Nós gatos já nascemos livres
by any dheyne
Summary: Ela é rebelde, ele é o filho exemplar, ela é malcriada, ele é educado, ela chegou pra bagunçar a vida dele, e ele vai fazer de tudo pra virar essa situação.
1. prológo

PRÓLOGO

- Desculpa moço. – falou uma menina que esbarrou em mim e saiu correndo, só por precação resolvi apalpar meus bolsos.

- Droga! Minha carteira – Gritei ao perceber que ela não estava comigo, comecei a correr feito um doido atrás da garota vestida de menino, com camiseta, bermuda, chinelo e boné, seria difícil descobrir que ela era uma menina se não fosse pelo cabelo castanho que balançava conforme ela corria, devia ter uns dezessete anos ou menos. Eu tinha que admitir, ela era veloz, mas minhas aulas de Le parcur deveriam servir de alguma coisa. Corri atrás dela até chegar a um muro.

- Hey você! Pare! – Eu gritei enquanto ela tentava pular o muro, era loucura, do outro lado esse muro renderia uma queda de seis metros – Não pule, você vai se machucar.

- E o que isso lhe interessa? – Isso era verdade, ela acabou de me roubar, eu deveria estar me lixando pra ela, mas eu sentia uma necessidade enorme de protegê-la mesmo que a conhecesse a menos de dez minutos, ela tinha um rosto delicado e uma pele tão branca que... Okay, por que eu estou pensando nisso? De repente ouvi um fino assovio, olhei pra cima e ela já estava do outro lado do muro presa apenas pelas mãos, como se estivesse com medo de soltar e cair.

- Você por acaso é louca? – Eu gritei! E apenas ouvi o barulho de algo caindo do outro lado – Droga! – Murmurei baixinho.

- Ai! – Ela gritou. Desci as escadas e dei a volta ao muro, e quando cheguei fiquei surpreso, ela não estava lá, olhei para a altura do muro, meu deus, como alguém tem coragem de pular um muro desses sem se preparar fisicamente? Ou talvez ela estivesse preparada fisicamente, mas para uma garota, isso é estranho.

***B..E***

É minha primeira fic, então se estiver ruim é por que eu ainda não estou tão boa assim, mas eu posso melhorar só preciso de incentivo.

bjs


	2. sobrevivência

CAPÍTULO 1 – SOBREVIVÊNCIA

Bella PDV

O cara estava bem vestido, parado em frente a uma lanchonete, se eu fosse rápida o suficiente ele nem desconfiaria que foi roubado. No começo eu não gostava de roubar, mas a situação não me dava escolha, ou eu roubava ou eu passava fome, é claro que eu poderia trabalhar, mas hoje em dia, quase ninguém ajuda gente da rua, principalmente se for adolescente, então nós não tínhamos outra opção.

Jacob era meu namorado, e protetor á cinco anos, desde que fugi do orfanato. Eu não tinha onde ficar e não tinha a mínima ideia de como sobreviver nas ruas sozinha, então ele me mostrou a vida dos menores abandonados, fazíamos parte de um grupo de sete adolescentes, eu, Leah, Seth, Sam, Ângela, Eric e Jacob que era nosso guardião.

Mirei meu alvo e corri em sua direção esbarrando nele e pegando rapidamente sua carteira em seu bolso de trás.

- Desculpa moço. – Esse "desculpa" não foi por ter esbarrado nele, e sim pelo roubo, eu realmente odiava fazer isso, mas era isso que pagava o aluguel do galpão onde morávamos e a nossa comida, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de comida.

- Droga! Minha carteira – Merda ele descobriu, mas não poderia me pegar nunca! Tudo bem eu acho que o subestimei, ele corre muito rápido, e quando cheguei ao muro branco que não parecia muito alto daquele lado, mas que eu sabia ser enorme do outro ele gritou. - Hey você! Pare!

Será que esse retardado achava realmente que eu ia parar só por causa de um muro idiota?

- Não pule, você vai se machucar. – Ele pediu como se preocupasse.

- E o que isso lhe interessa? – Perguntei, e como eu esperava, ele ficou sem resposta, Eu assoviei e rapidamente ouvi um assovio em resposta. Nesse meio tempo eu desci para o outro lado ficando com as mãos presas no muro enquanto Jacob fazia sinal para eu pular em seu colo, tudo bem que ele era forte e musculoso, mas cinqüenta e dois quilos pulando daquela altura, não eram tão fácil assim de suportar.

- Você por acaso é louca? – Ouvi o rapaz de quem eu tinha roubado a carteira, aquilo foi à deixa para que eu pulasse, fiz impulso com os pés no muro e joguei o corpo para trás, Jacob foi ao chão junto comigo e se não houvesse doído tanto eu iria rir. Ouvi o rapaz resmungar algo que eu não captei, Jacob me ajudou a levantar e senti meus ossos queimarem de dor.

- Ai! – Eu soltei sem querer, mas porra! Aquilo doía muito, Jacob me pôs em seus braços e desceu a rua comigo no colo.

- Você esta melhor? – Perguntou Jacob me colocando no chão do barracão que alugávamos para dormir, isso não era comum para meninos de rua, mas Jacob achou mais seguro investir dinheiro em um lugar fechado para a gente ficar quando não estivéssemos na rua e para paga-lo, nós roubávamos o dia todo, por sorte ninguém ali usava drogas, isso impedia que o dinheiro ganho fosse jogado fora.

- Sim eu estou – Menti, meu corpo estava todo dolorido, mas não queria preocupá-lo.

- Deixa de mentira Bella. Eu sei que não esta nada bem.

- Então por que perguntou? – Eu disse brava, mas logo me arrependi, afinal ele só queria cuidar de mim. – Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar, apenas não minta pra mim. – Jacob era a única pessoa que eu confiava cegamente depois do acidente com meus pais e a fuga do orfanato, afinal ele me ensinou a viver em um mundo que eu não conhecia.

- Não vou mais mentir pra você, é serio me desculpe. – Ele sabia que eu pediria desculpa até ele aceitar.

- Certo Bella, desculpas aceitas, agora esqueça esta historia, por favor.

- Uhun, eu vou esquecer, eu prometo – Falei e lhe dei um selinho, ele me puxou para seu colo e aprofundou o beijo, o que era apenas um pedido de desculpas carinhoso, havia se tornado uma sessão de amassos e logo se tornaria uma cena proibida para menores de dezoito, embora nos mesmo o fossemos, se alguém não batesse na porta.

- Pode deixar que eu abro. – Jacob falou se levantando com uma expressão que indicava que ele certamente odiou a interrupção, eu ri – Entra Ângela.

- Bella! Você esta bem? É que eu vi quando vocês caíram. – Ela fez uma pausa e ficou me olhando, ela era uma boa pessoa, mas eu odiava essa pergunta.

- Sim eu estou bem Ângie. – Respondi demonstrando irritação, mas desviei meus olhos para uma cesta que ela segurava – O que tem ai Ângie?

- Passei no centro de doações para menores abandonados, estão dando mantimentos, Sam e Eric estão chegando, temos dois cobertores novos. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Tem certeza de que não envenenaram isso? – Jacob perguntou cheirando um pacote de biscoitos.

- Acho que não, mas não custa nada testar – Respondi enquanto abria uma gaiola feita de arames e madeira para pegar um rato preto – Me dá um pedaço disso aí.

- Toma. – Disse Jacob me entregando meio biscoito que eu rapidamente dei para o rato comer, três minutos depois ele ainda não havia esboçado reação.

- Okay, eu acho que isso resolve, não tem veneno. – Eu afirmei e a porta se abriu; logo Sam e Eric apareceram cada um com um cobertor nos braços e uma sacola preta nas mãos.

- O que vocês trouxeram? – Jacob perguntou olhando para as sacolas, normalmente Sam e Eric ficavam com os roubos maiores, mas nada com mão armada, apenas Jacob possuía uma arma, no Maximo eles roubavam rádios e espelhos retrovisores dos carros, às vezes bolsas e objetos pequenos, o resto de nós batiam carteiras, e Jacob... Bem Jacob ninguém sabia realmente, mas desde que ele não nos abandonasse, não pedíamos satisfações.

- Fora os cobertores, nós temos a aposentadoria de uma velhinha, um rádio, e uma bolsa feminina, deve ter dinheiro dentro, dá uma olhada. – Respondeu Eric retirando o radio com cuidado de dentro da sacola e jogando o resto no chão.

- Sam feche a porta, e Bella, você pegou a carteira daquele cara? – Jacob perguntou revirando a bolsa que Eric tinha roubado.

- Sim, tem trezentos dólares aqui – Falei entregando o dinheiro a ele, o dia tinha sido produtivo, mas nem sempre era assim, ainda por que as pessoas estavam cada vez mais atentas. Na semana passada Leah quase foi pega, e levou um belo choque com um aparelho que uma velha doida tinha na bolsa.

- Isso dá pra pagar o aluguel, foi à maior fatura do mês, amanhã não quero ninguém aqui antes das seis da tarde. – Jacob piscou pra mim, com certeza queria um tempo a sós comigo, e eu já sabia o que isso significava.

- Sim chefe! – Respondeu Eric batendo continência, logo os outros chegaram, mas sem quase nenhum dinheiro, é nem todos tinham sorte.

- Trouxe algo pra você Bella. – Disse Seth retirando um colar com um pingente de borboleta, do bolso. – Significa liberdade, e não foi roubado eu achei no banco da praça e pensei que você iria gostar.

- É lindo! Obrigada Seth. – Seth era fofo, e o mais novo de nós, ele tinha doze anos e um jeito maravilhoso de ver a vida, era irmão de Leah e ambos já haviam sofrido muito quando mais novos, mas ele sempre sorria.

- Não tá tentando roubar minha mulher não né Seth? – Jacob falou fingindo ciúmes. É lógico que ele adorava o Seth, da mesma forma que Seth o venerava.

- Sabe que somos como irmãos Jacob. – Ele respondeu rindo – Mas se ficou com ciuminhos, pode deixar que vou arrumar um colar com borboleta pra você também.

- Que isso rapaz, eu sou homem, com H maiúsculo, pode perguntar pra Bella – Eu senti meu sangue se concentrar em minhas bochechas.

- Eu não! Pensa que não sei o que vocês fazem aqui depois que nós saímos?

- Chega! Dá pra parar com esse assunto? – Gritei, todos se viraram pra mim, eu deveria estar parecendo um pimentão, Jacob assentiu com a cabeça. – Okay, agora podemos comer.

Eles pareciam não comer a séculos, nós meninas, olhávamos horrorizadas para os "porcos" a nossa frente.

- Será que vocês não têm um mínimo de educação não? – Leah disse nervosa – Moramos em um galpão e vivemos nas ruas, mas isso não nos torna um bando de porcos famintos. - É isso aí garota, bota ordem nessa porra. Eu ri, ela estava certa, somos jovens de rua, mas isso não nos torna porcos.

- Deixa de ser chata Leah, estamos com fome. – Sam resmungou de boca cheia.

- A comida não vai fugir se comer devagar. – Ela devolveu, mas desta vez eles fingiram não ouvir, eu que já tinha perdido a fome me levantei e fui para o meu "quarto"; eu chamava o pequeno espaço de quarto por que eu e Jacob dormíamos lá, era um cubículo que ficava do lado direito do galpão, do outro lado havia um banheiro e só, depois não havia mais nada, apenas um espaço vazio que anos atrás devia ter sido usado para apresentações de teatro.

Abri a carteira do rapaz que eu roubara mais cedo, tinha documentos e uma foto dele, ele era muito bonito, mas com certeza era um daqueles riquinhos mimados, algo que eu seria se meus pais não estivessem mortos. Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, há seis anos, eu tinha apenas onze anos e minha irmã dez, éramos herdeiras de uma herança enorme, mas nossos tios que não eram bobos nem nada nos deixaram num orfanato em Phoenix e ficaram com a nossa herança.

No orfanato, eu e Alice que era minha irmã mais nova, éramos obrigadas a trabalhar, fazíamos comida e limpávamos os quartos, enquanto as verdadeiras empregadas que deveriam cuidar de nós, ficavam sentadas dando ordens a todos. Um dia eu ouvi a diretora falar com um homem estranho e com cara de pingüim, que logo nós seriamos separadas e resolveríamos o problema dele, naquele dia decidi fugir com a minha irmã e nunca mais voltar, foi o que eu fiz, arquitetei um plano perfeito e tudo estava certo para a fuga. Numa segunda-feira de madrugada, eu e Alice fomos até a porta do quarto, que eu abri com um grampo, de lá fomos até o corredor, onde eu abri outra porta quando chegamos ao portão foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei; o grampo não foi suficiente e a fechadura travou; decidi que iríamos pular, subi e estendi a mão para Alice que subia junto comigo, fechei os olhos e pulei para o chão, quando caí ouvi o grito dela.

- Me solta! Bella me ajuda. – Uma das monitoras havia acordado e nos seguido, logo que eu pulei, ela pegou Alice e levou-a para dentro do orfanato.

- Alice! – Eu gritei ao ver ela se afastar gritando meu nome, e eu não podia voltar.

Lembro-me também de quando ela chegou ao orfanato, ela tinha os cabelos negros e compridos, mas só os mantinha por causa de nossos pais que não deixava cortá-los.

**Flashback on**

- Me arruma uma tesoura, Bella. – Ela falou enquanto segurava os cabelos com as mãos.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Eu não sabia se ela estava com pena, mas eu estava, era um cabelo tão lindo.

- Tenho! Absolutíssima certeza. – Ela respondeu... Feliz e dando pulinhos, isso era bom, ela sempre estava feliz – Vamos logo com isso Bella.

- Tudo bem, mas você corta – Entreguei-lhe a tesoura que eu roubara mais cedo da sala da diretora, ela a pegou e começou a cortar, quando terminou, seu cabelo estava todo arrepiado e apontava para todos os lados, realmente havia ficado legal.

- E aí, o que você achou?

- Ficou lindo, Lice! – Eu disse.

- Serio! – Ela gritou e bateu palminhas – Posso cortar o seu assim?

- Nunca! – Ela só podia estar louca.

- Mas você disse... – Ah! Entendi, ela quer saber se eu menti.

- Alice, ficou lindo em você, mas em mim vai ficar horrível. – Respondi vendo que consegui convencê-la.

- Oh! Sim, mas se eu cortar o seu de outro jeito?

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não e não!

- Por favor? – Ela fez biquinho e ficou me olhando com a maior cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Não quero Alice, mamãe gostava dele assim. – Ela me olhou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Sei que não era sua intenção, mas agora vamos guardar essa tesoura.

**Flashback off**

Um ano depois eu fugi e conheci Jacob, um mês depois já tínhamos Leah e Seth com a gente, os outros vieram com o tempo, quando o grupo ficou completo nós fomos para Forks, viajando escondido até Port Angeles e de lá fomos desde caronas, até longas caminhadas para chegar em Forks. Nós somos o único grupo de adolescentes moradores de rua por aqui, então fazemos de tudo para não sermos notados.

- Em que esta pensando? – A pergunta de Jacob me retirou dos meus devaneios.

- Na minha irmã e em como eu conheci você.

- Um dia iremos encontrá-la.

- Seria impossível, ela foi adotada, eu fui lá perguntar uma vez e disseram que um casal a adotou, estão longe de Phoenix, e se ela estivesse em Forks já a teria encontrado. – É Forks era minúscula, e eu a conhecia como a palma de minha mão, todos os esconderijos e principalmente a reserva – E também, se eu a encontrasse o que ia mudar, ela esta feliz agora, tem uma família, eu só atrapalharia.

- Quem garante que ela esta feliz? E se eles forem más pessoas que não cuidam dela direito.

- Ela esta bem, eu sinto.

- Então vamos dormir um pouco, sim? – Ele perguntou me abraçando.

- Esta cedo, mas podemos fazer outra coisa. – Respondi beijando levemente seus lábios – O que você acha?

- Excelente ideia. – Ele aprofundou o beijo e deitou-se sobre mim, apalpando meus seios sob a blusa, eu gemi baixinho, por sorte os outros já haviam saído, ou melhor, Jacob os expulsou e trancou a porta.

- Você vai me enlouquecer, Bella. – E sussurrou enquanto retirava a minha blusa, e beijava minha barriga, segurei as pontas de sua camisa e puxei para cima.

- A ideia é essa. – Eu disse sussurrando em seu ouvido, e ri quando vi que ele ficou arrepiado. Desci as mãos sobre seu peito e parei no zíper da calça, o abri lentamente, e a desci junto com a cueca.

- Bella, Bella... – Eu terminei de retirar suas roupas e ele retirou as minhas, com certeza, essa ia ser uma tarde deliciosa.

Edward PDV

- Que cara é essa, Ed? Até parece que deu de cara com o demo no meio do caminho. – Perguntou o idiota do meu irmão Emmet, mas desta vez ele estava certo, eu devia estar com a maior cara de merda, eu perdi uma corrida para uma garota, porra!

- Fui roubado. – Falei de uma vez, belo começo em Forks.

- Como assim?

- Batedores de carteira Emm. Para piorar a situação, era uma garota – Realmente era horrível perder uma corrida para uma garota, principalmente por que ela pulou o muro e eu não, mas ela era muito linda, tinha os olhos marrons achocolatados, os cabelos castanhos e... Droga Edward! Por que você esta pensando nisso? – Dá para acreditar que ela corre e salta melhor do que eu?

- Instinto de sobrevivência – Disse Jasper, desviando o olhar do livro que lia – Acho que nem um de vocês viveu na rua, não é?

Nós somos cinco irmãos, eu Emmet, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie, todos adotados por Esme e Carlisle que são nossos pais para todos os casos, Emmet e Rosalie são com casados, Alice e Jasper estão meio que namorando e eu to sobrando na família, cortando o melodrama, eu fui adotado com sete anos, um ano depois veio Emmet e Jasper, logo Rose se juntou a nós, Alice veio há seis anos, logo depois que sua irmã fugiu do orfanato.

- Eu não. – Respondi e fui seguido por Emm que respondeu da mesma forma, de todos nós, Jasper foi o único a viver na rua por um tempo.

- Quantos anos acha que ela tem? – Jazz perguntou com descaso.

- Uns dezessete, ou menos, talvez dezesseis. – Não consigo entender por que eles roubam, não é mais fácil arrumar um emprego? – Por que eles fazem isso?

- Isso o que?

- Roubar. Eles poderiam simplesmente arrumar um emprego.

- Não é tão fácil assim, as pessoas não dão emprego à gente como eles, e quando dão, eles abusam de todas as formas possíveis, e niguem dá esmola para adolescentes, então só resta roubar.

- Acho que deveria avisar a policia, eu preciso dos meus documentos, ou não poderei estudar. – Era verdade, eu realmente precisava deles para amanhã, então eu só poderia tomar essa decisão.

- Ninguém pega esses garotos da noite pro dia Edward, como você mesmo viu, eles são ágeis e rápidos, se escondem bem e se a policia entrar no meio, vai ter tiro, e alguém vai se machucar. – Droga! Ele tinha razão, se eu chamasse a policia, só iria arranjar encrenca.

- E o que é que eu faço? – Perguntei.

- Se ela for inteligente, vai devolver, e como você não tem nada pra fazer, basta esperar.

- EMMET CULLEN! – Alice gritou lá descendo as escadas – FOI VOCÊ QUEM PEGOU MEU COLAR? SE FOI VOCÊ DEVOLVA AGORA!

- Lice, assim você me ofende – Emm disse fazendo cara de magoado – Somos cinco irmãos m uma casa de sete pessoas, por que eu?

- É obvio que foi você, não tem outro idiota nessa casa!

- O Ed agora é um, perdeu uma corrida para uma garota. – Emmet apontou para mim, para que esse idiota foi falar; agora Alice vai me zoar um mês inteiro.

- Esta precisando se exercitar maninho – Ela sorriu pra mim e voltou-se para o Emm – Olha aqui Emmet, você vai me devolver agora ao eu vou jogar aquele boneco do Barney, dentro da privada e dar descarga.

- Isso é inaceitável Alice você na... – Todo mundo parou de ouvir no "inaceitável".

- Onde você aprendeu essa palavra? – Alice.

- Todo mundo diz, I-N-A-C... Ah... ceitavel. – Ele tentou soletrar, mas desistiu na metade. – Qual é o problema?

- Nenhum, mas é um milagre que você saiba falar algo difícil.

- Não é difícil, só é Inaceitável – Ele ao menos sabe o significado dessa palavra?

- Mas voltando o assunto Emmet. EU QUERO O MEU COLAR! – Agora ela estressou.

- É um prateado? – Emmet perguntou, fazendo movimentos com as mãos.

- É. – Alice respondeu impaciente.

- Tem uma borboletinha colorida nele?

- Sim Emmet, Mas agora desembucha porra! – Se Esme estivesse aqui, com toda certeza, ela já teria mandado Alice parar de xingar, Esme odeia palavrões.

- Eu não sei. – Ele respondeu inocente.

- Como assim não sabe.

- É aquele que você estava ontem? – Jasper perguntou, enquanto virava a pagina do livro.

- Acho que sim – Ela fez cara de pensativa – Ah, é ele mesmo.

- Ele quebrou o fecho e você o colocou no banco da praça para... – Ele parou por aí, e então percebi que Alice estava demasiadamente corada, não quero nem saber o que eles dois estavam fazendo.

- Okay, acho que todo mundo já entendeu – Eu falei para quebrar o silencio que havia se instalado na sala. – E Alice, não acuse ninguém sem provas.

- Desculpe é que o Emm sempre some as minhas coisas, então eu pensei que tinha sido ele. – Ela tentava explicar, mas Emmet continuava fazendo cara de magoado. Com toda a certeza ele a faria implorar o seu perdão.

- Por favor, Emm, me perdoa, eu juro que nunca mais ameaço jogar o boneco do Barney na privada.

- Nem da janela do terceiro andar? – Ele perguntou fazendo bico.

- Nem da janela do terceiro andar, mas me perdoa é que eu ganhei aquele colar da minha mãe e ele era a única lembrança que eu tinha.

- Tudo bem Lice, eu não estou bravo não, só to brincando tá? – Emmet deu um abraço nela que a retirou do chão.

- Emm.. Eu preciso.. respi ...rar. – Alice falou já sem ar, Emmet era tão grande e forte que seus abraços eram capazes de matar alguém, mas ele era legal e BURRO pra caramba, acho que ele é o idiota mais idiota do mundo dos idiotas, mas se tentarem machucar a nossa família, Emmet faz de tudo pra nos proteger.

- Será que ainda consigo encontrá-lo? – Alice perguntou depois de tomar uma lufada de ar.

- Não creio, mas podemos tentar, afinal é importante pra você não é? – Eu sabia que Alice perdera os pais em um acidente e foi separada da irmã mais velha no orfanato, meus pais tentaram encontrá-la, mas nunca tiveram êxito, ela tentou fugir do orfanato com Alice, mas Alice foi pega, então ela fugiu sozinha.

- Minha mãe que deu, lembro que minha irmã ganhou um também, mas tinha um coração, foi um dia antes do acidente e Bella não viu o meu colar por que nós estávamos de mal. Era minha única lembrança dela.

- Vem, me mostra o lugar onde o deixou, quem sabe ele ainda não esta lá. – Falei estendendo a mão para ela, não gostava de vê-la triste, todos nós sofremos perdas, mas não tínhamos alguém que amávamos longe, isso devia doer demais.

Fomos até uma praça, de a pé mesmo, revistamos todos os bancos, e chegamos a tempo de ver um garoto pegar algo em um banco, ele balançou o colar, e o colocou no bolso, dizendo algo que eu não pude ouvir, Alice tentou correr atrás dele, mas eu a segurei.

- Calma, vem vamos segui-lo, esses garotos correm muito rápido, se você tentar pega-los, eles vão sumir como aquela menina que me roubou fez.

Ela acentiu com a cabeça e me acompanhou, logo depois o garoto se juntou a uma menina que devia ser sua irmã, eles conversaram por uns minutos e ele disse algo sobre ir pra casa.

- Você não disse que ele é um garoto de rua, Edward? – Na verdade eu não sabia muito bem se ele era ou não, acho que eu estou ficando obcecado.

- Não tenho certeza, mas vamos descobrir.

Eles seguiram até um galpão, os vimos baterem na porta e um rapaz alto que parecia uma montanha de tanto músculo, abriu a porta, ele olhou para o lado e fechou novamente.

- Viu, eles são da rua, mas não moram na rua, isso explica. – Olhei para Alice, que já estava correndo em direção ao galpão – O que você pensa em fazer?

- Esperar até eles saírem, e entrar, vasculhar as coisas, pegar meu colar e ir embora.

- E se você não encontrar, ou pior e se eles não saírem?

- Estou chocada com seu pessimismo Edward! – Ela disse rindo, se alguém nesse mundo era otimista ao extremo, esse alguém era Alice.

- É que nem sempre as coisas saem da forma que queremos, mas vamos esperar; quem sabe eles não saem.

- Eles vão sair você vai ver. – Ela disse toda confiante.

- E talvez achamos sua carteira.

- Não acho que ela esteja com eles. – Respondi sem esperança.

- Mas talvez temos sorte e encontramos sua carteira.

- Talvez Alice, talvez...

Ela estava certa, eles saíram meia hora depois. Ouvimos um clic na porta, nos encostamos-nos à parede e ficamos em silencio, vi o grandão os empurrar para fora, e eles começaram a conversar enquanto saíam.

- Ele não tem vergonha não? Nós também pagamos o aluguel. – Resmungou o garoto que havia pegado o colar.

- Seth se você soubesse o que eles vão fazer lá dentro, não iria querer presenciar. – Disse um cara maior que ria do garoto que agora sabíamos se chamar Seth.

- Eu sei muito bem o que eles vão fazer lá dentro, é nojento! – Ele disse fazendo cara de nojo.

Eles saíram rindo e falando coisas que eu não me preocupei em ouvir, já sabia muito bem do que eles estavam falando, o montanha estava com alguma garota, talvez a namorada dele, dentro da casa. De repente eu pensei se seria ela a garota que estava lá.

- Vamos entrar? – Alice perguntou, será que ela não tinha sacado não.

- Nem pensar, será que você não entendeu o que eles estão fazendo? – Ela me olhou e depois fez cara de nojo, é ela entendeu.

- Credo! Eles estão...

- É Alice, eles estão. agora vamos para casa. – Ela fez um bico enorme.

- Por favor, vamos esperar eles dormirem, e entramos. – Isso seria arriscado, mas eu precisava da minha carteira, e Alice queria seu colar, então decidimos ficar.

- Tudo bem Alice, vamos aguardar, mas se ficar muito tarde, nós iremos embora.

- Obrigado maninho, eu te amo. – Ela pulou no meu pescoço.

- Eu também Alice.

Uma hora depois, estávamos exaustos de esperar.

- Tic-tac passa hora, tic-tac passa o tempo e tic-tac...

- Chega Alice! Você esta cantando isso há meia hora. – Decidi passar em casa, jantar, e arrumar algo para abrir a porta – Vamos pra casa, depois a gente volta.

- Mas ai como vamos saber se eles já entraram?

- Teremos que arriscar. – Respondi.

Fomos pra casa, e quando entrei na sala encontrei a cena mais nojenta do mundo, Emmet e Rose estavam se agarrando no sofá.

- Dá para vocês fazerem isso m outro lugar? Tem criança inocente por aqui – Falei apontando para Alice, se bem que de inocente ela não tinha nada.

- Quem? Você? – Ele perguntou sarcástico – Por que Alice de inocente só tem cara.

- Não importa! isso o que vocês estão fazendo é nojento.

- Okay, nós já estamos subindo.

Depois que eles subiram, nós fomos assaltar a geladeira, nossos pais estavam viajando só voltariam semana que vem, e por um acaso deixaram o mais velho como responsável, Emmet, será que eles não sabem que o mais velho é o mais irresponsável da família?

Tomei um banho e arrumei uma mochila com coisas que poderíamos precisar, vai que acontece um imprevisto. Alice desceu as escadas, deslumbrantemente vestida. A baixinha não sabia sair sem parecer uma estrela.

- Não é uma festa Alice.

- Eu sei, por isso é que eu não estou arrumada para ir a uma. – Se ela não estava vestida para uma festa, não quero nem ver com ela vai se vestir na festa que vamos dar esse domingo.

- Vamos. – Falei ignorando a ultima resposta.

Nada poderia dar errado, ou poderia? Estávamos na porta do galpão e lá o silencio era aterrorizante. Girei o grampo e a porta fez um barulho, peguei um vidro de óleo na mochila e despejei sobre as dobradiças, a porta se abriu sem ruído algum, nós a escoramos e eu liguei a lanterna com o máximo de cuidado para não acordá-los; assustei-me com o que vi, todos dormiam no chão, com um fino cobertor dividido para cada casal, apenas Seth dormia sozinho e coberto por um jornal.

Demos a volta e fomos a um quarto que havia do lado direito, e quando entramos, ela estava lá, com os cabelos espalhados no chão e com o montanha abraçado a ela, minha carteira estava no chão, junto com o colar de Alice, eu os peguei e voltei para a área maior onde os outros dormiam, coloquei uma nota de cinqüenta dólares nas mãos de Seth, quem sabe ele não comprava um cobertor. Já estava saindo quando notei que Alice não estava comigo.

oiêê! colar da alice esta no meu profile. bjs


	3. brincando com fogo

CAPITULO 2 – BRINCANDO COM FOGO

Alice PDV

Era ela, eu não podia pensar em outra coisa, Bella estava ali, deitada nos braços de um garoto que sabe-se lá quem é. Ela sorria, dava para ver seu sorriso, ela estava feliz sem mim, mas como se pode ser feliz levando uma vida como essa?

O pior era saber que ela não tinha procurado por mim como eu procurei por ela, por um momento eu quis acordá-la e abraçá-la, mas e depois? Ela não se encaixava mais no meu mundo, ela nunca seria feliz junto com a gente, ela estava com o homem que amava e com os amigos, e não seria eu que estragaria sua vida.

Senti as mãos de Edward no meu ombro, e vi ele me sacudir, eu balancei a cabeça, e nós saímos de lá.

- O que foi Lice? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Bella. – Eu falei num fio de voz – Aquela garota é a Bella, aquela garota é minha irmã.

- Tem certeza Alice? – Ele parou de andar e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, ela é a minha irmã.

- Então por que não...

- Por que ela esta feliz assim, ela esta livre da forma que ela sempre quis, ela não voltou àquela noite para me buscar, ela fugiu sem mim por que eu era um peso para a vida dela, eu sempre gostei de luxo e glamour, ela era simples e não dava a mínima para dinheiro.

- Não diga isso Alice, você não sabe talvez ela...

- Ela não cabe no meu mundo Edward – Eu impedi uma lagrima de cair, mas não pude parar as outras, elas banharam meus rosto até eu chegar em casa.

Edward me deitou na minha cama e me cobriu, era bom saber que ele cuidava de mim, algo que Bella deveria ter feito.

Sem perceber deixei meus olhos se fecharem e me entreguei lentamente ao mundo dos sonhos

- ALICE ACORDAAAA! – Eu mato o Emmet – Temos uma festa para organizar.

- A festa ainda é amanhã... Eu só quero dormir um pouco Emm, por favor, me deixa em paz.

- Mas Lice... – Eu fechei os olhos e ignorei suas palavras, quem sabe ele não ia embora, hoje eu queria esquecer, tudo o que aconteceu noite passada e o melhor meio de se esquecer de algo é dormindo. Ouvi Emm descer as escadas, e depois não ouvi mais nada.

Emmet PDV

- Mas Lice... – Ela fechou os olhos e me ignorou o que aconteceu para minha irmãzinha que estava toda animada para a festa, estar agora com sono e totalmente depressiva, por que ela estava depressiva, ou ao menos deprimente. Nunca vi Alice assim, no mínimo ela deveria estar acordada pulando de um lado para o outro e organizando nossa festa.

- Ed o que aconteceu com Alice? Ela esta dormindo e não deu à mínima quando falei da festa. – Eu disse quando terminei de descer as escadas.

- Acho melhor cancelar a festa, Alice não vai conseguir organizá-la, não essa semana.

- O que aconteceu cara? – Eu perguntei me jogando no sofá.

- Não diz que eu te contei Emm, mas a garota que me roubou é a irmã da Alice. – Me deus, repete que eu não acredito.

- Isso é ótimo, não é? – É lógico que é ótimo, Alice procura a Irma dela há anos.

- Seria se Alice não achasse que Bella está feliz, vivendo daquele jeito.

- Como alguém que mora na rua pode estar feliz? – E depois o retardado sou eu.

- Ela não mora na rua, eles moram em um galpão.

- Eles?

- São um grupo de sete adolescentes, três garotas e quatro garotos, e ela é namorada de um deles.

- Isso muda as coisas. – Bella podia morar com a gente, mas eles são sete e ela é namorada de um deles, isso muda muito.

- Alice decidiu esquecê-la.

- Ela não pode, é a Irma dela! – Como que alguém pode tentar esquecer a própria irmã?

- Ela acha que Bella a esqueceu.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Nada faz sentido pra você Emmet.

- Então as coisas vão ficar por isso mesmo, ela não vai ao menos tentar? É a irmã dela porra! Foram anos tentando encontrá-la, agora ela simplesmente decide que não quer.

- Como você disse, a irmã é dela, então não interfira e não conte pra ninguém.

- Não vou interferir – Mentira.

Sai da sala e fui dar um tour pela cidade, quem sabe eu não encontro o tal galpão; eu deveria ter perguntado ao Edward, mas ele não diria, vou ter que achar sozinho. E quando eu achar; vou contar para a tal de Bella que Alice esta aqui.

Bella PDV

Acordei com o som das vozes dos garotos.

- Alguém entrou aqui. – Jacob disse com um tom forte de raiva – E eu sei quem foi.

- Quem? – Seth perguntou alto.

- Foi um dos Cullens, aquele playboizinho filhinho de papai que a Bella roubou ontem.

- Como sabe que foi ele?

- A carteira não esta aqui. – Jacob respondeu mais alto ainda. Aí eu me lembrei do colar. Passei a mão no chão à minha volta e ele não estava lá.

- Levaram meu colar também. – Eu disse aparecendo na sala.

- Eles deixaram isto. – Seth entregou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares para Jacob.

- Aquele filho de uma...

- Jake... Sem exagero, e Seth, compre um cobertor pra você. – Seth era o único sem cobertor, não é justo ele dormir com frio.

- Não vamos aceitar esse dinheiro... – Já viu pobre ter orgulho?

- O dinheiro é do Seth, e como eu tinha roubado a carteira do Cullen, então acho que já aceitamos esse dinheiro a muito tempo, mas já que esta tão irritadinho, vamos fazer uma surpresa pra eles hoje a noite.

- Que tipo de surpresa? – Leah perguntou se interessando no assunto.

- Prepara a tinta vermelha que nos roubamos o ano passado, que o resto e comigo – Essa ia ser uma noite muito divertida.

Leah correu pela para o canto da sala, e pegou uma lata e um pincel.

- Okay tinta vermelha ta na mão, agora só falta o grampo para abrir a porta.

- Bella... Aquele grampo pode ser de grande ajuda – Eu sabia de que grampo ele falava, mas eu tinha medo de perdê-lo. – Você não vai perdê-lo Bella, ele é o único grampo resistente que pode abrir qualquer porta.

- Tudo bem! Vamos usá-lo, tem o endereço deles Jake?

- Tenho, mas é fora da cidade, vamos ter que andar bastante.

- Andar não é problema, quantas horas para chegar lá?

- De pé? Umas três ou mais.

- Vamos sair daqui às três da tarde, chegaremos lá as sete e deixamos tudo pronto até as onze, vamos ensinar os novatos que com a gente ninguém meche.

- É isso aí amor. – Jacob falou me abraçando pelas costas, ele era tudo pra mim e me fez ser quem eu sou hoje, ele mudou meu jeito de pensar, virou minha cabeça e fez com que eu visse a rua com outros olhos, me baseando em vida e liberdade.

Dia longo e chato, quando foi três horas eu já estava dormindo.

- Bella... Acorda! Já esta na hora. – A voz de Jake me puxou de volta para a realidade.

- Tudo bem, vamos, deixa as chaves com o Seth, ele vai ficar. – Seth era uma criança, não devia fazer tais coisas.

- Mas por que, deixa o menino se divertir.

- Ele é uma criança, deixa ele fora disso.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos logo, temos que andar muito ainda. – A preguiça era evidente nele.

- Sabe que vai valer à pena.

Quatro horas depois...

- Okay já são quase nove horas, quando as luzes se apagarem o que vai ser lá pra meia noite, nos vamos entrar, Jake, você pinta a frase, Leah você rasga as cortinas, Sam, Eric e Ângie vocês destroem o quintal, eu vou fazer a minha parte.

Eram onze e meia quando as luzes se apagaram, em silencio eu fui até a porta, saquei o grampo e abri com facilidade, como pode era para isso ter alarme e cerca de arame eletrocutada, mas as pessoas confiam na segurança de Forks.

Na sala, Jacob pintou bem grande a frase: QUEM BRINCA COM FOGO, UM DIA PODE MORRER QUEIMADO. Leah não deixou uma cortina intacta, e Jacob pôs fogo nelas, Sam e os outros pisotearam o jardim, e eu marquei a retirada, quando todos estavam fora, eu fui até um dos quartos e gritei; FOGO!

Desci as escadas e corri para o lado de fora, a casa ficava ao lado de uma floresta que tinha ligação direta com a reserva, uma hora depois estávamos em uma caverna subterrânea.

- Estou preocupada com o Seth, e se eles chamarem a policia? – Essa foi Leah, eu podia dizer que era preocupação em excesso, mas eu também estava preocupada.

- Vamos esperar o amanhecer, quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas, aí nós voltaremos para o galpão, ninguém vai denunciar a gente, por que se denunciarem eu vou destruir aquela casa e toda a família deles.

- Calma Bella, eles não vão fazer burrada, afinal quem vai conseguir pegar a gente? Nós somos imbatíveis e inencontráveis.

- Você é um idiota Jake.

- É por isso que você me ama.

Edward PDV

- FOGO! – Ouvi alguém gritar na porta do meu quarto, na hora pensei ser uma brincadeira do Emmet, mas depois o cheiro de pano queimado atingiu-me as narinas e eu levantei-me correndo.

Quando cheguei à sala, as cortinas estavam em chamas e o fogo passava aos poucos para o sofá.

- Alice, acorda a casa esta pegando fogo! – Eu gritei ao subir as escadas e bater na porta do quarto de Alice, ela não respondeu então resolvi tentar o Emmet.

Logo estávamos todos na sala jogando água nas cortinas e no sofá.

- Ai meu deus! – Rose gritou apontando para parede, todos nós nos viramos para olhar.

- Quem brinca com fogo, um dia pode morrer queimado – Eu li alto e claro as inscrições em vermelho na parede.

- Edward, foram eles não foram? Os adolescentes do galpão, no outro lado da cidade – Como Emmet sabia disso? Agora é que vai vim merda mesmo.

- Eu vou chamar a policia! – Rose disse pegando o telefone.

- Não! – Alice gritou tirando o telefone das mãos de rose.

- Alice! O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Rose gritou puxando o telefone de volta.

- Por favor, Rose, não faz isso... – Alice falou com voz de choro, e eu sabia que dessa vez não era manha, era medo, medo de estragar a vida da irmã mais velha que ela julga estar feliz.

- Alice eles são marginais, se não pararmos eles agora, depois pode ser tarde demais.

- Rose, ligue para os nossos pais e conte o que aconteceu. depois que eles chegarem nós vamos tomar uma decisão. Okay! – Falei para Rose, tentando adiar o que eu sabia que seria feito rapidamente, embora eu não quisesse a policia envolvida nisso.

Já eram três da madrugada quando meus pais chegaram, eles estavam tão preocupados que até parecia que havíamos sidos seqüestrados ou algo do tipo.

- Vocês se machucaram? Esta tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim mãe. – Todos nós respondemos juntos. – Só pegou fogo nas cortinas e no sofá.

- E você diz só Edward? Isso nos custara uma fortuna, essas cortinas eram caríssimas. – Minha mãe, exagerada como sempre, agora alguém me responde, pra que cortinas tão cara?

- Esme querida, sem exageros – Falou meu pai tentando consolar a perda das tão amadas cortinas, depois ele se virou novamente para nós – Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui e por que tem uma ameaça pintada em vermelho nas paredes?

Eu sinceramente não sabia responder, se eu contasse toda a verdade, iria trair Alice, se eu omitisse a Bella, meu pai chamaria a policia e eles seriam presos. Eu estava estático até Rose abrir a boca imunda dela.

- Edward foi assaltado por uns delinqüentes, ai ele e a Alice foram até o galpão onde eles moram; para poder reaver a carteira roubada. Aí por vingança eles entraram aqui e destruíram nossa casa.

- Mas você tem que admitir Rose, eles conseguem destruir uma casa melhor que eu. – Emmet tentou descontrair o ambiente, mas só ganhou uma cotovelada no estomago, essa foi Rose é lógico.

- E eu posso saber por que ainda não chamaram a policia? – Meu pai perguntou; isso ia fazer a verdade aparecer.

- Por que a Alice e o Edward não deixaram. – Rose acusou apontando para Alice e depois para mim.

- Então eu imagino que vocês têm uma boa explicação para não chamar a policia em um momento com esses, não é Edward? – Por que sempre sobra pra mim?

- É que... Bem a Alice...

- Desembucha! – Ele disse em tom moderado, mas ao mesmo tempo fazendo parecer uma ameaça, normalmente Carlisle era um amor de pai e pessoa, mas se esconder algo dele pode ter certeza de que está absolutamente ferrado. Eu já estava com a desculpa pronta na ponta da língua quando Alice me surpreendeu.

- Foi a minha irmã! – A expressão do meu pai, mãe e irmã eram extremamente surpresa.

- B..ell..a? – Meu pai gaguejou como se estivessem falando de um fantasma ou coisa do tipo.

- Sim. – Alice respondeu dando de ombros numa tentativa ridícula de tentar fazê-lo ignorar o fato.

- Eu quero saber onde ela esta, temos que trazê-la pra nossa casa, ela não pode viver nas ruas e...

- Não! Ela vai ficar lá, eu não quero que você destrua a vida dela. – Alice gritou, mas se arrependeu depois de receber um olhar apavorante de Esme.

- Alice, eu sou responsável por você, e Bella é sua irmã, e pelo o que eu sei ela é menor de idade, isso significa que ainda posso te-la sobre minha guarda e é isso que eu vou fazer.

- Mas pai, ela está feliz assim. – Alice tentou novamente

- Quer ver sua irmã em uma prisão para menores infratores? Por que é onde ela vai parar se não tomarmos providencia. – Carlisle estava certo, Bella vai acabar em uma prisão, se não for assassinada antes.

- Ele tem razão Alice. – Eu apoiei

- Eu sei, mas é que ela estava tão feliz ontem a noite que eu pensei se ela não fica melhor assim.

- Ninguém fica bem longe da família Alice, o que ela podia estar sentindo era uma felicidade temporária, ela sente sua falta, mesmo que não saiba. – Meu pai sabe das coisas, sempre, ele nunca erra.

- Obrigado pai, eu precisava um pouco disso. – Alice respondeu abrindo os olhos para a verdade. Finalmente!

As coisas ficaram assim; ninguém chamaria a policia e amanhã nós levaríamos Carlisle e um assistente social até o galpão, todos nós sabíamos que poderia complicar para os outros garotos então meu pai decidiu enviá-los a um centro de apoio á menores abandonados, meu pai fazia doações mensais a esse orfanato de Port Angeles*, assim eles poderiam ir para escola e ter uma vida normal.

Eu já havia avisado que os garotos eram escorregadios, então Alice foi com eles para parar Bella e para mostrar onde era o galpão.

Alice PDV

Minha irmã, eu ia reencontrar a minha irmã, eu já não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas se ela não ficar com a gente, ela pode acabar em uma prisão ou até mesmo ser assassinada por um bandido de marca maior, vá lá saber no que ela não já se meteu.

Enfim o galpão estava lá, mas estava vazio, ou pelo menos parecia estar.

- Tem certeza que é aqui Alice? – Meu pai perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Absoluta!

- Então vamos arrombar essa porta. Se eles estiverem aí vão ser pegos de surpresa. – esse foi o assistente social tentando resolver um problema o mais rápido possível, dava pra ver que ele estava mais que entediado.

- Tudo bem. – Meu pai assentiu.

1 2 e 3, não foi preciso dizer que a porta não cedeu a primeira tentativa, muito menos na segunda, nem na terceira.

- Essa porta é de que? Aço? – Perguntou o assistente esgotado depois de cinco tentativas.

- Devíamos ter trazido o Emmet. – Eu falei pensando na força do meu maninho gigante. Aí eu me lembrei de uma coisa, algo que Bella fazia muito bem e algo que Edward fez quando estávamos aqui.

- Alguém aí tem um grampo ou um arame? – Perguntei.

- Tem um arame aqui. – Disse o assistente enquanto me entregava um arame enferrujado, é isso vai servir, fui até a porta e girei o arame, incrivelmente a porta abriu como Bella sempre disse: um bom grampo ou arame sempre resolve tudo.

- Seth. – Eu disse ao ver o garoto dormindo no chão.

- Esse menino tem o sono mais pesado que eu já vi, essa porta fez um barulho enorme. – Carlisle falou olhando o garoto com afeição. – Como alguém abandona uma criança desse jeito? As pessoas não têm coração?

- O que as pessoas não têm é dinheiro, ele vivia em um orfanato em Phoenix, eu já trabalhei lá, ele tem uma irmã, Leah, ela faz tudo por ele, e não conseguiu ficar longe dele no orfanato, então fugiram. – O assistente relatou, era uma historia parecida com a minha e a de Bella, irmãos que não podiam ficar separados, mas ao contrario deles, nós não conseguimos ficar juntas.

Eu apontei o lugar onde havia visto a minha irmã e segui para lá.

- Ela não esta aqui! – Eu disse ao notar o espaço vazio. – Mas vão voltar; Seth ainda está aqui e eles não o abandonariam.

- Então só nos resta esperar. – Carlisle falou olhando para os lados.

- Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui? – Ouvimos uma voz que não me era estranha falar atrás de mim.

- Sou a irmã da Bella, Alice Cullen, e você é Seth não é? – Eu perguntei tentando soar o mais amigável possível.

- É eu acho que sou, mas se eu fosse vocês ia embora, Jake vai chegar em poucos minutos e não vai gostar de saber que uma Cullen esta aqui.

- Vamos levar Bella embora daqui, então iremos esperar. E sobre o que vocês fizeram ontem à noite nos não relatamos a policia. – Carlisle falou calmo.

- O que eles fizeram? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Você não sabe? – Eu perguntei acho que mais confusa do que ele.

- Bella disse que fariam uma surpresa pra vocês, então eu sabia que era algo ruim, por que sempre que ela diz surpresa é por que vai se vingar de alguém, mas eles não me deixam participar, dizem que eu sou só uma criança. – Eu não conseguia acreditar que foi Bella que armou tudo aquilo.

- Que bom que eles ao menos parecem ter um pingo de responsabilidade. – Carlisle disse olhando diretamente para Seth – Gosta de viver na rua, Seth?

- Não é caso de gostar, eu só me acostumei, acho que nenhum menino de rua gosta da vida que leva, mas elas se acostumam, principalmente com a liberdade, ninguém é mais livre do que a gente, não somos escravos da vida, fazemos o que queremos e quando queremos.

- Mas não quer viver assim pra sempre quer? E quando tiver um filho, e ele te pedir algo? E se você não puder dar? E se ele quiser ir à escola? – Carlisle foi perguntando e Seth começou a chorar, acho que meu pai exagerou – A liberdade não vai dar tudo o que seu filho quiser.

- Eu sei, mas pensar no futuro não enche a barriga de ninguém, vivemos do presente e nada mais, se você perguntar sobre o meu passado; pode ter certeza que eu não irei lhe contar, por que eu não quero me lembrar, e o meu futuro? Que futuro você dá a um garoto de rua? – Palavras sábias vindo de um garoto com menos de quatorze anos, será que eu veria a vida assim se eu tivesse fugido naquela noite?

- Eu te ofereço uma vaga em uma escola, e um lugar para morar, é tudo que eu posso lhe garantir para um futuro. – Carlisle disse secando as lagrimas do garoto.

- Leah não aceitaria, ela é orgulhosa demais.

- Se você quiser ir, eu aposto que ela aceita.

- Eu não me lembro de como é ir à escola, já faz três anos e estou velho demais para isso. – Carlisle fez de tudo para não rir, quatorze anos não é ser velho.

- Você... – Carlisle foi interrompido por um barulho na porta, e alguém gritando furioso.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo Seth? – Disse o montanha que eu sabia agora se chamar Jacob, abraçada a ele, havia uma garota que eu logo reconheci.

- Bella! – Eu gritei, e até teria corrido para abraçá-la se meu pai não houvesse me segurado.

- Alice? – Sua expressão era um misto de surpresa e confusão, como se houvesse visto um fantasma, mas logo seu rosto foi enfeitado com um sorriso, ela estava feliz em me ver. – Você... Como? – Ela estava tão confusa que eu tive que rir, meu pai me soltou e eu corri para abraçá-la. – Lice.

Eu chorei, e senti que ela estava chorando também – Senti tanto a sua falta maninha, muito mesmo. – Eu falei limpando as minhas lagrimas.

- Eu também, mas... – Alguém raspou a garganta atrás de nós.

- Ahan, será que vocês poderiam cortar a melosidade e me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – O montanha perguntou, ele estava mais confuso do que a Bella quando me viu.

- Ela é a minha irmã. – Bella falou de uma vez, na verdade era pra ele ter sacado isso há muito tempo, mas fazer o que, nem todo mundo faz bom uso do cérebro.

- Eu sei, o que eu quero saber é o que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Ele falou apontando para o meu pai e o assistente social – Não gosto de assistentes sociais por aqui, o que é que vocês querem?

- Viemos levar a Bella pra casa. – Eu disse, apertando minha irmã no abraço, mas surpreendentemente ela me empurrou.

- Desculpa Lice, mas eu não vou com você. Não é a vida que eu pedi pra ter, também não vou sair de Forks, então a gente vai poder se ver e...

- Não sei como vou lhe informar, mas Isabella, você é menor de idade e eu sou de acordo com o juiz, o seu tutor, sou obrigado a te levar pra casa, te matricular em uma escola e te dar uma vida normal. – Meu pai lhe informou serio.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? A vida é minha, quem vocês pensam que são para me forçarem a ir a um lugar que eu não quero ir.

- Vai com calma Bella – O tal Jacob falou a puxando novamente para perto dele – As coisas vão ficar bem, vai com eles por enquanto, que eu vou tentar resolver esse problema o mais rápido possível. – Como se ele pudesse arranjar um advogado ou coisa do tipo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou! – Ela disse simplesmente.


	4. toque de recolher

CAPITULO 3 – TOQUE DE RECOLHER

Bella PDV

- Tudo bem, eu vou! – Mas minha liberdade, ninguém tira. Não que eu não quisesse morar com a minha irmã, eu esperei por isso há tanto tempo... Mas perder toda a liberdade que eu acostumei a ter, sair de perto de Jacob e dos meus amigos, não sei se agüentaria muito tempo. E mesmo o Jacob dizendo que resolveria, eu sabia que para ele a única maneira de resolver algo era criando problemas, isso poderia resultar em alguém que eu amo machucado.

- E eu proponho que os outros também venham conosco, podemos oferecer uma vida melhor pra vocês. – O tal homem loiro, cujo nome eu não sabia, falou.

- E para onde nos levariam? – Jacob perguntou fazendo cara de quem não estava gostando dessa historia.

- Centro de apoio para menores abandonados, em Port Angeles.

- Você quer dizer um orfanato não é?

- Mais ou menos, seria como um colégio interno, ninguém vai machucar vocês lá. – Ele disse tentando passar um pouco de confiança, coisa que não ajudou muito.

- Vou reunir os outros, se eles quiserem ir, eles vão, mas não conte comigo, afinal eu sou maior de idade, Sam e Leah também.

- Tudo bem, não vamos forçá-los a vir conosco, mas se os outros são menores eles terão de vir. – Jacob acentiu com a cabeça.

- Seth, chame-os, eu vou ficar aqui com a Bella. – Seth acentiu com a cabeça e correu para fora do galpão, não sabia se ia dar certo, mas eu pude ver nos olhos de Seth que ele queria ir para esse orfanato e tentar ter uma vida melhor, o problema agora era Leah que eu tinha certeza que não gostaria nada do assunto.

Como eu disse, Leah odiou a ideia, mas por fim Seth acabou a convencendo de que ficaria bem, Eric e Ângela foram forçados a ir, mas logo eles se acostumariam; agora o problema era comigo e Jacob, eu não queria deixá-lo, mas não poderia ficar sempre com ele. Leah e Sam iriam morar em Port Angeles em algum lugar que eles disseram que conseguiriam arrumar, é claro que o loiro, que eu ainda não sei o nome, ofereceu ajuda, mas é lógico que o orgulho de Leah falou mais alto.

Então Jake ficaria sozinho, o que me apertava o coração, tanto por medo de acontecer algo com ele, e medo de ele me deixar.

- Quero pedir uma coisa. – Jake falou para o cara loiro.

- Sim.

- Quero ver a Bella todos os dias, não vamos deixar que vocês separem a gente. – Eu me grudei nele pra mostrar que estava de acordo.

- Tudo bem, desde que isso não a impeça de estudar – Eu só não entendia o porquê daquele cara se preocupar comigo, ele falava como se fosse importante me fazer feliz, me olhava como se eu fosse sua filha com um misto de amor e orgulho.

Alice PDV

Eram três horas da tarde e já estávamos em casa, embora Bella olhasse tudo com desdém, eu estava muito feliz por ela estar aqui, logo Emmet e Rose chegariam e poderiam conhecer a minha irmã, agora Edward e Jasper irão demorar, eles foram a Port Angeles com Carlisle e só voltaram a noite.

- Vem Bella, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto. – Esme sempre deixava um quarto preparado para quando a Bella fosse encontrada, isso nos dava esperança – Esme que decorou, é lindo não é?

- Quem é Esme? – Ela perguntou ignorando minha pergunta anterior.

- É a nossa mãe. – Eu disse me sentando na cama – Mesmo não te conhecendo, ela sempre deixou um quarto pra você, e acredito que ela ficara muito feliz em te ver.

- Você os chama de mãe e pai? Como a gente fazia quando Charlie e Renee eram vivos?

- Eles são minha família agora Bella, e quero que sejam a sua também.

- Acho que te devo desculpa pelo incêndio na sala de estar. – Ela disse sorrindo e corando levemente, eu estava errada, ela não mudou, por que uma vez Bella, sempre Bella.

- Tudo bem, foi até bom, se vocês não houvessem feito isso, eu não iria te reencontrar nunca. – Eu não ia contar que já sabia que ela estava em Forks bem antes do incêndio.

- Não sei se vou me adaptar a essa vida Alice, eu estou acostumada a ser livre, fazer o que eu quiser. – Eu sabia que seria difícil ela se adaptar, mas assim é que eu vivo e não ia permitir que ela me abandonasse novamente.

- Não é uma prisão, você pode sair e fazer quase tudo o que quiser, basta dizer aonde vai e voltar antes do toque de recolher. – Agora ela vai pirar.

- Toque de recolher! Que merda é essa? Agora tem horário pra chegar em casa também?

- Sem exageros, você tem até a meia noite pra chegar, caso contrário...

- Caso contrário...

- Normalmente a gente fica de castigo, tipo quando a Rose chegou só no dia seguinte e passou um mês sem poder sair de casa a não ser para ir à escola, ou o Emm que ficou sem jogar vídeo-game por três semanas. – Eu lembro que ele chegou a surtar no dia seguinte.

- Vídeo-game serve de castigo? É algo tão banal, agora ficar sem sair de casa é foda, mas ninguém consegue me deixar de castigo Lice. – Ela ainda não viu a ira de Carlisle.

- Duvido! – Eu disse, como se fosse propor uma aposta.

- Isso é uma aposta Alice, você sabe que eu não vou perder.

- Aposta! To dentro. – Será que preciso dizer que esse foi o Emmet, entrando no quarto sem ser convidado e seguido por Rose.

- Bella, esse é são nossos irmãos Emmet e Rose.

- Oi, mas qual é a da aposta?

- A Bella disse que consegue quebrar a regra três, sem ficar de castigo. – Eu falei para um Emmet surpreso que começou a rir.

- Desculpe Bells, mas a Rose já tentou e se ela não conseguiu ninguém mais consegue.

- Duvidas de mim? – Bella perguntou sorrindo, foi bom o Emmet ter chegado, ao menos agora ela estava mais animada, também com o idiota do Emmet é impossível não ficar animado.

- Nada como uma boa aposta para provar que eu estou certo, então?

- Eu topo. – Bella falou pegando a mão de Emmet. – Mas se eu ganhar você vai ser meu escravo por uma semana.

- Idem, se eu ganhar você é minha escrava por uma semana. – Emmet é esperto ele sabe que isso é impossível de ele perder.

- E que dia devo realizar tal proeza? - Era evidente o sarcasmo na voz dela, afinal ela não dava a mínima pras regras.

- Amanhã à noite. – Emmet tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, com certeza ele ia trapacear.

- Tudo bem, amanhã à noite eu só volto pra casa depois das uma.

- Essa é a parte fácil, quero ver como vai escapar do castigo.

- Eu não disse que ia escapar, eu disse que não ia ficar de castigo.

- Não! Você não pode. – Rose se pronunciou irritada.

- Claro que posso. Portas não me seguram e eu não tenho mais nada a perder.

Depois disso Bella foi dormir, ela estava cansada demais com o dia que teve, ao menos foi isso que ela me disse antes de trancar a porta do quarto á chave.

Bella PDV

Tranquei a porta e fui pra janela, não era tão difícil assim de sair daquela casa, eu havia marcado com Jake aqui as cinco e meia, já eram cinco e vinte, então ele logo estaria aqui.

- Psiu... Bella, aqui. – Jacob chamou detrás de uma arvore. – Você demorou.

- Não, você é que veio adiantado. - Eu disse o empurrando contra a árvore e o beijando. – Senti saudades.

- Nos vimos há três horas! Mas eu também senti saudades. – Eu disse beijando-o de novo.

- Por que saiu pela janela? Estão te prendendo lá dentro? – Ele perguntou enquanto parava para tomar ar.

- Eu queria ver de quantas formas é possível sair e entrar nessa casa. E você pode entrar no meu quarto a noite. – Disse insinuando algo que ele sabia muito bem.

- Deixe a janela aberta essa noite. Prometo que vou estar lá.

- E vai ser bem recompensado por isso – Disse lhe dando um selinho – Mas agora tenho que voltar.

- Até a noite gata! Deixe a janela aberta.

Uma vez dentro do meu quarto, fiz a maior cara de quem não conseguiu dormir e desci para cozinha. Onde fui surpreendida por uma Alice feliz e saltitante.

- Bella! – Lá vem merda.

- O que é Alice.

- Eu estava pensando – Em roupas é lógico – Que você não tem nenhuma troca de roupa a não ser a do corpo então decidi que vamos para Port Angeles fazer compras. – Não disse que eram roupas? Mas desta vez ela estava certa, eu precisava realmente de roupas novas.

- Okay, quando?

- Agora! – Agora?

- Agora?

- É lógico, quando mais seria? – Ela perguntou como se fazer compras poderia salvar o planeta.

- Tô cansada Alice, não sou um ser mágico baixinho e falante que tem energia suficiente para iluminar toda a cidade – Acho que ela sacou à indireta, por que ela tá com uma cara de quem vai me matar.

- Você não vai mesmo? – Ela falou mudando a expressão de raiva para tristeza e fez um biquinho parecendo uma criança pedindo doce. – Então eu vou sozinha.

- Tudo bem Alice, eu vou, mas quero poder comprar coisas que eu gosto.

- Não se você for comprar short e camiseta – Ela disse voltando novamente a ficar feliz, essa garota tem sérios problemas com mudanças de humor.

- Não vou vestir isso Alice, desista! – Falei para o duende que segurava um vestido preto que mal chegava as minhas cochas.

- Se quer ter um visual rebelde, não adianta roupas largas, tem que ser sexy. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Então você vai levar.

- Okay, o que mais quer que eu experimente? – Pra que eu fui perguntar.

- Comece com essas daqui – Disse ela apontando para uma pilha de roupas – Vou procurar mais alguma coisa.

- Mais! Você é louca? Isso vai sair uma fortuna Alice! E eu não vou usar tudo isso.

- Não se preocupe com dinheiro, e é lógico que você vai usar todas então anda rápido que ainda temos que comprar sapatos.

Três horas depois estávamos indo para casa, com oito sacolas cujo duas eram dela e seis eram minhas. Acredita que ela disse que Port Angeles era o fim do mundo e não dava pra comprar nada lá? Eu é que não iria querer vê-la fazer compras em Nova York.

Eram dez horas quando chegamos em casa, era estranho eu já começar a tratar aquela casa como minha, mas eu não consegui referir-me a ela de outra maneira, Carlisle já havia chegado com os outros dois filhos adotivos, Jasper e Edward, Edward era por ventura o que eu roubei, é lógico que eu sabia disso graças a Alice que me fez uma biografia completa de toda família.

- Bells, você voltou viva! – Nem preciso dizer que esse foi o Emmet.

- Não, morri, mas acabei ressuscitando no meio do caminho. – Eu disse sarcástica fazendo cara feia, fala sério! Depois de um dia estressante de compras com Alice, as brincadeiras do Emmet são difíceis de aturar.

- Aí gente, essa é a Bella – Gritou ignorando minha resposta. – E Bella esses somos nós. – Como se eu não já soubesse – Entrei e subi as escadas indo para o meu quarto, agora eu só queria dormir e acabar com todo o meu estresse, mas para o meu azar Alice foi atrás de mim.

- Bella abre essa porta! – Ela batia – Temos que arrumar seu guarda-roupa então engole seu nervosismo e abre essa maldita porta! – Resolvi abrir antes que ela derrubasse a porta, atrás dela estavam Emmet e um loiro que eu sabia ser Jasper, já que Alice não falou de mais nada o dia inteiro a não ser ele; eles seguravam as sacolas de compras com uma expressão nada divertida, se eu não estivesse tão cansada eu riria. – Até que enfim. Meninos coloquem as sacolas em cima da cama, por favor, e Bella quando eu disser abre a porta é para abrir.

- Sim senhora! – Emmet falou sarcástico e jogou as malas sobre a cama, o que foi a deixa para Jasper fazer o mesmo – Podemos ir querida irmã?

- Sim, eu chamo quando precisar. – Eu acho que senti um pouquinho de pena deles, que nada! Alice está mais do que certa.

- Então, depois que a gente arrumar tudo, eu vou cortar o teu cabelo. – Eu não ouvi isso.

- Nunca!

- Vou sim, essas pontas secas estão te deixando horrível, e eu sou ótima com uma tesoura, ao menos é o que minha mãe diz quando eu corto moldes de roupa.

- Roupa não é cabelo!

- Mas dá na mesma. – Ela disse batendo o pé no chão, juro que não sei como consegue, ela está de salto desde as seis horas, já falei que ela não é normal?

- Não dá não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Por favor.

- Nunca! Você vai destruir todo o meu cabelo.

- Mais do que já está é impossível.

- Você não disse isso! Meu cabelo é ótimo.

- Há quanto tempo você não faz uso de um espelho? Por que seu cabelo esta horrível.

- Não está!

- Está sim!

- Meninas! Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – Disse uma mulher dos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que deveria ser Esme, não disse que Alice falou sobre a família inteira? Ela interrompeu nossa discussão.

- Bella não quer me deixar cortar o cabelo dela! – Alice protestou fazendo bico.

- Bella, você fez bem em não aceitar, Alice não sabe cortar cabelo. – Enfim alguém com bom senso.

- Se quiser eu posso cortar pra você. – Eu olhei para ele e senti uma confiança enorme, eu sabia que não devia me arriscar, mas estava cada vez mais fascinada com aquela família e cortar cabelo não faz mal a ninguém.

- Tudo bem, mas não corte demais, não gosto de cabelo curto – Eu senti Alice me fuzilar com os olhos, mas sem desfazer o bico.

Meu cabelo ficou perfeito, Esme sabia mesmo como fazer isso.

- Obrigada Esme. Ficou ótimo.

- Que bom que gostou querida, agora eu vou ter que te deixar nas mãos da sua irmã, vou terminar de preparar o jantar ou o Emmet vai pirar.

- Vou tirar suas sobrancelhas, então feche os olhos e não se preocupe que pelo menos isso eu sei fazer.

Depois de dolorosamente, fazer minhas sobrancelhas, eu fui tomar um banho e Alice foi para seu quarto, vesti um vestido azul escuro, que ia até o meio das minhas cochas, uma rasteirinha preta e me sentei na cama.

- Crianças, o jantar está pronto! – Esme gritou nos chamando para o jantar, ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela nos chamou de crianças.

- Sim mamãe – Eles responderam em uníssono, mamãe já era apelação.

O jantar estava calmo e silencioso, até Carlisle resolver cortar o silêncio.

- Gostou daqui Bella?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Por que eu não queria responder.

- É claro.

- Me sinto presa, mas gosto um pouco.

- Ninguém aqui tem a intenção de te prender Bella, mas todos aqui seguem regras e você não será uma exceção.

- Regras quer dizer não chegar depois da meia noite e blá blá blá?

- Eu só quero ver meus filhos em segurança, e você é minha filha agora.

- Vivi seis anos na rua, pode ter certeza que eu sei me virar.

- Não me importo, você é minha filha e eu não vou lhe deixar quebrar as regras. – Ele não tinha esse direito

- Você... não... é o meu... pai! – Disse apontando-lhe o dedo. – Não tem o direito de mandar em mim!

Saí da mesa e fui para o meu quarto, deitei na minha cama sem me preocupar em trancar a porta, minhas lagrimas já haviam tomado conta de todo o meu controle e agora eu só queria chorar.

Ouvir aquele homem me chamar de filha e me tratar como tal, me fazia lembrar dos meus verdadeiros pais, da época que a gente ia ao parque e brincávamos de pega-pega, eles eram muitos formais, mas quando podiam tiravam um tempo para brincar com a gente, e chegávamos em casa todos sujos de terra.

Uma mão no meu ombro, e uma voz masculina me trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Bella. – Levantei os olhos para ver quem era, e me deparei com os cabelos loiros de Jasper.

- O que é que você quer?

- Conversar, está disposta a me ouvir? – A ultima coisa que eu deveria querer é conversar, mas desta vez eu precisava de alguém para conversar.

- Fala.

- Carlisle só quer cuidar de nós, tudo bem que ele se precipitou ao te chamar de filha, mas ele te ama como uma. Tenta ouvir o que ele tem a dizer sem julgá-lo.

- Não consigo, aprendi a ver as pessoas como uma ameaça, ninguém ajuda ninguém na rua e às vezes eu acho que aqui vai ser igual.

- Eu já morei na rua e como você eu demorei a me adaptar a vida nova que Carlisle ofereceu, mas eu aprendi a ouvir e a ser grato pelo que ele fez por mim.

- Você era uma criança, crianças se adaptam fácil a uma nova família. – Adolescentes não.

- Acho que o seu problema é com as regras. – Ele falou sorrindo, sim ele era lindo como todos nessa casa.

- Não quero ficar presa novamente, quero ir e vir sem ter de dar satisfações a ninguém.

- Não é tão ruim assim, e meia noite é um ótimo horário para chegar em casa, já pensou se fosse as sete com quando nós éramos criança?

- Fiz uma aposta com o Emmet.

- Mais já? O Emmet não perde tempo.

- Tenho que burlar a regra três e não ficar de castigo.

- Carlisle já esta uma fera, se vocês tentarem quebrar as regras, vão ficar os dois de castigo por um ano. – Os dois?

- Por que os dois?

- É proibido apostas que quebrem as regras e se papai descobrir que Emmet e você apostaram, vai dar merda.

- Não pretendo o deixar saber da aposta. E não é pelo Emmet.

Ficamos um tempo conversando, Jasper era um cara legal, mas eu ainda não sabia se conseguiria pedir desculpa a Carlisle, por que aí eu teria de explicar por que eu disse aquilo, e eu não queria que ele soubesse que me chamar de filha faz com que eu me lembre dos meus pais.

Depois que Jasper saiu, eu resolvi dormir, mas foram tentativas frustradas por que o sono não veio. As luzes da casa foram apagadas e dez minutos depois ouvi alguém pular a janela do meu quarto.

- Jacob? É você? – Perguntei tateando no escuro.

- Acho que sim, por que tava esperando mais alguém? – Perguntou rindo.

- Não bobinho, vem vamos tomar um banho – falei revirando os olhos e o puxando para o banheiro.

Adormeci nos braços de Jacob e acordei sozinha com a discutição lá em baixo.

- Você não vai acordar a Bella, Alice! – Edward gritou.

- Mas eu preciso falar com ela. – Minha maninha sempre escandalosa e apressada falou num tom mais alto do que o de Edward.

- Ela esta cansada Alice.

- Como? Ela teve uma noite inteira pra dormir.

- Meu quarto é do lado do dela, e eu sei que ela passou a noite em claro. – Agora eu corei em vários tons de vermelho escuro, não acredito! como eu pude esquecer esse pequeno detalhe?

- Tudo bem, Ed, nós vamos esperar ela acordar. – Esse foi o Emmet.

Para garantir que o Edward não ia revelar mais nada, desci as escadas correndo.

- Isso! Vamos esperar que ela acorde. - Edward

- Bella! Você acordou. – Não to dormindo.

- Com todo esse barulho, que não acorda? – Perguntei rindo.

- A Alice que é uma escandalosa, que não sabe deixar os outros em paz. – Edward falou olhando pra mim, eu não pude deixar de corar.

- Então Alice, o que você quer comigo?

- Bem é que amanhã tem aula e você vai com a gente. – Quanta enrolação.

- Desembucha Alice!

- Temos que fazer compras! – O que! Fizemos compras ontem.

- Mas fizemos compras ontem.

- Não de materiais escolares, e precisamos mandar fazer um uniforme que caia bem em você, você...

- Alice, eu não vou fazer compras hoje, e não adianta insistir.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou tirar suas medidas, e não ouse dizer não. – Ela ganhou essa.

Meia hora depois, Alice tinha todas as minhas medidas, e eu estava tão nervosa que parecia que eu iria explodir, na verdade tudo isso era medo do meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks High School.

Essa noite eu iria sair, pedir permissão a Esme já que Carlisle não estava em casa desde ontem a noite, e eu ainda não me desculpei ainda e não tenho a mínima intenção de fazê-lo.

Eram sete e meia e Alice, Jasper e Edward não haviam chegado, coitados! Ela deve estar os deixando pirados, mas que liga?

Quando Alice chegou já passavam das oito, ela jogou duas sacolas em cima da minha cama, e saiu pulando do meu quarto, logo ela voltou com mais duas.

- Ufa! Você acredita que os meninos não quiseram me ajudar? Eles são tão maus comigo. – Ela os tortura com oito horas de compras e eles é que são maus? Ninguém tem culpa por não ser uma fonte de energia inesgotável.

- Você arruma tudo pra mim, é que eu vou sair hoje.

- Ainda com essa ideia maluca?

- Sim, o Emmet vai me levar para Forks, vai haver uma festa por lá, seremos os penetras da noite. – O Emmet havia me dito que nunca entrara de penetra em uma festa, ai eu decidi o levar em uma.

- Penetras? – Ela perguntou boquiaberta. – O que vocês têm na cabeça?

- Na minha tem cérebro, na do Emmet minhocas.

Alice ficou no meu quarto arrumando minhas roupas no meu closet, já que as de ontem ainda não haviam sido organizadas.

- Bella, já escolhi a roupa que você vai usar hoje. – É lógico que ela escolheu, aposto que é um vestido e sandálias de salto alto, como se eu soubesse andar naquela coisa.

Depois de arrumada, desci as escadas e me deparei com uma Esme meio confusa parada no meio da sala me olhando.

- Esme vou sair. – Eu disse ignorando o olhar desaprovador que ela me mandou.

- Carlisle me pediu para não te deixar sair hoje, então por favor sobe de volta pro seu quarto já basta a confusão que aconteceu ontem, eu não quero você e Carlisle brigando de novo.

- Por que o Emmet pode sair e eu não?

- Emmet obedece às regras, você disse ontem que não planejava segui-las.

- Vocês não têm esse direito! Não são meus pais! – Gritei enquanto subia as escadas correndo, me tranquei no meu quarto e olhei pra janela.

- Eu vou sair hoje, não importa as conseqüências.

- Até que enfim! Já estava pensando se você não havia desistido. – Emmet me olhou sorrindo como sempre. – Entra aí.

Rose estava no banco de passageiro, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Eles achavam realmente que eu iria perder?

Era uma festa comum de adolescentes, daquelas que os pais saem e eles aproveitam para curtir dando uma festa. A música que tocava era uma das minhas favoritas, eu costumava ouvir no rádio dos carros que eu via passar lentamente pela rua.

_New Perspective_

I feel the salty waves come in

I feel them crash against my skin

And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win

There's a haze above my TV

That changes everything I see

And maybe if I continue watching

I'll lose the traits that worry me

Can we fast-forward to go down on me?

Stop there and let me correct it

I wanna live a life from a new perspective

You come along because I love your face

And I'll admire your expensive taste

And who cares divine intervention

I wanna be praised from a new perspective

But leaving now would be a good idea

So catch me up on getting out of here

Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time

We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine

And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines

But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside

Can we fast-forward to go down on me?

Stop there and let me correct it

I wanna live a life from a new perspective

You come along because I love your face

and I'll admire your expensive taste

And who cares divine intervention

I wanna be praised from a new perspective

But leaving now would be a good idea

So catch me up on getting out of here

More to the point, I need to show

How much I can come and go

Other plans fell through

And put a heavy load on you

I know there's no more that need be said

When I'm inching through your bed

Take a look around instead and watch me go

Stop there and let me correct it

I wanna live a life from a new perspective

You come along because I love your face

and I'll admire your expensive taste

And who cares divine intervention

I wanna be praised from a new perspective

But leaving now would be a good idea

So catch me up on getting out of here

It's not fair, just let me perfect it

Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive

'cause seeing clear would be a bad idea

Now catch me up on getting out of here

So catch me up I'm getting out of here

Como o rapaz da musica, eu também queria ser o elogiado de uma nova perspectiva, eu queria sair e ser livre, principalmente agora.

Eu peguei uma garrafa de vinho e decidi que iria encher a cara, assim pelo menos não iria entender nada da bronca que eu iria levar por sair sem permissão e chegar tarde.

Aos poucos eu fui sentindo minha visão enfraquecer e o efeito da bebida começou a aparecer. Depois de mais alguns goles, eu não via mais nada só senti duas mãos me segurarem e me enterrar na escuridão.

- Ela já esta acordando, mas temos que ir pra casa já passa das uma e papai deve estar fulo da vida – Rose cochicho para o Emmet, mas minha cabeça doía tanto que eu poderia ouvi-los a quilômetros de distancia.

Eu senti que estava sendo carregada por alguém e depois fui colocada dentro de um carro, aos poucos minha cabeça ia conseguindo raciocinar direito, podia ver Emmet e Rose nos bancos da frente, eles falavam algumas coisas sobre como Carlisle ia matar eles.

Adormeci novamente e só acordei quando o carro parou, senti estar sendo carregada novamente, e entramos em uma sala escura, mas que logo ficou clara por que alguém ligou a luz.

- Ahan, Emmet, Rosalie e Isabella! Posso saber onde vocês estavam? Será que não deixei avisado que não era pra você sair Isabella?

- Calma pai, a gente pode explicar. – Emmet tentou falar algo para ganhar tempo enquanto me punha no chão

- É bom que se expliquem mesmo, e me dêem uma boa razão para que eu não os deixe de castigo por dois anos seguidos; por que nem isso vai apagar da minha cabeça a imagem do jeito que sua mãe ficou quando descobriu que Isabella havia saído sem permissão e que você e Rose não estavam em casa também, agora antes que eu os puxe pelas as orelhas como se faz com crianças de cinco anos, VÃO PARA O MEU ESCRITÓRIO!

Emmet PDV

Papai estava bravo, isso era mau sinal, eu nunca o vira gritar daquele jeito, esse com certeza seria um castigo e tanto.

- Comecem a se explicar. – Ele disse batendo os dedos na testa em busca de calma. O problema é que todos nós começamos a falar juntos e ele se irritou mais.

- CALEM-SE! Você primeiro Isabella. – Espere que ela não me dedure, se não eu estou frito.

- Er... eu é que, . – Acho que ela buscava uma desculpa que desse certo.

- Diga Isabella, quer que eu te ajude com isso? – Bella acentiu, até a rebeldia dela ficou pra trás, mas acho que era por que ela estava meio tonta, se tudo der certo nós armamos uma boa desculpa e ganhamos um castigo razoável.

- Isso tudo, por acaso começou com uma aposta do Emmet? – Maldita pergunta, por que ele tinha que fazer justo essa? Não podia ser algo mais fácil de responder?

- Responda Isabella, ou eu vou considerar o seu silencio como uma confirmação. – Não conta, não conta...

***B..E***

POSTADO!

no proximo cap eu deixo o Edward aparecer um pouco mais, o resto eu não conto.

respondendo Reviews

mary alice: valeu, não sabe quanto isso me faz feliz.

sarah: até mes passado eu tambem não tinha, mas o importante é estar aí.

selenia sommers: não, foi meio que na minha vida e na vida dos meus pais, eles batalharam bastante pra chegar até aqui, mau pai já morou na rua, minha mãe não, mas ela era pobre, e eles não se entregaram ao mundo das drogas, isso me orgulha, então decidi que quero mostrar que nem todo morador de rua é viciado e que se eles não trabalham em vez de roubar é por que as pessoas n dão oportunidade.

dryka: valeu, e cap postado

as de quem tem conta eu respondi por PMs

bjs até amanha.

**any**


	5. castigos e diversão

CAPITULO 4 – CASTIGOS E DIVERSÃO

Bella PDV

Eu já tinha pensado em milhares de desculpas possíveis, na verdade eu acho que to meio grog, por que eu deveria estar fazendo o maior escândalo agora, mas a expressão de Carlisle não é nada boa, então é melhor eu ficar quieta.

- Sim. – Pronto! Agora vamos ver no que dá.

- Eu já imaginava. Emmet o que Isabella tinha de fazer pra ganhar a aposta?

- Quebrar a regra número três e não ficar de castigo. – Emmet disse se encolhendo com o olhar repreendedor que recebeu.

- E você achava que ia quebrar as regras e sair em pune? – Ele perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Achava não, eu ainda acho! – Ninguém pode me prender.

- É o que veremos Isabella, mas ainda temos a Rosalie, onde que você está nesta confusão.

- Foi tudo culpa da Alice! – Eu a olhei feio, Alice não tinha nada a ver com isso. – Ela que propôs a aposta.

- Mas fui eu quem deu a ideia. – Falei olhando para Rose.

- Não é culpa minha se você e o Emmet não seguem as regras!

- Como se você não tivesse ido com a gente!

- Eu fui por que o Emmet foi. Não ia deixar ele sozinho com você! – Isso é ciúmes, ou medo de eu assassiná-lo?

- Como se ele precisasse de babá!

- Eu não...

- CHEGA! Os três para seus quartos, amanhã nós vamos resolver esse problema.

- Mas... – Falamos em uníssono.

- Mas nada, vocês já estão encrencados demais por hoje.

Quando abrimos a porta, trombamos com duas pessoas que com toda certeza estavam ouvindo nossa bronca e se divertindo muito com isso, Carlisle os lançou um olhar nada legal e eles foram voando de volta a seus quartos.

Edward PDV

- Edward, eles chegaram – Disse Jasper que estava comigo na cozinha – O que será que Carlisle vai fazer?

- Não sei e não quero saber Jasper, escutar bronca alheia é pior do que ouvir atrás da porta. – Se nosso pai nos pega ouvindo atrás da porta; estamos ferrados.

Mas a curiosidade acabou nos fazendo cometer esse delito, assim que eles entraram no escritório nós fomos ouvir atrás da porta.

O pior é que ficamos tão distraídos tentando ouvir o que eles diziam que não percebemos a porta ser aberta, quando demos por nós, estávamos quase dentro do escritório junto com os três. Carlisle nos mandou um olhar nada amigável que dizia algo do tipo "Subam para o quarto de vocês antes que eu os ponha de castigo também" subimos para os nossos quartos feitos flechas, eu é que não queria ser incluído nessa confusão.

- NÃÃOO. –Acordei com um grito quase desesperado do Emmet vindo do escritório, com certeza nosso pai já estava a dar lhes o castigo merecido e deveria ser algo bem ruim, pelo grito que Emmet havia dado.

- Nunca! Você não vai conseguir me prender aqui nessa casa! – Essa deve ter sido Bella, com toda a certeza era ela.

- Nossos cartões de credito não. – Essas foram Alice e Rose. Pera aê! O que é que a Alice tem haver com tudo isso?

Bella PDV

Eram cinco horas quando acordei, não tinha um pingo de sono então fui até a cozinha procurar algo para comer, foi uma surpresa encontrar Emmet, Rose e Alice encostados na pia conversando entre sussurros.

- Parece que todo mundo acordou cedo. – Falei rindo da cara de preocupação deles – Relaxa gente, no mínimo vocês vão perder coisas inúteis, como carros e cartões de credito, e eu não tenho nada a perder.

- Você acha mesmo que vai ficar de boa? Carlisle vai encontrar um meio de te castigar nem que tenha que te amarrar no pé da cama. – Rose e seu pessimismo em relação a mim.

- Saiba que sou muito boa com nós.

- Mas e você Alice, por que está aqui? – Perguntei olhando pra minha irmã.

- A Rose me dedurou, então tenho certeza que vai sobrar pra mim também, sorte que o Jasper não sabia da aposta. – Fudeu! Espero que ninguém descubra que eu contei para ele, naquela casa ele era o único que me entendia e eu tinha grande admiração por ele, não queria vê-lo passando maus bocados por minha culpa.

Ficamos tentando encontrar um meio de dobrar Carlisle, até mesmo eu que já havia decidido não me deixar ser presa estava bolando um plano para amenizar as coisas, essa família está me mudando e eu não tenho certeza se isso vai ser bom pra mim.

- Vejo que já estão todos reunidos, ansiosos para o castigo? – Pelo que me parece Carlisle acordou de bom humor, aí é que eu não entendo; ontem ele estava tão bravo que poderia nos picar em pedaços, hoje ele estava feliz, essa família realmente é muito estranha. – O que estão esperando? Todos para o meu escritório, você também Alice – ele disse para uma Alice que ia saindo de fininho – Vem nos dar a honra de sua presença.

- Então! Por quem vamos começar? – Nós meninas apontamos para o Emmet e eu o vi tremer um pouco – Emmet! Já que você usou o jeep para levar as meninas a tal festa – Emmet possuía uma expressão dolorida, ele com toda certeza amava o jeep – Vai ficar sem dirigi-lo por dois meses seguidos.

- NÃÃOO. – Emmet gritou, fazendo cara de choro, onde já se viu um baita marmanjo desses chorar por causa do castigo que recebeu do papai? Isso esta sendo hilário.

- E já que Isabella foi quem deu a ideia e aceitou a aposta – Ele olhou pra mim e continuou a falar – Acho que vai ser uma ótima ideia se ela ficar sem sair de casa até o castigo de Emmet chegar ao fim.

- Nunca! Você não vai conseguir me prender aqui nessa casa! – Eu gritei! ninguém ia me deixar dois meses dentro de uma casa que mais parecia um manicômio. Okay, eu estava exagerando.

- Alice e Rose, seus castigos são iguais, mas em tempos diferentes, um mês para Alice e dois para Rose, ambas sem cartões de credito. – Isso foi engraçado, eu e Emmet só não desatamos a rir para não piorar a situação.

- Nossos cartões de credito não. – Elas disseram juntas, Alice manhosa como sempre, fez um biquinho e desatou a chorar.

- Oh meu anjinho, não precisa chorar não, papai promete que vai diminuir seu castigo se você se comportar. – Eu não acredito! Alice se comporta como um bebe e Carlisle vai diminuir o castigo dela? Acho que só eu estou surpresa, Emmet e Rose não estão nem lixando.

- Mimada! – Eu disse apontando pra Alice.

- Vai se acostumando, quando Alice fazer bico e chorar, todo mundo faz o que ela quer. – Disse Rose revirando os olhos para a cena melosa a nossa frente, Alice chorou ate o castigo dela passar de um mês para uma semana.

- Vocês podem ir – Falou apontando para a porta, mas quando eu ia saindo - Isabella, fique! Eu quero falar com você.

- O Que foi? Já não fez o bastante por hoje?

- Sinceramente, eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. – Serio? Eu achava que eu é que devia um. Mas se ele quer assumir a culpa eu é que não vou me importar. – Apressei as coisas aquela noite no jantar. Não tenho o direito de te chamar de filha, é que os meninos sempre me trataram de pai desde quando os trouxe para minha vida, mas eles eram crianças e eu acabei me esquecendo que você deixou de ser uma há muito tempo.

Aí me deu uma vontade enorme de me desculpar também, maldita família e sua influência sobre mim.

- Bem eu acho que também devo um pedido de desculpas, mas você tem que entender que eu não posso simplesmente aceitar as coisas, eu tinha uma vida não era a vida que eu sempre sonhei, mas era minha e isso era o suficiente pra mim, eu amo muito a minha liberdade e não quero nem irei aceitar que me prendam de novo. – Eu olhei pras minhas mãos e olhei pra ele novamente – Não me importo que me chame de filha, só não quero que governe a minha vida e fique tentando me tornar dependente de vocês, eu passei maus bocados nas ruas e aprendi a me virar sozinha, isso me fez não precisar de ninguém por que eu não tinha ninguém.

- Mas agora você tem, e não vamos te prender, só que como pais de seis adolescentes; ficaríamos loucos em questão de dias com tudo o que vocês aprontam se não houvesse as benditas regras.

- Então por que adotou tantas crianças? – Eu perguntei apenas por curiosidade.

- Esme estava grávida quando sofreu um acidente de carro e perdeu o bebe, quando nos disseram que ela não poderia mais ter filhos ela ficou inconsolável, então propus adotar uma criança.

- E quem foi o primeiro?

- Edward, depois Emmet, Jasper, Rose e por fim Alice e você. Por essa razão quando vocês somem, Esme fica muito triste e se culpa dizendo não ser uma boa mãe, e isso me deixa furioso com meus não tão pequenos infratores de regras.

- Quando adotou Alice, fazia quanto tempo que eu havia fugido do orfanato? É que eu queria saber o quão perto estive de encontrá-la.

- Uma semana, no mínimo, Alice se negava a se alimentar e estava ficando doente então logo entrei com o processo de adoção.

- Eu voltei ao orfanato dois meses depois, mas era tarde demais ela já não estava lá.talvez tenha sido melhor assim, Alice gosta de luxo e dinheiro, ela não suportaria viver nas ruas.

- Mudando de assunto Isabella...

- Bella, por favor, é que eu odeio que me chamem pelo nome.

- Tudo bem, Bella – Ele sorriu, agora estava tudo normal entre nós, eu já sabia que estava correndo um risco enorme confiando nessas pessoas, mas era impossível não confiar. – Mas eu queria te dizer que já falei com o diretor da Forks High School e você tem um mês para se preparar para uma prova de admissão para você ir para o segundo ano, vai poder estudar na mesma serie que Alice se conseguir passar na prova.

- Um mês é muito pouco tempo. Não vou conseguir – O pessimismo da Rose devia estar me contaminando, mas não havia a menor chance de que eu consiga passar nessa prova.

- Se quiser eu posso pedir para o Edward te ensinar, ele tem notas espetaculares e com certeza não iria se importar, os livros que você vai precisar estão no seu quarto, qualquer coisa é só pedir ajuda sempre terá algum de nós que pode te explicar algo.

- Menos o Emmet, certo?

- É, vamos dizer que Emmet é um caso a parte. Agora pode ir.

- Hun, Carlisle?

- Sim?

- Eu não posso sair, mas o Jacob pode vir aqui me ver? Por favor, eu prometo não arrumar confusão.

- Tudo bem ele pode vir, mas não deixe que isso atrapalhe seus estudos, e peça a ele para reconsiderar a minha oferta. – Dificilmente Jacob aceitaria, ele era orgulhoso demais.

Estudar iria ser meu único passatempo o mês inteiro, precisava passar nessa prova, agora era uma questão pessoal, na semana inteira ninguém tocou no assunto da aposta, principalmente por que Carlisle deixou claro que se ouvisse algo sobre o assunto ele dobraria os nossos castigos, menos o de Alice que já estava no fim. Passava o dia estudando ou conversando com Esme, ela era uma ótima mãe e esposa, acordava cedo e fazia o café - da - manhã para as suas crianças e eu agora era uma delas. Jacob vinha no meio da tarde e fazia três dias que estava pensando sobre a oferta de Carlisle, mas ainda não havia se decidido.

Ainda não havia conseguido aprender muita coisa principalmente matemática, aquilo estava me deixando louca! Gostei de filosofia, algumas coisas eram confusas, mas me faziam pensar, estava estudando tanto que não percebia o tempo passar.

Hoje não tinha ninguém em casa, Carlisle e Esme estão viajando; Emmet saiu com Jasper para algum lugar que havia cerveja, ao menos foi isso que ele gritou quando Jasper disse um nome que eu não entendi, Alice e Rose estão fazendo compras com o cartão de Alice é lógico, por que o de Rose ainda está bloqueado e por fim Edward esta dando aulas no clube de matemática, como alguém pode gostar dessa matéria? Edward deve ser louco, mas vou acabar pedindo ajuda a ele o maior problema é que ainda não conversei com ele, na realidade nem nos vimos depois do roubo, então o que eu iria dizer? "E aí se importa de me ensinar matemática? Prometo que não vou te assaltar" Bem até que poderia dar certo, mas por enquanto eu ia deixar matemática de lado e aprender as outras matérias.

- Bellinha! – Emmet! Com certeza ele esta bêbado; e eu não ia perder a chance de aprontar uma com ele – Cadê você? Eu vim aqui só pra te ver...

- O que você quer Emm? – Perguntei descendo as escadas, enquanto olhava para a cena absurda do Emmet de cuecas andando pela sala, Jasper deitado no sofá com a maior cara de idiota, com toda certeza eles beberam muito mais do que podiam agüentar.

- Não lembro onde fica o meu quarto. – Emmet falou como se isso fosse completamente normal.

- Nem eu – Jasper disse arrastando a voz e fechando os olhos, agora eu já tinha uma ideia muito boa de como pregar uma peça nesses dois.

- Esperem que eu já levo vocês – Subi correndo para o quarto de Alice e peguei a câmera dela, eu sabia que ela não iria se importar, quando eu voltei o Emmet estava sentado no chão com cara de choro, grandes irmãos esses meus não?

- Vamos meninos, me sigam até o quarto de vocês. – Isso ia ser divertido.

- Eu não consigo andar – Jasper falou arrastando a voz mais ainda.

- Emmet carregue o Jasper no colo – Sim! Isso ia ser bom, subi a escada andando para trás e gravando tudo o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Ai! – Ouvi Emmet gritar, mais um ataque de viadagem – O Jasper puxou o meu cabelo.

- Mas você não me segura direito. – Jasper reclamou; esses dois iam me sair melhor do que a encomenda.

Subimos as escadas sem mais complicações, a não ser quando eles caíram e rolaram três degraus antes de se levantarem e voltarem à posição inicial.

Deitem- se meninos, que eu vou apagar a luz. – Falei quando chegamos ao quarto do Emmet, estava fazendo um grande esforço para não cair na risada com a cena que eles estavam fazendo.

- Mas Bella e se o bicho papão aparecer? – Fiz cara de pensativa e olhei pra ele como se a pergunta houvesse sido de grande importância. – Se você ficar com medo é só abraçar o Jasper.

Eu apaguei a luz e passei a câmera para o modo noturno, é claro que eu não ia perder a chance de gravá-los se abraçando, mas a cena de vê-los acordar amanhã só seria valida se todos vissem com seus próprios olhos.

Gravei-os mais um pouco e eles acabaram se abraçando, guardei a câmera e fui esperar as meninas chegar, é lógico que eu não ia deixar elas estragarem tudo.

- Bella, chegamos! – Alice gritou, eu tive que correr e dar um jeito de silenciá-la.

- Falem baixo, ou vão acordar os meninos.

- Eles já chegaram? Achei que iam ficar até a noite, mas já que vieram cedo eu vou acordar o Emmet – Rose disse subindo as escadas.

- Não! – Gritei fazendo-a virar pra mim.

- O que aconteceu? Eu só vou acordar o Emmet tem algum problema?

- Tem um grande problema, vamos até seu quarto, Alice.

Alice PDV

- Meu deus! – Eu e Rose dissemos juntas – Bella você é má, muito má.

- Vocês não viram nada, amanhã é que vai ficar bom, eles vão acordar e irão surtar.

O ruim é que teríamos de voltar aos nossos antigos quartos, já que ultimamente estávamos dormindo eu no quarto do Jazz e Rose com o Emmet, mas ia valer a pena, quem sabe assim eles param de encher a cara de cerveja

- Bella, eu queria perguntar uma coisa.

- Então pergunta.

- Jura que não vai ficar chateada? – Perguntei meio incerta.

- Desembucha Alice!

- Bem, você já falou com o Edward sobre suas aulas de matemática?

- Não, e não sei se vou falar tão cedo.

- Esquece o passado e pede logo pra ele dar essas aulas menina! Até parece que fazer isso vai doer. – Rose e suas maneiras fáceis de resolver as coisas, mas ela tem razão pedir umas aulas não iria doer.

- Fala isso por que não foi você quem assaltou seu mais novo "irmão" – Bella disse fazendo aspas com os dedos, bem não foi tão ruim assim e com certeza Edward já havia esquecido esse fato.

- Ele já deve ter esquecido isso Bella, Edward não é de guardar magoas, no Maximo deve ter se xingado muito por perder uma corrida pra você.

- Tenho que admitir que ele é muito rápido, mas não foi o suficiente.

Edward PDV

Cheguei em casa tarde, mas não o suficiente para quebrar as regras como meus irmãos, enfim tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho e dormir. Minha cabeça estava estourando de tanto fazer contas, não que eu não gostasse de matemática afinal essa é minha matéria favorita, mas como logo teríamos uma olimpíada precisávamos estudar dobrado.

- Edward será que eu posso conversar com você? – Era só o que me faltava, alguém querendo falar comigo, e essa voz não me era estranha, Bella. Normalmente ela não falaria comigo, mas se ela estava falando com certeza era algo serio.

- O que você quer? – Realmente eu não tinha tempo para ser educado, mas quando me virei para olhá-la, WOW, eu não a tinha visto desde o dia em que ela e Alice saíram para fazer compras, o que foi na manhã depois da noite desconfortável e constrangedora que eu passei, mas ela sinceramente ficava linda sem aquelas roupas largas e estranhas. – Desculpe, é que eu to cansado, não dá pra gente se falar amanhã?

- Tudo bem, eu vou indo. – Acho que ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando saiu. Droga! Eu e minha boca grande, pensar que nem estou tão cansado assim.

Tomei um banho rápido, apaguei as luzes e tentei dormir, mas o maldito sono não veio, estava preocupado demais com Bella para conseguir dormir. Pra que eu fui ser tão mal educado? E por que eu estava me importando tanto com isso? Porra! Ela me assaltou, eu deveria odiá-la, mas não! Eu apenas achava corajosa por ter lutado tanto. Duas horas depois e não consegui dormir.

- Ou eu resolvo esse problema ou eu não vou conseguir dormir. – Falei me levantando e vestindo minhas calças, Oh mundo cruel.

Bella PDV

WOW! Edward é um gato e tanto se olhado de perto, na verdade de longe também é, mas eu ainda não tinha reparado, afinal agora passo os dias no meu quarto estudando e ele mal fica em casa, agora era a hora da pergunta decisiva.

- Edward será que posso falar com você?

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntou como se sentisse raiva de mim. – Desculpe, é que eu to cansado, não dá pra gente se falar amanhã? - Estraguei tudo de novo! Eu podia ficar quieta no meu quarto, esperar a manhã chegar e rezar para ele estar em casa. Mas "não" a Bella ansiosa tinha que por tudo a perder, agora ele alem de me odiar deve estar me achando uma chata, e eu nem sei por que me preocupo com o que ele vai pensar de mim.

Enfim por outra razão desconhecida senti meus olhos lagrimejarem e fui tomada por uma enorme vontade de chorar.

- Tudo bem, eu vou indo. – Falei saindo da sala antes que ele me visse chorar. Essa família esta me tornando emocional demais. Preciso retomar o controle, isso significa falar com Edward amanhã como se nada houvesse acontecido essa noite e tirar uma da cara dele sobre nossa "corrida", passar nessa prova e agir como se a vida estivesse boa o suficiente, como se eu não sentisse falta de ser livre.

Dormir era meu objetivo, mas foi sem êxito nessa hora senti falta de alguém para me abraçar e ficar comigo, e por um segundo me imaginei nos braços fortes de Edward, seus cabelos cor de bronze, seus olhos verdes, eu lembrava de tudo nele, mesmo que não houvesse nem ao menos parado para reparar, o meu subconsciente fez tudo isso sozinho, Edward é o cara mais gato do mundo. Puta que pariu! Eu deveria estar pensando no Jacob, não no Edward. Afinal Edward me odeia e Jacob me ama, mas por um motivo idiota eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em Edward.

- Bella? – Não estou ouvindo isso, agora que o sono tava chegando.

- Que foi? – Perguntei esfregando os olhos.

- Você tá acordada? – Não to dormindo, idiota!

- Não, to dormindo. – Falei acrescentando uma boa dose de sarcasmo em minha voz – É lógico que eu estou acordada.

- É que eu não consegui dormir. – E o que é que eu tenho haver com isso.

- E o que é que eu tenho haver com isso? – Pro inferno com a ideia de fingir que tudo está bem, por que não esta bem porra nenhuma!

- É serio, eu não queria ter falado com você daquele jeito.

- Mas falou! Então me faz um favor. Sai do meu quarto e me deixa dormir.

- Não se você não aceitar minhas desculpas. – Ele que espere deitado! "Principalmente se ele resolver esperar aqui" xô pensamento traíra, eu tenho que odiá-lo nada de pensar no quanto ele é gato.

- Sai do meu quarto Edward ou eu vou gritar bem alto que você não quer me deixar dormir.

- Ao menos, me diz o que queria dizer mais cedo. – Ele é insistente.

- Você não quis ouvir àquela hora, também não vou dizer agora.

- Eu juro que nunca mais falo com você daquele jeito, é que eu estava nervoso e acabei descontando em você. – Seus olhos diziam que ele falava a verdade, mas e daí? Na custa nada o deixar sofrer um pouquinho.

- Precisava da sua ajuda, mas posso arranjar outra pessoa pra me ajudar. – Disse com desdém.

Edward PDV

É impossível convencer essa garota de que eu falava a verdade, a gente não havia se falado nem por cinco minutos e ela estava transformando um simples incidente em uma grande confusão, e eu já estava quase implorando pra ela me perdoar quando percebi que pelo brilho no olhar dela ela estava jogando, e se ela pode jogar comigo eu posso jogar com ela.

- Tudo bem, mas saiba que em qualquer coisa que seja só eu posso te ajudar.

- Convencido! – Ela disse rindo – Pode ter certeza que encontro alguém melhor do que você.

Bella PDV

Ele se retirou rindo, rindo seu sorriso torto completamente lindo, eu abracei o meu travesseiro e dormi, muito, mas muito feliz em saber que ele não sentia raiva de mim.

- AAAHHHH! – Puta merda! O que é que foi isso?

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – AA meu deus! Emmet e Jasper! Não acredito que os perdi acordando.

- Emmet! O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Jasper perguntou gritando, e eu corri tão rápido que cheguei a tempo de ver os dois se desvencilhando um do outro, de repente eu já não estava mais sozinha, Alice, Rose e Edward morriam de rir, na porta do quarto.

- Rose amor, não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Não ele não disse isso! "Frase típica de casal pego no flagra"

- E o que você acha que eu estou pensando Emmet? – Rose fazia um esforço enorme para não rir.

- Rose eu não sou gay! – Ninguém disse que era.

- Mas como vocês explicam isso – Edward disse e eu ri. Ele ainda não sabia que fui eu.

- Não sei. – Os dois responderam juntos.

- Eu sei! – Gritei, e vi os olhos arregalados dos três em mim, enquanto as meninas corriam para buscar a câmera. – Mas depois que eu lhes revelar a verdade, eu quero saber o que aconteceu lá no bar para vocês beberem tanto e o Emmet ficar só de cuecas na sala.

- Sabia! Que você tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. – Emmet falou apontando pra mim.

***B...E***

quarto capitulo.

O que sera que o Emmet e o Jasper aprontaram no bar? Sera que era algo importante?

até amanhã

beijos

**any**

**v  
**


	6. As vezes temos que partir

CAPITULO 5 – AS VEZES TEMOS QUE PARTIR

Emmet PDV

- Hun, Rose – Eu disse puxando o corpo da minha mulher pra mim – Rose você cortou o cabelo? – Perguntei ao sentir cabelos dela mais curtos, eu fui passando a mão, e pêra aí! A Rose tem seios e a bunda dela é maior, Ai meu deus! Isso é um homem.

- AAAHHHH! – Gritei tentando empurrar o indivíduo agarrado a mim. – Tire suas mãos de mim!

- Emmet! O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Jasper? O meu deus o que eu fiz? E pra piorar a minha situação, tínhamos platéia e Rose estava nela.

- Rose amor, não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Falei tentando acalmar a situação, o que só aumentou as risadas da minha "platéia" que possuía um Edward idiota, uma baixinha irritante, Rose minha linda namorada que deve estar pensando que eu sou gay, e uma Bella que me dava à ligeira impressão de que tinha dedo dela aqui.

- E o que você acha que eu estou pensando Emmet? – Rose estava seria, mas um sorriso escapava no canto dos seus lábios, então ela também esta metida nisso.

- Rose eu não sou gay! – Eu sei ninguém disse que era, mas o Edward dizia isso com o olhar.

- Mas como vocês explicam isso – Ai é que tava o problema, eu não lembrava e pela cara do Jasper, ele também não.

- Não sei. – Eu e o Jasper respondemos na mesma hora.

- Eu sei! – Bella gritou, Há! Sabia que ela tinha feito algo, quando ela falou, Rose e Alice saíram correndo e voltaram com uma câmera na mão, Bella eu te odeio. É oficial, essa garota inferniza a vida de qualquer um. – Mas depois que eu lhes revelar a verdade, eu quero saber o que aconteceu lá no bar para vocês beberem tanto e o Emmet ficar só de cuecas na sala.

- Sabia! Que você tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso. – Falei apontando pra ela.

Alice instalou a câmera no meu computador e fomos ver o vídeo na sala onde ficaríamos mais confortáveis, eu não acredito que eu carreguei Jasper no colo, acho que nem os outros acreditavam, mas morriam de rir da gente.

- Emmet, vocês são muito idiotas mesmo pra fazerem uma coisa dessas – Edward apontando o dedo para o vídeo.

- Estávamos bêbados e Bella se aproveitou disso. – Jasper estava congelado olhando a cena, acredite; eu também ficaria se fosse o carregado, mas mesmo assim até eu estava incrédulo com a situação. – Bella, Bella, isso vai ter volta.

- Vou esperar Emmet, mas não sei se vou cair tão fácil como vocês dois caíram e agora me digam, o que vocês apostaram nesse jogo?

Edward PDV

- Que jogo? – Emmet podia negar, mas até Bella sabia que tinha aposta no meio.

- Não mintam garotos eu conheço vocês. – Disse apontando para eles.

- Até você Ed? – Cara eu odeio esse apelido.

- O que vocês apostaram? – Bella tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e isso me dizia que ela tinha uma leve ideia do que os meninos escondiam.

- Nada! Já falei que não apostamos nada. – Jasper falou, eles estavam nervosos qualquer um podia notar.

- Apostaram sim e eu sei muito bem o que é. O Emmet falou enquanto dormia. – Ela olhou para um Emmet que engoliu em seco – E vocês têm a opção de contar pra gente e ter nosso apoio, ou me deixar contar para Carlisle quando ele chegar.

- Mas se você já sabe... – Emmet começou.

- Eu quero ouvir de vocês, é tão difícil assim dizer a verdade.

- Okay, apostamos o castigo do Emmet, vale afirmar que isso não é contra as regras. – Jasper adiantou-se, realmente às vezes a gente trocava castigos ou os usávamos como aposta, tipo se você perder a aposta vai ter de ficar de castigo junto com o vencedor.

- Obrigado Jasper, eu não sabia sobre isso. – Vamos dizer, os meninos foram idiotas em não perceber, embora eu não tenha percebido e eu não sou um idiota.

- Como não sabia? – Emmet perguntou fulo. – Você disse que...

- Eu menti! Dica número um, não confie em mim.

- Vou me lembrar disso na próxima aposta.

– Mas enfim, como funciona isso? – Bella perguntou se referindo aposta de Emmet e Jasper.

- Quem perde fica de castigo também. – Respondi.

- Isso é totalmente infantil, já não basta serem marmanjos e ainda ficarem de castigo? Vocês os apostam entre si!

- Hey, olha como fala ou esqueceu que você também esta de castigo por apostar regras. – Jasper apontou para ela e Emmet riu.

- Quer uma boa noticia Jasper? Você também esta de castigo.

- Como? – Ele perguntou boquiaberto e eu ri.

- Você perdeu a aposta, está de castigo junto com o Emmet. – Ao invés de fechar a cara ele riu.

- Ao menos eu posso sair de casa, e não fiquei falando que poderia sair do castigo quando quisesse - Zuou, mas ele tinha razão, por que Bella não saíra ainda como havia dito que faria.

- Ando muito ocupada pra sair, mas mês que vem eu não vou ficar muito em casa. – Ela respondeu como se fosse algo banal.

- É por que você vai à escola. – Jasper retrucou.

- Também, enfim vocês que se resolvem, eu vou pro meu quarto – Quando ela chegou ao primeiro degrau ela virou-se novamente para nós, WOW, será que sempre vai ser assim quando eu olhar pra ela? Tenho uma sensação de paraíso quando mergulho nos chocolates dos olhos dela e perco a noção do tempo – A propósito como é que o Emmet foi ficar só de cueca?

- Não lembro – Emmet disse coçando a cabeça, meio confuso, mas o que é que não deixa o Emmet confuso? – Mas tenho certeza que não foi algo serio – Ele sorriu meio envergonhado, milagre divino o Emmet não costuma sentir vergonha – Afinal minhas cuecas ainda estavam comigo.

Bella riu e subiu as escadas, acabei ficando com uma curiosidade enorme em saber o que ela tanto fazia lá em cima.

- Lice, o que é que a Bella anda aprontando – Perguntei para Alice assim que todos saíram da sala, com certeza Emmet e Rose foram tirar o atraso da noite, Argh! Eles são ninfomaníacos, espero nunca ficar assim.

- Nada, ela está estudando para uma prova – Isso é novo, Bella estudando quietinha dentro de um quarto sem reclamar? Ou essa garota é bipolar ou ela esta aprontando alguma. – Aliás, ela já perguntou a você sobre as aulas de matemática?

- Aulas de matemática? – Será que era isso que ela ia me pedir? – Não ela não disse.

- Então não conta que eu te falei senão ela vai me matar.

- Por que ela ainda não me falou? – Acho que é por que eu não deixei, mas se era importante com certeza ela teria falado.

- Ela precisa de ajuda com a matéria, mas tem medo de você ainda guardar magoas dela.

- Eu não guardo magoas Alice, você poderia ter dito isso a ela.

- E eu disse! Mas acho que até quem a conhece há pouco tempo sabe o quanto a teimosia dela afeta seus objetivos, vai ter que conversar com ela.

- E por que eu faria isso? – Perguntei.

- Por que você teve uma chance de ser feliz e tentar de novo, Bella também tem direito a uma chance e ela esta se agarrando com unhas e dentes a essa oportunidade.

- Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ela.

Bella PDV

- Bella. Posso entrar? – Esse cara não cansava não? O pior é que eu gostava quando ele vinha falar comigo, ele é tão, tão...

- Entra! – Falei brusca.

- Eu queria saber se você me perdoou sobre ontem.

- Bem, na verdade eu não tinha muito a perdoar, afinal eu te assaltei. – Eu não queria falar nesse assunto, mas se era pra começar uma vida nova, eu queria que essa história ficasse para trás.

- Não guardo magoas de você Bella, não posso dizer que morro de amores por ti, mas não guardo magoas do que aconteceu.

- Nem de ter perdido uma corrida pra mim? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Eu não perdi, só deixei você ganhar.

- Você é muito convencido sabia? – Perguntei.

- Convencido não, eu sou consciente. – Ele olhou os livros pelo quarto – Fiquei sabendo da prova. Posso te ajudar com alguma matéria se quiser.

- Não obrigada, eu estou indo muito bem em todas – Mentirada da porra!

- Você esta mentindo. – Ele riu, será que estou tão transparente assim? Ou ele á sabe das minhas dificuldades em matemática, se ele souber posso até imaginar que contou.

- Não eu não estou.

- Posso ver nos seus olhos que está mentindo, se tem dificuldade em alguma matéria e sabe que eu posso ajudar, por que não resolve logo esse problema? – Eu negaria de novo, e de novo se eu pudesse, mas ele tinha razão, eu precisava de ajuda e o meu orgulho tinha de ser engolido.

- Preciso de ajuda em matemática. – Ele riu; o desgraçado já sabia, eu mato a Alice. – Mas você já sabia, não sabia?

- Sim, mas resolvi esperar você contar, queria ver o quanto ia negar antes de aceitar minha ajuda.

- E quem disse que aceitei? – Ele fez uma careta confusa – Disse que precisava de ajuda, não da sua ajuda.

- Aquele dia você disse que precisava da "minha" ajuda.

- Mas você é um idiota, isso me faz deduzir que sua ajuda não é bem vinda.

- Eu não sou um idiota. Se eu fosse um idiota, eu teria contado pra todo mundo. – Do que ele ta falando?

- Do que você está falando? Por que eu não tenho a mínima ideia.

- Meu quarto é do lado do seu. Você deveria prestar mais atenção nisso antes de deixar seu namorado pular a janela. – Normalmente Jacob não pulava mais a janela, ele entrava pela porta da frente, mas isso não o impedia de ir para o meu quarto e...

- Se não gosta do que ouve, basta se retirar para outro quarto da casa, talvez o da sua namorada. – Fiz uma cara surpresa – Ai esqueci! Você não tem namorada não é Edward? Por isso que inferniza o namoro dos outros.

- Não enche Isabella! – Odeio que me chamem assim.

- É Bella.

- Bella, Isabella dá tudo na mesma.

- Poderia se retirar do meu quarto Edward. Antes que eu mesma de um jeito de te tirar daqui.

- Como? Com esses bracinhos finos? Você não mata uma mosca.

Edward PDV

Essa garota tem problemas graves de bipolaridade, primeiro ela está calma, depois uma fera, agora ela aponta para a porta do quarto pedindo pra eu sair, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas que ela faz um esforço enorme para conter.

- To saindo! – É o jeito foi sair antes que ela mude para o nervoso e resolva me matar, ouvi a porta bater quando eu virei às costas, mal educada.

- Ed! – Emmet e o apelido grotesco. – Preciso da sua ajuda.

Não ele não precisa; quem precisa da minha ajuda esta dentro do quarto e se nega aceitar que eu ajude.

- Pra que?

- Para a festa ué. Ou você vai querer passar um final de semana inteiro sem nossos pais e sem dar uma festa? – Por que ele não chama a Alice pra essas roubadas?

- Chama a Alice, não to a fim de planejar festas.

- Você nunca ta a fim de nada, vai morrer velho e virgem.

- Não enche Emmet, cada um tem sua maneira de ver as coisas – Eu não vou morrer virgem, apenas não achei a garota certa ainda. Mas é claro que o Emmet não entende isso.

- O seu problema é que você não tem visto nada.

- Idiota!

- Mas é serio Edward me ajuda a montar o palco, é que a Alice já esta cuidando da decoração.

- Chama a Bella pra te ajudar, ela não tem nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Tudo bem. – Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Bella e entrou – BELLA! Cadê você, eu vim aqui só pra te ver. – Só o Emmet mesmo. – Edward ela num tá aqui não.

- Claro que está eu acabei de sair daí.

- Então eu to cego? É lógico que ela não está aqui.

- Ninguém desaparece do nada, então ela deve ter pulado a janela. – Emmet olhou pela janela e suspirou.

- Cara isso é alto, se alguém pular numa altura dessas estatela lá em baixo. – Emmet apontou para baixo.

- Não se você tiver ajuda, ou experiência. Mas acho que se tratando de Bella, ela pulou sozinha.

- Então ela vem saindo de casa esse tempo todo? Quer dizer, ela nem ao menos esta ficando presa aqui?

- Não foi uma grande descoberta, ela andava quieta demais, acho que se estivesse realmente presa aqui ela já teria feito um escândalo.

- Já que a Bella saiu, você vai me ajudar a arrumar aquele palco – Emmet me empurrou para fora do quarto.

Eu não tinha ideia do por que, mas Bella não saia da minha cabeça. Tudo nela me chamava à atenção, o chocolate dos seus olhos que combinavam com o castanho dos seus cabelos, sua pele macia e branca, seu jeito de andar e até seu humor totalmente desregulado.

Já passava das onze e Bella ainda não havia chegado, amanhã teríamos uma festa e eu queria que ela estivesse presente, eu simplesmente precisava da presença dela.

Bella PDV

Havia algum tempo que eu notava que Jacob estava estranho e hoje eu iria perguntar qual é o problema, mas um pressentimento que algo ruim vai acontecer fica martelando na minha cabeça, depois de quebrar o maldito castigo mais de vinte vezes eu não dava a mínima pra ficar no meu quarto, mas hoje eu tinha que sair.

Fui importunada pelo idiota do Edward, e pra piorar a situação ele sabe do meu problema com matemática, então depois que ele saiu eu fiz questão de pular a janela e sumir daquela casa.

- Bella? – Jacob apareceu do meu lado, ultimamente ele estava acampando por ali quando não dormia comigo – Que bom que apareceu, eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu também, mas pode começar. – Ele estava nervoso e parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão.

- Eu vou ter que sair de Forks. – Ele disse rápido e eu gelei, não que eu não pudesse largar tudo e ir com ele.

- Vou com você.

- Não Bella, você não pode ir comigo, seu lugar é aqui com sua irmã, se você ir comigo vai perder a sua chance de ser feliz e essa chance só se tem uma vez na vida.

- Sou feliz com você.

- Não Bella, você tenta ser feliz comigo, mas aqui você não precisa tentar, então eu não quero que você vá.

- Por que tem que ir embora? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu não sabia o que seria de mim se ele fosse embora, Jake era o meu porto seguro, a minha salvação.

- A policia está rastreando os culpados pelo assalto no mercado, e já acharam pista que levam a mim. – Faz um ano que assaltamos o mercado, foi um assalto a mão armada, chamaram a policia e houve um disparo, um homem ficou gravemente ferido e não agüentou chegar ao hospital – Você sabe que eu não dei aquele tiro, isso foi coisa da policia; eu nunca mataria um inocente, na verdade eu nunca mataria ninguém. Mas se eles me pegarem não vai ter salvação pra mim, então eu vou ter que ir.

- Promete voltar quando isso acabar? – Eu não queria chorar, mas Jacob era minha razão para eu ser uma boa garota, tínhamos combinado que eu terminaria o colégio e quando fizesse maior idade casaria com ele e sairíamos do país, eu havia imaginado a vida perfeita, mas acabei esquecendo que não existe vida assim.

- Se tudo der certo, eu volto, mas se eu não voltar em mais de dois anos eu quero que siga sua vida e seja feliz, por mim.

- Não seja melodramático, você vai voltar eu sei que vai – Eu disse mais pra mim do que pra ele, eu queria muito acreditar nisso.

- Quando você vai?

- Hoje a noite, vou arrumar tudo agora e quando der meia noite eu deixo a cidade. – Ele apontou para onde a rua seguia – Vou pegar um ônibus para me levar sem ser visto, mas agora eu tenho de ir.

- Fica comigo essa tarde, eu peço pra alguém te deixar na cidade depois – Ele fez cara de quem não confiava em quem o levaria – Eu quero ficar com você, por favor.

- Não posso Bella – Ele virou as costas e começou a andar – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também. – Eu queria simplesmente fugir, fugir e esquecer tudo de ruim que já me aconteceu, mas era impossível e agora sem o Jacob comigo elas viriam à tona e eu não sabia se podia suportar.

- Voltei pro meu quarto, e simplesmente deixei a dor me dominar, olhar as paredes doía por dentro, sentir o cheiro dele no meu travesseiro doía mais ainda. Decidi sair de novo eu não ia conseguir ficar ali sem alguém pra me abraçar.

- Bella?

Edward PDV

Eu ouvi quando ela chegou, ouvi seus soluços quando começou a chorar e senti uma vontade enorme de fazer sua dor passar.

- Bella? – disse quando entrei em seu quarto, ela ia pular a janela novamente – Não pule, você vai se machucar.

- E o que isso lhe interessa? – Ela resmungou limpando uma lagrima que teimava em cair.

- Você é importante pra mim, será que isso basta?

- Não. – Ela pulou; seriamente essa menina é louca, tudo bem que a janela não era tão alta, mas deixar alguém falando sozinho era errado e principalmente se esse alguém só quer ajudar.

Deitei-me em sua cama, o jeito seria esperar ela voltar, eu queria saber o que aconteceu e pedir desculpas por ser um péssimo irmão.

Já era tarde e eu acabei adormecendo.

Bella PDV

Eu voltei pra casa exausta, queria um banho e dormir, mas quando entrei no meu quarto pela porta dessa vez, Edward dormia serenamente em minha cama, me trouxe felicidade saber que ele se importava o suficiente para esperar por mim, havia esquecido o quanto ele era lindo, seu cabelo bagunçado era lindo, tudo nele era lindo, e olhar pra ele dormindo fez com que eu esquecesse Jacob por um momento.

Tomei um banho e voltei para o quarto, eu não queria acordá-lo, mas não ia dormir no sofá. Eu teria que acordá-lo, mas quando eu abri a boca ele falou primeiro.

- Bella, me desculpe. – Eu pensei que ele estava acordando, mas ele simplesmente se virou e continuou dormindo.

- Eu não sei por que pede desculpas, mas eu te desculpo, mas agora você é quem vai me desculpar. – Coloquei as mãos em concha em volta da sua orelha - EDWARD ACORDA!

Ele deu um pulo tão grande que quase caiu no chão, eu ri, não havia nenhum motivo para estar feliz, mas só dele estar por perto eu já me sentia bem, tudo que envolvia Edward e essa família me fazia sentir bem, eu não sabia dizer não a Alice, nem me livrar dos abraços apertados do Emmet, nem ficar brava com o mal humor diário da rose, e muito menos me cansar da calmaria de Jasper, Carlisle e Esme eram meus pais e eu descobri que podia confiar neles, eu não sabia ficar sem essa família, por que aqui eu podia simplesmente ser feliz, eu não precisava de tentar.

***B..E***

Capitulo meio meloso, meio louco, mas eu tenho razãoes pra isso, é que eu tava triste e fui assistir Um amor para recordar, desabei em lagrimas e exagerei na melosidade do capitulo.

demorei pra postar, é que eu ia postar ontem, mas eu tava indo postar puf! cade minha net? chuveu tanto que minha net foi por agua a baixo, então posto hoje.

Reviews repondidas por PMs.

adoro vcs

bjs

**any**

**v**


	7. festas e apostas

CAPITULO 6 – FESTAS E APOSTAS

Depois de me livrar do Edward fui dormir, ou melhor, eu tentei dormir, mas tinha coisas de mais passando na minha cabeça, Jacob indo embora, Edward se importando comigo, a prova de nivelamento daqui a uma semana, meu passado e meu presente se misturando e me deixando louca.

Fui à cozinha beber alguma coisa que me trouxesse um pouco de sono, precisava dormir, dormir para esquecer e botar as coisas no lugar, leite quente sempre era uma boa opção.

Depois de esquentar o leite gelado, me encostei-me ao balcão para beber, mas algo me parou.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntei olhando para ele, mas Edward nem ao menos piscou ou se moveu, ele apenas me olhava.

- Ficou mudo? O que é que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei um pouco mais alto, ele apenas veio em minha direção, to começando a ficar com medo, acho que ninguém avisou sobre haver um sonâmbulo na casa, muito menos que ele era o Edward.

- Eu só precisava fazer isso. – Senti suas mãos em minha cintura me puxando para ele e seus lábios colarem aos meus, sua língua pediu passagem e eu por uma razão idiotamente incontrolável cedi, eu tava carente, e ele estava sonâmbulo, amanhã ele não se lembraria de nada eu poderia esquecer, afinal era só um beijo seria tão fácil deixar essa noite pra trás.

Eu me entreguei de corpo e alma a esse momento e foi como se o mundo parasse, nenhum beijo de Jacob comparava-se ao de Edward e pro inferno se ele estava acordado ou não, nos afastamos para respirar, e Edward virou as costas e saiu da cozinha, depois a louca sou eu.

Voltei para o meu quarto sem beber o leite que inutilmente esquentei, o beijo de Edward fez o favor de me aquecer o suficiente para que eu conseguisse dormir.

- BELLA! – Só pode ser castigo ter uma irmã como Alice, o que será que o duende quer.

- Porra Alice! Vai gritar na orelha da sua mãe! – Gritei de volta para o duende que se localizava de pé ao lado da minha cama.

- Mamãe esta viajando, então só restou seu ouvido para eu gritar. – Ela respondeu com um humor acima do normal, minha irmãzinha anda ingerindo muito cafeína, só pode quem é que acorda com o maior pique? – E esse é o motivo especial pelo qual estou te acordando.

- O que você vai aprontar? Espero que não me coloque em furada Alice – Disse levantando-me e indo para o banheiro fazer minha higienização da manhã. – Por que eu ainda estou de castigo.

- Como se você andasse na linha, mas não é nada demais, é só uma festa.

- Não tenho animo pra festa Alice.

- Você nunca tem, mas hoje você vai comparecer, já escolhi até sua roupa – É claro, ela sempre escolhe – Você não vai ficar trancada nesse quarto enquanto todo mundo se diverte.

- Vou poder tomar um porre? – Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim – E depois vai me ajudar a subir até o meu quarto sem que eu apronte uma bobagem?

- Não digo que eu não planejo tomar um também, então eu não vou poder ajudar, mas o Edward pode.

- Por que, ele não bebe? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Não, Edward é o santo da casa, Edward não bebe, Edward não namora, Edward não faz nada alem de estudar e tocar seu piano idiota. – Ela olhou pra porta como se talvez ele pudesse estar lá ouvindo – Edward é o cara mais certo que já conheci então ele pode te levar para seu quarto sem o problema dele tentar se aproveitar da situação como todo adolescente do sexo masculino faria.

Isso foi bem esclarecedor do por que dele ser tão, tão... Mas que merda! Eu nunca sei dizer o que ele é! Só falta Alice dizer que ele é virgem.

- Er... Edward não é... – Como eu vou perguntar isso.

- Acredite ele é. – Essa menina lê pensamentos, ou coisa do tipo.

- Mas eu não perguntei.

- Mas corou e enrolou pra falar, então você ia perguntar se ele é virgem e a resposta é sim, ele é. – Emmet deve fazer o coitado sofrer.

- Ah, okay. Eu vou participar da festa, e é bom Edward me carregar, não quero ficar bêbada e nas mãos imundas desses adolescentes. – Não mesmo eu não cairia nos braços desses adolescentes idiotas, mas eu precisava desabafar e uma boa garrafa de tequila costuma ser uma ótima ouvinte.

- Jacob não vai? – Droga!Ela tinha que perguntar.

- Não, ele foi embora de Forks ontem à noite, questões pessoais. – Quando eu digo questões pessoais eu quero dizer "a policia tá no pé dele, ai ele se mandou", mas eu não ia dizer isso a Alice, é lógico que não.

- Ah tá. Bom então eu imagino que esse seja o motivo pra você encher a cara?

- É esse é um dos meus muitos motivos para encher a cara – Eu queria entrar no mundo do esquecimento.

Evitei Edward o dia todo, eu havia pensado que aquele beijo seria retirado de minha cabeça, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia esquecer o sabor, a maciez de seus lábios contra os meus, ele ainda estava em minha mente por mais que eu quisesse esquecer.

Eram dez e meia quando o povo começou a chegar, passava das onze e a casa já estava lotada, embora só agora eu tenha saído do meu quarto para encher a cara e voltar para o mesmo.

Sentei-me no balcão e pedi uma bebida, sem sequer olhar pra quem estava li.

- Vai encher a cara também? – Edward perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Por quê? Você vai me acompanhar? – Perguntei fingindo estar irritada, mas na verdade eu estava quase sofrendo um treco com o efeito que ele causava em mim.

- Não eu não bebo – Ele respondeu empurrando um copo que eu empurrava para ele.

- Deve ser muito fraco para bebidas, com certeza não agüenta tomar um gole de nada que contenha álcool. – Disse zombando dele, o que logo surtiu efeito, os Cullens são tão maleáveis quando se trata de apostas.

- Aí que você se engana mocinha. – Ele sorriu um sorriso torto – Sou muito forte contra o álcool, mas não vejo graça em beber.

- Então prove. – Ele se aproximou demais, e eu não conseguia me afastar era quase um imã que me puxava pra ele.

- Como? – Ele perguntou baixo bem perto do meu ouvido, FOCO BELLA, FOCO! Okay se afaste e mantenha o controle.

- Vamos jogar um joguinho que eu conheço. – Olhei para o homem loiro que servia as bebidas, ele me comia com os olhos. – Têm dados?

- Quantos? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Preciso de seis. – Ele me olhou mais confuso ainda.

- Pra que?

- Pra jogar, pra que mais acha que eu iria querer dados?

Depois de conseguir seis dados para poder jogar um dos meus jogos favoritos, voltei para o balcão.

- E aí vamos jogar? – Perguntei para um Edward entediado, será que eu demorei tanto assim?

- Demorou né.

- Se vocês não escondessem os dados eu teria mais facilidade em encontrá-los. – Retruquei sorrindo – Mas vamos ao jogo. As regras são simples, jogamos dados e apostamos um número neles, pode ser tanto nos meus como nos seus, o que ganhar tem direito a fazer uma pergunta, se o perdedor não quiser responder vai ter de beber um gole da garrafa, ah e não vale mentir. – Expliquei apontando para a garrafa de tequila em minhas mãos. – Entendeu?

- Entendi, então vamos jogar?

- Vamos! Eu começo – Balançamos os dados e os deixamos cobertos com as mãos – Dois três.

Merda! Cadê minha sorte?

- Dois cinco – Ele disse e lançamos os dados.

- Três quatro. – A sorte me abandonou essa noite.

- Dois um. – Porra! – Acho que eu posso fazer uma pergunta.

- Faça logo! – Edward era um santo, não me perguntaria nada constrangedor.

- Hum. Por que me evitou o dia inteiro? – Ele perguntou com a maior cara de inocente, cretino! Foi ele quem me beijou.

- Eu não te evitei. Só quis ficar no meu quarto por um tempo. – Mentira deslavada.

- Já disse que você não sabe mentir? – É ele já disse.

- Okay então eu não vou responder. – Disse virando um gole de tequila garganta abaixo, eu não ficava tonta fácil.

- Dois seis. – Ponto pra mim! – Por que você é virgem? – Eu perguntei, sem ao menos corar acho que a bebida já esta fazendo efeito.

- Procuro a garota certa. – Ele respondeu como se isso fosse totalmente normal. – Um quatro.

Edward PDV

Acordei me sentindo nas nuvens, okay isso soou meio gay, mas eu realmente estava feliz e eu nem sabia o por que.

Depois que tomei um banho me recordei da noite passada, Bella me deu um susto enorme gritando no meu ouvido, mas pelo menos eu pude deduzir que ela estava em seu estado normal novamente e assim sai do quarto sem fazer perguntas.

Tive um sonho estranho, aonde eu simplesmente ia até Bella e a beijava, e tudo parecia tão real, eu podia até sentir ainda os seus lábios nos meus essa garota estava fazendo minha cabeça e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Ela me evitou o dia todo e eu aos poucos fui sentindo falta de sua presença irritante, e para piorar, eu sentia alta de algo que nunca havia tido, apenas em sonho, sentia falta do seu beijo, e por um segundo cogitei a opção de que podia estar me apaixonando pela maluca e bipolar Bella.

Bella, Bella... Por que ela não saia da minha cabeça? Por que ela estava evitando me ver? Por que eu tive um sonho assim com ela? Eram tantos por quês que eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, com ela presente em meus pensamentos eu não podia pensar em mais nada, apenas em como eu queria tê-la em meus braços e beijar seus lábios doces e macios, mas queria que fosse real.

Quando a festa começou de verdade já eram umas onze horas, Bella havia voltado a falar comigo e agora estávamos jogando um jogo que eu pensei ser estúpido, mas que estava me surpreendendo.

- Três cinco! – Ótimo, lá vamos nós de novo, já era a quinta vez que Bella perdia e ela já estava mais do que tonta. – O que aconteceu com seu namorado para te deixar sozinha em uma cidade como esta?

- Eu me recuso a responder – Ela virou outro gole, ela não me respondeu nenhuma de minhas perguntas e estava na metade da garrafa, eu apenas me recusei a responder três, não que eu me importasse em responder, mas queria dar uma pequena vantagem a ela.

- Dois cinco! – Agora ele teve um pouquinho de sorte. – Quem foi sua primeira namorada?

- Tânia. – Respondi e jogamos os dados – Quatro três.

- Um seis. – Ela sorriu ao ver o resultado, eu tinha que admitir tinha que ser forte para enxergar os dados depois de mais de meia garrafa de tequila. – Por que vocês terminaram?

- Me recuso a responder – Eu queria me lembrar desse fato, bebi o meu gole e joguei os dados – Um cinco.

- Três dois – O jogo virou – Por que vocês terminaram?

A desgraçada ia me perguntar isso de novo? Isso é trapaça.

- Você esta trapaceando.

- Não estou não! Eu não disse nada sobre não poder repetir as perguntas.

- Tudo bem, você quem pediu. – Bebi o meu gole – Um cinco.

Bella não perdeu a chance de trapacear mais umas duas vezes, eu por fim acabei fazendo-a beber uns bons goles.

- Xiii. Acabou – Ótimo, eu iria dormir.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto. – Falei me concentrando em achar as escadas. Meu deus! Roubaram as escadas.

- Dança comigo, só um pouquinho Ed. – Bella me olhou fazendo beicinho, ela realmente ficava linda assim, eu fui me aproximando. Acabei de descobrir que não consigo desviar o olhar e ela parece estar na mesma situação que eu, de repente senti sua mão me puxar contra teu corpo e seus lábios colarem aos meus. Por um momento fiquei surpreso, mas eu não poderia deixar de corresponder.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui! – Levei um susto tão grande que esbarrei em algo que caiu se despedaçando no chão.

- Mamãe eu posso explicar – Fudeu! Os poderosos chefões chegaram. Acho que o Emmet pensou nisso no segundo que mamãe gritou com ele. Sorte que ela não viu o vaso chinês raro que por ironia do destino eu esbarrei e o deixei espatifar no chão.

- Ferro galera! Os poderosos chefões tão na área – Emmet gritou subindo no palco – Saiam todos pela saída de emergência! Corram o Maximo que puder.

Será que eu citei o obvio? Emmet estava no meu nível: tão tonto que não encontrava a própria mulher, a diferença é que minha mulher estava aqui, Ops não foi isso que eu quis dizer, okay foi sim.

Incrivelmente Bella deu de ombros e me puxou pelas escadas, aquela doida bebeu mais que eu e conseguiu achar a maldita escada?

- Onde é que vocês dois pensam que vão? – Mesmo sendo uma pergunta retórica, e eu não soubesse a resposta por que eu apenas estava subindo as escadas, Bella resolveu responder.

- Pro meu quarto? – Ela perguntou inocente, inocente uma ova!

- Desçam estas escadas e vão direto para o meu escritório, todos os quatro! – Eu olhei para Bella confuso, se eu não achei as escadas. – Edward! Estou muito chateado com você meu filho.

Por sorte ao falar isso ele foi me guiando até o maldito escritório e Bella que não soltava a minha mão foi atrás.

- Eu acho que não há explicação para tudo isso. – Carlisle disse calmo – Então como vocês estão caindo de bêbados, vão dormir onde bem entenderem e amanhã decidiremos o que fazer com vocês. – Traduzindo: ele não vai ajudar marmanjo a achar o próprio quarto.

Por mim eu dormiria no escritório mesmo, mas Bella foi me puxando para as escadas e eu fui obrigado a subir, eu estava à mercê de uma louca desvairada, mas com toda certeza muito linda e... Pra onde eu to indo mesmo? Senti algo cair aos meus pés na mesma hora em que minhas vistas escureceram.

Jasper PDV

Acho que eu fui o único a ficar sóbrio, Alice estava determinada a tomar um porre e queria alguém pra cuidar dela, ou melhor, queria eu pra cuidar dela.

Depois que fomos dispensados do escritório, Rose e Emmet simplesmente caíram no tapete da sala e Edward e Bella que depois do beijo escandaloso (e que todo mundo viu) em pleno flagra não se soltavam, eles subiram as escadas e desmaiaram na porta do quarto de Bella, foi até melhor assim, eu não queria nem saber o que fariam se entrassem naquele quarto, se bem que pelo estado deles, iriam acabar dormindo mesmo.

Carreguei Alice até o quarto, ela não se agüentava de pé, também depois de Bella, ela foi uma das que mais bebeu.

Bella PDV

Senti os primeiros raios de sol e puta que pariu minha cabeça vai estourar! Pra piorar estou deitada sobre algo duro e tem algo pesado sobre mim, de repente algumas imagens da noite passada vieram em minha cabeça. Edward era o algo pesado sobre mim.

- EDWARD! – Gritei e senti minha cabeça latejar com o som da minha voz, mas pelo menos não tem mais ninguém em cima de mim.

- Bella, não grita. Minha cabeça vai explodir. – Ele disse baixinho tapando os ouvidos. – Vou pro meu quarto, sugiro que vá pro seu.

Nada como um bom conselho pra acabar com uma ressaca, eu iria me deitar, mas no momento eu só queria uma banheira cheia de gelo pra acabar com todas as minhas dores.

Edward PDV

Bella filha de uma... Não vou dizer isso, ela é praticamente a minha irmã e minha mãe é uma boa pessoa.

Mas porra! Ela precisava mesmo gritar? Minha cabeça ia explodir sozinha, agora ela tem ajuda.

- Bella, não grita. Minha cabeça vai explodir. – Eu disse enquanto tampava meus ouvidos - Vou pro meu quarto, sugiro que vá pro seu.

Não fazia ideia do por que é que eu fui dormir no meio do corredor, eu não me lembrava de nada depois do jogo idiota da Bella na verdade eu nem sabia quando o jogo acabou.

Deitei-me sem nem me dar ao luxo de um banho, o som das gotas caindo já fariam meu cérebro entrar em ebulição. Aos pouquinhos eu fui lembrando uma coisa ou outra da noite anterior, mas a lembrança de Bella me beijando foi inexplicável, o pior que eu nem sabia se foi real, por que ela não pode me beijar quando eu estou são? E outra pergunta, por que eu queria que ela me beijasse novamente?

Será que eu havia criado sentimentos com a louca desnaturada? Pensando bem ela não é tão louca assim, apenas o suficiente pra fazer minha cabeça.

***B..E***

Desculpem-me pelo capitulo pequeno, mas eu fiz um esforço enorme por vocês, acordei de ressaca (festa de aniversario coletiva ontem a noite) e escrevi o cap as tres da manhã. por isso eu botei todo mundo de porre. se eu tenho que acordar com dor de cabeça eles tambem tem!

(super homem ficou fraco...) Se eu pegar, mato o criador dessa musica, a criatividade desses compositores estão cada vez pior.

Adoro muito voces, e por isso vou parar de encher o saco. bjs.

**any**

**v**


	8. seção limpeza

CAPITULO 7 – SEÇÃO LIMPEZA

Edward PDV

- Hoje vocês não irão à escola – Carlisle disse enquanto analisava a situação da nossa casa. – Quero isso limpo até as oito da noite, e espero que tenham uma boa explicação para o vaso de sua mãe estar aos cacos.

- Foi o Edward! – Bella apontou pra mim, dedo duro! Eu nem me lembrava de ter quebrado o maldito vaso.

- Não me lembro de ter quebrado o vaso da mamãe. – Disse olhando para ela que tentava esconder o riso.

- Mas quebrou, e podemos culpar Bella também – Jasper interveio, ele foi o único a não beber nem uma gota de álcool – Afinal ambos derrubaram o vaso.

- Mas foi o Edward que esbarrou nele! – Bella exclamou bastante furiosa com Jasper.

- Por que você me empurrou! – Disse tentando lembrar-me de algo mais, eu lembrava que foi depois do beijo, mas nem lembro o motivo de tamanho susto.

- Mas quebraram, e se não quiserem que eu conte o que vocês estavam fazendo pra se assustarem tanto, é melhor assumirem logo a culpa – Isso é chantagem, mas se ele contar não vai fazer diferença, talvez seja até melhor já que o Emmet tem uma imaginação muito fértil e ta com um sorriso do tamanho de um bonde.

- Meu irmãozinho desencalhou! – Emmet gritou – Bellinha você acabou de realizar a missão impossível.

Quem colocou na cabeça desse babaca que eu estava encalhado? Pior, quem disse que eu dormi com a Bella? Não que eu não quisesse, mas foi só um beijo e o meu irmão Emmet - mente - poluída – Cullen inventou uma historia totalmente diferente.

- De onde nessa porra de mundo você tirou essa ideia Emmet? – Bella gritou vermelha e eu não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

-Amhan. – Carlisle tossiu atrás de nós, na hora da nossa "discussão" acabamos esquecendo ele. – Resolvam isso depois, mas o vaso será descontado na mesada dos quatro.

- Isso é injusto. – Alice fez beicinho, será que ela não tem um pingo de amor próprio, meu deus ela tem dezesseis anos, quem é que faz birra aos dezesseis? Alice é claro.

- Não disse que seria justo.

Depois da saída triunfal do nosso papai que ignorou o bico de Alice, fomos todos começar a limpeza da casa, e cara, isso ia ser difícil, parecia que passou um furacão aqui.

Havíamos nos dividido em grupos de dois, Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emmet, é lógico que não seria diferente, agora adivinha quem sobrou pra mim?

- Por onde quer começar Eddie? – Bella perguntou. Inocente? E de onde ela tirou essa merda de apelido?

- É Edward. E vamos começar pela sala. – Disse ignorando a careta que ela fez.

- Não Eddie, sinceramente eu quero começar com a cozinha, podemos deixar a sala para os outros – Se ela ia limpar a cozinha, pra que perguntou por onde eu queria começar?

- Se já sabia por onde começar, por que perguntou?

- Pra encontrar algo que me fizesse dar a ultima palavra e discordar de você. – Já disse que ela é insuportável?

Fomos pra cozinha, eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como se pode destruir uma cozinha, mas os jovens que passaram por aqui com certeza são mestres nisso. Bella encheu um balde d'água e foi limpar os moveis, tinha até chiclete pregado no armário. Que gentinha nojenta.

- Vai ficar ai parado ou vai ajudar?

- Se eu disser que nunca limpei nada na vida você acredita? – Eu nunca fui de fazer serviços domésticos e quando Emmet fazia festas não costumávamos ser pegos no flagra, então era só subornar as empregadas pra elas limparem tudo e não nos dedurarem.

- Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, então pega uma vassoura e vai varrendo isso ai.

Eu peguei a maldita vassoura, mas acabei acertando sem querer querendo o balde que estava sobre a pia, derramando ele todo na roupa de Bella.

- EDWARD! Você vai pagar por isso, e não vai ser em dinheiro – Ela encheu o balde novamente e sai correndo, não ia deixar ela me molhar. – Peguei!

La se foi minha tentativa de escapar, ela virou o balde com tudo em cima de minha cabeça. Corri atrás dela, e a peguei nos braços.

- Edward me solta! – Era tão bom ela dizendo meu nome, mesmo que estivesse me chutando e gritando junto. – Me põe no chão Edward. Agora!

Tive uma ideia brilhante e a carreguei até a piscina.

- Edward não! – Ela gritou percebendo minha ideia, mas já era tarde.

Bella caiu comigo na piscina, e ficou embaixo d'água por algum tempo, logo a vi surgir do outro lado, Ela apoiou na margem e saiu da piscina.

- Edward se eu pegar um resfriado a culpa é sua. – Ela disse andando até a mim que também já havia saído da piscina, Ah meu deus, agora que eu percebi.

- Bella, com toda certeza camiseta branca quando molha fica transparente.

Bella PDV

PUTA QUE PARIU! Não acredito que Edward esta olhando pra mim com a maior cara de tarado e que minha roupa realmente está transparente, com certeza eu devia estar mais vermelha do que pimentão.

- Tira os olhos Eddie – Disse me virando de costas pra ele.

- Não posso. – Ele me puxou de volta e selou nossos lábios, atualmente eu estava sã, e isso não ia ser legal, eu juro que iria empurrá-lo, mas não deu tempo.

- AAAHHHH! – Mary Alice Cullen! Por que ela sempre aparece nos momentos errados? Deve ser castigo só pode.

- Eu sabia! Vieram pra piscina só pra se agarrar. – Advinha quem falou isso?

- Vá se foder Emmet. – Disse mostrando o dedo pra ele.

- Não vem negar não Bellinha, o que eu vi eu vi. Vocês estavam na maior agarração, não quero nem saber o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse chegado.

- Não enche Emmet – Edward. Pra alguém que diz ser virgem ele é bem tarado, agora em falar em tarado, o filho de uma mãe do Edward esta olhando pra minha camiseta "transparente".

- Pra alguém que diz ser virgem, você é bem espertinho Eddie.

- Sou virgem, não bobo. – Ele desviou o olhar pra um Emmet boquiaberto com a atitude do irmão, algo me dizia que Edward era um santo antes de eu chegar.

- Tira os olhos que eu tenho dono – Disse ao me lembrar de Jacob, como que eu pude beijar um cara se estava namorando, droga! Agora Jake é corno, mas levando em consideração que ele é meio ninfomaníaco eu também já devo ter meus galhos, mas isso não é desculpa pra ficar beijando o Edward por ai, se bem que ele beija tão bem... FOCO BELLA FOCO!

- Considerando que seu dono esta longe, e que você me beijou duas vezes em dois dias – Ótimo! Ele não se lembrava do caso na cozinha – Acho que você não tem mais um "dono".

- Considerando que temos uma platéia, é melhor você calar a boca – Sai voltando para cozinha – E se me der licença, eu vou me trocar.

Depois de tomar um banho quente e vestir algo confortável e que a minha irmãzinha querida com certeza desaprovaria, voltei para a cozinha terminar de limpar o que eu comecei, e olha que surpresa, Edward ainda estava lá na piscina olhando pro nada do mesmo jeito que eu o deixei.

- Vai ficar aí até quando? Temos uma casa pra limpar se você ainda não notou.

Ele tirou a camisa e veio em minha direção, tira esse homem da minha frente senão eu agarro! Foco Isabella foco! Melhor não foque, se eu focar esse corpo eu não vivo.

- Você poderia ao menos tentar disfarçar. – Filho de uma mãe muito legal por sinal já que agora é a minha também. Ele realmente tinha que dizer isso no meu ouvido? – Eu que pensei que você não podia corar mais que isso.

Edward PDV

Se eu soubesse que causava tamanha reação nela, teria feito isso antes, ela estava praticamente babando sem nem ao menos disfarçar.

- Você poderia ao menos tentar disfarçar. – Disse e ela ficou vermelha. - Eu que pensei que você não podia corar mais que isso.

Acho que se fosse possível suas bochechas iriam sangrar.

- Seu ego deve estar bem alto agora não é Eddie?

- Sim ele está você não imagina o quanto. – Bella vinha me provocando há algum tempo, não sei se inocentemente, mas ela estava; então decidi que agora é a minha vez.

- Oh sim, eu posso imaginar querido Eddie. – Essa garota tem problemas mentais, numa hora ela está vermelha de vergonha, na outra faz a maior cara de tarada. Seriamente isso não é normal.

- Agora eu vou me trocar, assim você não precisa ficar babando enquanto limpa os moveis.

- Ótimo, agora estamos quites – Ela virou-se de costas pra mim, mas eu tinha certeza que ela estava ficando vermelha – Faça o favor de se retirar.

- E se eu quiser ficar? – Perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Fique, mas realmente não acho que isso vai fazer diferença – Ela disse me empurrando – Não é por que você tem um corpo bonito que eu vou ficar me agarrando com você por aí.

- Então admite que gosta do que vê.

- Nunca disse que não gostava, seu corpo é maravilhoso, pena que o seu cérebro é minúsculo fazendo de você um completo idiota. – Ela disse me olhando de cima a baixo, vá entender as mulheres. – Agora eu irei terminar de limpar a cozinha se você não se importa.

Emmet PDV

O que é que a Bella fez com meu maninho! Por que de acordo com minhas lembranças, Edward nunca trataria uma mulher assim, mesmo depois da Tânia, Edward sempre foi um respeitador das mulheres. E agora a Bella vem e simplesmente tira ele do serio? É impressão minha ou tem um clima no ar? Eles fingem se odiar, mas como eles mesmos confessaram essa já é a segunda seção de agarramento dos dois.

Então o Ed tá xonado na louca e não quer admitir, e é claro que o Emmetizão aqui vai dar uma de cupido pra juntar esses dois, afinal nós somos uma família e em uma família uma irmão ajuda o outro, mesmo que seja pra agarrar a irmã.

- Rose preciso de sua ajuda. – Disse depois que nos retiramos da cozinha.

- Pra que Emm?

- Para colocar em ação o meu plano.

- Que plano Emmet? Será que você pode falar de uma vez? – Rose ainda não sacou, acho que seus fios loiros têm algo a ver com isso, espero que ela não saiba ler pensamento igual aquele cara do filme que a Alice assiste, como é que é mesmo o nome? Ah crepúsculo, filinho sem graça esse viu.

- O plano: Desencalhe o Edward. – Eu disse e ela riu.

- Isso é impossível! Edward não gosta da Bella Emmet, eles simplesmente se odeiam.

- Que nada! Isso é tensão sexual acumulada, aqueles dois se amam. – Espero que eu esteja certo.

- Tudo bem, não custa nada tentar, mas eu vou chamar Alice. – Sim. Ela tinha que chamar a baixinha fofoqueira.

- Se você chamar a Alice ela vai por tudo a perder.

- O que eu poria a perder Emmet? – Falando no duende, olha ele aí.

- Vamos tentar juntar o Edward e a Bella – Rose soltou agora à baixinha vai correndo passar informação Lê-se fofocar.

- Vocês também sacaram né? – Ela disse baixinho. – Tô dentro!

- E quem disse que você vai participar? – Perguntei pro anão de jardim.

- Eu disse, e se você ir contra a minha decisão eu irei contar tudo pra eles. – Já perceberam que com Alice tudo vai à base de chantagem. – E aí, to dentro?

- Sim anão de jardim, mas se estragar o meu plano perfeito eu te boto pra correr – Ela fez cara de ofendida.

- Não vou estragar nada, e Rose vem comigo precisamos conversar – Ela arrastou minha Rose pras escadas, essa garota é fogo, deve ser mal de família.

Rose PDV

Não morro de amores pela Bella, mas fala sério essa garota é das minhas, por que pra fazer o Edward se soltar e falar o que der na cabeça tem que ser irritante ao extremo. E Emmet tem razão, ela meche com ele.

- Vamos fazer uma parceria – Alice disse me puxando pro quarto, o Emmet já perdeu o mérito por esse plano – Jasper e Emmet ajudam o Edward, e eu e você ajudamos a Bella. Feito?

- E quem garante que a Bella gosta dele?

- Se ela não gostasse não tinha agarrado ele na festa, nem na piscina e nem na cozinha. – Per aí! O que foi que eu perdi? Ninguém me contou sobre a cozinha.

- Não to sabendo dessa da cozinha, pode começar a falar.

- Bom, lembra quando o Edward passou o dia preocupado com a Bella? – Eu confirmei com a cabeça e fiz sinal pra ela continuar. – Eu tive uma insônia e resolvi tomar um copo d'água, mas a cozinha já estava ocupada com os dois se agarrando feito loucos.

- Então por que o Edward só se referiu a dois beijos?

- Por que ele é sonâmbulo e não se lembra do ocorrido, no mínimo pensa que sonhou.

- O Edward é sonâmbulo? – Essa é nova. Eu conheço meu maninho há anos e nunca percebi. – Por que não me contou?

- Eu não sabia disso até o episodio na cozinha, talvez ele tenha ficado assim depois da Bella.

- E o que você quer fazer sobre o assunto?

- Vamos falar com a Bella e a fazer confessar que gosta dele, depois vemos o que fazer com ele.

- Esse plano é meio inútil não, já que a Bella não vai dizer isso facilmente. – Ela se nega a demonstrar os próprios sentimentos, e vai simplesmente dizer que esta apaixonada pelo Edward? Isso é quase impossível.

- Ah ela vai dizer, nem que seja a ultima coisa que ela diga. – Alice ia assassinar a própria irmã? Não, mas com certeza iria fazer uma ameaça das boas, quem sabe uma chantagem.

- Você poderia chantageá-la sobre o ocorrido na cozinha. – Dei a ideia sem pensar muito nas consequências.

- Boa ideia, mas não sei se vai ser muito legal fazer isso na cara dura, vamos deixar isto como um plano b.

- Agora temos que voltar as nossas obrigações – Traduzindo, limpar o que faltava pra limpar – E eu é que vou limpar as escadas, o banheiro é com você.

- Nem pensar! Você não pode fazer isso com a sua irmãzinha querida – Se fosse em outra ocasião, o beicinho dela até me convenceria, mas limpar banheiros é uó.

- Esquece Alice, eu não vou limpar o banheiro.

Alice saiu emburrada do quarto, e voltou uns segundos depois com um sorriso no rosto e se jogando na cama.

- Vai ficar deitada aí é? Temos serviço de monte pra fazer.

- É que eu tava pensando...

- Ah agora o anão de jardim pensa! – Ela me mandou um olhar que poderia matar alguém.

- Não sou eu a loira por aqui Rose. – O sarcasmo evidente em sua voz, duende irritante.

- Sou muito orgulhosa dos meus cachos loiros pra tua informação.

- Mas sabe o que eles significam? – Ela riu – Significa que falta pigmentação no cérebro, traduzindo falta de inteligência, mas voltando ao assunto anterior, eu estava pensando sobre as aulas de matemática, vamos combinar de nos recusar a ajudá-la, no fim ela vai aceitar a ajuda do Edward.

- Até que seu cérebro minúsculo não é tão minúsculo assim, agora vamos que o banheiro te espera.

- Nada disso! O Jasper vai limpar pra mim. – O que?

- O que?

- É isso aí maninha, o Jasper como o perfeito cavalheiro que é, vai limpar o banheiro pra mim.

- Hunpt. Pois o Emmet vai limpar as escadas. – Ou eu não me chamo Rosalie Lilian Halle Cullen

Emmet PDV

- EMMET! – Minha ursinha tá brava – Limpe as escadas pra mim, agora.

- Por quê? – Pergunta errada.

- Por que você tem que ser um bom namorado. E eu não quero quebrar as unhas.

- Mas Rose eu to cansado...

- Emmet, você quer que eu volte a dormir no meu quarto daqui por diante? – Minha ursinha não faria isso comigo faria? Sim ela faria.

Não deu outra, e aqui estou eu limpando as escadas enquanto o amor da minha vida está fazendo suas preciosas unhas, mas eu sei que serei recompensado, a Rose não me deixa na mão.

Bella PDV

Ele saiu pro quarto para se trocar, e não desceu mais, traduzindo: limpei tudo sozinha existe cara mais folgado do que esse? Por que eu acho que não.

Depois de subir pro meu quarto, fiquei pensando no meu dia, acordar abraçada ao Edward no meio do corredor, dormir até as três da tarde, limpar a cozinha junto com o Edward, cair na piscina com o Edward, beijar o Edward, ver o Edward sem camisa, limpar a cozinha sem o Edward o que foi uma chatice só. Por incrível que pareça, ele faz falta, mas é claro que eu nunca admitiria.

Agora eu teria que voltar a estudar pra prova, e ainda tinha o meu problema com matemática, advinha qual era o meu problema com a matemática, não eram as somas e divisões, era o Edward. Mas eu ainda podia recorrer a Alice, ou o Jasper, talvez a Rose, e até o Emmet em caso de desespero, mas o Edward estava fora de cogitação.

Em todo caso já eram cinco da tarde e eu estava exausta, queria apenas dormir um pouco, mas eu sou a fantástica Bella sem sorte Swan.

- Bella! – Alice, quem mais seria e adivinha. Ela está acompanhada da Rose, quanta sorte eu tenho.

- O que vocês querem no meu quarto? – Perguntei áspera.

- Temos alguém de mau humor por aqui, e não é a Rose.

- Nossa! Que legal você notou.

- Bella, queremos falar com você. – Rose disse entrando no quarto, já não era sem tempo dela falar comigo.

- Isso eu já percebi, falem logo. – Alice riu.

- É que nós, e os meninos decidimos que não poderemos dar aulas de matemática pra você, já que Carlisle havia dito que o Edward era uma ótima opção, você vai ter de aceitar a ajuda dele. – Eles não estão fazendo isso comigo! Só pode ser armação.

- Não! Eu não posso ter aulas com o Edward! Ele é insuportável.

- Deduzi secretamente que você está apaixonada por ele, e ele por você, então vamos juntar vocês dois – Alice disse na maior cara de pau.

- Droga Alice! Você estragou o plano, o Emmet tem razão, você passa informação rápido demais, agora a Bella vai se negar a fazer aulas de matemática com ele. – Odeio quando fingem que eu não estou no recinto.

- Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui.

- Calma aí Bella, estamos resolvendo um probleminha por aqui. – Alice fez sinal para que eu calasse a boca.

- Saiam as duas do meu quarto! Agora! – Apontei para a porta, de onde elas tiraram a ideia maluca de que eu amo o Edward. Eu não estou apaixonada por ele, mesmo ele sendo tão, tão... Ah deixa pra lá.

Talvez ficar sozinha não tenha sido uma ideia muito boa, agora eu estava pensando sobre o que as meninas disseram, e se elas tiverem razão e se eu estiver realmente apaixonada pelo Edward? Mas e se elas estiverem também erradas e ele não gostar de mim? O que um cara como Edward iria ver em mim? Ele é inteligente, bonito, tem um corpo de invejar e tem praticamente toda uma torcida feminina atrás dele, pra que ele olharia pra mim, a ex-moradora de rua que não sabe fazer nada alem de criar problemas; por isso eu sempre gostei do Jacob, ele era como eu, vivia a vida do jeito que queria e podia.

Mas sobre estudar matemática, eu teria de fazer esse sacrifício, eu ia ter de aceitar a ajuda dele, o que não era bom pra mim, não por ele ser insuportável, mas sim por que a simples presença dele meche com todo meu sistema nervoso e emocional de uma maneira inexplicável, e tudo isso é culpa da Alice, ela fica pondo essas loucuras na minha cabeça, fazendo com que até a coisa mais simples de se fazer se tornasse impossível, já que agora a imagem do Edward sem camisa não saia da minha cabeça.

Mas ele bem que tinha um corpo de se admirar, agora eu tinha vontade de deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu abdômen gravando cada curva, cada músculo, e pensar que ele era virgem, como um cara lindo como ele chega aos dezessete, virgem? Só podia ser o Edward mesmo, e o pior é que isso faz dele um cara especial, alguém que quer um amor verdadeiro, e eu poderia dar isso a ele, _mas o que você esta pensando? Ele é Edward Cullen, o cara mais gato que você já conheceu, por que ele iria te quere. _– Essa era a minha razão falando a altos brados, mas pensando pelo lado bom, ele me beijou então pode ser que aja algo. E esse foi o meu coração tentando me fazer entender algo impossível de se acontecer.

Sabe o que adiantou toda essa confusão em meus pensamentos? Nada! Absolutamente nada! E agora eu estou mais confusa do que no inicio e continuo achando a Alice à grande culpada disso tudo. Por que ela teve de abrir sua boca enorme? Aos poucos eu fui sendo tomada pelo sono novamente, e acabei me entregando ao mundo dos sonhos.

Edward PDV

O Emmet foi pro meu quarto me encher, coisa que ele faz regularmente todos os dias.

- Ed a gente pode conversar? – Emmet tentava manter uma expressão seria enquanto arrastava Jasper com ele. – É algo serio.

- Você e serio não entram na mesma frase Emmet. – Disse olhando para cena um pouco estranha, Emmet teimava em puxar um Jasper nada confortável pra dentro do meu quarto.

- Entra logo Jasper, precisamos de você pra poder ter uma conversa "seria" – Emmet disse fazendo aspas com os dedos. E o Jasper acabou entrando.

- Eu juro que não tenho nada haver com isso. Foi tudo ideia do Emmet.

- Então o que vocês querem comigo? – Perguntei impaciente com a demora deles, eu queria dormir, trabalhei muito hoje (mentira vagabunda, mas ninguém pode provar o contrario).

- Bella – Emmet disse.

- Quarto ao lado, esse aqui é o Edward. – Falei apontando pra mim.

- Eu sei quem é você, eu só disse que quero falar sobre a Bella.

- Traduz! – Falei, já estava começando a desconfiar onde esse papo me levaria.

- É que meio que descobrimos que você esta gostando dela. – Sabia!

- Sim nós somos "bons" amigos. – Eu disse irônico.

- Eu quis dizer no sentido de estar apaixonado Edward! E não se faça de desentendido, sabemos muito bem que você gosta dela. – Emmet parecia serio agora, mas essa ideia era totalmente infundada, eu e Bella nos odiávamos.

- Ela me odeia, eu a odeio, de onde vocês tiraram a ideia idiota de que estou apaixonado?

- Do mesmo lugar de onde você tirou o olhar sedutor que manda pra ela, você baba quando ela passa Edward! – Agora Emmet ria, bem que eu avisei que ele não sabe ficar serio por muito tempo.

- Ela é bonita, eu admito, mas isso não tem nada haver com o que você esta dizendo.

- Você não é do tipo que acha uma garota bonita e fica agarrando ela por aí, só me resta dizer que você esta apaixonado. – Agora eu me irritei.

- Retirem-se do meu quarto. Cansei de vocês e suas idéias malucas.

- Você não tem argumentos Edward, então admita nem que seja para si mesmo.

Sozinho no meu quarto eu tive tempo pra pensar no que eles disseram, ou melhor, no que Emmet dissera, por que o Jasper ficou calado o tempo todo, ele nunca foi de falar muito.

Mas agora a ideia de que eu poderia estar apaixonado pela Bella está atrapalhando meu pensamento, como se já não atrapalhasse antes, ela era a garota mais estranha que eu conheci, nem Alice ganhava dela, mas se eu estiver realmente apaixonado, e ela simplesmente não me quiser, já bastava o que Tânia fez. Eu não queria sofrer outra vez, mas não poderia deixar de pensar no que irá acontecer se ela gostar realmente de mim, e se eu perder uma chance grande de encontrar alguém, e se eu fugir do meu grande amor, (okay, isso já está soando meio gay) então agora só restava esperar, ver o que ela vai fazer, se houver algum indicio de que ela ao menos gosta de mim, significa que eu posso tentar.

Embora o beijo que ela me deu na festa já contava como uma grande ajuda pro meu ego, principalmente quando ela disse que gostava do meu corpo, agora eu só tinha de fazê-la gostar de mim, o que seria uma tarefa meio complicada. O sono foi chegando e eu adormeci como estava mesmo, atravessado na cama aquilo me renderia uma boa dor nas costas.

***B..E***

Oiêê! Gente passei um sufuco mais meu cap ta aqui.

Deuses o Edward sem camisa! Eu quero um desses pra por na minha cozinha, sera que eu acho um disponivel? kkk, sonhar não paga imposta(ainda) então eu vou sonhando enquanto pode.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	9. matematica e filme de terror

CAPITULO 8 – MATEMÁTICA E FILME DE TERROR

Bella PDV

Já faz dois dias que houve a festa, e eu ainda não criei coragem de pedir as malditas aulas de matemática ao Edward, bem que a Alice podia usar a boca grande dela pra outra coisa alem de fofocar.

Como hoje é terça todos ainda estão na escola, menos eu que continuo mofando no meu quarto estudando pra esta maldita prova, tem algo sobre x e y que não vai entrar a minha cabeça nunca, enfim a matéria mais difícil é matemática, e tudo o que envolver matemática, como física e química, as outras é mais ler e entender, nada muito difícil de aprender.

Esme estava fazendo algo na cozinha, Carlisle estava trabalhando, e ela sempre ficava sozinha. Não acho isso justo, ela deveria sair e se divertir um pouco, mas não, ela fica o dia inteiro limpando e cuidando do jardim, como se não houvesse empregados para isso, às vezes acho que ela gosta de trabalhar, mas meu deus! Que pessoa com um mínimo de normalidade iria gostar de trabalhar? Gostar de cuidar dos filhos adolescentes como se eles fossem criancinhas do primário? Emmet e Rose iam se casar, eram adultos e ainda moravam aqui, e pelo que eu havia entendido eles não estão com nenhuma ideia de ir embora.

Carlisle disse que ela perdeu um filho em um acidente e por isso não pode mais engravidar, okay eu também adotaria crianças, mas cinco é exagero, agora seis comigo, embora eu não seja uma criança eles acabaram me enfiando nessa família maluca.

- Bella! As crianças chegaram. – Não disse?

- Já vou Esme – Hoje eu pediria ajuda ao Edward e nada nesse mundo me impediria.

Quando desci pra falar com Edward lembrei que ele devia estar no clube de matemática esta hora, ótimo agora só à noite pra poder falar com ele.

Peguei um livro e tentei entender um pouco da maldita matéria, mas agora era o Edward que não saia da minha cabeça, assim não tinha espaço pra matemática entrar.

- Quer ajuda Bella? – Esme perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Não consigo entender lhufas de matemática. – Respondi largando o livro.

- Oh Bella, por que não pediu minha ajuda antes?

- Não pensei que a senhora entendesse matemática. – Falei e recebi um olhar feio pro senhora, ela já me pedira pra não chamá-la assim umas mil vezes – Desculpe.

- Eu não entendo muito da matéria, mas eu sei matemática – Ela riu, e acabei lembrando-me de Reneé tentando empurrar todas as matérias em minha cabeça para que eu aprendesse tudo. – Então, no que você tem dificuldade?

- Na verdade tudo, eu não consegui entender nada.

- Tudo bem, vamos ver no que eu posso ajudar – Falou pegando o livro que eu havia deixado sobre a cama.

Ficamos um bom tempo estudando sobre x e y, raízes quadradas, cúbicas, e gráficos. Logo eu entendia o básico do básico, mas já era um bom começo.

- Com licença eu posso entrar? – Por que ele tinha que aparecer agora que eu estava começando a esquecê-lo?

- Edward! que bom que você chegou. Eu estava ajudando a Bella a estudar pra prova, mas eu não entendo muito de matemática, você bem que poderia ensinar a ela. – Esme disse tudo de uma vez, ela nem me deu tempo de questionar, eu devia estar com uma cara horrível, mas Edward escondia um leve sorriso torto.

- Se ela aceitar minha ajuda, eu adorarei dar aulas a Bella. – Às vezes eu te odeio Edward Cullen!

- É claro que ela aceita, não é Bella? – Quem nesse mundo consegue dizer não a Esme?

- É claro Edward, eu vou ficar muito feliz em ter aulas de matemática com você.

- Então eu vou indo, bons estudos crianças.

Esme saiu e me deixou no quarto com "ele".

- Então você decidiu aceitar minha ajuda.

- Não quis decepcionar a Esme.

- Desde quando você se importa com o que os outros irão sentir? Você não é a garota rebelde que faz o que quer doa a quem doer? – Ele perguntou arrogante, vá entender os homens.

- Qual o seu problema? Primeiro você tenta me dar aulas de matemática, agora você não quer?

- Não disse que não queria, como eu disse, adorarei dar aulas pra você, mas só queria saber quando passou a se importar.

- Eu não me importo, mas não quero destruir a sua família, e aí vai me ensinar à matéria demoníaca ou não? – Eu não ia demonstrar que eu me importava como o que Esme sentiria, nem que eles eram uma família pra mim, e muito menos que eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Vou tomar um banho primeiro, depois eu volto pra gente estudar. – Maldita mente diabolicamente maliciosa, Edward podia me dar aula sobre o corpo humano, eu adoraria.

Dez minutos depois Edward estava de volta, com os cabelos molhados caindo na testa, o que me davam idéias maravilhosas, foco Bella1 vocês vão estudar matemática, a matéria mais chata do planeta.

- E aí vamos começar? – Ele perguntou se sentando na cama e pegando o livro que Esme deixou aberto – Hun... Você entendeu tudo o que minha mãe explicou?

- Sim, só não entendi essas regras absurdas.

- As regras não são absurdas, você é absurda. – Eu sorri, talvez não fosse ser tão ruim assim.

Edward repetiu a mesma coisa mil vezes, eu não ouvi nada, é que eu fiquei observando as gotinhas que escorriam do cabelo dele e entrava pela gola da camiseta, eu estava imaginando onde é que elas iriam parar. Aí eu acabei me lembrando no dia da piscina, e me distrai.

Maldita mente maliciosa a minha, mas eu não tenho culpa se ele resolveu tirar a camisa aquele dia e mostrar sua barriga tanquinho pra mim, agora eu fico aqui divagando sobre o que pode ter mais abaixo dela.

- Chega! – Ele exclamou jogando o livro na cama, ele bem que podia me jogar na cama também, okay agora quem diz chega sou eu, to virando uma tarada. – Você por acaso ouviu algo que eu expliquei?

Perguntinha difícil essa heim.

- Er... Havia algo sobre x ser igual a - b?

- Sim, e o que mais?

- Não sei.

- Em que é que você estava pensando? – É melhor você não querer saber.

- Adivinha.

- Pela sua cara tinha algo haver com piscina e muita água. – Pude sentir minhas bochechas corarem, por que quando eu penso, elas não coram?

- Não.

- Já disse que você mente muito mal? – Havia me esquecido dessa parte.

Ele foi chegando perto, acho que já está na hora de dar um basta nessa situação ou ele vai me beijar e eu vou ficar como uma idiota apaixonada.

- Chega de brincar Edward. – Falei o empurrando pra longe – Vamos estudar, prometo que irei prestar atenção.

Ele riu e continuamos nossa "aula", na realidade eu queria beijá-lo e muito mais, mas se eu fizer isso eu irei me machucar, por que depois vai cada um pro seu lado e eu ficarei chorando, e não quero ficar assim por alguém que não me quer.

- Acho que por hoje chega! – Disse quando comecei a ficar boiando de novo.

- Tudo bem. Continuaremos amanhã?

- Sim, continuaremos amanhã.

Decidi assistir um filme, algo engraçado de preferência, mas não se pode assistir comédia sozinha então resolvi chamar todos pra assistir.

- AAAHHHH! – Credo, até parece que tem alguém tentando matar ela, acredite isso foi à reação estilo Alice a um filme.

- Que isso Alice.

- A gente pode fazer pipoca e se jogar no tapete da sala enquanto assiste Peter e Vandy! - Pensei que fossemos assistir Mr. Bean? – Perguntei confusa.

- Bella eu não quero assistir comédia, acho melhor romance. – De jeito nenhum que eu vou assistir romance.

- Que tal pedir a opinião dos meninos – Essa ideia foi do Emmet, ao menos eu teria certeza de que não seria romance.

- Jasper? – Perguntei.

- Eu assisto o que a Alice quiser assistir. – Puxa saco.

- Emmet? – Por que é que eu perguntei pra ele mesmo?

- American pie cinco!

- Nem pensar! – Esse foi o Edward.

- Então você tem uma ideia melhor Eddie? – Olha o apelido pegou.

- É Edward! E nós podemos assistir House red. Isso se vocês concordarem.

- Não quero assistir filme de terror. – Disse pra implicar com Edward, e fui seguida pelas meninas, enquanto os meninos concordavam que House red era um ótimo filme.

- Tá com medo Bella? – Edward provocou.

- Não eu já me acostumei a olhar pra sua cara feia. – Emmet começou a rir, e os outros pararam a discussão para ver a nossa.

- Não foi o que você disse lá na cozinha ontem. – Filho de uma mãe! Pra que ele foi abrir a boca, e que boca... Ah deixa pra lá.

Alice me olhava com a maior cara de: quero saber de tudo depois que o filme acabar.

Edward PDV

Emmet adora esse filme, lógico que ele não perderia a chance de passar m bom susto nas meninas, naturalmente ele preferiria American pie cinco, esse é o único filme mais "quente" que o Emmet pode assistir (regra da Rose, apoiada por todos da casa), mas como ninguém apoiou, terror foi à segunda opção, o que não deixava de ser divertido.

Logo que o filme começou cada uma das garotas grudaram em seus pares, e eu e Bella ficamos de castiçais com tanta vela pra segurar. Bella estava sentada entre eu e Alice, o que me dava certa vantagem.

Pipoca e cerveja faziam parte do nosso "lanchinho de cinema" não é uma combinação muito boa, mas funcionava se o filme fosse de terror, o filme começou a passar cenas desconexas, ou melhor, eu via cenas desconexas, enquanto olhava pra Bella e pra TV, é claro que eu só vi a Bella.

De repente as meninas deram um grito e Bella se encolheu contra mim, toda essa frescura por causa de uma porta que fechou nos dedos de um cara que gritou, eu que pensei que a Bella não tinha medo dessas coisas, mas já que a situação me permite, eu vou aproveitar, passei lentamente os braços em sua cintura e a puxei pra mim.

O filme nem dava medo, tinha algo sobre o fantasma de uma menina com uma boneca, um homem mal que queria morrer, mas já estava morto e se eu me lembre tinha um menino. Todos fantasmas que não aterrorizavam ninguém, mas Alice sonharia com a menina por uma semana, e é lógico que o Emmet ia fazer o favor de arrumar uma boneca idêntica a da garotinha paranormal só pra assustar a Rose, eu seria o cavalheiro de sempre e não deixaria Bella ter medo, mas acho que ela não permitiria que eu a protegesse dos "fantasmas" a noite.

Logo depois, mais gritos e logo Bella estava agarrada em mim novamente, ela sinceramente tinha medo desse filme ou era pretexto pra me agarrar?

Bella PDV

Credo, eu só havia assistido um filme de terror na vida, e foi A casa monstro quando eu tinha sete anos, isso não conta, mas seriamente eu odiei a sensação, eu não sentia medo nem pânico, mas que o troço assustava, assustava.

Pra piorar a situação, as meninas gritavam aí dava vontade de gritar também e eu me agarrava a quem estava no meu lado, no fim do filme eu me dei conta de que eu sempre agarrava o Edward, com certeza minhas bochechas iam sangrar litros.

O filme foi ficando meio monótono, ou talvez tenha sido eu que parei de olhar pra TV, assim as coisas foram escurecendo e eu adormeci.

Quando acordei já estava escuro e a casa estava silenciosa, por incrível que pareça ainda estavam todos no sofá, Emmet estava babando Argh que nojo! Olha só a idade dele, Jasper agarrado a Alice que segurava uma garrafa de cerveja, Rose deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Emmet, e... Er tá faltando alguém? Ah sim o Edward, é claro que ele já havia acordado e ido para o seu quarto, talvez eu devesse conferir, vai que ele sumiu **"perfeito Isabella, o que teria acontecido com ele? Um alienígena sanguessuga o raptou ou coisa parecida?" **voizinha estranha novamente, é claro que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa, ele é sonâmbulo vai que ele acaba caindo da escada e se machuca.

Edward PDV

Me arrastei até meu quarto, como assistir um filme pode dar tanto sono? Ah sim, tinha cerveja que normalmente ajuda para que esse tipo de coisa aconteça, adormeci rapidamente com o som das folhas balançando com o vento, grande novidade iria chover.

- _Edward você esta bem? – _Sabe aquela pergunta que a mãe da gente fala baixinho quando sabe que a gente ta dormindo? Então a Bella estava fazendo também, foi bom a ouvir dizer o meu nome baixinho como se...

Droga! Ela vai sair, já percebeu que eu estou bem, é nessas horas que eu queria estar mal só pra ela cuidar de mim, mas é claro a Bella no mínimo me abandonaria no frio, ou me jogaria um balde d'água no caso de eu ter um pesadelo.

Agora perdi o sono! Vou esperar um pouco até a luz da cozinha se apagar, depois vou lá beber um copo d'água pra recuperar o sono perdido.

Bella PDV

Edward estava bem, e agora chovia fininho, por um momento eu quis não estar em Forks , eu quis estar em Nova York dormindo no meu quarto, queria que Charlie e Reneé estivessem bem, e queria que nada de ruim tivesse nos acontecido, okay, sem lagrimas Bella, não existe motivo pra chorar.

Apaguei as luzes e fui subir as escadas quando meu corpo bater em algo que estava parado a minha frente, com certeza eu ia cair e rolar escada abaixo, mas não, algo me segurou e levando em conta que poderia ser um fantasma eu quase gritei, quase por que algo tampou a minha boca, e esse algo era macio, quente e doce, na verdade eu conhecia o dono desse beijo.

- Edward! – Falei empurrando-o a contragosto.

- Não eu sou Samara e quando o telefone tocar você...

- O filme era House red, não Samara.

- Se eu confessar que não prestei atenção no filme você aceita as desculpas.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Olhando você.

- Pra quem dizem ser um santo você anda bem sem vergonha Edward! Eu já disse que não quero você me beijando por aí.

- Não posso deixar de fazer isso se você ficar correspondendo. – Agradeci ao escuro por que assim ele não veria que eu estava corando, mas eu sou a Bella e eu não tenho sorte, foi quando alguém ligou a luz, e eu juro que não foi o Edward.

***B..E***

Desculpa gente, capitulo pequeno, mas é que faltou inspiração.

**Manu: **_Valeu, e acho otimo que voce goste muito da fic, não pensei que ela ia ficar tão boa assim, valeu mesmo._

**Dryka: **_Não demorei não, ficou meio xoxo, mas eu postei._

Gente eu quero aulas de matematica com o Edward! A Bella não sabe a sorte que tem, agarrar o Edward e o Jacob num limete de uma semana? Eu quero!

bjs

**any**

**v  
**


	10. prova de nivelamento

CAPITULO 9 – PROVA DE NIVELAMENTO

Edward PDV

- Eu não sei o que vocês dois estão fazendo parados ao pé da escada no escuro, mas dá pra vocês falarem mais baixo? Seu pai tem que trabalhar amanhã cedo, colaborem para que ele possa dormir – Esme, não estava brava, na verdade ela ostentava um sorriso enorme enquanto seus olhos brilhavam olhando pra mim e Bella, já te sei o que ela está pensando, quem sabe mãe, quem sabe a Bella não aprende a me amar como eu a amo.

- Desculpe – Bella estava corada, eu acho lindo quando ela cora, que bom que ela ainda não sabe como Alice a viu em Forks pela primeira vez. – Eu já vou pro meu quarto, Boa noite Esme. Boa noite Edward.

- Boa noite Bella. – Respondemos juntos.

Depois que Bella saiu, eu fui até a cozinha beber meu copo d'água e consequentemente seguido pela minha mãe que não perdia o grande sorriso.

- Ah meu deus Edward! – Não liga pro escândalo, minha mãe sempre foi meio doida. – Vocês estão apaixonados!

- Errado, nós não estamos apaixonados. – Eu estou apaixonado, ela simplesmente odeia a minha presença.

- Está nos seus olhos Edward, você não pode negar! – Talvez eu não devesse negar, ela é minha mãe e mãe é para essas coisas, pra te dar um ombro pra chorar quando as coisas ficam difíceis de suportar.

- Está nos meus, mas não está nos dela. – Respondi, minha mãe desfez o sorriso e me encarou talvez um pouco triste.

- Oh Edward. Eu sinto muito. – Ela é melosa ao extremo, mas eu sabia que ela dizia a verdade, mas logo ela abriu outro sorriso, mulheres são seres bipolares – Mas talvez ela goste de você, talvez ela somente não saiba demonstrar essas coisas.

- Aí é que está o problema, "talvez ela goste de mim", talvez, não é o suficiente.

- É talvez, não é o suficiente, não se você ficar parado igual um idiota esperando ela vir e dizer que te ama. – Ela quase gritou, mamãe é uma mulher muito doce, mas às vezes ela tem umas recaídas – Cresce Edward! Bella é muito madura pra idade dela – Se sair de casa escondido e tomar um porre for ser madura, eu sou o cara mais experiente do mundo. – É claro que ainda age como uma adolescente, mas Edward ela está tentando se acostumar a uma nova vida, de um tempo a ela.

Pegou? Eu não posso ficar parado, mas eu tenho que dar um tempo a ela, isso é loucura, embora se levar em consideração que a Bella é louca, isto pode funcionar, o problema é como fazer isso dar certo.

- Boa noite filho.

- Boa noite mãe.

Talvez eu precise mais do que um copo d'água pra poder dormir, um leite morno talvez.

Esme PDV

Edward está amando de novo! Isso é ótimo, e eu sei que Bella nunca repetiria o que Tânia fez, o pior é que ele agora vai ficar parado como sempre esperando para que Bella descubra sozinha que está apaixonada. Tá na hora de acordar esse menino Esme!

- É talvez, não é o suficiente, não se você ficar parado igual um idiota esperando ela vir e dizer que te ama. – Pronto, gritar algumas verdades sempre acorda a consciência

- Cresce Edward! Bella é muito madura pra idade dela – Talvez não tão madura assim, mas ela viu muito da vida, isso a torna madura. – É claro que ainda age como uma adolescente, mas Edward ela está tentando se acostumar a uma nova vida, de um tempo a ela.

Se anotar tudo que eu falei, vai notar que não faz sentido algum, mas quem disse que era pra fazer sentido?

Bella PDV

E lá vamos nós de novo, será que eu quero mesmo que o Edward pare de me beijar? **(você eu não sei Bella, mas eu com certeza não iria querer) **não eu não quero, mas não vou aceitar que ele brinque com os meus sentimentos dessa maneira, a partir de amanha eu voltarei a ser a Bella forte e decidida.

Adormeci sem nem ao menos reparar, o sono veio e me levou.

- Bella vem almoçar. – Esme chamou, e novamente estávamos apenas nós duas em casa. Queria saber como ela iria ficar depois que eu fosse para a escola.

- Esme, você nunca pensou em trabalhar fora como decoradora? – Eu perguntei enquanto almoçávamos.

- Já, mas prefiro cuidar dos meus filhos e estar em casa pra quando eles chegarem. Por que pergunta?

- É que... Er bem, eu não quero que fique sozinha quando eu começar a frequentar a escola.

- Oh Bella, não precisa se preocupar, gosto de ficar sozinha é bom que assim eu posso pensar enquanto cuido do meu jardim.

- Às vezes acho que se eu ficar sozinha por muito tempo vou pensar demais.

- Mas pensar é bom, coloca as coisas no lugar. – Ela me olhou e talvez pudesse ler dentro dos meus olhos – Talvez o seu problema não seja pensar, e sim lembrar. Tem que aprender que não pode esquecer tem de aceitar.

As palavras de Esme ficaram na minha cabeça o dia todo, você não tem que esquecer, você tem de aceitar, e o plano de Bella forte e decidida foi por água abaixo pela qüinquagésima vez.

Hoje Edward chega mais cedo, então eu vou ter aulas de matemática por um longo tempo, só preciso ignorar a ideia de que o meu "professor" é _ele._

_- _Vai ficar viajando nos seus pensamentos ou vai prestar atenção no que eu falo? – e olha meu professor aí, tentando me ensinar algo sobre delta.

- Estou prestando atenção, pode continuar.

- Então x + 3 = 5x – 2, como fica? – Até que não é tão difícil, se somar x e a boca do Edward na minha, okay a conta não é essa, foco Bella.

- Seria x – 5x = - 2 – 3, e o resultado é 4/5.

- Foi tão difícil assim?

- Não, mas agora minha cabeça tá doendo.

- Vamos ver a próxima, usando a lei de baskara, okay? – Ele me fez decorar esse troço, sinceramente eu não sei o porquê de tanta complicação.

- Seria, a = 1 b= -6 c = 3, faça as contas. – Hun raiz de 24.

- Cérebro de Edward.

- O que?

- A resposta é o seu cérebro, traduzindo: conjunto vazio.

- Então sua resposta está errada! – O que! Está correta, eu sei que está.

- Por quê?

- A resposta seria o cérebro da Bella. – Filho de uma... Nada contra a Esme.

Eu não era uma expert em matemática, mas agora eu entendia o básico do básico, e depois de três horas seguidas vendo números, a trilha sonora de rei leão caia muito bem aos meus ouvidos **(não resisti, adoro essa musica).**

Passamos duas semanas aprendendo as malditas regras, ou melhor, eu passei duas semanas tentando aprender com a ajuda mínima do Edward, pronto assim está melhor, e a prova era hoje.

- Dá pra se acalmar Bella? É só uma prova. – Sim eu estava com os nervos em frangalhos, andando de um lado pro outro.

- Eu to nervosa será que da pra entender?

- Se ficar nervosa demais não vai conseguir fazer a prova. – Isso foi mesmo uma tentativa de me acalmar.

- Você está piorando a situação Edward.

- Desculpe, mas é que você esta me dando dor de cabeça andando desse jeito.

Depois de chegar ao colégio fui levada a uma sala de aula vazia pra poder fazer a tal prova, respondi algumas perguntas e fiquei olhando pras outras, batendo a caneta na mesa, tap, tap, tap. Pensa Bella pensa, usa esse seu cérebro pra alguma coisa.

Se fosse de assinalar seria ótimo era só chutar e rezar pra acertar pelo menos metade, mas escrita era muito ruim, você tinha que ter conteúdo completo o que não era fácil de lembrar.

- Senhorita Swan você agora só tem dez minutos. – Eu acenti com a cabeça e comecei a folhear a prova, respondi todas embora não tendo certeza se estavam corretas, que seja o que deus quiser.

Deu o sinal e o meu tempo acabou, não ficou tão ruim assim, eu acho, talvez eu tenha acertado metade ou um terço, ai meu deus e se eu só acertei uma? E se eu não acertei nenhuma?

- Como foi na prova Bella? – Edward perguntou passando pelo corredor.

- Não sei, mas acho que fui bem. – Pareça calma Bella, deixe pra surtar mais tarde quando você estiver no seu quarto com a porta fechada.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, Carlisle já deve estar ai pra buscá-la.

Depois que voltei pra casa, tive um pequeno acesso de fúria, misturado com um de medo e consequentemente um momento de desilusão sobre não ter ido bem na prova.

- Bella se acalme, o resultado vai sair amanhã e logo você saberá se foi bem, e eu tenho certeza de que você foi – Esme dizia tentando me acalmar, não acredito que estou chorando por causa de uma prova boba, mas se eu não passar significa que não tenho direito a uma chance e eu quero essa chance.

- Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha, será que você pode...

- Tudo bem Bella, se você precisar de mim é só me chamar, vou estar na cozinha.

Eu acenti com a cabeça, peguei um CD no meio das minhas coisas e liguei o CD player, coloquei fones de ouvido e comecei a cantar baixinho.

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

E se eu também cometesse os mesmos erros novamente? E se eu não pudesse simplesmente recomeçar?

What's wrong, what's wrong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

Vai aparecer sempre coisas pra me impedir de ser feliz? Já não basta a morte dos meus pais?

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes, broken inside

Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reason why (why)

You've been rejected (you've been rejected)

And now you can't find

What you left behind

Be strong, be strong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

Já não basta ser forte, não pra mim, eu vou cantando e pensando o quanto a menina da musica tem haver comigo.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

Her feeling she hides

Her dream she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place (yeah!)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh)

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh, yeah)

Sim eu também estou perdida por dentro. Apaixonar-me por Edward, fazer uma prova que pode definir todo o meu futuro, por que eu estava fazendo tudo isso? Por que eu estava presa dentro de um quarto chorando e ouvindo musica de adolescente enquanto podia estar livre por aí e vendo o pôr do sol com Jacob? Talvez por que eu gostasse da musica e quisesse ver o pôr do sol com o Edward, talvez por que eu me sentia feliz assim, eu me sentia bem trancada no meu quarto chorando por motivos fúteis.

Edward chegou tarde hoje, era segunda e ele tem que ir dar aulas no clube de matemática, o ouvi bater na porta umas dez vezes e chamar meu nome, eu continuei em silencio ouvindo musica e ignorando tudo ao meu redor, nada me retiraria desse estado, não até chegar o resultado da maldita prova. Adormeci alguns minutos depois.

Quando acordei já estava tarde, seriamente eu devia parar de dormir de dia, ou ficaria acordada a noite toda, se bem que eu andava ficando com tanto sono que dormir se tornava algo tão bom, mesmo que eu fosse ficar acordada depois, como todas as noites eu iria beber um copo d'água ou leite morno pra poder dormir.

Depois de aquecer o leite e sem querer o deixar derramar, o que me daria uma baita dor de cabeça pra limpar, mas eu não queria deixar serviço pra Esme então decidi limpar agora mesmo.

- Talvez você devesse fazer menos barulho. – Essa voz, é era ele com seu sorriso torto que o deixava maravilhosamente sexy.

- Talvez você devesse parar de vir à cozinha quando eu estiver aqui.

- Você é muito convencida sabia? Quem disse que eu vim aqui por sua causa?

- Eu disse.

- Então disse certo, por que se trancou no quarto a tarde inteira? Esme disse que você estava chorando quando chegou. – Esme e sua boca grande.

- Como eu vou te dizer isso da maneira mais educada possível, Hun vamos ver, Não é da tua conta! – Falei ressaltando cada uma das palavras.

- Você está com medo, será que é tão difícil assim admitir – Ele deu um passo pra frente e eu dei um para trás, mas acabei batendo as costas no balcão.

- Edward eu... – Não pude continuar ele simplesmente me beijou e eu me permitir sentir seu beijo novamente de forma doce e suave com sempre foi, mas mudou rapidamente do suave para o brusco e urgente, e ficamos assim até acabar o ar.

- Para Edward! Eu já falei que não quero que fique fazendo isso.

- E eu já falei que se você continuar correspondendo eu não vou resistir a tentação – E me puxou para outro beijo, mais forte mais rápido e quando eu notei já estava sobre o balcão com Edward em cima de mim.

Edward PDV

Eu estava completamente louco por essa garota, seus beijos me enfeitiçavam e eu sempre iria querer outro e mais outro, como estávamos fazendo agora, Bella deitada sobre o balcão e eu sobre ela, talvez ela deixasse acontecer ou talvez eu não deixasse acontecer, não era certo, não iria ser como as coisas deveriam ser.

Mas por enquanto eu ia deixar rolar, era só saber a hora de parar, se eu conseguisse parar, fui descendo os beijos pelo seu pescoço e ouvi-a gemer baixinho com o toque, minhas mãos dentro de sua camiseta, de forma que eu pudesse tocar levemente os seus seios, e sentir sua pele macia contra as minhas mãos.

- Talvez seja hora de parar. – Falei me levantando, mas ela me puxou de volta.

- Larga de ser estraga prazeres Eddie. – Disse me dando um selinho – Mas você tem razão, isso foi longe demais.

Ela estava corada e com certeza ela sabia disso por que buscava ficar de costas pra mim, enquanto limpava o fogão onde ela deixou derramar o leite, por um momento quis saber em que ela estava pensando para conseguir tal proeza.

- Quer leite? – Ela perguntou com a voz mais inocente do mundo.

- Sim senhora. Tenho opções?

- Depende, se você quiser pode colocar açúcar ou achocolatado, talvez cereal, embora essa hora da noite leite puro seja mais aconselhável

- Então que seja puro, como eu.

- Como você disse um "certo" dia na piscina, você é virgem, mas não é idiota, embora eu discorde dessa teoria, enfim, puro você não é.

- Estamos no mesmo patamar então?

- Não, eu sou a garotinha inocente se lembra, você é o homem malvado que fica agarrando a mocinha inocente contra a vontade dela – Ela sorriu levemente – Agora bebe seu leite antes que esfrie.

Depois de um boa noite mal falado e mal respondido, eu fui dormir e acredito que ela foi também já que a luz da cozinha se apagou assim que eu entrei no quarto, lembrei do nosso "encontro" e do flagra que minha mãe deu na gente.

Bella PDV

Quando acordei, desci as escadas correndo e quase pulando, quase. Eu queria saber logo o resultado da prova.

- Calma Bella, logo irá saber. – Esme tentava acalmar minha ansiedade, mas seria impossível, eu estava louca só de pensar que poderia ter passado, eu sei meu humor mudou consideravelmente de ontem pra hoje, vamos dizer que eu tive ajuda.

Trriiiimm **(Odeio onomatopéias, mas fazer o que, eu preciso do toque brega de telefone). **Corri paraatender, era o diretor do colégio, ele enrolou um pouco com um papo de que se eu não tivesse ido bem eu poderia fazer a prova novamente, isso me informou de que ele também não lera a prova. Quando ele finalmente disse o resultado minhas emoções saíram do controle e eu pensei que ia desabar em lagrimas.

- Oh meu deus! – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

***B..E***

Oiiiêê! E agora? Será que a Bella passou na prova? Ou ela vai ter que estudar para outra prova de nivelamento?

Bem eu espero que ela vá à escola, mas temos que ver seu desempenho na prova primeiro, mas falando em desempenho o Edward vem tendo um enorme "desempenho", se a Bella não te quer, beija eu, beija eu beija eu me beija, a Bella é boba e meio retardada, agarra logo esse homem menina!

**h.l: **_Se eu disser que só assisti esses dois filmes de terror uma vez e eu tinha oito anos, tava sozinha no escuro e morrendo de medo que não dei atenção aos nomes dos personagens, voce acredita?_

A música que a Bella ouviu e cantou é da Avril e chama-se Nobody's Home, vou deixar o link para o clip no meu profile. Bjs.

**Any**

**v **


	11. escola

CAPITULO 10 – ESCOLA

Edward PDV

Quando eu desci as escadas Bella estava ao telefone e gritava de felicidade, nunca acreditei que ela fosse capaz de gritar por estar feliz, normalmente ela grita quando está brava.

- Eu passei! Meu deus eu passei! – Ela pulou e abraçou Esme que também estava com um sorriso enorme – Eu passei Esme, eu passei!

- Sim você passou, eu disse que ia dar tudo certo – Elas se separaram do abraço e Bella limpou algumas lagrimas – E quando você pode começar?

- Semana que vem eu começo, no segundo ano. – Mesma sala da Alice, o que essas duas não vão aprontar na escola, Alice já faz a maior zuera, não que isso a impeça de tirar boas notas ao contrario do Emmet e da Rose que só sabem namorar e as notas se tornam temperatura de inverno (tudo abaixo de zero), Emmet já repetiu duas vezes e Rose repetiu uma assim os dois ficaram no terceiro ano, acho que foi tudo programado para os dois estudarem juntos até a Rose terminar, Jasper está no terceiro ano e nunca repetiu, tira ótimas notas. E eu? Eu me considero um ótimo aluno, ao menos nunca repeti e minhas notas sempre foram consideráveis.

Mas Bella é uma exceção, ela não sabe controlar a própria língua e fala o que der na cabeça, isso torna as coisas mais difíceis como cair no tapa com Jéssica Stanley, o que me deixaria muito feliz.

- Parabéns Bella. – Disse descendo as escadas.

- Edward, será que você não aprendeu que é feio ouvir a conversa alheia? – Bella falou e pela suas mãos inquietas ela queria fazer um gesto não muito bonito, mas não iria fazer isso na frente de Esme.

- Se você ficar gritando eu vou continuar ouvindo. – Respondi dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Sempre vai depender de mim? Se eu fizer algo você também vai fazer? Deveria esperar isso mesmo – Ela com certeza estava pensando sobre o que eu falei quando me pediu para não beijá-la mais.

- Será que dá pra você me tratar com um pouquinho mais de educação? Afinal eu apenas te parabenizei por passar na prova.

- Não, é preciso que você tenha um cérebro para que eu lhe trate educadamente.

Depois de receber duas horas de silencio vindo de Bella, eu fui pro colégio, lê-se prisão, principalmente agora que eu não consigo nem me concentrar nas aulas com a lembrança de ontem, talvez se eu não houvesse parado. Não, só ia acontecer de novo e eu iria me machucar ainda mais.

Bella PDV

Eu estava eufórica, não acredito que cheguei a pensar que não passaria, mas agora eu estava tão feliz eu tinha outra chance, uma chance de recomeçar e isso era tão bom, saber que eu mereço ser feliz e viver como uma garota normal.

Ao acabar meu ataque de melodrama, voltei pra cozinha e fiquei ajudando Esme com a preparação do café da manhã, até ela me surgir com essa pergunta:

- Por que trata o Edward tão mal, Bella?

- Talvez por que ele é um idiota. – Respondi me virando para pegar suco na geladeira.

- Bella, o Edward não é um idiota e você sabe disso, aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei? – Aconteceu que o balcão em que você esta escorada quase serviu de cama pra nós dois ontem, e o quase é que é o problema.

- Não, meu santo não bateu com o dele. – Menti, nossos santos se batiam muito bem, talvez bem até demais – Agora eu vou pro meu quarto arrumar minhas coisas pro colégio.

- Ainda é terça Bella, você tem até semana que vem ainda.

- É que eu estou ansiosa demais.

Tranquei a porta do quarto e fiquei recordando, tantas vezes a gente se beijou, na cozinha, na festa, na piscina, na escada e na cozinha de novo, eu não consigo entender o porquê, por que é que ele faz isso comigo, por que as coisas têm de ser tão difíceis, se ele não me ama ao menos que me deixasse em paz com a minha dor.

Hoje eu não queria dormir, meu sono havia sumido desde ontem à noite quando ele interrompeu o nosso beijo e me deixou sem palavras, pra depois beber um copo de leite e ir dormir como se nada houvesse acontecido, enquanto eu passei a noite em claro pensando no nosso beijo.

Edward estava destruindo minhas defesas e isso não era bom, talvez ele tivesse razão e eu devesse parar de corresponder, como se eu conseguisse resistir a seus beijos, era tudo tão bom quando simplesmente acontecia, mas depois ele me deixava e eu ficava sozinha pensando no que aconteceu.

A semana passou lentamente enquanto eu me negava a ir a cozinha beber água e evitava Edward de todas as formas possíveis, mas hoje era meu primeiro dia de aula e teria de ir no carro de Edward já que os meus queridos irmãos se negaram a me levar.

De acordo com Carlisle eu logo poderia retirar minha carta, assim teria um carro só pra mim e iria sozinha pra escola, não ia negar que estava tão ansiosa quanto no dia em que fiz a prova, talvez até mais, já fazia seis anos desde á ultima vez em que estive em uma escola, isso não ia ser fácil.

Nossa casa fica tão longe da cidade que as pessoas devem pensar que nós nos escondemos delas, mas é tão boa a paz de viver em um local silencioso onde só se ouve os gritos do Emmet enquanto ele canta Hello e imita a Bionce.

Edward ligou o radio e ficou calado a viajem inteira, nada como uma musica conhecida pra animar o ambiente, pra provocar eu mudei a musica e lentamente uma musica que eu nunca havia ouvido, mas combinava muito com o momento começou a tocar, Edward ignorava totalmente minha presença e eu repetia o refrão baixinho.

**_And I could tell you_**

_(E eu poderia te contar)_

**_His favorite color's Green_**

_(Que sua cor preferida é verde )_

**_He loves to argue_**

_(Ele adora discutir )_

**_Born on the seventeenth_**

_(Nasceu no dia 17)_

**_His sister's beautiful_**

_(Sua irmã é linda )_

**_He has his father's eyes_**

_(Ele tem os olhos do pai )_

**_And if you ask me IF I love him.._**

_(E se você me perguntar se o amo, )_

**_I'd lie_**

_(Eu mentiria )_

Tudo que eu ouvia me lembrava Edward, mas essa musica fazia toda a diferença, ela combina perfeitamente com Edward e com tudo o que vinha acontecendo entre a gente, eu realmente poderia te contar que a cor preferida dele é verde, ele adora discutir, ah e isso me mata, nasceu no dia dezessete, sua irmã é linda, ele tem os olhos do pai e pra quem perguntar se eu o amo, eu mentiria.

- Bella, chegamos. – Eu não poderia acreditar que se passaram meia hora e eu nem me dei conta.

Desci do carro e segui Edward até onde os outros estavam. Emmet tava com uma expressão seria olhando para um cara que olhava descaradamente para as pernas de Rose, acho que ele estava se controlando pra não dar uma surra nele.

Rose conversava com Alice totalmente alheia ao que estava acontecendo, Edward ficou falando algo que não me chamou a atenção com Jasper e pra completar meu dia um idiota loiro veio falar comigo.

- Oi, você é nova aqui, não é? – Claro que não, eu estudo aqui desde o ano passado por que será que você nunca reparou.

- É meio lógico não? Acho que está bem claro que eu sou nova aqui.

- Er... Seu nome? – Esse garoto não se toca?

- Bella.

- Sim você é, mas eu pedi seu nome. – Talvez ele devesse ser internado em uma clinica para retardados mentais.

- E eu respondi, será que você poderia me dar licença? É que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Talvez chegar quase na hora não fosse tão ruim, o sinal tocou e eu acabei me livrando do idiota.

Depois de pegar meu horário fui pra minha aula de inglês, e descobri que estava enganada sobre haver me livrado do idiota, a duas mesas frente a minha estava sentado o idiota que descobri graças a outro idiota se chamar Mike, tinha uma vadia chamada Lauren Mallory e uma mini cópia da vadia chamada Jéssica Stanley, acabei de descobrir uma função para a chamada, logo eu sabia o nome de todos os idiotas e vadias que estavam no mesmo ano que eu. Mas tinham alguns bem legais como uma garota chamada Ângela e outra chamada Jane que é filha do professor de historia, Caius.

Na hora do almoço, sentei-me com Ângela e Jane já que Edward parecia estar de mau humor e eu não queria ficar de vela sem ter alguém pra conversar.

- Então você é irmã dos Cullens não é? – Jane começou.

- É por aí. – Respondi.

- Não parece, você não anda com eles e não é "sinistra" – Ela fez até as aspas com os dedos, minha família é sinistra? Ela é que não me conhece.

- Eles não são "sinistros", Jane, eles só gostam de ficar na deles. – Ângela tem um senso de percepção melhor, mas considerando que Jane é loira, o que deve afetar um pouco sua inteligência, não, ser loira não deve ter nada a ver ela só não é muito esperta.

- Tá bom, mas eu ainda os acho sinistros.

- A louca da família sou eu, então pra considerar sua opinião vamos dizer que nós somos diferentes.

- Você não parece ser louca, mas e aí por que você demorou pra começar a estudar esse ano? – Jane perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Fiquei fora da escola por algum tempo, então eu tive de fazer uma prova de nivelamento.

- Ah. – Acho que ela queria perguntar algo, mas mudou de ideia e ficou calada – Já sabe com quem vai fazer o trabalho de Historia?

- Não, talvez eu faça junto com a Alice, mas e vocês? Vão fazer juntas?

- Acho que sim, mas Ângela queria fazer junto com o Ben. – Ben é um garoto meio nerd, meio sonso, mas até que é bonitinho e a Ângela pelo jeito gosta dele por que ficou vermelha só da Jane falar.

- É que ele me convidou e eu não tive coragem de dizer não.

- E qual é o problema?

- É que se a Ângela fizer o trabalho como Bem e você com a Alice eu vou ter que fazer com a Jéssica por que ela também tá sobrando – O problema é a mini vadia? Deixa comigo – Entendeu o meu problema?

- Entendi, não se preocupe você vai fazer o trabalho com a Alice, deixa que eu cuido da vadia. – Elas riram e eu acabei rindo também.

- Você é nova aqui, se fazer trabalho com a Jéssica, vai ficar mal falada.

- E se eu der uns tapas nela? Tipo ela merece uma senhora surra. – E merece mesmo, acredita que ela falou pra metade da escola que eu era puta de esquina antes deles me adotarem? Imagine a vontade que eu não estou de dar uns tapas nela, mas é meu primeiro dia e eu prometi a mim mesmo que não ia arrumar confusão.

- A se merece, mas você não deve arrumar encrenca com a "vadia" por que pode ficar em maus lençóis. – É eles podem me rebaixar pro primeiro ano já que meu numero de acertos na prova não foram tão satisfatórios.

- Tem razão, eu não vou sujar minhas mãos com ela ainda, _ainda._

- Eu foco o trabalho com ela, não tem importância – Jane falou, desistindo.

- Não tem mais ninguém no segundo ano que esteja sem para ale da Jéssica? – Ângela perguntou tentando resolver o problema chamado Jéssica.

- Tem o Riley. – Jane respondeu e algo me disse que eles não iam dar muito certo juntos. – Mas a gente meio que teve um caso, que terminou mal, não quero fazer o trabalho com ele.

- Okay, então acabaram nossas opções?

- Na verdade tem o Felix. – Ângela deu outra dica que fez Jane fazer cara de medo.

- Ele é estranho. – Existe algum cara normal nessa escola e que ela possa fazer o trabalho em dupla? Parece que não.

- Por que é que ele é estranho Jane? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Ele vive sozinho e não fala com ninguém.

- Isso o torna estranho? Você nunca falou com ele pra saber, então não pode dizer que ele é estranho.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, isso é preconceito Jane! Já sei você vai fazer o trabalho com o Felix.

- Não. – Ela fez um melodrama igual o que o Emmet fez quando perdeu o direito de dirigir o jeep por dois meses.

- Jane, o Felix até que é gatinho, vai que você gosta dele. – Ângela tentou animá-la.

- E outra, é só um trabalho de Historia, se você não gostar dele não precisam ser amigos.

- Tudo bem, é melhor um cara estranho do que a vadia da Jéssica.

- Pobre Riley.

- Por quê? – As meninas perguntaram confusas.

- Acredito que só sobrou a Jéssica pra fazer o trabalho.

A gente ficou conversando até bater o sinal, até que meu primeiro dia não foi tão ruim, bem eu pensei que não.

- Fica longe do meu Edward, sua puta de esquina. – Olha que surpresa! Eu nem sabia que o Edward era da Lauren-vadia-Mallory.

- Pelo que eu sei o Edward não tem dona, e a puta por aqui é você. – Disse me virando pra vadia, to numa vontade de socar essa cara de puta que ela tem.

- Não foi isso que eu fiquei sabendo queridinha. – Quer um aviso? Nunca me chame de queridinha.

- Você vai ver a queridinha!

Edward PDV

Depois que a Bella passou a me evitar eu decidi não falar com ela também, isso era bastante infantil, mas foi ela quem começou.

Lauren havia resolvido dar em cima de mim, e agora me seguia por todos os lados, e quando eu digo por todos os lados, eu quis dizer por todos os lados mesmo, até no banheiro masculino ela tentou entrar, essa garota é louca!

Na hora do almoço, Bella não quis sentar com a gente, e eu tive que segurar vela pros dois casai insuportáveis que não paravam de se agarrar, enquanto Bella ria junto com suas amigas, mas acho que seria pior se ela estivesse aqui comigo, a gente ficaria se encarando e o clima ia ficar péssimo.

Mas o espetáculo que eu assisti no estacionamento foi o suficiente para alegrar o meu dia, eu não sei o que a Lauren falou, mas eu sei que irritou muito a Bella, que desceu um belo soco na cara dela, depois partiu pra pancadaria, Ops é melhor eu ir separar antes que elas se matem.

Emmet PDV

- É isso aí Bella, fez bonito! Desce a mão na cara dessa vaca, a tal de Lauren é a maior puta, bem que mereceu uns tapas, mas o soco que ela recebeu foi muito legal, tipo por que eu estava ali do lado mesmo e ouvi tudo, a Lauren disse assim: "Fica longe do meu Edward, puta de esquina!" Aí a Bella falou: "O Edward não tem dona e a puta aqui é você" daí a Lauren falou: "Não foi isso que eu fiquei sabendo queridinha" Isso fez a Bella ficar fula da vida "Você vai ver a queridinha!" aí a Bella desceu a mão na cara da vaca que caiu de bunda no chão, então a tal Mallory falou "O Edward é meu sua vadia" aí a Bella encheu a cara dela de tapa, foi demais. – Acho que meu pai não ficou muito com minha declaração sobre os fatos ocorridos, viu eu sei falar difícil.

- E você não fez nada pra separar? Emmet será que você entende a gravidade do assunto? Já pensou se a Bella é expulsa do colégio? – Isso não é justo, eles pedem para que eu diga o que realmente aconteceu já que a Bella se nega a dizer, eu conto e ainda levo o maior sermão por não ter acabado com a minha diversão.

Bella PDV

- Não foi culpa dele Carlisle, se a Vaca da...

- Isabella! Não vou admitir que você fale palavrões na minha frente!

- Mas o Emmet falou!

- O Emmet estava explicando o que aconteceu. – Tem alguma diferença?

- Isso não é justo.

- O que não é justo é que você não de valor a chance que teve! Você não tinha nada que bater na menina, isso pode lhe resultar em suspensão, ou até uma expulsão, e foi o seu primeiro dia de aula! Será que você não pensa nas consequências?

- Pare de gritar comigo! Você não é ninguém pra ficar gritando comigo. – Já estava ficando cansada com Carlisle gritando comigo, tudo bem que eu estou errada, mas não foi tudo culpa minha.

- Bella volte aqui agora! – Carlisle gritou enquanto eu saia do maldito escritório.

***B..E***

Ah como eu fiquei satisfeita com o acontecido, fala sério! A vadia da Lauren bem que merecia uns tapas, e um belo de um soco de brinde, mas a Bella arranjou muita confusão com essa briga.

Reviews respondidas por PMs. adoro vcs.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	12. desculpa, mas eu ainda te odeio

CAPITULO 11 – DESCULPA, MAS EU AINDA TE ODEIO.

Carlisle PDV

Isabella estava saindo do meu controle, na verdade acho que nunca estive no controle dessa situação, agora ela simplesmente vira as costas e sai, mas o que eu posso fazer pra impedir? Nada, eu não posso fazer nada! Primeiro que bater nunca foi nem será a solução, deixá-la de castigo é totalmente impossível, afinal como ela mesma disse não há nada a perder.

Eu nunca expulsaria um filho de casa, e Isabella agora era minha filha, embora me cause muitos problemas eu me apeguei a ela de uma forma impressionante. Existia outro fator em Isabela que fazia as coisas mudarem, Edward não aprontava desde o ocorrido com Tânia, e Isabella mudou isso, não que eu goste quando meu filho apronta e toma um porre até cair no corredor, mas depois de vê-lo tanto tempo sofrendo, foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido.

Havia coisas no comportamento dela que eu até poderia entender, afinal ela fazia o que vinha na cabeça quando vivia na rua, mas depois de passar horas e dias presa no quarto estudando para prova, colocar em risco todo seu trabalho não era do feitio dela. Ah não ser que Edward fosse o problema, Emmet havia mencionado antes de sair do meu escritório atrás de Bella, que tudo foi culpa do Edward, acho que Lauren dizer algo sobre o Edward pertencer a ela, irritou profundamente Bella. Talvez isso não fosse tão ruim, já que a garota realmente merecia uns tapas, mas é claro que meus filhos nunca vão saber minha verdadeira opinião sobre o assunto.

Bella PDV

Tirando a lógica de que eu estava definitivamente ferrada, a minha maior preocupação era com o que iria acontecer quando o diretor soubesse da nossa "briga", tinha medo de ser expulsa, isso decepcionaria a todos, mas principalmente a mim mesma.

Mas realmente não há nada como dar um soco em alguém que merece levar um soco, é totalmente animador, você fica com o ego lá em cima e passa a ganhar algum respeito, não que eu fosse ganhar algum premio por socar a cara da vadia, mas ao menos eu estava feliz.

- Bella eu posso entrar? – Esme perguntou batendo na porta, com certeza Carlisle pediu para ela falar comigo.

- Entre! – Ela entrou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Bella será que podemos conversar?

- Acho que já estamos fazendo isso, mas tudo bem desde que não vá gritar no meu ouvido.

- Não vou gritar, só quero conversar, tudo bem? – Eu acenti, Esme era uma pessoa legal, seria injusto brigar com ela.

- Eu sei que Carlisle exagerou em gritar com você, e sei também que a culpa não foi só sua, ninguém deve mexer com quem está quieto, mas tem de aprender a controlar seus impulsos por que isso põe em risco o seu direito de estudar.

- O que vai acontecer quando o diretor souber? – Perguntei esperando que a resposta não seja _expulsão_.

- Ele já está a par do ocorrido, e só pediu que vocês escrevessem uma carta pedindo desculpas uma a outra. – Acho que eu prefiro ser expulsa.

- Vou ter de pedir desculpas pra vadia?

- Controle sua língua Bella! – Ela disse me dando um olhar de repreensão. – Mas sim, você terá de pedir desculpas a ela, e ela a você.

- Não precisam ser sinceras não é? – Talvez eu pudesse dizer na base da sinceridade "desculpa, mas eu ainda te odeio".

- Não Bella, eu sei que você não vai dizer desculpas sinceramente e sei que ela não merece, mas existe mais alguém a quem deve desculpas, e que elas sejam muito sinceras mocinha! – Eu adoro minha nova mãe, só não posso a deixar saber disso, enfim eu tinha de pedir desculpas a Carlisle outra vez.

- Eu sei, mas posso fazer isto amanhã? É que eu estou nervosa e quero me acalmar pra não fazer mais besteira do que eu já fiz hoje.

Esme saiu do quarto dizendo que iria me dar um tempo pra descansar, eu esperei ela sair e fechei os olhos, queria dormir e esquecer, eu acho que esse sempre foi meu meio de lidar com os problemas, apenas dormir e esperar que tudo se resolvesse sozinho, talvez isso não fosse funcionar dessa vez.

Mas acabou dando certo, eu dormi e só fui acordar no dia seguinte, nem no meio da noite eu cheguei a acordar, acho que nunca havia dormido tanto em toda a minha vida.

Eu bem que queria tomar um porre e voltar a dormir, mas ainda é terça e eu tenho que ir ao colégio, Ih colégio me fez lembrar-me da carta de desculpas pra puta da Lauren, que eu ainda não escrevi, é melhor eu começar agora.

Depois de gastar um pouco da minha energia cerebral para fazer uma carta que fosse tão falsa quanto meu pedido de desculpas, acabou ficando assim:

**Lauren**

_Depois de conversar um pouco com meu pai, acabei entendendo que por mais irritante e vadia você seja eu não devo te dar uns tapas, isso vai contra todos os seus direitos como ser humano. Sim eu lhe considero um ser humano, afinal vadias também são parte importante do planeta embora eu ainda não tenha achado uma serventia pra elas._

_Enfim, descobri que _estou_ muito arrependida por não ter feito o certo e vim por meio desta carta pedir minhas mais sinceras desculpas por lhe acertar com meu punho bem no meio do teu nariz, Ah e também por lhe dar aqueles tapas._

_PS: Dá próxima vez em que resolver falar comigo, seja gentil isso faz parte da convivência social entre os seres humanos, ou podemos acabar agindo como animais irracionais novamente, e eu não quero isso, você quer?_

_Abrçs _

**_Bella._**

**********************************BE**********************************

É lógico que o certo seria bater muito mais nela, mas é claro que eu não vou por isso na carta, ela pode fazer um escândalo monstruoso e acabar com a minha reputação, não que a minha já não esteja estragada.

Agora só faltava a ultima humilhação do dia.

- Com licença, er... eu posso entrar? – Perguntei entrando no escritório de Carlisle.

- Entre, já escreveu a carta com o pedido de desculpas?

- Sim, mas eu queria falar com você antes de ir para o colégio. – Talvez eu estivesse nervosa, sim eu estava nervosa, muito nervosa na verdade.

- Então fale.

- Er... Eu queria pedir desculpa por ter gritado e lhe dado as costas ontem, mas eu fiquei nervosa, não se pode culpar apenas a mim, Lauren também fez a parte dela.

- Só isso? – Ele perguntou finalmente olhando pra mim, como ele pode dizer "só isso!" doeu muito vir aqui, pedir desculpas não é algo do meu feitio.

- É, se você encera isso como só, então sim é só isso! Agora se me da licença eu vou ir para o colégio. – Me virei para sair e tive a ligeira impressão de vê-lo sorrir, ele estava sorrindo enquanto eu estava quase chorando, isso não é justo.

- Bella. – Ele falou, mas eu não me virei, apenas continuei parada no lugar como se houvesse sido congelada – Desculpas aceitas.

Edward me levou até o colégio sem proferir uma única e mínima palavra, mas eu não ia deixar ele me dar o gelo pra sempre.

- Por que está me evitando? – Perguntei segurando seu braço quando ele foi abrir a porta.

- Por que você estava me evitando. – Ele respondeu, como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo, mas ele tinha razão, fui eu quem começou tudo isso.

- Mas não estou te evitando mais, então não há motivos pra você não falar comigo.

- Olha aqui Bella, eu já estou cansado dos seus joguinhos e confusões, estou cansado de você não conseguir enxergar meio palmo a sua frente!

- Você me beija, passa o dia me evitando e sou eu quem está jogando? Acho que você está enganado Cullen, quem joga por aqui é você. – Ele parou e ficou de boca aberta, bom eu deixei o Cullen sem palavras. - Mas já que você gosta assim, eu vou jogar também.

Edward PDV

Ela simplesmente me jogou no banco do carro e me beijou, seus lábios me envolviam em um beijo quente e doce, suas mãos se deslizavam pelo meu cabelo e eu mantinha minhas mãos em sua cintura, eu não imaginei que sentia tanta falta dos beijos de Bella, mas era totalmente viciante, seu corpo encaixava no meu, e mandei pra puta que pariu todo aquele pensamento sobre acabar me machucando, dane-se as consequências eu queria apenas sentir aquele momento e tudo o que ele podia me proporcionar.

- Bella... – Gemi em sua boca, enquanto minhas mãos iam para dentro de sua blusa subindo levemente, acariciando cada pedaço de seu corpo, mas a alegria durou pouco.

- Maldito sinal – Bella resmungou demonstrando que estava tão decepcionada quanto eu.

Bella PDV

Sabe, tem momentos na vida da gente que não dá pra esquecer e esse era um que ficaria em minha cabeça pra sempre.

- Bella! – Alice praticamente gritou ao me ver, e depois de me analisar deu um sorriso malicioso, Ah meu deus meu cabelo deve estar uma bagunça! Nunca me preocupei com isso, mas só de pensar no que as pessoas vão pensar se me virem assim, já deu medo. – Ah meu deus! Vocês...

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. – Vamos lá Bella, só uma desculpa decente, por que será que eu não consigo achar nenhuma?

- Então o que é? Por que não consigo encontrar outra razão para a bagunça que está o seu cabelo.

- Droga! Alice vê se me deixa em paz!

Dei um jeito de ir para minha aula antes que Alice resolvesse me fazer mais perguntas, acabei me esquecendo que a primeira aula é de geografia e eu a compartilho com Alice.

- Vai confessar? Ou eu vou ter de te arrastar por um shopping inteiro até você resolver me contar o que está acontecendo entre você e o Edward?

- Não está acontecendo nada! Entendeu? Não está acontecendo absolutamente nada!

- Então é por isso que você está toda estressada! Você queria que estivesse acontecendo algo, eu sabia que você estava apaixonada!

- Alice! Já falei uma vez e repito, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Edward! Agora por favor, eu não quero mais falar nesse assunto. – Ela sorriu e acentiu com a cabeça.

Depois de algumas aulas insuportáveis, deu o sinal para o almoço, agora era a hora de procurar a vadia e entregar a carta, mas ela me encontrou primeiro.

- Isabella, aqui está à maldita carta que me forçaram a escrever, acredite, eu não lhe devo desculpas nenhuma. – O nariz dela estava enfaixado e tinha um pequeno corte sobre sua sobrancelha, to orgulhosa, eu acabei com a cara dela.

- Ora Lauren! Não seja tão má, você está com uma bela faixa no nariz, não deseja ganhar uma nova, então eu vim entregar minha carta e dizer que sinto muito por não ter feito o correto, que naturalmente era socar essa sua cara de puta até ficar irreconhecível.

Ela se virou e saiu pisando duro até a mesa em que estava antes, eu voltei pra minha mesa onde Ângela e Jane me esperavam sorrindo.

- O que você fez com a cara da Mallory? – Jane perguntou, pelo jeito nem todo mundo estava sabendo.

- Concertei! Acho que ela está melhor assim. – As meninas riram e ficamos conversando até o sinal bater.

Na volta pra casa o silencio parou no ar, Edward sorria de leve, mas parecia meio confuso, ele abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas a fechou logo em seguida. Maldito, silencio! Liguei o radio e ouvi tocar a musica que eu tanto amava.

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon (yea)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one will find...

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your  
eyes)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

A trilha Sonora do melhor filme que eu já assisti. Nunca gostei muito de filmes de romance, mas Alice me forçou assistir A walk to remember com ela, eu simplesmente amei. Amei a forma que Jamie lidou com sua doença, acho que eu não suportaria se soubesse que estava prestes a morrer, acabaria me matando e antecedendo a morte, amei tudo que aconteceu, mas queria poder mudar o final, como eu queria mudar o final dos meus pais, mas a vida não é um filme de romance, talvez seja um de drama ou terror, quem sabe um de ação, menos romance.

Só reparei que Edward olhava pra mim quando a musica acabou, aí eu me dei conta que já havíamos chegado e que Edward olhava pra mim como se eu fosse louca.

- Já chegamos Bella. Você está bem? – Com que cara eu deveria estar? Será que eu estava realmente parecendo uma louca? Ah, foda-se.

- Sim eu... Er... Eu estou ótima! – Gaguejando desse jeito você não parece ótima, mas parece que colou por que Edward saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta pra mim sem perguntar mais nada.

Não queria lembrar-me dos meus pais, na verdade eu queria, mas eu não queria lembrar-me de coisas que me fizessem chorar, queria ser forte o suficiente para suportar tudo, deuses! Já se faz quase sete anos. Eu devia ter superado, Alice superou, por que eu não?

Talvez por que eu não tive alguém para reparar a perda, não que Jacob não tenha ajudado em minha recuperação, mas eu era uma pré-adolescente e precisava de pais, pais que dessem todo o carinho que meus antigos pais me davam. Aprendi muito nas ruas, aprendi que não se pode confiar, aprendi que drogas matam sem piedade por que um dia vi um garoto de minha idade morrer em consequencia do consumo de crack, aprendi que nem tudo que você quer você pode ter, aprendi que armas e assaltos sempre deixam alguém ferido, e acima de tudo eu aprendi que só se aprende errando e só se levanta caindo.

Deitada em minha cama eu me lembrei de toda a minha vida, e acabei lembrando que ainda não fiz o maldito trabalho de matemática. Tenho que falar com Alice sobre isso, já que ela é minha dupla e eu não sei muito sobre a matéria.

Mas isso pode ficar pra mais tarde, agora eu queria continuar lembrando-me de tudo que vem acontecendo, onde é que eu parei mesmo? Ah sim meu beijo com Edward dentro do carro; cada toque dele me enviava uma corrente elétrica que me tirava de orbita e me fazia flutuar. Agora é que eu estou mais ferrada ainda! Se eu continuar com isso irei me machucar, mas é tão bom sentir seus lábios nos meus, suas mãos fortes em minha vou pele, era tão bom ter Edward por perto que eu já estava pensando em mandar pra PQP toda essa resistência me entregar de uma vez e pro inferno as conseqüências.

***B..E***

É isso aí Bela! Agarra esse homem de uma vez e para de frescura, Ah se Twilight me pertencesse eu ficava com o Jasper na segunda, com o Edward na terça, como o Emmet na quarta, o Jacob na quinta, Carlisle na sexta e repetia com o Edward no fim de semana. Kkk! Adoooroo!

Bom, eu não podia deixar minha musica favorita, trilha sonora do meu segundo filme favorito depois de Titanic (Amo Twilight, mas existem filmes muito melhores, na verdade gosto mais dos livros da saga do que dos filmes) A walk to remember, esse filme é lindo, não me canso de assistir.

Acho que já enchi o saco o suficiente, então eu vou saindo de fininho e deixo vocês em paz.

PS: É lógico que eu não deixaria de socar a cara da Mallory, odeio vadias, humpt.

Bjs

Reviews! Dessa vez eu mereço, passei um sufoco enorme pra postar, são 04:00 da manhã, e eu tenho que sair.

**Any**

**v**

**v**


	13. sete minutos no paraiso

CAPITULO 12 – SETE MINUTOS NO PARAÍSO

Emmet PDV

Tipo... – Alice andava de um lado para o outro, fingindo pensar, acho que o cérebro dela corresponde ao tamanho do corpo.

- A gente pode jogar sete minutos no paraíso, trapacear e por os dois juntos dentro do seu closet. – Viu eu não demoro tanto assim pra pensar.

- Tinha que ter trapaça no meio não é Emmet? Por que você gosta tanto de trapacear? – Olha, eu dou a ideia e ela ainda reclama.

- Alice, ninguém vence sem trapacear, vamos fazer dar certo ou não?

– Tudo bem, nós vamos trapacear. – Pronto! O duende já aceitou a proposta.

- Acho que vai ter de ser vinte minutos no paraíso. – Em sete minuto da pra fazer muita coisa, pelo menos pra mim e Rose, mas aqueles dois são muito lerdos.

- Por quê? – O cérebro dela é mesmo pequeno.

- Pra dar tempos deles se pegarem, já reparou no quanto eles são lentos?

- O cérebro de minhoca! Se você aumentar o tempo eles vão desconfiar, será que já não basta trapacear?

- Mas Alice...

- Sete minutos é o suficiente!

- Não é não!

- É!

- Não é!

-É!

- Não é!

É! – Cansei! Ela vai conseguir mesmo.

- Tudo bem, serão sete minutos no paraíso. – Falei me sentando novamente.

- Yeah – A maluquinha abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. Duendes são seres estranhos. – Então eu vou avisar a Bella, e você trate de chamar os outros.

Hoje é sábado e conseguimos permissão dos nossos pais para fazer uma noite de jogos enquanto eles estiverem fora. É claro que a resposta foi sim, mas ela veio junto com o texto "Não quebrem nada, não bebam bebidas alcoólicas, não aumente essa festa como vocês fizeram o ano retrasado, não briguem, não apostem regras, não apostem nada em dinheiro, não apostem nada perigoso, não coloquem fogo na casa, não façam sujeira ou vão limpar tudo sozinhos de novo, jantem algo decente, nada de piscina pois está frio e vocês podem ficar resfriados..." Eu poderia ficar horas contando tudo que a dona Esme falou e o Dr. Carlisle concordou, mas foram coisas demais, até parece que nós somos irresponsáveis.

Essa noite iria juntar Bella e Edward nem que eu tenha de deixá-los presos vinte minutos nesse maldito closet.

Se existe uma coisa que eu sei fazer é trapacear, então preparei uma mesma com a garrafa presa no meio, mas o que eles não sabem é que debaixo do forro tem um belo lugar que me deixa parar a garrafa, assim sempre vou parar naqueles dois.

Alice PDV

É claro que o Emmet vai trapacear, mas desta vez é por uma boa causa, aqueles dois se amam e ficam enrolando, então eu decidi juntar os dois essa noite, mas o Emmet tinha que se meter. Fala sério! Vinte minutos no parais é exagero, mas como sempre no fim eu venci, agora é só chamar a Bella pra participar.

- Bella. Sabe você é a melhor irmã que eu tenho. – isso costuma funcionar quando eu digo "mãe você é a melhor", mas Bella só estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- O que você quer que eu faça pra você?

- Como pode pensar isso de mim Bella? Eu sou a tua irmã.

- Fala logo! – Eu me sentei ao lado dela e usei o melhor meio de convencê-la a ir.

- Quero que você participe da noite de jogos que vamos fazer hoje, e não ouse me dizer não, por que tenho planos para fazer compras amanhã. – A boca dela se abriu e depois fechou, Bella odeia fazer compras.

- Eu tenho outra opção?

- Não, por isso vista algo adequado e espere começar. – Eu virei às costas e ela resolveu perguntar.

- Que jogos vão ter nesse troço? – Olha só com que ela se refere a minha noite de jogos.

- Sete minutos no paraíso, verdade ou desafio, Karaokê, e banco imobiliário.

- Tem dedo do Emmet nisso, esses jogos todos acabam em gente bêbada se agarrando.

- Não vai ter bebidas alcoólicas Bella, mas você pode se agarrar ao Edward o quanto quiser.

- Vá se fuder Alice! – Ela mostrou o dedo e me tacou uma almofada, se eu estivesse errada, ela não estaria nem aí.

- Apelou perdeu Bella! – Gritei saindo correndo do quarto.

O resto era com o Emmet, ele arrumaria os jogos e chamaria os outros que com certeza aceitariam participar. Então só me restava ir me arrumar por que esta noite seria inesquecível.

Bella PDV

Depois da seção de agarramento dentro do carro, eu e Edward voltamos a nos falar, mas o carro dele fundiu e eu estou indo pra escola junto com a Rose e o Edward com a Alice, e já que ele da aula quase a semana toda, nós não nos falamos muito.

Mas hoje e sábado e poderemos conversar, ou melhor, podíamos conversar. Alice inventou de fazer uma noite de jogos, dessas que a gente faz quando é criança e nunca deu um beijo de língua, só que como o Emmet vai jogar eu posso supor que não será um jogo inocente, o único que salva é banco imobiliário, mas fala sério! Banco imobiliário? Da onde eles tiraram essa ideia ridícula?

Ao menos não haverá bebida alcoólica, assim eu me mantenho sóbria a noite toda. Não que eu não quisesse beber, encher a cara ajuda afogar as magoas, mas eu estou feliz hoje, não sei por que, mas eu estou muito feliz.

Na verdade a minha felicidade é tanta que eu nem questionei a ordem de Alice, acho que eu até aceitaria ir ao shopping, desde que não fosse com ela. Alice é muito impulsiva e compra tudo o que vê pela frente.

Emmet PDV

Depois de tudo pronto, todos nós nos reunimos em volta da piscina para jogar, é claro que eu estava louco pra jogar verdade ou desafio, deixaríamos sete minutos no paraíso pro final.

- Emmet Cullen! Mamãe disse que não queria bebidas alcoólicas! – Alice gritou quando me viu colocando quatro garrafas de cerveja em cima da mesa, e desde quando cerveja é bebida alcoólica?

- Ela disse bebidas alcoólicas, não cerveja.

- Cerveja é bebida alcoólica Emmet! – Um isso doeu, Alice me acertou um belo de um tapa na cabeça, com certeza o duende está salto.

- Quem disse isso? – Ninguém nunca me contou.

- Larga de ser retardado Emmet! Tudo que te deixa bêbado tem álcool.

- Mas se a gente beber pouquinho? Tipo se a gente ir dormir antes deles chegarem, e só se levantar no dia seguinte após eles saírem? – Não existe festa sem bebidas alcoólicas.

- Não!

- Vai dizer que não está atraída por essa linda garrafa de cerveja? Alice isso é uma noite de jogos, não dá para ficar sóbrio numa festa dessas. – Eu sabia! O duende não tirava os olhos da preciosa garrafa de cerveja, essa eu já ganhei.

- Só um pouquinho, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficarmos bêbados e dormir nos corredores.

- Sim senhora! Agora vamos aos jogos!

- Com o que começaremos? – Bella perguntou pegando uma garrafa sobre a mesa, essa garota gosta de ficar de porre só pode.

- Verdade ou desafio, depois Sete minutos no paraíso, e pra fechar com chave de ouro, karaokê. – Eu tirei o banco imobiliário, não dava pra fazer sacanagem mesmo.

Primeira mesa lá vamos nós!

Bella PDV

Verdade ou desafio Edward? – Emmet perguntou abrindo um baita sorriso, lá vem besteira.

- Verdade! – Eu vi o sorriso dele aumentar se é que isso é possível.

- Por que quando você leva a Bella pra escola, ficam tanto tempo no carro? – Emmet seu filho de uma mãe! Minhas bochechas vão ficar vermelhas e vai dar merda.

- Não ficamos conversando, existe algum problema com isso?

- Edward você escolheu verdade, então responda a verdade. – Até a Alice! Eles querem mesmo ferrar com a gente.

- Mas essa é a verdade. – Ele deu um sorriso, lindo como sempre.

- Okay, finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito. – Emmet, deu de ombros, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto – Gire a garrafa Ed.

- Verdade ou desafio Bella? – O Emmet de novo! Mas que meda, será que não se pode ter paz?

- Desafio! – O filho de uma... Riu, não quero nem ver, jogar esse jogo com o Emmet é o mesmo que assistir um vídeo de pornografia.

- Repita o episódio da piscina. – Que episodio? Não! Esse não.

- Que episodio? – Fiz a maior cara de "não sei do que você está falando"

- Bellita... – O sorriso dele se esticou ainda mais – Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Qual é a prenda que eu tenho que pagar? – Eu não iria beijar o Edward na frente deles, nunca!

- Não há prenda Bella, isso é um jogo de adultos.

- Se não me deixar pagar a prenda, vou contar pra Esme que você trouxe cerveja!

- Como se você não estivesse bebendo uma garrafa inteira sozinha, não tem prenda Bella, é só fazer o que vocês vêm fazendo dentro do carro há algum tempo.

- Emmet você me paga!

- Não, você vai me agradecer – Desviei o olhar para ver que cara Edward deveria estar, e descobri que o desgramado estava rindo.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – Falei me levantando, eu vou matar o Emmet!

Edward também se levantou, e fomos para a beira da piscina, se eu pudesse me olhar no espelho acabaria descobrindo que realmente estava corada, é claro que Edward estava adorando a ideia. Homens! Humpt eles sempre são iguais no fim.

Edward PDV

Eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que Bella queria matar o Emmet, mas jogo é jogo, e eu acabaria agradecendo meu irmão no final.

Bella estava um pouco corada, um pouco não! Ela estava muito corada, puxei-a pela cintura e colei nossos lábios, todas as minhas preocupações sumiram no momento em que nossas línguas se juntaram, senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer o meu corpo, era como se o tempo houvesse parado e só existíssemos nós dois ali, revivendo cenas dos nossos beijos, eu não sei se ela sente o mesmo que eu, mas eu sei que ela é a mulher da minha vida.

- Talvez vocês devessem parar um pouco, ficar sem respirar por tanto tempo, faz mal. – Droga, eu acabei realmente esquecendo, Bella estava mais vermelha se é que isso é possível, Emmet ostentava um sorriso malicioso, Alice estava segurando um grito de felicidade, Rose e Jasper apenas reviraram os olhos e voltaram suas atenções para o jogo.

Depois de Alice ter que vestir uma roupa brega, Jasper imitar um gay, o que não deve ter sido tão difícil pra ele, Rose segurar uma barata e Emmet imitar a Leidy Gaga, o que foi hilário, passamos para o próximo jogo.

- Vamos ao sete minutos no paraíso! – Alice gritou puxando uma Bella já meia fora do ar por cauã da bebida, é claro que se você mistura cerveja, vinho, e todo tipo de bebida alcoólica que o Emmet retirou de debaixo da cama

Acho que aqui ninguém entendeu as palavras dos nossos pais, "nada de bebidas alcoólicas", mas eu acabei bebendo um pouco também, não que eu esteja fora do ar, acho que os únicos que estão bebendo exageradamente é o Emmet e a Bella.

- Emmet e Rose – Falei enquanto os dois subiam para o closet da Alice.

Ninguém os seguiria para confirmar se eles realmente se trancaram no closet, alguém aí tem duvidas de que eles vão se pegar? Acredito que não.

- Alice e Edward. – Emmet disse e nós subimos para o maldito closet, eu não ficaria com a Alice, é lógico que não.

- Okay, temos sete minutos nesse maldito armário sem ter nada pra fazer. – Resmunguei quando fecharam a porta.

- Acho que alguém queria ter saído com a Bella – Alice falou rindo, acho que ela também preferiria sair com o Jasper. Sete minutos depois...

- Jasper e Bella – Eu não consegui impedir que o ciúme me atacasse e acabei fazendo uma careta, mas ninguém percebeu.

Os minutos se passaram e eu estava cada vez mais preocupado, é claro que o Jasper não ficaria com a Bella, mas eu não conseguia deixar de me preocupar.

Quando o tempo acabou eles desceram, Bella sorria e Jasper estava distante como sempre, bom o cabelo dela está como antes, isso é muito reconfortante.

- Alice e Jasper. – Sete minutos depois eles ainda estavam lá em cima, quando deu dez minutos Emmet foi chamá-los, Alice desceu com um sorriso enorme e Jasper distante com sempre estaria, qual é o problema dele eu nunca iria descobrir.

- Edward e Bella. - Jasper falou e eu senti uma felicidade imensa, pensei que essa hora nunca chegaria, Bella corou e sorriu, acho que ela também gostou e isso é bom, significa que pelo menos ela gosta de ficar comigo.

Emmet PDV

Enfim! A merda da trapaça não deu certo, então foi na sorte mesmo, mas acabou que os dois foram pro armário, o grande problema é que se passaram quase horas e eles não saíram de lá, e eu é que não ia interromper, demoramos séculos pra fazer o Edward pegar uma garota, agora temos que deixar eles aproveitarem, no fim Alice adormeceu com uma garrafa na mão e Jasper babava, é claro que eu e Rose nos divertimos tirando fotos para postar na internet, isso era um mico e tanto.

Agora te eu estou com sono, a curiosidade venceu e eu subi com Rose para ver o que aqueles dois estavam aprontando, quando abri a porta fiquei surpreso com o que vi.

***B..E***

Não me matem! Eu posso explicar, é que eu fiquei horas em uma cadeira de hospital (Acredite, tanto o convenio, o particular e o publico está à mesma merda) dá que eu estou com uma puta dor nas costas pernas e braços, fora que levei uma bolada jogando vôlei, então eu não consegui escrever ontem, vou tentar não faltar mais.

E o que será que Edward e Bella aprontaram dentro do closet? Curiosas? Podem tentar adivinhar.

Bjs. Adoro vocês

**Any**

**v**


	14. por que sempre tem bronca no domingo?

**Eu posso explicar! O fanfiction estava dando erro, acredite eu tambem queria muito postar, mas fazer o que né? hoje tudo voltou ao normal, então aqui está o cap.**

CAPITULO 13 – POR QUE SEMPRE TEM BRONCA NO DOMINGO?

Edward PDV

Bella não estava muito sã, ou melhor, Bella não estava nada sã, isso é culpa do Emmet, se não tivesse arrumado as bebidas, Bella não teria ficado bêbada, e a ideia de se agarrar no closet da Alice seria ótima, mas não! Meu irmão "inteligente" resolveu desobedecer à regra mais sensata dos nossos pais.

Foi só trancar a porta do closet que Bella caiu sentada e começou a rir, isso é ridículo! Não tem condições de eu ficar aqui, mas quando virei às costas, ela começou a chorar, Okay recapitulando, ela realmente queria ficar dentro desse maldito closet gigante junto comigo, fazer o que né.

- Edward eu amo você. – Bella disse e me puxou para sentar junto com ela, eu não sei se era verdade, acho que não, Edward é claro que não é verdade, ela está bêbada e confusa, por que ela amaria você? – Você me ama Edward?

- Você não sabe o quanto. – Eu falei, mas falei tão baixo que ela não escutou; também Bella não precisou de segundos para adormecer. Tonta ou não, com o cabelo bagunçado ou não ela sempre seria linda. Minha Bella, talvez não minha realmente, mas em meus pensamentos seria sempre minha, minha Bella louca e que roubou meu coração, desmoronou o meu mundo e me faz querer esquecer todos os problemas somente para estar ao seu lado.

- Ah Bella, se você soubesse o quanto você me enlouquece e vira meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, se você soubesse o que você faz comigo.

- Edward... – Ela se mexeu um pouco, e ouvir meu nome sair dos seus lábios foi mágico, pena que era só um sonho, não era real.

Fiquei observando a forma como ela dormia, e descobri que nunca vi nada mais lindo em minha vida, aos poucos eu fui me entregando à inconsciência, e entrei no mundo dos sonhos.

_Bella caminhava até mim, e estava linda como sempre, um vestido azul, os cabelos soltos e os pés descalços, estávamos em uma campina, tudo estava brilhando e ela sorria._

_- Edward, eu te amo. Você me ama Edward? – Parecia tão real, tão bom, era perfeito como tudo tem de ser._

_- Eu te amo Bella, te amo de uma forma que só Deus pode explicar, talvez nem ele possa. Eu daria a vida por você. – Ela pulou em meus braços e colou seus lábios nos meus, mas de repente tudo escureceu e alguém a retirou de mim, e a levou pra longe._

_- Bella! _

- Bella! – Eu gritei e de repente descobri que estava no meu quarto, meu corpo ensopado de suor, graças a Deus fora só um pesadelo, maldição! Por que não podia ficar pra sempre na cena da campina, por que Bella não podia simplesmente dizer que me ama e que o destino nos permitisse sermos felizes?

Por que contos de fadas não são reais? Por que tudo não pode terminar com um "e eles foram felizes para sempre?" A vida real é uma merda!

Emmet PDV

Filhos de uma mãe, eles dormiram, eles simplesmente dormiram e nós lá esperando pensando que eles estavam fazendo algo, um mais chapado que o outro, o problema foi que a campainha tocou e minha mãe chegou em casa, meu pai não estava, então para não arrumar confusão eu carreguei cada um para seu quarto, Edward bem que podia pesar uns dez quilos a menos, mas o que eu não faço pra salvar a minha pele.

Pra terminar de estragar a noite, Alice sem querer havia quebrado um quadro importante e tinha uma garrafa de cerveja na sala, e advinha onde minha mãe estava? Na sala! Com uma expressão nada legal.

- Mãe eu... – Tentei explicar, mas ela deu de ombros.

- Amanhã a gente conversa, e vocês explicam, mas agora a mamãe está cansada.

Pra quem estava um anjo, ela acordou feito o diabo, minha mãe só fica assim quando quebramos algo que ela gosta ou desobedecemos às regras que ela impõe, levando em conta que nós fizemos os dois, temos muito com o que nos preocupar.

Primeiro ela me chamou e eu desci na hora, depois ela chamou a Bella, mas ela se negou a descer, eita garota burra, logo estavam todos na sala levando um sermão.

Bella PDV

Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça, talvez eu estivesse de ressaca, mas eu nem bebi tanto assim, ou bebi? Ah droga! Eu não me lembro de nada depois da segunda garrafa de cerveja, ou será que foi terceira? Eu vou tratar de matar o Emmet, eu sou menor de idade o que é que ele tá pensando? Na verdade ele e a Rose são os únicos que tem idade suficiente para encher a cara.

Mas seria injustiça, ninguém me forçou a engolir todas aquelas bebidas, mas sacanagem né! Tinha cerveja, tequila e o outro eu não lembro, quem não vai querer encher a cara, e eu meio que já sou de maior, faço dezoito daqui uns meses então eu posso encher a cara, mas ainda tenho dezessete, o que significa que eu ainda posso por a culpa em alguém.

- EMMET! – Dona Esme está fula da vida, to pouco me lixando minha cabeça vai explodir se ela gritar outra vez.

- DÁ PRA FALAR BAIXO? MINHA CABEÇA TA DOENDO, MERDA! – Não foi uma boa escolha de palavras.

- ISABELLA! DESCE JÁ AQUI! – Que parte do "para de gritar que minha cabeça está doendo ela não entendeu, coitada tão jovem e surda, em falar em "ela" cadê Carlisle, não era pra ele estar gritando enlouquecidamente?

- E TO TOMANDO BANHO, VAI ENCHER O SACO DE OUTRO! – Mentira, eu não estou tomando banho, mas vou tomar um.

Nada como um banho relaxante para espantar a puta dessa ressaca, sabe, ressaca é igual vadia, se você não dá um corretivo nela ela te atenta o dia inteiro, PUTA QUE PARIU! O trabalho de matemática é para amanhã! E eu nem comecei, espero que Alice tenha feito ao menos a metade, ou estaremos ferradas.

Quando sai do maravilhoso banho, as cenas da noite anterior vieram em minha cabeça, eu não acredito que eu falei, eu não fiz isso! Sim Bella você fez, agora reza para que ele estivesse muito bêbado para não notar. Edward não bebeu, na verdade ele bebeu um copo de vinho e só, então ele estava sóbrio, mas ele não respondeu, ou será que respondeu? Droga to confusa, e ficar pensando ta fazendo a dor de cabeça aumentar.

Desci para enfrentar a fera e encontrei todos sentados no sofá com uma Esme furiosa andando de um lado para o outro, quando ela me viu me enviou um olhar nada amigável, abduziram a Esme? Quem é o ser maligno no corpo da minha mãe?

- Resolveu nos dar o ar da sua graça Bella? – Eu continuei parada, não tinha o que dizer, afinal era só a Esme não é? – Senta aí!

- RDF. – Alice sussurrou na minha orelha quando eu me sentei – Reunião de família! acontece quando se estraga algo que mamãe gosta, ou quando se quebra as regras dela.

- Quer compartilhar a conversa Alice? – Alice negou com a cabeça e se sentou no sofá, e eu me segurei para não rir da cara dela, acho que Esme reparou por que me mandou um olhar mortal.

- Primeiro eu avisei para não quebrarem nada, e o quadro que Carlisle ganhou de presente de Marcus está quebrado! – Eu vi todos se encostaram-se ao sofá, menos eu e Edward – Alguém aí pode me dizer quem foi?

- Er... Mãe – Alice começou, mas Jasper interferiu.

- Fui eu, desculpa foi um acidente. – Algo no olhar de Alice me contou que não foi o Jasper, ele a abraçou e disse algo no ouvido dela, ela consentiu e ficou por isso mesmo, acho lindo o amor desses dois, eles são muito fofos juntos, mas acho que Charlie não gostaria nada de ter um marmanjo agarrado a sua caçulinha.

- Segundo quem deixou vocês beberem? – Ela levantou uma garrafa de cerveja vazia, Emmet engoliu em seco, mas não disse nada. – Vou colocar todos de castigo se não responderem.

Todos os dedos apontaram para o Emmet, até o próprio apontou para si mesmo.

- Eu já imaginava. Agora eu quero Edward, Alice e Rose limpando essa casa já. – Lá vem bomba pros que ficaram, por que eu fiquei aqui? Eu não fiz nada, tudo que eu fiz foi culpa do Emmet.

- Jasper, Emmet e Bella, nós vamos conversar um pouco.

- Mas eu não fiz nada. – Bipolaridade é um problema de família, será que isso pega? Esme sorriu e falou com a voz mais doce do mundo:

- Eu sei querida, mas nós precisamos conversar. Emmet quando eu digo "não quero bebidas, é por que eu não quero bebidas, espero que ficar sem sua mesada por um tempo resolva esse problema, assim você não terá dinheiro para comprar cerveja – Ela que não viu o vinho e a tequila ainda – Ou melhor, você vai arrumar um emprego, assim você vai dar valor ao dinheiro e não vai gasta-lo atoa com besteiras.

A boca dele abriu e fechou, mas era verdade, ele tem dezenove anos, não vai ter mesada pra sempre.

- Jasper, posso mandar concertar o quadro sem seu pai perceber, não quebrou tanto assim, apenas o vidro de proteção, mas preciso de dinheiro, então vai pagar com sua mesada. – Jasper apenas assentiu.

- Por que Jasper não precisa de um emprego? – Emmet perguntou e recebeu um olhar mortal de Jasper, qual é esse povo não gosta de trabalhar não?

- Jasper estuda muito, e não tem tempo para trabalhar, mas ele vai arrumar um emprego quando as coisas se acertarem no colégio. – Jasper não saia do colégio, mas isso não significava que ele estudava tanto assim, afinal ele ficava com a Alice na biblioteca quase o dia todo depois das aulas, mas Emmet não sabia disso e não é sou quem vai dedar. – Bella, eu estou começando a achar que você é alcoólatra, já é a terceira vez que você bebe em menos de dois meses – Fala sério! Dois meses é muito tempo.

- É culpa do Emmet! Eu não costumava beber tanto assim. – Lembro que Alice fazia isso quando criança costumava dar certo pra ela. – Mas não sou de ferro, gosto de adrenalina, e beber sem permissão atiça as minhas veias.

- Emmet! Por que você fez isso? – Com Esme deu certo, e agora Emmet possuía um olhar que dizia "Bella eu vou te esganar quando sairmos daqui", eu dei de ombros quando Esme não estava olhando. – Bella é de menor!

- Mãe ela ta dando ombros pra mim. – Emmet falou e eu voltei a minha atitude séria.

- Não to não! Por que eu faria isso Emmet? – Olha eu sempre falei o que queria, mas mentir até que vinha sendo legal, eu só não podia me afogar nelas.

- Não minta Emmet, será que eu não te ensinei que é feio mentir? – Isso é hilário, nunca senti tanta vontade de rir.

- Mãe a Bella já tem quase dezoito anos, ela não é nenhuma menininha inocente, se a visse agarrando o Edward iria dizer que ela...

Pêra aí! Que porra é essa? Quem disse que minhas seções de "agarre o Edward e fique feliz" estavam em jogo? Minhas bochechas vão sangrar, pior vão explodir.

- Emmet o Edward não tem nada a ver com essa história!

- Se você pode me colocar nessa historia, eu coloco quem eu quiser.

- Não coloca não!

- É claro que sim, você me envolveu nisso!

- Emmet desde quando você sabe essa palavra?

- O que?

- Envolveu, ela é muito grande para o seu cérebro absorver, ou será que nele não cabe apenas monossílabo e besteiras?

- Hey! Eu não sou burro não, sua alcoólatra anônima. – Eu caí na gargalhada e Esme também riu, Jasper já havia saído.

- Emmet você não é burro.

- Não? – O idiota perguntou, sabe às vezes eu tenho dó do Emmet.

- Não, você tem que estudar muito pra poder ser burro um dia. – Eu me virei para a escada e resolvi sair de fininho enquanto Esme ria.

- Aonde você pensa que vai mocinha?

- Fazer meu trabalho de historia? – Respondi, mas saiu mais parecido com uma pergunta.

- Tudo bem, vá fazer o seu trabalho. – Nunca fiquei tão feliz em fazer lição de casa.

Maldito professor Caius! Como é que eu vou saber algo sobre Mitologia grega? Talvez pra isso sirva a merda da internet.

Depois de uma aula sobre como usar o computador e a maravilhosa internet que fez o trabalho por mim, Alice ainda teve animo pra fazer as minhas unhas, e organizar o meu closet, às vezes acho que ela vem tomando muita cafeína, ou pior, se drogando escondido, por que pelo amor de Deus! De onde ela tira tanta energia?

Eu ia dormir, como vinha fazendo para fugir do tédio, mas sempre tem algum individuo indesejado para bater na porta.

- Bella, posso falar com você? - Até que esse "individuo", não é tão indesejado assim.

- Entre Edward.

***B..E***

Eu sei que voces esperavam que eles se agarrassem e o Emmet desse um belo flagra nos dois, mas a Bella não pode passar por outro flagra tão vergonhoso, já basta o do inicio da fic né. Mas fiquem tranquilas agora eu acho que esse romance decola, afinal eles vão ter muito o que conversar.

**bruna cristina: **Como eu disse não foi interessante, mas vai trazer mudanças.

**Day's Cullen: **Bem, eles não fizeram nada, foi mais um momento, mas vai mudar muita coisa pra esses dois.

**Lizz: **Lizz, eu não te acho chata ou malvada, gosto de criticas, elas aumentam nossa visão do que estamos escrevendo, ninguem vive só de elogios, e sim eu meio que escrevo o que dá na cabeça, não é por falta de tempo ou coisa do tipo, é que eu sou o tipo de pessoa que acha que tudo está ruim, traduzindo se eu olhar o cap duas vezes eu vou apagar e escrever um totalmente diferente, e depois outro e outro até no fim eu apagar tudo e mandar pra PQP. kkk, eu realmente sou estressada comigo mesma, mas não sou loca não. E to sem beta, por que eu comecei agora e meio que ainda não tive tempo de arrumar uma, prometo vou tentar merolhar.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	15. as coisas do coração

**Esse capitulo possui lemon, não gosta, não leia.**

CAPITULO 14 – AS COISAS DO CORAÇÃO

Edward PDV

- Entre Edward. – É agora ou nunca, depois do momento no closet, que eu ainda tinha de descobrir como fui acordar no meu quarto, eu havia decidido esclarecer as coisas com Bella, mas meu medo de ser rejeitado estava impedindo as palavras de saírem.

- Er... Bella, eu acho que, precisamos conversar. – Alice havia conversado comigo enquanto limpávamos a área da piscina em que fizemos os jogos, deuses! Eu não cheguei a ver tanta sujeira ontem. Mas voltando ao assunto, Alice acabou abrindo meus olhos sobre o que fazer, ela é uma boa irmã afinal, como sempre foi.

- Diga. – Tive a impressão de ver uma pequena expressão de medo e surpresa em seu rosto.

- Queria saber se o que disse ontem é verdade? – Ela ruborizou, e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair, ela ficava tão linda corada que eu podia me perder totalmente apenas de olhar para ela.

- O que você acha? – Por um momento cheguei a pensar que ela nem ao menos se lembrava, mas isso mudou totalmente o rumo das coisas, eu sinceramente não sabia o que pensar.

- Eu não sei talvez você pudesse me dizer. – Eu me aproximei lentamente para sentar ao seu lado.

- Talvez eu não saiba dizer, mas eu... eu não menti. – Senti meu rosto dar espaço para um sorriso que surgiu do nada. – E você Edward? Você gosta de mim?

- Eu te amo Bella, mas não posso saber se você sente o mesmo se você não responder. – Eu senti seus lábios colarem aos meus em um beijo profundo, sua língua pediu passagem e eu cedi, era bom sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente, era bom sentir a corrente elétrica passear por onde ela me tocava.

- Bella. – Eu gemi ao sentir suas mãos passearem sob a minha blusa fazendo minha pele arrepiar com o toque, quando percebi estava sobre ela, mas dessa vez não havia medo, ela havia me aceitado, mesmo não tendo respondido claramente, seus atos demonstravam que sim.

- Edward... para...eu – Droga! Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. – Aporta está aberta, alguém pode entrar e...

Eu não pude conter um suspiro de alivio, pensei que ela iria me enxotar do quarto e dizer que estávamos indo longe demais, mas na verdade eu não achava que estávamos. Okay, que eu não era um cara experiente, mas sabia muito bem como agir, eu acho... Bom, só se aprende na pratica e eu não me importava em praticar.

Bella PDV

Eu devia estar ficando louca, mas parecia ser tão certo, Edward disse que me amava e eu não contive a vontade de beijá-lo, foi algo mágico sentir que o que eu sonhei estava acontecendo, eu não era uma garota louca apaixonada pelo irmão e não correspondida, agora eu ao menos sabia que o sentimento era recíproco.

- Acha que estamos indo rápido demais? – Edward perguntou depois de trancar a porta. – Se você achar que...

- Não, não estamos indo rápido demais, a não ser que você acha que sim – Ele negou com a cabeça e eu sorri – Então vamos continuar.

Edward entendeu bem o recado, Ele me deitou na cama de forma que ficasse sobre mim, e espalhou beijos em meu pescoço, subindo docemente, mordiscando a minha orelha, eu poderia dizer que ele sabia muito bem o que fazia, Edward era perfeito em tudo, até em me fazer arrepiar com pequenos toques e beijos.

Seus lábios retornaram para os meus, depois desceram novamente para o meu pescoço, senti minha pele arrepiar com o toque, suas mãos desceram até minha barriga, e Edward foi traçando uma linha de beijos por ela enquanto se livrava da minha blusa, seus dedos passearam pelo meu seio esquerdo e não pude abafar um gemido.

Senti suas mãos passearem pelas minhas costas enquanto ele soltava o fecho do meu sutiã, agora eu estava quase nua e ele vestido.

- Isso não é justo. – Falei virando-me e ficando sobre ele – Você ainda está vestido.

Ele me deu um sorriso malicioso que só Edward pode dar, podia sentir a rigidez de seu membro roçar em mim e me incendiar. Passei levemente minhas mãos sob sua camiseta memorizando cada músculo, cada curva e descobri que naquele dia da piscina eu não tinha visto nada, Ah meu deus olha o homem que eu consegui pegar! Eu senti uma felicidade extrema em saber que ele estava ali comigo e que eu lhe causava tamanhas reações, fui subindo sua camiseta até retirá-la completamente com a ajuda de Edward.

Desci meus dedos para o zíper da sua calça, minhas mãos tremiam e eu me senti como se estivesse tendo minha primeira vez novamente, com Edward tudo era novo e diferente, cada toque dele me enviava correntes elétricas que me incendiavam. Ele me ajudou com o zíper e livrou-se da calça; Edward Cullen de boxer preta da Calvin Klein é uma perdição! Tirando que ele tem umas pernas que... eu não tenho palavras pra descrever.

Edward PDV

Bom, agradar eu agradava. Bella estava praticamente me comendo com os olhos, a puxei em minha direção e tomei seus lábios nos meus, agora eu estava por cima novamente, Bella sempre foi linda, mas assim ela estava mais linda do que nunca, seus olhos emanavam luxuria e desejo, mas suas bochechas tinham um leve tom de vermelho.

Desci minhas mãos até o zíper da calça que impedia minha visão e deixava muito para imaginação, Bella era perfeita, cada curva, cada pedacinho do seu corpo me levava à loucura, talvez eu estivesse sonhando, talvez eu fosse acordar e me machucar depois, mas foda-se.

- Gosta do que vê Edward? – Seus olhos emanavam desejo, essa mulher vai me matar.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – A joguei na cama novamente, deixando meus braços apoiados para que meu peso não ficasse sobre ela, era bom ter o controle, era bom vê-la gemer enquanto me livrava da sua lingerie e beijava seus seios, eles eram lindos e cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, era como se tudo nela houvesse sido feito especialmente pra mim. Ela se livrou da minha cueca, e quando a penetrei, lentamente a vi revirar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior, tive medo de machucá-la, mas não era eu o inexperiente ali? Bella era apertada e quente; estar dentro dela era uma sensação maravilhosa, nada que eu tenha sentido antes. Comecei a me mover aumentando a velocidade e ela gemeu alto, pude ouvir um gemido sair de minha garganta e suas unhas cravarem em minhas costas quando aumentei a velocidade dos meus movimentos. Havia uma mistura entre nossos gemidos e eu senti meu coração acelerar, mais se possível, quando Bella gemeu meu nome, senti meu corpo começar a tremer, Bella deu um grito abafado e chegamos juntos ao ápice.

Agora Bella se aconchegara no meu peito e tentávamos recuperar o ar e colocar os batimentos cardíacos no lugar.

- Eu te amo. – Disse depositando um beijo em sua testa, e juntando seu corpo ainda mais ao meu.

- Eu também te amo, quer namorar comigo? – Não era pra ser o contrario?

- Acho que essa fala é minha. – Eu ri e ela corou, Bella ficava linda quando corava.

- Você demora demais, mas responda; minha pergunta não deixa de ser valida por eu ser mulher.

- É claro que sim, mas vamos fazer isto corretamente.

- Bella quer namorar comigo?

***B..E***

Essa foi minha primeira lemon, nunca tinha escrito uma completa, acho que meio por vergonha, então eu quero saber o que acharam.

**bruna cristina : **que bom que gostou, continua seguindo a fic, viu. bjs

E eu peço por favor, eu preciso de reviews, sem reviews eu não posso escrever, e se eu não escrever eu não posto.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	16. complicada e perfeitinha

CAPITULO 15 – COMPLICADA E PERFEITINHA

Edward PDV

Eu observava calmamente os movimentos do seu peito enquanto respirava, a forma que seus cabelos estavam jogados sobre o travesseiro, o pequeno biquinho que seus lábios faziam, o que a deixava mais linda do que nunca. Quando ela disse que aceitava namorar comigo, mesmo que eu já soubesse a resposta, foi à melhor sensação da minha vida. Eu não sei quando adormeci, mas eu sei que sonhei com Bella.

- Edward! Levanta esse traseiro da minha cama que hoje tem colégio e já estamos atrasados. – Okay o humor dela mudou rapidamente de ontem pra hoje.

- Não estamos atrasados, são apenas... – Parei para olhar o despertador – Droga! Já são oito horas!

- Já perdemos a primeira aula, agilize que eu tenho teste de matemática na segunda e não posso me atrasar. – Ah, esse é o motivo do ataque de nervos.

- Calma Bella, você vai se sair bem – Disse lhe puxando para mim.

- Não se chegarmos atrasados – Ela não ia mesmo ficar calma – Vamos Edward, será que eu preciso gritar pra você ir logo se arrumar? Eu não quero chegar mais atrasada do que já estou.

- Chega Bella! – Disse segurando teus pulsos, e a trazendo de volta para a cama e deitando-a comigo. – Não agüento mais você gritando.

- Se não consegue me aturar, talvez seja melhor a gente terminar! – Ah meu deus!

- Não quis dizer isso Bella.

- Então o que você quis dizer Edward? – Onde é que isto tudo começou mesmo? Por que agora estávamos nós dois de pé, e Bella estava me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Só quero que se acalme, vai ficar tudo bem, é só um teste de matemática.

- Só um teste de matemática? Você diz isso por que pra você é super fácil, não corre o risco de voltar pro primeiro ano.

- Eu vou ligar pro diretor, falar que você passou mal e não pode ir a escola hoje. – Isso resolveria todos os problemas, eu acho.

- E o teste? Se eu não fizer o teste eu... – Silenciei a conversa insuportável que Bella iria começar colando seus lábios aos meus.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, você faz o teste amanhã.

- O que eu faria sem você?

- Enlouqueceria?

- Não, é quando estou com você que eu enlouqueço – Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, e eu me lembrei do por que é que eu a amo, é por que ela faz tudo perder o sentido quando seus lábios tocam os meus.

Bella PDV

Matar aula na segunda, não é a melhor forma de começar a semana, mas é a melhor de começar um namoro. Hoje Edward iria me dar aulas de matemática, isso é ótimo por que eu estava as voltas com o maldito teste, embora o professor tenha garantido que eu poderia fazer amanhã.

- Quantos é quatro vezes cinco? – Perguntei me virando para Edward, ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo, e eu fiquei divagando, e bom acho que por um longo tempo.

- Faça as contas... assim..- Disse segurando minhas mãos levemente e eu senti a tão conhecida corrente elétrica atravessar todo o meu corpo. – Agora é só olhar quantos dedos tem em quatro mãos.

- Vinte? – Perguntei, é lógico que eu sabia que era vinte, mas ouvir sua voz explicando tudo outra vez era tão bom.

- Sim, são vinte, agora some o restante.

- Ficam trinta e quatro mil e quinhentos. – Pra que um numero tão grande? Será que não podiam só simplificar?

- Viu, não foi tão difícil, já disse que você consegue. – Sabe, eu acabei de descobrir que a boca de Edward quando fala fica mais gostosa ainda? Mas isso é só teoria, eu ainda tenho que descobrir na pratica não? É claro que tenho.

Passeei com os dedos em cada pedacinho da sua nuca antes de colar nossas bocas, eu nunca me cansaria de seus beijos, sempre seria como se fosse a primeira vez, o primeiro beijo, e essa cena me é muito conhecida por que Edward estava sobre mim, me ajudando a arrancar minha blusa, e lembrar dessas cenas me fez corar, e corar fez ele rir, e ele rir fez com que o mundo se tornasse pequenino perto da felicidade que eu sentia. Edward é meu, meu e de mais ninguém.

Edward PDV

Bella, podia ser a mais louca das mulheres, a mais rebelde, mas também é a mais linda que eu conheci até hoje (não que eu tenha conhecido muitas mulheres) e agora nesse instante suas mãos desciam para o zíper da minha calça, me fazendo tremer a cada corrente elétrica que atravessava meu corpo.

- Crianças venham almoçar! – Bella me mandou tão longe que por um instante achei que minha mãe tivesse flagrado a gente ou algo assim.

- Droga! – Disse baixinho, e Bella riu atirando-me a minha camiseta.

- Se está achando ruim, vai lá e fala pra tua mãe que a tua fome é de outra coisa. – Bella falou vestindo sua blusa e saindo do quarto.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo que demoraram tanto pra descer? – Por que minha mãe sempre tem que fazer uma perguntinha "inocente"?

- Nada. – Bella respondeu corando.

- Já que vocês não foram a escola hoje, a louça do almoço é de vocês – Quando eu abri a boca pra questionar – A empregada está de folga essa semana, então não adianta reclamar.

Eu sabia que não adiantava reclamar, e como Bella já estava tirando a mesa, eu achei melhor lavar a louça, bom isso não poderia ser tão ruim, poderia? É claro que poderia.

- Se segurar o copo desse jeito, ele vai escorregar e quebrar. – Não é que a merda do copo quebrou mesmo. – Eu disse.

- Já que sabe tanto de lavar a louça, troque de lugar comigo. – E ela trocou mesmo, e mostrou com muito orgulho como se segura um copo sem quebrá-lo.

Depois de muito, lava louça, enxuga louça e guarda louça, é claro com alguns intervalos para recreação, nós fomos para a sala assistir alguma coisa que não fosse sobre pratos e sabão.

- Não acredito que não tem um filme que presta! – Bella exclamou se jogando no sofá depois de revirar o rack procurando algo pra assistir.

- Deve ter algo na TV. – Disse passando pro modo de TV a cabo.

Duzentos canais depois...

- Não tem nada de bom pra assistir. – Aí eu tive uma ideia.

- Quer assistir algo bom? – Perguntei e ela acentiu – Vem comigo.

Subimos pro meu quarto e Bella fez cara de total confusão.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava na minha cama, e observava a vista que dava pra floresta.

- Vamos assistir um filme. – Disse enquanto ligava a TV e colocava o DVD pra rodar.

- Que filme? – Ela estava curiosa, e eu adorava a expressão que ela fazia quando estava curiosa.

- Bom, não sei se realmente é bom, mas Alice disse que os artistas se pareciam com a gente e eu queria que você assistisse comigo pra ver se é verdade. – Disse apertando o play.

- Crepúsculo? Não parece muito bom. – Ao menos ela estava rindo agora que olhava para a tela e via a garota que Alice jurou ser a cara dela.

Seriamente a Bella não é apagada desse jeito, a tal Isabella do filme é muito sem sal, não é como a minha Bella que tem um brilho especial, e muito menos os outros personagens, meu cabelo não era tão ruim assim, e a Alice era muito mais feliz, o Jasper não tinha cara de dor, Rosalie era muito mais bonita e menos mal humorada, Emmet era o único que se parecia com o do filme, mas é claro que o original tem uma mente muito mais pornográfica.

- Eu gostei, mas queria que ele a transformasse, não teve graça o final. – Bella comentou, me abraçando.

- Isso por que tem continuação, temos o dia todo ainda, quer assistir? – É claro que ela aceitou, eu realmente havia odiado o filme, mas Bella gostou da melosidade exagerada e eu queria vê-la feliz.

Mas no meio de Lua Nova eu descobri que não foi uma boa ideia deixá-la ver esse filme.

- Você não vai me deixar não é Edward?

- É claro que não Bella, isso é só um filme, eu nunca te deixaria.

- Promete? – Será que é tão difícil pra ela acreditar nessas palavras? Por mim eu me casava com ela e não a soltava nunca mais.

- Prometo, eu nunca te abandonaria, por que se eu te abandonar eu vou morrer.

Bella me deu um beijo rápido e voltou a atenção para a tela, minutos depois ela estava dormindo, o que significa que eu teria de assistir o filme novamente já que ela perdeu o final, mas tudo bem se ela estivesse feliz assim.

Vendo-a dormir tão serenamente que fiquei com medo de acordá-la se a carregasse até seu quarto, então só tive uma opção, me aconcheguei ao seu lado e fiquei ali velando seu sono e adormecendo em algum momento.

***B..E***

Bom, podemos dizer que foi um capitulo fofo, e muito romantico e eu me diverti muito imaginando eles assistindo crepusculo.

**bugna obsbruna cristina :** KKK eu tambem esperava que a Bella expulsasse o edward, mas eu ando meia romantica esses dias e meu humor sempre afeta a fic, mas liga não que eu vou concertando os meus erros, e logo as coisas melhoram.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	17. oficialmente

CAPITULO 16 – OFICIALMENTE

Esme PDV

Eu ia gritar lá de baixo mesmo, mas estava tudo tão silencioso que cogitei a ideia de eles estarem dormindo, Bella sempre dormia de tarde, embora Edward não costumasse fazer isso. Enfim o jantar estava pronto, Carlisle iria chegar em menos de quinze minutos, e meus bebes precisavam comer.

Alice havia ido dormir na casa de uma amiga, acho que se chamava Ângela, para dar uma força com um trabalho de geografia, Jasper não a deixaria ir sozinha, eles não se desgrudam nunca, Rose estava em seu quarto lixando as unhas, como eu havia conferido há três minutos atrás, Emmet é claro estava na cozinha, esperando "pacientemente" pelo jantar.

Fui devagarzinho até o quarto de Bella, mas descobri que ela não estava lá, "onde essa menina se meteu" cheguei a ficar um pouco preocupada, Bella vivia aprontando, olhei até no banheiro, mas ela não se encontrava em lugar nenhum. Resolvi checar Edward, e assim perguntaria se ele a vira.

Ao chegar na porta do quarto que se encontrava aberta, eu vi a cena mais fofa do mundo, Bella e Edward dormiam juntinhos como um casal de namorados enquanto na TV passava os créditos finais de Lua Nova.

Eu poderia acordá-los, mas me deu uma agonia ter que desfazer essa cena tão linda que se pudesse ficaria ali os observando eternamente. Liguei o despertador e deixei que ele disparasse assim que eu saí do quarto, ao menos eles não se sentiriam flagrados

Edward PDV

Acordei com o barulho irritante do despertador, será que já era hora de colégio? Ao me virar senti algo barrar meu movimento, logo o cheiro embriagante de morango encheu meus pulmões e tudo o que aconteceu ontem me veio à mente, o filme, a forma que ela disse ter medo de me perder, ou será que tinha sido hoje? Droga! É por isso que eu odeio dormir no meio da tarde, minha noção de tempo fica uma merda.

Olhei para o visor do maldito despertador e vi que ainda eram 21:00, com certeza minha mãe resolveu nos acordar para o jantar de uma maneira bem irritante, bom ela deve ter me visto com Bella, e isso explica muita coisa, dona Esme sempre tem uma sutileza enorme e é claro que não constrangeria Bella nos acordando pessoalmente.

- Bella... acorda – Ela se levantou rapidamente como se eu tivesse anunciado o fim do mundo.

- Ah meu deus! O colégio! – Fala sério, o que fizeram com a Bella que odeia ir a escola?

- Dá pra relaxar, ainda é segunda e são nove horas da noite – Sua expressão suavizou e eu continuei – Mas minha mãe vai nos chamar pra jantar daqui a pouco.

- Ah tá, você quer contar hoje? – Bella se referia ao nosso namoro, claro que eu estava ansioso em contar para o mundo inteiro que ela era minha.

- Se você achar que está pronta.

- Eu estou, é só um anuncio de que estamos namorando, o único risco que corremos é seu pai me considerar um mau exemplo pra você.

- Sim, você é um mau exemplo, me levou para o caminho da tentação, fez com que eu tirasse seis em uma prova que normalmente tiraria dez, me deixou bêbado e caído no meio do corredor... – Bella ria, enquanto eu fazia cara de pensativo, como se procurasse algo mais, repente ela selou nossos lábios.

- Hunhun – Bella corou da ponta dos pés até a raiz dos cabelos, meu pai estava parado na porta com uma cara de confusão impagável. – Sua mão mandou avisar que o jantar está pronto.

- Avisa que nós já vamos – Falei, tentando parecer normal, como se nada houvesse acontecido, meu pai saiu com a mesma cara que entrou, totalmente perdido em pensamentos.

- Wow, ótimo meio de começar a noite, não? – Bella perguntou irônica – Flagrados pelo pai-sogro, tem algo mais pra acontecer hoje?

- Vamos ver, afinal ainda tem o jantar.

Descemos para a sala de jantar e todos já estavam lá, todos menos o casal vinte, Alice e Jasper, saíram juntos para algum lugar, com a desculpa de que Alice iria para a casa de uma amiga e ele iria acompanhá-la, não sei pra que toda essa frescura, meus pais não ligariam a mínima se eles falassem a verdade.

- O que vocês tanto faziam lá em cima? Por que porra eu to com fome há horas! – Só existe um momento em que Emmet não pensa besteira, é quando ele está com fome.

- Emmet olha o palavreado menino! Ao menos na hora do jantar. – Esme briga, Carlisle ri, mas na verdade ninguém dava a mínima pro Emmet e as brincadeiras dele.

- Bom, antes de começarmos eu queria dizer... – Eu juro que estava sendo o mais formal possível, embora não necessitasse disso.

- Ah você não vai dizer nada Edward! É a hora do jantar e eu já avisei que estou com fome. – Emmet pode ser aterrorizante quando perde o jantar – Qualquer coisa que o senhor "eu tenho algo a dizer" pode ser dito depois que eu tiver de barriga cheia.

- Emmet cala a boca e deixa ele falar! – Algo me diz que a Rose ficou irritada, como se alguém estivesse muito curioso sobre o assunto.

- Eu e Edward estamos namorando. – Bella disse simples e rápido, nada formal ou demorado, todo mundo apenas sorriu e começaram a comer, como se nada houvesse sido dito.

- Ah qual é, vocês não vão dizer nada? – Perguntei olhando para todos na mesa.

- Pensei que fosse alguma novidade, Tipo "Vamos ter um filho" ou algo mais marcante como "Tirei zero na prova de inglês". – Pro Emmet, era mais fácil a Bella ficar grávida aos dezessete do que eu tirar um zero em inglês. – Ah não ser que... – Bella corou em mil tons de vermelho enquanto Emmet terminava de mastigar, para dar um sorriso malicioso. – Eu não acredito! Vocês...

- Emmet chega! Ninguém quer saber da sua descoberta, okay? – Rosalie havia tirado o dia hoje pra ficar de bom humor.

Depois do jantar fomos todos para a sala, onde Emmet que ainda não havia retirado o sorriso sacana, ficava dizendo coisas com sentidos duplos.

- Por que faltaram a aula hoje? – Carlisle perguntou, ligando a TV.

- Bella estava estressada com um teste de matemática, depois nos atrasamos demais e decidi que era melhor ficarmos em casa hoje.

- Sei que se atrasaram.

- Emmet! – As bochechas de Bella estavam cada vez mais vermelhas, se o Emmet dissesse mais alguma coisa elas explodiriam. – Desculpe gente, mas eu vou subir.

Bella PDV

Emmet fez tanto que no fim, toda a minha alegria se tornou mínima, não que eu estivesse triste, afinal era só lembrar da noite anterior para tudo ficar bem. Era surpreendentemente fantástica a forma que o corpo de Edward se encaixava no meu.

Fiquei um bom tempo divagando sobre o que vinha ocorrendo nos últimos dias e descobri que minha vida estava perfeita, mas o barulho de alguém batendo na porta me retirou de meus devaneios.

- Bella, será que eu poderia falar um pouco com você? – Rosalie Halle Cullen querendo falar comigo? Essa é nova.

- É claro, entre.

- Bom, eu sei que a gente não costuma conversar, mas eu queria te dizer que mesmo eu te achando uma chata, mimada e sem educação – Ela veio pra conversar, ou pra me xingar? E não, eu definidamente não sou mimada. – Fico feliz que você faça Edward sorrir de novo, isso é novo por aqui, nos últimos meses ele não se divertia, não participava de nenhuma brincadeira, nem mesmo jantava com a gente.

- Sério? – Como diria a Alice "to bege!" Edward Cullen totalmente depressivo? Isso não era algo fácil de se imaginar. – Eu não sabia disso.

- É que depois da sua chegada ele passou a encrencar com você, é claro que quando você aprontava ele queimava de raiva, afinal Edward é um seguidor de regras, mas depois de um tempo não era mais competição de espaço ou regras, ele se tornou o velho Edward novamente, aquele retardado que ri das piadas idiotas do Emmet – Eu ouvia tudo pasma, como se estivessem me contando onde enterraram o tesouro do pirata. – Não é o mesmo Edward um mês atrás, mas é o Edward que eu conheci quando criança.

- E...

- Ele está feliz ao seu lado e não quero que isso mude, Tânia já o magoou demais, ele não agüentaria outra queda, então Bella, nunca brinque com os sentimentos do meu irmão, por mais que você diga que o ama, eu quero que prometa que não vai magoar o meu irmão. – Algo me disse que isso significava "faça o Edward ficar deprê, que eu te pico em pedacinhos e jogo pros lobos da reserva".

- Não vou magoá-lo, não tenho o costume de machucar as pessoas que amo.

- Promete.

- Prometo. – Ela me deu um olhar que demonstrava amizade e compreensão, bom isso a meu ver, o que se pode esperar de Rosalie Halle?

- A Alice vai querer ir ao shopping no domingo que vem, acorde cedo e fuja de casa até as uma da tarde. – Isso era uma informação valiosa.

Quando Rose ia saindo do quarto, eu me lembrei de algo importante que eu queria perguntar.

- Rose, o que aconteceu entre Edward e Tânia? – Ela deu um sorriso triste e voltou a se sentar na minha cama.

- É uma longa historia.

- E eu tenho muito tempo pra ouvir.

***B..E***

Queria ficar e comentar, mas to correndo, bjs meninas e eu quero reviews!

**any**

**v**


	18. com gosto de chocolate amargo

CAPITULO 17 – COM GOSTO DE CHOCOLATE AMARGO...

Bella PDV

- Okay, mas eu acho que você devia perguntar é pra ele. – Ah mais que enrolação.

- Dá pra falar logo? Se eu perguntar pro Edward ele vai mudar de assunto.

- Talvez não. – Mais que merda! Ela vai falar ou não? Vem, me deixa morta de curiosidade e depois pede para que eu pergunte a ele?

- Vai me contar ou não? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Tudo aconteceu quando no mudamos para Denali no Alaska. – Pera aí!

- Vocês já moraram no Alaska?

- Vai me interromper toda vez que eu citar algo?

- Não, pode continuar.

- Ao lado da nossa casa moravam três garotas, Irina Kate e Tânia. Edward iniciou uma amizade com a ultima – Tânia, maior nome de puta. Não, eu já devo ter conhecido alguma Tânia muito legal, é só essa Tânia mesmo. – Depois de um tempo ele já estava caidinho por ela, e fazia tudo que ela queria, dava presentes caros, até compras eles faziam juntos.

- Não consigo nem imaginar Edward fazendo compras. – Disse sem querer.

- Nem eu, mas a Alice consegue. – Ela riu e eu achei bom ver esse lado da Rose, ela não é uma garota amarga. – Bom, até aí os dois iam bem, mas Tânia era, na verdade eu aposto que ainda é, uma vadia descarada que trepava com qualquer coisa que tivesse um pau. E Edward era o cara conservador, e bobinho que jurava que sua namorada era virgem. – Filha de uma vaca... Como ela pode? – Um dia em que Edward iria viajar numa excursão do colégio, Tânia resolveu levar um amiginho pra casa. O grande problema é que Edward ficou com saudades da "namorada" e decidiu não ir. Naquele dia ele flagrou Tânia com um tal de Laurent, um idiota que não saia da cola dele.

- E o que ele fez? – Por mim ele matava a vaca.

- Nada, o que mais ele poderia fazer? – Matar a vaca Tânia? – Matar o cara?

- O cara não, mas ele bem que poderia dar uns tapas na vadia.

- Eu pensei em fazer isso, mas ele não deixou, só pediu para ficarmos calados sobre o assunto, daí pra frente ele não sorriu mais, até virmos pra Forks, e ele encontrar você.

Apesar da historia ser triste, eu estava muito feliz de ser por estar comigo que Edward esta feliz novamente. Tipo, olha o tamanho da minha responsabilidade, eu faço um homem super mega ultra gato, e que eu amo muito por sinal, feliz, muito feliz, em vista do que acabei de ouvir.

- Obrigado por contar, Edward não iria me dizer se eu perguntasse.

- Não ia mesmo. – Então por que ela pediu para eu perguntar pra ele?

- Se sabia que ele não ia contar por que pediu que eu perguntasse a ele?

- Sei lá, só pra enrolar um pouquinho? – Acho que Rosalie tem muito de Alice, não que ela fosse pular e gritar por qualquer coisa que a divertisse, mas ela também sabia sorrir, isso pode não ser novidade pros outros, mas eu nunca tinha visto Rose sem que ela estivesse de cara fechada, como se passasse o dia inteiro com raiva de alguém. – Mas, quero pedir uma coisa.

- Fala.

- Essa conversa não aconteceu, Edward não pode saber disso. – Isso é lógico que eu não ia fazer, pra que eu contaria? Não to afim de arranjar um problema em um namoro que nem começou, mas o som de uma porta se abrindo e a voz irritada de Edward acabou com a chance disso não acontecer.

- O que eu não posso saber? – Dessa vez agente levanta a cabeça, e diz bem alto: FUDEU GERAL. – Acho que mereço uma resposta.

Rosálie simplesmente adquiriu a expressão de indiferença que carregava feito uma mascara, e saiu do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se isso não fosse por causa da boca grande dela.

- Pode me dizer o que eu não posso saber? – É.. Isso foi idiota, bom, se ele não pode saber é por que eu não posso contar.

- Se você não pode saber, eu não posso contar. Desculpe, mas foi a Rose quem pediu e eu não vou arranjar encrenca com ela. – Belíssima desculpa não?

- Bella... Eu ouvi desde o começo – Então pra que pergunta? Se ele ouviu, não precisa me fazer falar - Se queria saber sobre Tânia, por que não perguntou pra mim?

- Ótimo! Como se você fosse me contar.

- Você nunca tentou, se tivesse perguntado eu teria respondido.

- Claro, da mesma forma que respondeu aquele dia na festa.

- Que festa? – É claro que ele esqueceu, fui eu quem limpou a bagunça.

- Aquela em que no fim, eu limpei a cozinha sozinha, enquanto o Zé ruela aqui – Disse apontando pra ele que tinha os olhos arregalados - dormia no bem bom.

- Mas aquilo era em publico, podia simplesmente me perguntar em outra hora, eu responderia.

- E o que você me diria? Que você a ama Edward? Eu não era nem sou obrigada a ouvir isso. Agora sai do meu quarto que eu quero ficar sozinha! – Se existia uma única possibilidade dele ainda amar a vadia, eu daria um infarto, lógico que logo após matar a desgraçada enforcada.

Edward PDV

Eu subi as escadas logo após Rosalie, normalmente eu iria prevenir uma futura briga entre as duas, mas foi diferente, elas começaram a conversar, e o assunto principal era eu, eu e Tânia.

No inicio eu senti raiva, como Rosálie podia ir falando da minha vida assim pra Bella? Por que Bella não podia simplesmente confiar em mim/ é lógico que eu contaria tudo a ela, Tânia é passado e depois que Bella entrou na minha vida, falar dela não me incomoda mais.

Rosálie contou a sequencia de fatos que ela conhecia, é lógico que tinha coisas que ela não sabia: como a verdadeira razão de termos ido embora de Denali, e das tentativas que Tânia fez para reatar nosso namoro.

Eu nuca aceitei Tânia de volta, ela realmente me magoou muito, eu sempre a tinha encarado como uma menina meiga que nunca faria tal coisa, embora todos dissessem que ela era uma vadia e dormia com todo mundo, na verdade ela fazia tudo menos dormir, eu nunca acreditava, achava que era fofoca do povo invejoso, no fim eu descobri que por trás das fofocas tinha uma verdade bem pior, Tânia me traia com meu melhor amigo.

Agora veja que bons amigos eu consegui. Laurent só ficava perto de mim por causa do meu dinheiro e Tânia também. Já Bella não, Bella simplesmente não dá à mínima pro dinheiro e pro luxo, ela sempre viveu a vida da forma mais digna que conseguiu.

Rosálie pediu que Bella não me dissesse nada, e eu achei ai uma boa hora pra entrar e perguntar a Bella o porquê dela não perguntar pra mim, se queria saber.

- O que eu não posso saber? – Se eu não estivesse nervoso e meio confuso teria até rido da situação, Bella fez a maior cara de "fudeu tudo", e Rosalie adquiriu a expressão de "to vazando". Mas eu queria uma resposta, mesmo já sabendo. - Acho que mereço uma resposta.

Rosálie saiu do quarto e eu refiz a pergunta:

- Pode me dizer o que eu não posso saber? – Depois que falei é que reparei na idiotice da pergunta, e eu sabia que ela não ia deixar passar, podia ocorrer o maior evento lunático mundial, que Bella daria um jeito de zoar com quem fizesse uma pergunta idiota.

- Se você não pode saber, eu não posso contar. Desculpe, mas foi a Rose quem pediu e eu não vou arranjar encrenca com ela. – Eu não disse? Mas eu sabia que ela iria dizer se não houvesse dito a Rose que não diria, mas continua sendo inútil já que eu sei o que elas conversaram.

- Bella... Eu ouvi desde o começo – Ela continuou com um semblante vazio, como se eu não houvesse dito nada, então eu continuei - Se queria saber sobre Tânia, por que não perguntou pra mim?

- Ótimo! Como se você fosse me contar. – É claro que eu contaria.

- Você nunca tentou, se tivesse perguntado eu teria respondido.

- Claro, da mesma forma que respondeu aquele dia na festa. – Que festa? Eu não lembro dela ter me perguntado algo sobre a Tânia em nenhuma festa que fizemos.

- Que festa? – Bella agora estava furiosa e eu comecei a buscar na memória o porquê de toda essa briga, na verdade o motivo agora era tolo e idiota.

- Aquela em que no fim, eu limpei a cozinha sozinha, enquanto o Zé ruela aqui – Ela apontou pra mim e eu me lembrei instantaneamente de ter me negado a responder uma pergunta sobre o assunto, mas parece que toda a raiva de Bella é por que eu não ajudei a limpar, vai entender essa garota.

- Mas aquilo era em publico, podia simplesmente me perguntar em outra hora, eu responderia. – Retruquei e vi uma lagrima descer firmemente sobre sua bochecha esquerda, Bella estava chorando e eu era o culpado, por que eu não podia fingir não ter ouvido a maldita conversa sobre a Tânia.

- E o que você me diria? Que você a ama Edward? Eu não era nem sou obrigada a ouvir isso. Agora sai do meu quarto que eu quero ficar sozinha! – Isso era totalmente infundado, eu nunca amei Tânia, ela foi só uma paixão adolescente idiota, só que agora quem tinha que entender isso era Bella.

- Eu nunca a amei Bella, foi só uma paixão ridícula e infantil, nada comparado ao que eu sinto por você. – Isso não está funcionando...

- Sai do meu quarto! – Sabe quando alguém especifica cada palavra antes de falar? Então, ela acabou de fazer isso e de forma bem simples.

- Vem Edward, deixa ela em paz. – Senti Rosalie me puxar para fora do quarto e a porta fechar na minha cara, no momento eu só pensava em uma coisa, que eu me arrependia muito de não ter matado Tânia quando tive oportunidade.

Bella PDV

Por que eu sempre tenho que ter uma crise histérica? Por que tudo sempre tem que ser ao longo exagero pra mim? Eu simplesmente não posso encarar tudo de bem? Mais que merda!

No momento eu não sinto nada, nem ciúmes, nem raiva, nem medo, nem nada! É só que... sempre que inicio uma discussão com Edward, meu passado começa a rodar dentro da minha cabeça. Como se alguma coisa estivesse errada, não era para eu estar aqui, era para eu estar com os meus pais, planejando um fim de semana legal pra eu e a Alice passarmos juntas, eu não devia nem conhecer Edward.

Está tudo errado, tudo! O teste de matemática amanhã não me preocupa, nem que a vadia da Tânia venha pra Forks, eu não dou a mínima pra ela, Edward nunca deixaria nosso relacionamento acabar por causa dela, ele me ama, o simples fato de me aturar com todos os meus surtos é uma prova e tanto de amor.

Então por que nesta porra de mundo eu resolvi ter um ataque de choro, enquanto podia estar agarrando o meu namorado, uma vez Jacob disse que eu sou doente, talvez eu seja, um tanto louca e confusa, mas isso não pode me impedir de ser feliz, embora minha vida tenha gosto de chocolate, daqueles que você prova e no começo está doce, mas logo se torna amargo e estraga tudo, pra logo retornar ao doce novamente, e fazer o mundo parecer um conto de fadas.

Sinceramente eu tenho que falar com Edward sobre esse assunto, talvez amanhã depois da escola, só de pensar que vou ver a cara de puta da Mallory já me dá ânsia de vomito.

Mas no momento eu só quero dormir, talvez eu chame o Edward pra dormir comigo, a cama fica fria sem ele, é como se houvessem tirado um pedaço de mim, mas eu não vou dar uma de louca, é melhor ficar sem falar com ele até amanhã, senão vou parecer uma louca grudenta, tipo Mallory.

***B..E***

Sorry pela demora, estive doente e nem conseguia escrever, mas eu fiz o que pude e tenho um cap (mei chato e infantil) mas é um cap, pronto.

amo vcs de coração

**Days Cullen** : Valeu pela review, e o Emmet é muito fofo exatamente por ser totalmente sem noção, eu adoro ele.

**larissa mendes rtp : **Eu tambem prefiro finais felizes, então vamos fazer assim, eu não vou separar os dois, mas eles vão ter muito o que enfrentar ainda viu. bjs

ps: EU QUERO REVIEWS! adoro vcs.

any

bjs

v


	19. isso não aconteceu

CAPITULO 18 – ISSO NÃO ACONTECEU.

Edward PDV

- Bella, abre a porta, por favor, eu preciso falar com você. – Acredite, por que esse sou eu em plena madrugada insistindo em ter uma conversa seria com a minha "namorada" e salvar meu namoro e a minha noite. Bom, é que depois de ter Bella do meu lado, abraçada a mim, eu não consigo dormir.

- Não! – Essa foi à resposta das ultimas três batidas.

- Bella... Eu te amo, eu não amo a Tânia nem nenhuma outra garota, eu amo você.

- Eu sei. – Vai entender as mulheres, se sabe, por que faz tudo isso.

- Então, vai abrir a porta? Por favor, eu não consigo dormir sem você.

- Nem eu. – Aporta se abriu e eu entrei dando graças a Deus por ela ter simplesmente perdoado, na verdade não foi nada simples.

- Eu te amo, te amo, te amo... – Repeti enquanto beijava seu braço indo em direção ao seu pescoço.

- Edward. – Bella falou me empurrando – Você acha que eu sou louca?

Ferrou! Se eu disser que acho que ela é louca, posso sair desse quarto agora mesmo, se eu disser que ela não é louca, ela vai dizer que é. Alguém aí me da uma dica do que dizer.

- Por quê? – Isso, pergunte que talvez tudo piore.

- Eu fico discutindo com você por qualquer coisa, eu grito por qualquer coisa e sempre estrago tudo, Edward por que você me atura?

- Por que é as suas discussões que me fazem te amar tanto, então eu sempre vou estar preparado pra te aturar pela minha vida toda.

- Será que existe a possibilidade de eu ser doente? – De onde ela tirou isso? Bella nunca seria doente, ela só é assim, totalmente maluca às vezes, mas doente não.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Jacob disse uma vez que... – Esse nome faz meu sangue ferver, e não me deixa nada feliz saber que ele trouxe todos esses problemas para a mulher que eu amo.

- Você não é doente Bella, entendeu? Jacob é um idiota por dizer isso.

- Jura?

- Juro, agora vem dormir, por que eu nunca pesei que fosse sentir tanto a falta de alguém como eu sinto a sua. – Bella se deitou a meu lado e eu a puxei pra mim; era bom te-la colada ao meu corpo outra vez, dessa vez sem brigas, e pensar nisso me trouxe a mente uma musica que ouvi de um cantor brasileiro era mais ou menos assim:

Que mulher ruim  
Jogou minhas coisas fora  
Disse que em sua cama  
Eu não deito mais não

A casa é minha  
Você que vá embora  
Já pra saia da sua mãe  
E deixa meu colchão

Ela é pró na arte  
De pentelhar e aziar  
É campeã do mundo

A raiva era tanta  
Que eu nem reparei  
Que a Lua diminuía

A doida tá me beijando a horas  
Disse que se for sem eu  
Não quer viver mais não

Me diz Deus, o que é que eu faço agora?

Se me olhando desse jeito  
Ela me tem na mão, meu filho aguenta  
Quem mandou você gostar  
Dessa mulher de fases?

Complicada e perfeitinha  
Você me apareceu  
Era tudo que eu queria  
Estrela da sorte

Quando a noite ela surgia  
Meu bem você cresceu  
Meu namoro é na folhinha  
Mulher de fases

Põe fermento, põe as bombas  
Qualquer coisa que aumente  
A deixe bem maior que o Sol  
Pouca gente sabe que na noite  
O frio é quente e arde e eu acendi

Até sem luz dá pra se enxergar  
O lençol fazendo congo-blue  
É pena, eu sei amanhã já vai miar  
Se aguente que lá vem chumbo quente

Complicada e perfeitinha  
Você me apareceu  
Era tudo que eu queria  
Estrela da sorte

Quando a noite ela surgia  
Meu bem você cresceu  
Meu namoro é na folhinha  
Mulher de fases

Isso descrevia totalmente a Bella, tudo o que acontecia era razão pra brigas, mas quando tudo parece que vai acabar mal, ela simplesmente se acalma, me beija, e lá vamos nós de novo, principalmente quando estamos assim, presos um outro, com sempre deve ser, mesmo sabendo que amanhã as coisas vão se tornar insuportaveis novamente.

- Edward! – Eu acordei com Bella gritando o meu nome, ainda estava escuro, então com certeza era um pesadelo, mas o que eu vi quando acendi a luz, foi horrivel, Bella soluçava e tinha o corpo banhado de suor.

- Eu estou aqui amor, eu estou aqui – Repeti abraçando-a e deixando seu corpo bem apertado contra o meu – Foi só um pesadelo.

- Não... eles não

Eu não consegui distinguri nada que ela dizia entre os soluços, mas sabia que por enquanto eu só podia abraça-la firme e não deixa-la sozinha, eu nunca tinha visto Bella assim, era como se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido.

-Eles te levaram tambem Edward... – Ela segurou minha camisa com força – Voce não pode me deixar, eu não quero ficar sozinha de novo...

- Eles não vão me levar, voce não vai ficar sozinha – Eu dizia mesmo não fazendo ideia do que significasse – Foi só um pesadelo, isso não aconteceu, e nem vai acontecer.

- Não foi um acidente... não foi um acidente, eu me lembrei...eu estava lá... eles estavam com a gente... não foi um acidente Edward.

***B..E***

Eu sumi e o capitulo foi pequeno, mas isso não justificaria a minha morte mesmo sendo um otimo motivo...

Então eu vou explicar... o capitulo passado me deixou sem ideias para escrever um novo, e pra completar eu estava de repouso, proibida de chegar perto do computador.

O capitulo foi curto só pra terminar nesta parte, o que realmente aconteceu, o que não foi um acidente, e quem estava com quem e é claro o por que disso tudo.

Vale afirmar que meus dedos estão congelando enquanto digito, então eu mesmo tendo feito uma covardia ao demorar tanto pra postar, mereço reviews, mesmo que seja pra dizer que esta cap é uma droga, eu quero reviews, e elas influenciarão na velocidade que o outro cap será postado.

Bjs

**Any**

**v**


	20. lembranças guardadas

CAPITULO 19 – LEMBRANÇAS GUARDADAS

Edward PDV

Eu não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas algo estava errado e eu iria descobrir; só que agora não seria possível.

- Eles não vão me levar pra lugar nenhum, e tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. – Limpei delicadamente uma lagrima que teimava em descer pela sua bochecha esquerda. – Eu não vou sair daqui, vou estar sempre com você, pra sempre.

- Promete que não vai deixar eles levarem você? Promete que vai ficar comigo?

- Prometo, mas agora acho que você precisa dormir, tem um teste amanhã e você tem que estar tranqüila pra se sair bem, e outra que eu não gosto de ver você assim.

- Vai estar aqui quando eu acordar? – É lógico que eu estaria, nem que me pagassem eu sairia do lado dela.

- Vou.

Não demorou muito pra ela dormir, mas pra mim foi uma eternidade, depois do que aconteceu eu não consegui pregar os olhos, só ficava pensando em tudo o que ela falou, e relembrando algo que ouvi quando adotaram Alice.

**_Flashback _****_on_**

_- De acordo com o histórico dela os pais morreram em um acidente de carro, ela e a irmã se tornaram um peso para os tios que já possuíam uma filha doente e eles não tiveram outra opção se não abandoná-las, Isabella Mary Swan a irmã mais velha fugiu do orfanato há algumas semanas, não vejo impedimento no caso de Alice, podem levá-la, bastam assinar os papeis. – A moça explicou e entregou um papel para meu pai._

_- E ninguém se preocupou em procurar a outra irmã?- É claro que Carlisle nunca deixaria este fato passar._

_- Não há vestígios dela na cidade, o orfanato é mantido pela prefeitura, fora dos limites da cidade nós não somos responsáveis por ela._

**_Flashback off_**

Os pais de Bella morreram em um acidente de carro, mas se o que ela disse ter lembrado for verdade, então alguém os assassinou para ficarem com a herança, pelo o que Alice contou me uma vez, eles eram muito ricos.

Descobri nesse momento que havia em mim uma necessidade enorme de protegê-la de todos os perigos, principalmente dos possíveis assassinos. Nada retiraria Bella de mim, ela já perdera tanto e Alice também, na minha família um protege o outro e se tudo o que Bella disse for verdade, então elas precisam de proteção.

Bella PDV

_- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Alice gritava, enquanto sacudia os braços tentando segurar as mãos da nossa mãe, até um homem de cabelos castanhos e compridos acertar a cabeça dela com uma arma. Eu tentei gritar enquanto ouvia eles rindo, mas quando olhei pro chão eu descobri que também já estava desmaiada ao lado da minha irmã e tudo o que eu via eram lembranças apagadas e guardadas na memória, depois eu vi Edward, eles iam matá-lo, tudo por causa de um dinheiro idiota, por mim todo este dinheiro ia pro lixo._

_- Edward! – Eu gritei ao vê-los o levar pra longe de mim, eu queria alcançá-lo, mesmo q isso não seja real, eu não queria perde-lo, eu não podia deixar essa imagem fazer parte das minhas lembranças._

_- Edward!_

- Edward! – Quando eu percebi estava abraçada a ele, na minha cama, no meu quarto, e lembrando de que tudo fora um pesadelo, mas parecia tão real.

Depois de fazê-lo prometer estar sempre comigo, eu adormeci, embora meu medo fosse ter o mesmo pesadelo, dessa vez o sonho foi diferente.

_- Mamãe! Mamãe olha só o que eu ganhei da tia Alice. – Um garotinho de lindos cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes balançava um relógio prateado, e sorria de orelha a orelha._

_- Que lindo filho, agora você vai poder contar os minutos que a mamãe não pode estar com você pra descontá-los depois. – Depois tudo se apagou e minha mãe estava rodando com Alice nos braços enquanto eu e meu pai riamos muito._

_- Bella amor, você está atrasada, corre você tem que correr, ele está te esperando. – Agora Alice me ajudava a colocar um colar com pingente de borboleta e em frente ao espelho eu me via vestida de noiva, mas as coisas continuaram a passar e retornaram ao pesadelo anterior._

_- Corre Bella, corre! – Edward não estava mais comigo, eu tinha que correr para alcançá-lo antes que eles o levassem._

_- Bella amor você está atrasada. – A voz mais doce desse mundo invadiu meus piores pesadelos para me trazer a realidade._

- Bella amor, você está atrasada. – Aquele sorriso torto me dando bom dia, o cheirinho de café da manhã que Edward me trouxe na cama. Tudo impulsionava meus pensamentos para o homem perfeito a minha frente, mas as lembranças e os sonhos da noite passada não me saiam da cabeça.

- Bom dia pra variar. – Disse agarrando um pedaço de waffles, agora que eu percebi estar faminta, e percebi que meu cabelo deve estar horrível.

- Com fome? – Imagina. Fome eu?

- Preciso de energia pro teste de matemática, e não, eu não vou te beijar sem escovar os dentes e ter um cabelo decente – Falei empurrando-o assim que ele se aproximou de mim.

- Você é linda de manhã.

- Serio? Por que eu acho um horror, olha só pro meu cabelo. Parece até que os ratos fizeram ninho neles. – O pior cabelo do mundo é aquele que sempre que você acorda tem textura de ninho de rato, e adivinha, meu cabelo é um desses.

- Bella... Você é impossível.

Agora sim, cabelos penteados, dentes limpos, banho tomado, eu poderia agarrar meu namorado, e fazer o maldito teste de matemática. Como se eu fosse conseguir me concentrar, tinha tanta coisa na minha cabeça que seria quase impossível tirar uma nota razoável.

- Posso saber o que está pensando? – Senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura, e eu deixei todas as minhas preocupações ao ouvir sua voz.

- Em você. – Menti.

- Você mente muito mal sabia?

- É, eu acho que já me disseram isso. – Jacob, seria um bom exemplo, mas acho que Edward não ia gostar muito.

- Então? No que estava pensando?

- No teste de matemática, estou preocupada. – Meias mentiras ajudam.

- Não é só isso é?

- Não, os sonhos da noite passada, eu não sei se pode ter algo haver com a morte dos meus pais, e se forem lembranças Edward? E se realmente não foi um acidente?

- Vamos fazer assim, eu vou falar com Carlisle e procurar alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu. Se realmente foi um assassinato, então com certeza deve haver algo para se descobrir, embora já faça quase sete anos. Eu juro que vou descobrir, e nada de ruim vai acontecer.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, mas agora vá lá e faça esse teste de matemática. – O sinal bateu e Edward deixou um pequeno selinho em meus lábios antes de eu correr para minha aula de matemática.

- Sr, Isabella Cullen? – Meu professor perguntou enquanto se dirigia até a minha mesa.

- Sou eu.

- Seus pais avisaram que você estava doente ontem, então vou deixá-la fazer o teste agora. – Ele me entregou a folha e eu percebi que minhas mãos tremiam. – Tem uma hora.

É um tempo razoável para fazer o teste, afinal são apenas algumas somas e divisões, com direito a fração, regras de três, e outras malditas regras de sequencia.

Trinta é igual a vinte mais dois que multiplica por... As coisas foram escurecendo e minha cabeça começou a doer insuportavelmente, eu sentia vontade de gritar, mas a voz não saia, tudo o que eu conseguia era chorar.

As imagens dos meus pais saindo de casa naquela noite eram nítidas, meus tios estavam com a gente na sala, quando Alice viu uma arma nas mãos de Marcus meu tio paterno, ela correu até minha mãe e tentou fugir, quando Marcus acertou-lhe a cabeça com a arma, enquanto Dafne ria; depois tudo escureceu.

- Bella! – A voz de Edward atingiu os meus ouvidos de repente, abri os olhos e descobri estar na enfermaria, não tinha a mínima ideia de como fui parar lá, nem do que havia acabado de acontecer, mas eu podia perceber que Edward, Rose, Alice e Emmet estavam bem preocupados ali, enquanto Carlisle falava com um cara todo vestido de branco que com certeza era algum enfermeiro. – Bella você está bem?

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, enquanto Carlisle vinha em minha direção.

- Seu professor de matemática disse que você desmaiou durante o teste. – Carlisle respondeu, enquanto ouvia meus batimentos cardíacos e tirava minha pressão.

- Acho que a Bella tem o cérebro fraco demais pra matemática. – Emmet tentou uma piada, mas ninguém se importou em falar algo.

- Esta tudo bem com ela? – Edward perguntou e foi seguido por Alice.

- Não parece ser algo grave, mas faremos alguns exames para ter certeza. Agora voltem todos para aula de vocês, eu vou levar Bella para casa.

- Eu quero ficar com ela. – Edward disse, segurando a minha mão.

- Edward, vai para sua aula, mais tarde a gente se vê – Falei lhe dando um selinho e fazendo sinal positivo com a cabeça indicando que eu ficaria bem. – Carlisle, será que Alice poderia ficar comigo, eu queria falar com ela.

Por sorte ele não questionou o porquê, apenas me fez passar por uma bateria de exames antes de ir pra casa, enquanto Alice esperava impacientemente na sala de espera.

- Alice, eu queria perguntar – Comecei depois que chegamos em casa e fomos nós duas para o meu quarto. Eu não sabia exatamente como falar nesse assunto com Alice, na verdade desde a fuga do orfanato eu e Alice não nos falávamos como antes, é como se ambas tivéssemos mudado muito durante esses anos todos. – O que você lembra do dia do acidente.

- O mesmo que você, nós estávamos dormindo, e nossos pais saíram deixando a gente com tio Marcus e Dafne a esposa doida dele.

- Você não se lembra de mais nada, não acha que dormimos cedo demais àquela noite? O que houve antes da gente dormir?

- Bella, por que isso agora? Não acha que já foi demais não? Acabou! Nossos pais estão mortos, e nossos tios estão bem longe cuidando da Vick.

Nossos tios nos deixaram pra cuidar de nossa prima Vick, uma garota que tinha câncer, ela até que era legal, mas eu sabia que não foi por isso que nos deixaram, e todo nosso dinheiro? Eles simplesmente sumiram com ele? Eu não acreditava nesta historia.

- Realmente acredita nessa historia? Em que a gente atrapalhava? Eles podiam levar a gente, tinha a nossa herança que eles com certeza roubaram, e Vick já não estava tão doente assim.

- Bella! Será que você não pode simplesmente ficar feliz por nós agora? Temos uma família, é só isso que nós precisamos. Então por que todas essas perguntas idiotas agora?

- Não foi um acidente Alice, você pode não se lembrar daquela noite, mas eu me lembro, nossos pais foram assassinados. – Eu senti uma lagrima descer pelo meu rosto enquanto observava Alice tentar conter as dela.

- Você está enlouquecendo, isso é doença Bella, você não parece mais a irmã que eu tinha.

Alice se retirou do meu quarto em prantos, eu sabia que lá no fundo ela acreditou em mim, por que ela também se lembrava, só não queria aceitar.

Peguei meu i-pod sobre a escrivaninha e deixei a musica me levar, nada poderia tirar aquela noite da minha cabeça agora, por que tudo na minha vida, tudo o que eu passei se resumia no que aconteceu aquela noite.

I couldn't tell you

Why she felt that way

She felt it everyday

I couldn't help her

I just watched her make

The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes, broken inside

Open your eyes

And look outside

Find the reason why (why)

You've been rejected (you've been rejected)

And now you can't find

What you left behind

Be strong, be strong now

Too many too many problems

Don't know where she belongs

Where she belongs

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

Her feeling she hides

Her dream she can't find

She's losing her mind

She's falling behind

She can't find her place

She's losing her faith

She's falling from grace

She's all over the place (yeah!)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home

That's where she lies, broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh)

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh, yeah)

***B..E***

respondendo as reviews:

**wannda :**_ Que bom q gostou, e os pais da Bella morreram sim, mas pode não ter sido em um acidente de carro. mas isso vc só vai descobrir seguindo a fic._

_as outras reviews eu respondi por PMs._

Eu quero reviwes, bjs e até o proximo cap.

**any**

**v**


	21. eu não quero ficar aqui hoje

CAPITULO 20 – EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI HOJE

Edward PDV

A primeira coisa que eu fiz ao chegar em casa foi subir correndo até o quarto de Bella, a porta estava aberta e Bella não estava, tinha um bilhete sobre sua cama, e após ler, quase entrei em pânico.

_Edward_

_Eu sei que é você quem vai ler por que a minha intuição não erra._

_Eu contei a verdade pra Alice e ela não aceitou muito bem, os exames que seu pai fez em mim não deu em nada, acho que só tive uma sobre carga de emoções mesmo._

_Bom, com tudo isso acontecendo, eu resolvi sair um pouco pra clarear a mente, por favor, não venha atrás de mim, estou em boas mãos, o Emmet chegou mais cedo do colégio hoje e vai me dar uma carona até algum lugar onde eu possa pensar um pouco._

_Eu não sei que horas vou chegar então me dá cobertura aí em casa, diz que eu to dormindo. Tá._

_Beijos_

_Eu te amo._

_Bella_

Não era pra tanto, afinal Bella sabia se virar, mas o Emmet estava junto com ela e eu sei muito bem como meu irmão pode ser idiota o suficiente pra se meter em confusão.

Mas eu não poderia contar aos meus pais, pelo o que eu sei Bella ainda está de castigo, e mesmo que não esteja, ela não pode chegar depois da meia noite.

Então eu teria que dar cobertura, o que significa ficar em casa, e garantir que meus pais não descubram a saída de Bella.

Bella PDV

- Aonde você quer ir? – Emmet perguntou, enquanto dirigia. Não foi difícil convencê-lo me retirar de casa, Emmet adorava uma boa aventura, e ali estava uma ótima.

- Poderia encontrar algum lugar em que eu possa beber e afogar as magoas? – Emmet me olhou por um instante e depois virou-se novamente para frente, parando o carro em uma rua qualquer.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo com você e Alice? – Eu nunca tinha visto Emmet realmente serio, e essa pergunta vindo dele era algo totalmente novo.

- Por quê?

- Alice estava chorando quando eu cheguei, até aí tudo bem, mas você querendo encher a cara é estranho, e não adianta dizer que não sabe de nada por que eu sei que é mentira.

- Eu disse a verdade sobre a morte dos meus pais para ela, e ela não aceitou muito bem.

- Eu pensei que havia sido um acidente de carro. – Eu não sabia bem se era o certo, mas envolver todos que estavam em minha volta nessa historia poderia ser perigoso para eles.

- E foi. Eu só falei que houve uma discussão entre eles antes, e por isso é que o acidente aconteceu, Charlie estava muito irritado enquanto dirigia. – Emmet me enviou um olhar como se quisesse dizer "finge que fala a verdade que eu finjo que acredito em você"

- Vamos fazer assim Bella, eu prometo ficar calado sobre o assunto, mas você não vai mentir pra mim. – Por que eu não podia ser totalmente indiferente a mentiras como Rosalie.

- Eu não estou mentindo Emmet, realmente foi isso que aconteceu. – Ele deu um sorriso e ligou o carro, então eu suspirei aliviada.

- Se é assim, vamos pra casa – O que?

- O que?

- Alice está sendo infantil, brigar por algo tão banal. É melhor nós conversarmos com ela e por tudo em ordem, o que você acha? – Quando Emmet se tornava um homem serio, se é que isso é possível, ele se torna uma copia exata de Carlisle, com o poder de persuasão de Alice.

- Para o carro. – Falei fazendo-o virar de volta para o mesmo lugar de antes, por sorte não passava quase ninguém naquela estrada, ou nos julgariam loucos.

- Vai me dizer o que há de errado? – Por fora ele mantinha o olhar serio, mas eu sabia que mesmo sabendo que o que ele iria ouvir era de extrema importância, Emmet estava contando um a zero para ele.

- Eles foram assassinados, me lembro dos meus pais saírem de casa, e meu tio tirar uma arma do interior da jaqueta, mas não houve disparo, ele só usou a arma para desmaiar a mim e Alice.

- E por isso Alice não se lembra, acha que acertaram a cabeça dela com muita força? – Não achava que tínhamos esquecido tudo isso por causa da coronhada na cabeça, mas talvez por algum trauma, antes dos nossos pais saírem nós duas acabamos descobrindo o que meus tios planejaram. Isso marcou mais Alice do que eu, ela era muito ligada aos nossos pais.

- Não acho que foi isso, Alice pode ter ficado mais traumatizada do que eu, ela confiava nos nossos tios e amava nossos pais, isso é razão suficiente para excluir uma noite da lembrança.

- E você? Por que você se lembra e ela não? – Eu tinha uma tese sobre isso, mas na realidade eu também estava muito confusa.

- Eu não sei. Emmet eu não sei de mais nada, só sei que meus pais foram assassinados por duas pessoas gananciosas que só queriam nossa herança. E sei que vou fazer de tudo pra concertar tudo isso.

- Não acha que só vai arrumar encrenca? Você não precisa desse dinheiro e seus tios estão longe, isso só iria ferir Alice e... você.

- Alice precisa enxergar a verdade, eu não vou me machucar mais do que já me machuquei, e encrenca se o senhor não se lembra é meu nome do meio – Ele sorriu e ligou o carro novamente – Agora me leva para um bar qualquer que eu quero beber um pouco.

- Sim senhora! Ah e só pra lembrar a minha maninha aí, eu vou te ajudar com isso.

Menores não bebem nada que seja alcoólico, acredita que Emmet realmente tirou o dia pra bancar o meu pai?

- Cerveja pra mim e coca-cola pra você! – Ele pode estar presente em todas as encrencas, pode fazer piada de qualquer assunto por pior que seja, é o melhor irmão do mundo, mas age feito um completo panaca.

- A cerveja é pra mim, você não pode beber Emmet, esqueceu que vai me levar pra casa dirigindo? Ou será que eu vou poder estrear na direção hoje? – O gole de cerveja que ele havia acabado de tomar desceu dolorosamente pela garganta dele, deu pra notar só pela cara que ele fez ao engolir.

- Nem pensar mocinha! Eu dirijo! E essa é a única latinha de cerveja que você vai tomar.

Duas horas depois...

- Só mais uma Emmet. Vai, por favor, eu juro que é só essa e nós vamos embora. – Me agarrei à camiseta do meu maninho grandão, implorando por mais uma latinha de cerveja, na verdade eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas havia tomado.

Emmet não me deixaria passar vontade com uma única latinha, e eu acabei o convencendo de que só mais uma não ia fazer mal, diz isso pra quem não parou de beber nas ultimas duas horas.

Emmet PDV

Eu estava encrencado até o pescoço. Tem uma menor de idade bêbada no banco de trás do meu carro, que por ventura está com o motor parando por um motivo desconhecido, será que já não bastava ter de arrastar Bella de um bar.

- Hey! Será que eu posso ajudar? Tem algum problema com o carro? – Agora sujou geral! Por que eu sempre entro na merda quando aceito essas idéias malucas da Bella? Uma viatura da policia tinha que parar logo aqui e logo agora? É muito azar pra uma pessoa só.

- Er... o motor pifou, mas eu já conserto. – Falei tentando desviar o foco deles direto para mim, quem sabe eles não notassem minha irmã bêbada no banco de trás.

- Quem é a mocinha? – O policial perguntou fazendo cara de poucos amigos e começando a querer puxar a arma.

- Minha irmã.

- E por que ela está completamente embriagada? – Se não fosse o risco de ser preso por desacato a autoridade eu responderia sinceramente a pergunta idiota do metralha. Afinal ela só podia estar bêbada por ter bebido.

- Ela exagerou no álcool e eu vim levá-la pra casa.

- Quantos anos o senhor tem? – Senhor? Será que eu pareço tão velho assim?

- Dezenove.

- E a menina? – Bom, eu poderia ser um bom garoto e dizer que ela tinha dezessete, isso me levaria a uma encrenca, então a voz da encrenca falou mais alto.

- Dezoito.

- Mentira que eu não to tão velha assim Emm! – Já teve vontade de esganar alguém? Pois eu tinha vontade de esganar a Bella agora.

- Então o senhor está no meio do nada, com o carro parado, com uma menor de idade bêbada e ainda por cima mente a idade da garota, isso é meio estranho não? – Mentes pervertidas as desses caras, por que vêem tudo com essa visão maliciosa, poxa a garota é minha irmã. – Kleyton algeme o rapaz aí vamos levar esses dois pra delegacia.

- Eu tenho direito a um telefonema! – Eu gritei quando me enfiaram na sala do delegado, Forks tem uma delegacia minúscula.

- Pode ficar calminho aí que você vai dar o seu telefonema. – Nesse momento eu não sabia onde estava Bella, nem como ela estava, na verdade eu estava preocupado comigo, e se meu pai resolvesse me botar de castigo de novo! Já não basta arrumar um emprego pra mim em uma loja de artigos esportivos.

- Pai, me arruma um advogado e vem pra delegacia o mais rápido possível, por favor.

Bella PDV

Eu não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas agora até que eu via com clareza, também depois de eles passarem água gelada no meu rosto, e me fazerem engolir um café terrivelmente amargo, não tinha como não ficar sã.

- EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! – Gritei quando passou um guarda pela sala em que eu estava trancada. – HEY! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É SURDO? EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!

- Dá pra calar a boca? Já providenciei uma ligação pro seus pais, e enquanto eles não vierem te buscar eu não vou te soltar.

Se passaram uns quinze minutos até eles abrirem a porta, até lá eu já estava rouca de tanto gritar, mas sabe que eu preferia ficar lá dentro.

- Isabella Cullen! Pare de chilique e vamos pra casa, agora! – Esme é a mulher mais fofa do mundo, mas ver os filhos em uma cela não parecia algo que fazia bem aos seus nervos.

Saí sem dizer nada, e depois que eu fui liberada dos guardas, Esme me abraçou, me fazendo parecer uma criança de três aninhos.

- Seu pai só vai resolver o problema do seu irmão e nós iremos pra casa – Depois de todo esse tempo com os Cullens eu já era uma deles, com direito a ser tratada com filha e ter todas as conseqüências disto.

Não vi quando Emmet saiu da delegacia, nem quando fomos embora, adormeci assim que senti o banco do carro debaixo de mim.

Carlisle PDV

- Pai, me arruma um advogado e vem pra delegacia o mais rápido possível, por favor – Essa foi à deixa para que eu ligasse pro melhor advogado conhecido e fosse direto até a delegacia salvar o meu filho.

Mas depois de relatarem o que realmente aconteceu, descobri que Emmet realmente precisava ser salvo, e Bella também, mas não era dos policiais que os prenderam "injustamente" de acordo com meu menino mais velho. Era de mim, por que se eu chegasse a ver aqueles dois, não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

- Pai eu posso explicar... – Emmet tentou assim que entramos no carro, percebi que Bella dormia no banco de trás e chegava a parecer um anjo, essa de ter vários filhos estava me deixando muito sentimental.

- É melhor você não explicar, isso pode piorar a sua situação.

Eu nunca encostei nem encostaria um dedo nos meus filhos, mas tem hora que dá vontade de dar uma surra daquelas que meu pai costumava me dar quando criança.

Decidi que não daria pra conversar com eles dois no momento, então fomos pra casa calmamente, jantar e dormir. bom essa era a ideia.

***B..E***

Carlisle uma fera outra vez! Emmet e Bella na delegacia, e então, oque acharam/

mande reviews pramim, mesmo que seja pra dizer que a minha fic está um horror, eu quero opiniões, e tem de ser a de voces.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	22. problemas

Capitulo 21 – PROBLEMAS

Carlisle PDV

- Pai eu posso falar com você? – Edward pediu me parando ao subir as escadas.

- Essa não é a melhor hora pra conversar, já basta os problemas com seus irmãos. – Disse isso, mas mudei de ideia ao ver o semblante preocupado do meu filho. – É algo muito serio?

- Poderíamos resolver isso no escritório? – Eu podia ser considerado o pior pai do mundo, mas se qualquer coisa acontecesse a um dos meus filhos, eu faria tudo pra ajudar, não importa o que.

- O que está acontecendo Edward? Eu sei que você não viria ao escritório se não fosse serio? – Perguntei quando a porta se fechou atrás de nós.

- É sobre a Bella. – Talvez eu tenha exagerado na minha preocupação, Edward só quer defender a namorada, o que vai ser muito difícil.

- Edward quem trata desse assunto sou eu e...

- Não é sobre o que aconteceu hoje – Edward me interrompeu – Ou melhor, tem muito a ver com o que aconteceu hoje, na verdade é o que desencadeou isso tudo.

- Seja mais especifico Edward, eu não posso resolver o problema se você não disser o que é. – Sempre que eles iam falar algo importante, havia uma enrolação.

- Bella se lembrou de algumas coisas sobre o passado dela que ela não lembrava antes. E é isso que a fez desmaiar. – Uma espécie de trauma que só pode ser desativado agora, bom se esse é o problema dela, acho que Edward fez bem em contar, mas que tipo de trauma Bella poderia ter passado?

- Do que ela vem se lembrando Edward?

- Ela disse que os pais não morreram em um acidente.

- E o que ela diz ter acontecido a eles? Afinal pelos dados que recebi pelo orfanato quando Alice foi adotada, indicam que os pais sofreram um acidente de carro. – Não havia como isso ser mentira, a policia teria investigado, e as meninas teriam sido protegidas pela lei, mas não havia nem um tipo de proteção sobre elas.

- Foram assassinados, ou melhor, pelo o que eu cheguei a entender, foram forçados a se matar, então em todo caso eles sofreram um acidente, mas foram forçados a bater o carro, ou as filhas morreriam.

- Não acha que pode ter sido apenas imaginação? Isso é algo muito perigoso, se for apenas imaginação ou...

- Bella não está ficando louca, não tem condições de tudo isso ser mentira, será que o senhor não poderia investigar? Buscar alguma prova de que eles foram assassinados? Afinal os pais dela eram ricos, onde foi parar toda a herança que Bella e Alice tinham direito? – Isso foi o suficiente para desencadear mais uma serie de problemas, se o que Edward diz é verdade, o caso realmente deve ser examinado. Mas não vou por meus filhos nisso, eles não precisam saber enquanto nada estiver resolvido.

- Eu sou medico Edward, não sou nenhum policial, sei que isso é importante, mas também é perigoso, não quero colocar Bella e Alice em risco. Acho que você pode entender.

- E o que eu digo pra Bella?

- Nada, a não ser que ela toque no assunto, se ela perguntar diga a verdade.

Edward PDV

Depois da conversa com meu pai, decidi que realmente era melhor esquecer tudo isso por enquanto, eu não iria por a vida das duas pessoas que amo, por causa de algo que nem é tão concreto. No momento eu só precisava cuidar de Bella.

- Você veio. – Bella esticou os braços em minha direção, quando a abracei pude sentir o cheiro notável de álcool.

- Eu disse que sempre ia cuidar de você, então eu estou aqui, e no momento você precisa de um banho. – Um sorriso malicioso despontou no seu rosto, Bella tinha que estar muito bêbada pra fazer isso sem corar.

- Vai tomar banho comigo?

- Vou, mas não irei me aproveitar de você, eu juro. – O sorriso se desfez em um bico, e sua expressão passou de feliz para furiosa.

- Você não gosta mais de mim Edward?

- Eu já disse que te amo. E eu nunca deixaria de te amar Bella, da onde você tira essas idéias?

- Você disse que não me queria.

- Bella, eu sempre vou te querer, só acho que você não está muito sã no momento. – Nem um pouco sã pra falar a verdade.

- Mas você me quer, não é mesmo? – Eu vou matar o Emmet por deixá-la beber tanto assim, eu poderia ter uma noite maravilhosa com minha namorada, mas não! Eu só posso colocá-la pra dormir, tudo por que ela está caindo de bêbada.

- Claro que quero meu amor, então, vamos tomar um banho?

Depois de conseguir ultrapassar meus limites e dar um banho em Bella sem sair do controle, eu tive que carregá-la pra cama, já que ela desmaiou embaixo do chuveiro, melhor assim, eu não iria agüentar a tentação.

Bella PDV

Carlisle com certeza iria soltar os cachorros quando acordasse, portanto acordei uma hora e meia mais cedo, pra sumir da vista do velho.

- Desculpe Edward, mas você tem que ficar. – Falei olhando pra pessoa que mais importava pra mim agora, Alice nem queria olhar na minha cara mesmo, e amor de namorado não é amor de irmã, então ele é a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo.

Eu teria de conseguir uma carona pra escola, e já sabia muito bem de quem eu iria conseguir uma.

- Emmet... Emmet acorda. – Falei baixinho, enquanto cutucava o idiota que com certeza se esquecera da bronca que receberia.

- Não mãe... eu quero dormir... – Fala sério, esse garoto cresceu muito mal acostumado.

- Emmet! Tira logo a bunda dessa cama! – Gritei em um volume alto o suficiente para acordá-lo e baixo o suficiente para não acordar Rosalie que estava ao lado, às vezes eu me perguntava se Carlisle e Esme realmente sabem o que acontece nesta casa.

- Bella? O que você está...

- Shhiiuu. Se veste logo que a gente vai pro colégio.

- Por quê? Ainda está tão cedo. – Não é que ele esqueceu mesmo!

- Quer realmente levar uma bronca do seu papai e ainda por cima ficar de castigo? – Perguntei rapidamente e isso surtiu o efeito esperado.

- Desce e me espera lá embaixo que eu já estou descendo, vou pedir que Rosalie diga aos velhos que você tinha um trabalho importante pra fazer e resolveu ir mais cedo.

- Okay! Mas não demora.

Um carro nunca correu tanto, na verdade eu acho que Emmet nunca correu tanto naquele jipe.

- Hey, relaxa, já estamos quase chegando ao colégio, agora só precisamos dar um jeito de Carlisle não nos encontrar até a hora de dormir.

- E ficaremos assim pra sempre? Fugindo do papai? – Dessa vez Emmet tinha razão, o que estamos fazendo é ridículo!

- Eu sei que é ridículo, mas é melhor do que ficar de castigo até o final do ano.

- Final do ano é pouco para o que a gente fez, no mínimo pegamos uma pena de dez anos e meio.

- Isso foi totalmente exagerado eu não sou como você, depois que fizer dezoito eu to fora daquela casa. – Nunca que eu alcançaria os dezenove morando com os Cullens, Edward poderia vir morar comigo, nem que eu fosse morar numa quitinete na parte mais pobre da cidade.

- E ia pra onde, rainha da liberdade? Com dezoito, você nem terá terminado o colegial, quem dirá a faculdade, pra poder ir embora.

- Você já deveria estar na faculdade, mas ainda está no colegial também.

- Só estou acompanhando Rose, vamos para universidade juntos o ano que vem. – Isso se ele passar.

- Sei...

Graças a Deus chegamos ao colégio, tudo com a mesma cara de sempre, o problema é que por incrível que pareça já tinha gente naquele inferno, e adivinha, quando me viam viravam um para o outro pra cochichar.

- Bella! – Alguém chamou o meu nome e eu me virei para saber quem é.

- Oi Ang. Será que você pode me ajudar a descobrir o que está acontecendo por aqui?

- Por quê? Tem algo estranho? – Ângela não era muito perceptiva.

- Todo mundo está olhando pra mim e cochichando.

- Okay.

Depois de consultar uma rodinha de fofoqueiros, Ângela voltou meio pálida.

- E aí. O que eles estão falando?

- Bella parece que a Mallory espalhou pra escola inteira que você desmaiou por que está grávida.

- Vadia filha de uma p... o que essa vaca tem na cabeça? Era só o que me faltava. – Falei olhando pra Ângela que parecia ter um ataque de fúria junto comigo. – Quer saber, eu vou resolver isso é agora!

***B..E***

Hey! eu quero reviews.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	23. grávida eu?

CAPITULO 22 – GRÁVIDA! EU?

Bella PDV

Fui andando pelo pátio até encontrar a cabeleira loura oxigenada da vadia Mallory. Se existisse alguém no mundo mais irritada do que eu, com certeza o causador do problema estava em maus lençóis, no caso da Lauren, em péssimos lençóis.

- Eu posso saber de onde você tirou a ideia idiota de que eu estou grávida? – Perguntei virando a vadia pro meu lado, só o sorriso estilo puta dela já me faz ter vontade de encher a cara dela de murros.

- Eu? – Não querida, eu estou falando da minha avó!

- É lógico que é de você que estou falando, com quem mais seria? Não vejo mais nenhuma vadia por aqui.

- Bella querida. – Lá vem o maldito "querida" novamente, será que ela já esqueceu a ultima vez? – Você fica grávida de um arruaceiro qualquer e a vadia sou eu?

Deus me de paciência, por que se me der força eu mato! De onde ela tirou essa merda toda de que Edward é um arruaceiro? E pior, de onde ela tirou a ideia de que eu, estou grávida! A fala sério.

- Sério que a vadia sou eu? Por que pelo o que eu saiba, quem sai dando em cima de todos os caras do colégio é você, principalmente do meu Edward. Por que só pra sua informação, nós estamos namorando agora. – Morra de inveja vadia, por que o deus grego é meu, só meu! – Então desista dos seus teatrinhos pra tentar me afetar.

Eu sabia que falar com a vaca não iria resolver o meu problema, talvez só piorasse, então o jeito era falar com a escola inteira antes que a fofoca se alastrasse.

- E EU NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDA! OKAY PESSOAL, NÃO ACREDITEMEM NADA QUEESSAVADIA DISSER, ELA NÃO PASSA DE UMA INVEJOSA, QUE NÃO SABE VER OS OUTROS FELIZES!

Iria demorar pro sinal bater, afinal talvez eu tenha exagerado no horário, mas até que não poderia ser tão ruim, dava pra estudar um pouco pro teste de matemática, só rezo pra não desmaiar desta vez.

Emmet PDV

Foi o maior show em publico que eu já vi, mas bem que a Bella poderia descer o braço no focinho da Mallory.

Aquela garota não sabia à hora de parar, desde quando que um simples desmaio é sinal de gravidez? Até parece que a tal Lauren nunca desmaiou. O bom é que agora eu tinha assunto pra zoar com a Bella por um tempo.

Correr do meu velho não foi uma ideia muito boa, na verdade foi muito idiota, agora ele vai ficar mais bravo ainda, e dobrara o nosso castigo, e eu não tava a fim de perder meu vídeo-game.

Bella PDV

Ang me seguiu assim que eu saí do pátio, agora estávamos nós duas estudando, na verdade ela estava me ajudando, alguém inteligente como Ângela Weber, não precisa estudar pra nada.

- É verdade que você e o Edward estão namorando? – Ontem no medo de me sair mal no teste e ainda por cima com o desmaio, eu acabei não contando nada pra ela.

- É, a gente está namorando, desculpe não ter contado antes, é que tem tantas coisas acontecendo que eu fiquei meio afastada.

- Que nada! Por mais que eu quisesse ser a primeira, a saber, ver a cara de tacho da Mallory foi um sonho realizado.

- Tava na hora dela aprender que nem todo garoto do colégio cai aos pés dela, e contar sobre o meu namoro com o Edward é uma ótima estratégia de cortar a felicidade da vadia. – Não que Edward fosse servir de objeto de vingança, mas eu não podia resistir.

- Mas me conta, eu quero saber os detalhes, se ele foi romântico...

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando, até meus irmãos chegarem, e advinha quem veio falar comigo? Edward!

- Você é louca Bella? – Edward perguntou me puxando para um beijo – Se papai descobrir sua artimanha pra fugir do castigo, você e o Emmet estão ferrados.

- Bom, de acordo com você, eu não sou louca, e não acho que estamos tão ferrados assim, afinal eu realmente tinha que estudar pra teste e o Emmet... Bom, eu precisava de alguém pra me trazer.

- Okay, vamos fingir que o doutor Cullen vai acreditar nessa baboseira toda e que não vamos sair todos ferrados dessa.

- Por que todos? – Afinal, fomos só eu e o Emmet.

- Bom, eu acordei sabendo o que aconteceu, já que Rose fez questão de me contar, Alice ouviu e contou pro Jasper, o que gerou uma reunião embaixo da escada enquanto nossos pais dormiam. Alice ameaçou contar, Rose ameaçou esganar Alice se ela coloca-se Emmet e você em confusão – A Rose me defendendo! Isso é que é novidade.

- Bom, até aí eu não vi o problema.

- Mamãe acordou mais cedo, por causa do barulho que causamos e descobriu tudo, ela não contou pra Carlisle, mas disse que ia pensar sobre o assunto, já que o que vocês dois aprontaram foi grave. – Edward fez cara de poucos amigos e eu ri.

- Então foi aí que tudo se fudeu? – Tudo bem que o caso era serio, mas não era nada que não pudéssemos resolver.

- Você ri, por que já está atolada na merda, eu não tinha nada com isso.

- Culpa da Rose, eu não mandei ela te contar.

- Já que é pra todo mundo se ferrar, vamos resolver tudo juntos – Senti sua mão tocar a minha e me puxar em direção ao jeep do Emmet, onde todos os encrencados se encontravam.

- Reunião?

- É, mais ou menos. – Edward respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Bom, vamos concordar que eu e Jasper não cometemos nenhum erro, só ficamos sabendo de algo que não era da nossa conta. – Alice começou e eu estranhei ela estar falando em um lugar em que eu estivesse presente, normalmente quando a briga é feia, ela nem olha na minha cara.

- Eu só fiz o que achei certo, se o Edward não fica sabendo iria acabar ferrando vocês. – Rose arriscou, e eu tive de concordar.

- Bom nenhum de vocês tiveram culpa, na verdade a culpa é do Emmet, ele é maior de idade e não podia deixar a Bella beber. – Edward me defendeu e esculachou com o irmão.

- Hey! O Emmet tem mentalidade de criança, e eu sei muito bem o que faço então esta afirmação não é valida. – Eu imaginei que Emmet fosse ficar triste com a mentalidade infantil, mas acho que ele já se acostumou a ouvir isto.

- Okay, então o que vai acontecer? – Jasper perguntou se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- Eu vou assumir a culpa e Emmet também, se alguém perguntar, vocês não sabiam de nada.

- Mamãe sabe que nós sabíamos. – Alice falou.

- Mamãe não vai dedar a gente Lice. – Edward respondeu.

Nada como um teste de matemática para animar uma quarta feira, até que não foi tão difícil e eu consegui terminar no tempo correto.

O problema foi quando chegamos em casa, "papai" esperava a gente na porta com uma cara de "vocês podem fugir, mas não podem se esconder".

- Pro escritório, os sete!

- Fala sério! Acabei de chegar, não posso nem tomar um banho? – Resmunguei, assim que coloquei os pés dentro de casa.

- Bella não piora a situação. – Edward aconselhou baixinho.

- E você acha que ainda pode piorar? – Perguntei um pouco alto demais.

- Acredite Isabella, sua situação pode piorar e muito. – Isso costuma ajudar com minha boca grande, por que será que eu não sei ficar calada?

A porta se fechou atrás de nós, e o espaço se tornou minúsculo com a tensão e todos nós lá dentro.

- Bom, espero que comecem a falar a seu favor. – Íamos todos começar, juntos é claro. – Alice, você primeiro.

- Eu só ouvi Edward e Rose falarem sobre o assunto de manhã. – Ela fez a maior cara de santa que pode – Aí eu contei pro Jasper, e só.

- E você Rose, o que tem a dizer?

- Recebi a recomendação do Emmet pra dizer ao senhor que eles tinham trabalho pra fazer no colégio e por isso foram mais cedo, e isso não é uma mentira, Bella tinha que estudar pro teste.

- Edward?

- Eu só fiquei sabendo depois, quando Rose me contou.

- Emmet? – Por que eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que a culpa ia cair toda em mim?

- Er... eu e Bella ficamos com medo do castigo e resolvemos fugir dele, ao menos até de tarde, a ideia da fuga foi de nós dois.

- Jasper, a Alice já explicou a sua parte, então os seis estão liberados. – Eu não disse? – Bella, eu preciso falar com você.

- Que tamanho é a bronca? – Perguntei assim que os outros saíram, pelo jeito não vai ter castigo nenhum.

- Eu deveria dar um castigo bem grande a vocês dois, mas acho que desta vez você tinha um motivo, mesmo que não creio haver nada que leve uma pessoa a fazer o que você fez inocentemente.

- E?

- O que aconteceu, ou melhor, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu e Alice tivemos um forte desentendimento, e o porquê eu acho que Edward já lhe explicou. – Tudo o que eu queria era saber se o velho iria investigar ou eu vou ter que fazer sozinha.

- Sim Edward comentou comigo.

- E?

- Eu não sou policial Isabella, não posso cuidar desse caso, e não a nada que se possa fazer, não há provas, nem ao menos sabemos onde seus tios estão.

- É só isso que tinha a me dizer? – Eu teria que investigar tudo sozinha. Como sempre.

- Sim, você pode ir.

Nada como deitar num colchão macio e dormir um sono tranquilo, ainda era cedo, bem cedo na verdade, mas meus olhos insistiam em se pregar.

- Bella... Será que a gente pode conversar? – Alice perguntou entrando no meu quarto.

***B..E***

Desculpe a demora, mas os trabalhos escolares dobraram e me sufocaram essa semana, então mal tive tempo de escrever.

Bugna e Amanda que bom que voces estão gostando, não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz quando recebo uma review e vejo que minhas leitoras me , falo serio, amo voces

bjs

**any**

**v**


	24. por mais diferentes que sejam

CAPITULO 23 – POR MAIS DIFERENTES QUE SEJAM

Alice PDV

Talvez eu devesse escrever um diário, pra contar tudo o que eu sinto, assim eu não precisaria guardar. Hoje Bella inventou uma historia, eu disse que ela é maluca, talvez a maluca seja eu, que fico pensando nessas coisas e falando comigo mesma.

O importante é que nós brigamos, e eu acabei reparando em algo, eu fiz tudo pra encontrar a minha irmã e quando encontrei, eu nem me reaproximei dela, no começo talvez, mas hoje em dia, eu nem falo com ela.

Isso tudo me faz sentir como uma péssima irmã mais nova, nem o dever de atentar sempre a pobre alma da minha irmã mais velha eu ando cumprindo. Não importa se tudo o que ela disse sobre nossos pais, é mentira ou se é verdade, eu vivo pra ser feliz, não pra relembrar momentos tristes que eu fiz de tudo pra esquecer. Bella precisa saber disso e me entender da mesma forma que eu vou tentar entende-la.

- Rose, você viu a Bella por aí? – Perguntei quando Rose passou igual um raio pelas escadas.

- Não, você viu o Emmet? – Nem Emmet, nem Bella, alguém vai aprontar.

- Pensa o mesmo que eu? – Perguntamos em uníssono.

- Eles vão aprontar. – Falei dessa vez antes de Rose.

- Bom, eu não tenho nada com isso, eles que se entendam com o papai depois.

- E se for algo serio Rose? E se a Bella estiver com raiva e resolver entrar em alguma roubada? – Levando em conta que eu disse coisas que não queria dizer a Bella, talvez ela realmente se metesse em uma furada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Não, esquece.

Depois do episodio "pé de cana" da minha irmã, e da fuga para o colégio onde eu ameacei contar pro papai antes que a situação piorasse, eu estava na porta do quarto da Bella, esperando que ela desejasse falar comigo.

- Alice... você é minha irmã, sempre pode falar comigo. – Essa era a irmã que eu queria, a que não mudaria o humor sempre que um segundo passasse, aquela que não tinha traumas demais para persegui-la.

- Desculpa pelo o que eu disse, foi sem querer. – Falei sentando na beirada da cama.

- Eu sei, e sei também que você está feliz assim, e não quer trazer o passado pra nossas vidas de novo, então, só vamos esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, eu não disse nada e você também não.

- Serio que não tá irada por que eu te chamei de louca? – Ultimamente essa palavra fazia muito efeito nela.

- Não, mas nem pense que será permitida reprise. Ou eu...

- O que? Vai me atacar? – Perguntei brincando.

- É lógico.

- E posso saber com o que? – Quando dei por mim ela tinha me acertado com um travesseiro nas costas.

- Isso é trapaça! Eu não vi. – Falei puxando um segundo travesseiro e acertando sua barriga.

Bella PDV

Naquele momento senti vontade de fazer algo que sempre fazíamos quando crianças e que minha mãe ficava uma fera.

- O que isso significa? – Rose perguntou ao passar pela porta e ver Alice eu pulando na cama dando com os travesseiros uma nas outras. Pisquei pra minha irmã mais nova e nós gritamos juntas.

- GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS! – Em um segundo Rose estava no chão com nós duas acertando travesseiros nela, bem quando ela conseguiu se levantar, estava furiosa,

- Suas... filhas de...

- Ou a mãe é nossa! – Alice disse e Rose sorriu aquele sorriso de "eu quero esganar alguém".

- Corre Lice! – Descemos as escadas correndo com Rose atrás de nós.

...

- Eu estou exausta. – Reclamei deitada no sofá.

- Eu também. – Alice se jogou no tapete e Rose resmungou alguma coisa como: brincadeira mais infantil.

Foi uma hora e meia de guerra de travesseiros, podia ser infantil, mas era divertido, muito divertido.

- Foi legal. – Falei respirando o mais fundo que podia tentando encontrar o ar preso nos pulmões.

- É, foi legal. – Alice disse também, e nós duas olhamos para Rose que estava em silencio.

- O que? – Ela nos olhou assustada – Tá bom foi legal, mas o meu cabelo está parecendo uma palha.

- É só pentear Rose, nada complicado. – Disse me sentando já com o fôlego recuperado.

- Você não sabe o quanto é difícil.

- Difícil pentear?

- Sabia que é preciso pentear cem vezes de cada lado? – Eu não passo a escova nem duas quem dirá cem. – Isso cansa.

- Okay, vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Agora eu vou subir. To morta de cansaço e louca por um banho.

- Bella espera. – Alice chamou.

- O que?

- Eu e Rose vamos ao shopping domingo, quer ir com a gente? – A expressão do meu anjinho querido mais conhecido como Alice minha irmã mais nova, era a seguinte "isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem, e você no dever de boa irmã deve cumprir sem reclamar" quem resiste a isso?

- Com uma condição. – Falei levantando o dedo pra cima igual a Carlisle quando vai dizer uma ordem importante.

- Qual?

- Nada será comprado pra mim, sem que eu permita.

- Sim.

Alice estava felicíssima e até Rose estava sorrindo, mas você pode ter certeza de que o sim significa não. E eu acabarei tendo roupas a mais no meu guarda roupa.

Mas só dessa vez eu iria deixar tudo nas mãos de Alice, com certeza vou me arrepender domingo, com toda certeza, na verdade, quem liga? Eu vou estar com minhas irmãs e isso ninguém vai tirar de mim.

Liguei o meu computador e selecionei umas musicas legais para ouvir, peguei a primeira troca de roupa que eu vi na minha frente, coisa que Alice desaprovaria, e fui tomar um banho milagroso.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to beat you but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

As gotas de agua quente caiam sobre minhas costas de uma maneira relaxante, enquanto eu cantava acompanhando a musica.

_- Bem, você fez que fez comigo e você apostou que eu senti_

_Eu tentei ser frio mas você é tão quente que eu derreti_

_Eu caí por entre as fendas, agora estou tentando voltar_

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest

And Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

_- Antes que o frio passe, eu estarei dando o meu melhor_

_E nada me deterá a não ser intervenção divina_

_Reconheço que é minha vez novamente de ganhar algo ou aprender algo_

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

_- Mas eu não hesitarei mais, não mais_

_Isso não pode esperar, eu sou seu_

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love

_- Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu_

_Abra seus planos, e droga, você é livre_

_Olhe dentro do seu coração e você encontrará amor, amor, amor_

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing

we're just one big family, and

It's our god-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved

- Bella, experimenta cantar no ritmo da musica amor, que assim está terrível. – Senti as mãos de Edward na minha cintura e seus beijos em meu pescoço.

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

-Edward! Assim você me assusta. – Reclamei, como se realmente estivesse brava.

d-d-do you, but you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

- Se você quiser eu posso sair. – Isso é proposta que se aceite quando se tem um deus grego com esse dando sopa no seu banheiro? Nunca que ele sai daqui.

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and laughed

- Nem pensar! Você fica, eu gosto de você aqui comigo.

I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

- Qual o nome dessa musica mesmo? – Perguntei fingindo seguir o toque.

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

it cannot wait I'm yours

- Eu sou seu.

Come on and open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

- Eu também sou sua – Colei nossos lábios e puxei seu corpo pra mais perto de mim.

So please don't, please don't, please don't

There's no need to complicated

Cause our time is short

This is, this is, this is our fate, I'm yours!

- Eu te amo sabia? – Edward perguntou, sorrindo enquanto o final da musica vinha e eu sabia que ia começar outra, desta vez mais lente, pra acompanhar um certo acontecimento especial.

- Sabia.

…

Edward PDV

Bella adormeceu assim que se deitou, já estava tarde e ela havia acordado cedo para tentar fugir de um castigo que sequer chegou a existir.

Era bom olhar ela assim, adormecida, sonhando com algo que eu não poderia dizer, mas sonhando. Era bom saber que ela estava ali comigo e sempre estaria, meu único medo era que alguém viesse fazer mal a ela, se um dia ferissem Bella de alguma maneira, eu enlouqueceria, tanto por culpa quanto por ódio, eu me sentia responsável por ela agora, Bella é o meu tesouro.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Acho que desligar o computador é uma boa ideia, ou eu ainda vou dormir com essa musica no meu ouvido, e se ela entrar não sai mais.

Me aconcheguei ao lado da mulher da minha vida, pra dormir e velar por seu sono, até que algum doido dessa casa nos acorde.

***B..E***

Eu decidi que este é um capitulo para acertar as coisas, Alice e Bella passaram da hora de se resolverem, irmãs não podem ficar mais que um dia brigadas, certo? e a Rose tinha que se incluir mais, o Edward precisava de uma boa dose de

**larissa mendes: **a ação vai chegar logo, logo. e seria realmente hilario a Bella com um bebê, talvez quem sabe... vc pode ler nas entrelinhas dos ultimos cap que alguma coisa vai rolar, basta observar, mas eu não conto o que é. bjs.

eu agradeço pelas reviews e peço que sempre me mandem uma opinião, não doi e não tira o tempo de ninguem.

Bjs adoro voces.

**any**

**v**


	25. pesquisas e buscas

CAPITULO 24 – PESQUISAS E BUSCAS

Bella PDV

- Hey, Bella! Será que a gente pode fazer o trabalho de química lá em casa? – Ang perguntou assim que saímos do laboratório. – É que meus pais não querem me deixar ir pra sua casa esse fim de semana, eles vão viajar e tudo fica por minha conta.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que vai ser até melhor, Carlisle não vai estar em casa e Esme não vai conseguir por ordem no pedaço, traduzindo: não teríamos paz.

- Eu sei que você não é filha biológica deles, mas será que não está na hora de começar a chamá-los de pai e mãe? – Me perguntou assim que me sentei, graças a Deus era hora do almoço.

- Não consigo, é que simplesmente não sai. – Fazia mais de uma semana desde que falei com Carlisle pela ultima vez e ainda não tinha resolvido o meu problema. – Não posso esquecer o que aconteceu aos meus pais verdadeiros.

- Desculpe, acho que não devia...

- Tudo bem, na verdade eu acho que você pode me ajudar com uma coisa. – Dessa vez eu não envolveria Edward, ele acabaria dando com a língua nos dentes.

- O que? – Ang era curiosa e sempre está disposta a ajudar.

- Bom, deixa eu te contar algumas coisas...

...

A nossa conversa se estendeu até o sinal para a aula de matemática financeira, Ang estava por dentro de toda a história agora, e havia prometido a me ajudar. Esse foi meu primeiro passo, o próximo será dado o mais breve possível.

- Srt. Swan será que pode me dizer quanto de imposto foi cobrado sobre este carro, em cinco prestações de dois mil e trezentos dólares? – Minha mente estava vagueando e a única coisa que eu sabia é que não sairia barato.

_- Três mil quatrocentos e cinqüenta. – _Mike Newton soprou pra mim de uma mesa próxima, não antes de piscar pro meu lado. Credo! Até o Mike sabe matemática financeira.

- Três mil quatrocentos e cinqüenta. – Respondi rezando pro tal garoto estar certo.

- Resposta correta, agora copie a lição da lousa – A resposta correta arruinou a tentativa de me ferrar coitado.

- _Valeu._ – Falei pro tal garoto Mike. Embora eu soubesse que ele só fez isso pra tentar ganhar pontos comigo, esse é idiota ao extremo, afinal a escola inteira já sabe do meu namoro com Edward Cullen, meu irmão. Isso soa nojento, se eu pensar por esse lado.

...

- Afasta essa coisa de mim Edward! – Exclamei empurrando o prato de ovos fritos e bacon que havia feito meu estomago revirar.

- Mas Bella, você ama ovos e bacon. Você não está doente está? Tipo, eu posso pedir pro papai te examinar, tem certeza de que...

- Eu estou bem, só não quero comer isso, trás outra coisa. – Isso é típico da falta de educação, nada de obrigado da minha parte.

- Como o que, por exemplo? Sorvete de morango com melancia? – Isso não é má ideia.

- Pode ser, mas que a melancia esteja fresca. – Havia um par de olhos me encarando como se tivesse nascido um chifre na minha testa e saíssem flores dele, fala sério se isso acontecesse, eu matava o Edward. – O que? Tem algo errado no meu rosto?

- Não sei, mas é que sorvete de morango e melancia não parecem uma boa combinação.

- Você tem razão, troque a melancia por pasta de amendoim.

- Você está brincando.

- Não, o que te faz achar isso?

- Nada, eu vou providenciar seu café da manhã maluco.

- Te amo.

Edward PDV

Nada como sorvete de morango e pasta de amendoim em plena manhã de sexta. Bom, eu é que não discuto mais, afinal ela comeu tudo como se fosse à coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

- Edward, será que a Esme me deixa ir pra casa da Ang no fim de semana? É que eu preciso fazer um trabalho.

- Minha Bella pedindo permissão pra sair? Quem é você e o que fez com a minha namorada? – Milagre é algo que não se discute, principalmente quando é com ela.

- Bom, eu escapei por pouco de um castigo na semana passada. Não vou dar mole dessa vez, embora eu não vá fazer nada de errado. – Sei.

- Esme não negaria isso a nenhum de nós, principalmente se é trabalho escolar, então é só pedir pra ela. – Esme nunca negou algo importante pra gente, a não ser que fosse impossível, como a vez que eu queria ter um cavalo e ele não cabia em casa, eu insisti tanto que "quase" consegui um cercado no quintal, mas Carlisle decidiu que era melhor um cachorro.

- Vai conseguir dormir sem mim? – Eu não havia pensado nisso.

- Não, por isso que quando chegar segunda eu vou ter olheiras enormes e escuras sob meus olhos.

- Queria poder te levar, mas a Ang é certinha demais pra deixar. – Como se o Bem não tivesse ido lá às vezes, "conversar".

...

Bella PDV

- Você pode ficar no quarto de hospedes, está tudo organizado – Ang disse assim que eu cheguei à sua casa sábado de manhã.

- E o nosso trabalho vai ser feito como? Eu não sei nada sobre química, muito menos sobre transformações e reações químicas e físicas. – Eu não sei pra que tanta coisa, qual é o problema de água não ser compatível com o óleo?

- Bella, é fácil, a gente pode fazer até massa de bolo que serve. Tudo tem reações químicas ou físicas, basta misturar, observar e anotar.

- Então, vai ser rápido e fácil certo?

- Certo, mas agora vamos cuidar do seu problema.

- Será que conseguimos achar algo sobre eles na internet? Marcus e Dafne são do tipo antigões, não são dos que teriam um Orkut ou coisa assim.

- E a sua prima Victoria? Ela é jovem, com certeza há algo sobre ela. E podemos invadir alguns dados de um banco ou até mesmo do FBI, basta usar os programas certos.

- Garota você é um gênio! – Eu mal sabia criar um blog e ela podia invadir sistemas de alta segurança, acho que quando zoam um nerd é pura inveja.

...

- Tem certeza que é ela?

- Esse cabelo ruivo não poderia ser esquecido, não depois de anos morando uma ao lado da outra. – Respondi, enquanto observava a foto da minha prima doente, ou não mais doente, no Orkut.

- Ela se diz Victoria Volturi. – Volturi é um sobre nome inesquecível pra mim.

- É ela, com certeza. Aí diz sobre onde ela mora?

- A localização esta visível apenas para amigos. Vai ter que adicionar para saber. – Ela não me adicionaria, mas adicionaria um cara bonito.

- Que tal usar um fake?

- Exatamente o que eu pensei. Um cara lindo e maravilhoso, que não adicionaria?

- E quem seria o gato?

- James, o que se acha o garoto mais gato do colégio. – Seria a isca perfeita, é bonito, e não tem Orkut, o que me permite me passar por ele.

- Só, garotas no Orkut dele Bella, e um ou outro amigo gato. – Acredite ou não Ângela possuía fotos de todos os alunos do segundo ano.

- Onde consegue essas fotos? Tem até o Edward e eu aqui.

- Câmeras escondidas. – Ela deu de ombro, como se isso não fosse altamente estranho.

- Você por acaso é da CIA?

- Não, mas vou ser algum dia. – Isso explica muitas coisas.

- E aí, Orkut pronto?

- Sim, só falta arrumar as garotas, quer dizer, isso é fácil já que todas as meninas sonham em ter o James no Orkut.

- Todas vírgula! Eu é que não o quero no meu Orkut.

- Você nem tem Orkut Bella! – Eu tinha que providenciar um.

- Ainda, você vai criar um pra mim, só para eu exibir uma foto minha com o Edward, coloca aí: Isabella Cullen.

- Em fim, nada como um James pra atrair uma louca como a Victoria.

- Ela é má pessoa? Tipo, você fala como se ela fosse uma bruxa.

- Ela não era ruim, mas defendia os pais como se eles fossem uns santos, eu odeio os meus tios e amigo do meu inimigo é inimigo meu. – Victoria denunciava qualquer coisa, beliscava a gente e vivia na minha casa torrando a minha paciência e quebrando os brinquedos da gente, ela com certeza era uma bruxa, mesmo doente.

- Credo Bella, não é certo ter tanto ódio de alguém, principalmente pra alguém da nossa idade.

- Seus pais chegam segunda, Ang? – Perguntei fechando os olhos por um momento.

- Sim.

- Então você os espera. Certo? – As lagrimas queriam descer e eu fazia de tudo pra impedir.

- E se alguém pegasse uma arma, e os matasse, e se eles te deixassem esperando, e se você ficasse sozinha perdida em um mundo que não conhecia?

- Eu não... eu não sei.

- Eu sei você odiaria essas pessoas e faria de tudo para fazer justiça sobre os seus pais. Às vezes eu penso que não queria namorar o meu irmão adotivo, e sim o Edward que mora em frente a minha casa e é amigo dos meus pais.

- Desculpe Bella, mas é que parece tão...

- Ruim? Não Ang, é bom, ao menos eu ainda tenho família certo? Esse é o lado bom, e isso me faz sorrir – Falei limpando as lagrimas – Agora vamos esperar que elas aceitem o convite e deixem tudo certo para que Victoria seja adicionada.

- Eu... eu vou trazer um suco de laranja pra gente, é bom, vai ajudar a relaxar.

Laranja me enjoa, acho que isso não vai dar certo talvez seja melhor eu...

- Ang! Você não teria de abacaxi?


	26. cabelos ruivos em Forks

CAPITULO 25 – CABELOS RUIVOS EM FORKS

Bella PDV

- Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Ang? – Perguntei enquanto Ângela misturava amônia com alguma outra coisa estranha. Era nossa terceira tentativa de fazer tinta invisível, "seria algo legal para o trabalho de química" eu havia dito, mas agora eu duvidava muito que fosse funcionar.

- Claro que vai! agora me empresta seu caderno, vamos ver deu certo.

- Nem pensar! Já foram duas folhas, agora vai ser no seu.

- Tudo bem, a tinta vai sumir mesmo.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver Ang, essa já é a terceira vez que misturamos essas coisas esquisitas para fazer esse troço sumir. – Falei enquanto ela rabiscava com uma caneta velha um pedaço de folha.

- Agora é só esperar um pouquinho e pronto. - E a tinta desapareceu.

- O que você misturou desta vez?

- Fenolftaleína.

- Essa não é uma palavra falavel, poderia especificar?

- É um indicador de base comum, achei que ia funcionar.

- E funcionou. Agora podemos voltar ao caso B. – Falei me referindo a Victoria e James.

- Os convites foram mandados ontem, será que você não pode ter um pouquinho mais de paciência?

- Paciência nunca foi meu forte, vamos lá Ang, é só uma conferida. – Lembrando que eu já conferi seis vezes em menos de vinte quatro horas.

...

- Viu, ela ainda não adicionou, vai demorar um pouco, nem sabemos se essa garota é realmente sua prima.

- Já disse que é! – Não existe outra Volture de cabelo ruivo e de nome Victoria.

- Mas mesmo assim, isso vai demorar um pouco, vai que ela não é tão boba assim e decide te bloquear ou te deletar?

- Ninguém faria isso, tipo... Ninguém é tão cuidadoso assim. – Okay, isso é uma ideia idiota. – Tudo bem, vamos esperar até quarta, se nada acontecer, vou ter que mudar a estratégia.

- Como se nós tivéssemos tido uma alguma vez.

- Claro que temos uma estratégia! Eu só não consegui determiná-la ainda, mas tudo vai ter que dar certo. – Não que tudo realmente fosse dar certo, estava sendo exagerado da minha parte, nada iria sair perfeito, mas eu sou bem otimista quando preciso.

- Tudo bem, mas antes nós vamos organizar a cozinha que está parecendo uma zona depois de tantas experiências.

- Podemos deixar isso pra depois, tipo semana que vem? – Eu realmente não tinha animo pra limpeza agora.

- Se não tiver esquecido, você tem um programa em família com suas irmãs no shopping hoje. – Merda! Eu realmente esqueci!

- Droga, eu acabei esquecendo!

- Bom, você tem duas horas, para limparmos a cozinha e você ir pra casa se arrumar. – Não é como se eu necessitasse de uma arrumação, jeans e camiseta pra mim estavam ótimos.

- Tudo bem, mas eu queria te pedir, será que pode ficar de olho no Orkut pra mim? E se acontecer algo você me liga? – Eu realmente não queria perder tempo nessa caça aos meus tios.

- Claro Bella, mas já vou avisando, não fique entrando em pânico à toa.

...

- Alice, dá pra parar com essa mania de me comprar roupas? Você sabe muito bem que eu não vou usar um vestido desse tamanho nunca! – Falei pela milésima vez, enquanto Alice me entregava um minúsculo vestido preto que mal tampava as minhas cochas.

- Fica lindoem você. Etem um decote simples que realça os seus seios.

- Alice, esse decote tá chegando à minha barriga! E eu não acho que ele realça os meus seios.

- Que isso Bella, é um vestido tão bonito.

- Então o compre pra você! – Alice não conseguiu usar Rosalie de Barbie então decidiu que eu iria substituí-la.

- Quanta ingratidão. – Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumada com os chiliques da minha irmãzinha mais nova. – Eu aqui ralando pra encontrar um vestido lindo pra você, e você me trata assim.

- Corta o drama Alice, que eu estou com fome. – Rose interrompeu nossa conversa, graças a Deus.

- A gente pode dar um pulinho no restaurante do shopping, ouvi dizer que eles têm um ótimo cardápio. – Alice falou animada, acho que podemos entender que o restaurante tinha ótimos garçons, isso sim.

- Tudo bem, eu também estou com fome. – Disse seguindo as minhas irmãs que já estavam a minha frente indo em direção ao restaurante carregando três sacolas em cada mão. – Não seria melhor por as sacolas no carro primeiro?

- Er... Okay vamos por as sacolas no carro, assim desocupamos espaço para mais. – Alice deve ter achado essa ideia maravilhosa, será que uma pessoa pode ser tão consumista ao ponto de lotar um carro com coisas inúteis?

Depois de deixar as catorze sacolas no carro "doze delas e duas minhas" fomos ao restaurante, e bem, até que os garçons não eram de se jogar fora.

- O que vocês vão querer garotas? – Um rapaz loiro cujo crachá indicava o nome Brad perguntou.

- Eu vou querer... – Parei de falar no instante que vi um rosto impossível de se esquecer dentro do restaurante, e no mesmo momento meu celular tocou. – Espere um minuto, por favor. – Pedi me levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro como celular na mão.

- _Bella, você não vai acreditar! _– Ângela gritou do outro lado.

- Victoria está em Forks? – Perguntei enquanto observava a garota de cabelos ruivos conhecida por mim como Victoria, sair do restaurante com um rapaz negro de cabelo cumprido.

_- Como você sabe? Eu acabei de descobrir. _

- Ela está aqui.

- Como assim, ela está aí?

- Tipo, ela estava aqui no restaurante e acabou de sair com um rapaz.

- _Não reconhece o cara? talvez ele seja do colégio_ – Victoria é dois anos mais velha do que eu, o que lhe dá idade para estar na faculdade, mas ela perdeu alguns anos então deve estar no terceiro ano.

- Pode ser, mas só se for do pessoal mais velho, do ultimo ano e você sabe que eu não conheço quase ninguém naquele lugar.

_- Pergunte a sua irmã mais velha, ela deve conhecer, ela é do ultimo ano não é?_

- Eu vou perguntar, mas agora tenho que sair daqui antes que Alice pense que eu estou fugindo dela.

Desliguei o celular e voltei para a mesa, Alice e Rose tinham os olhos parados em mim e eu sabia que elas iam perguntar algo.

- O que deu em você? – Alice perguntou primeiro.

- É você demorou – Rose resolveu fazer parte do interrogatório.

- Eu tive que resolver um problema com a Ângela sobre o trabalho de química.

- Ah tá. Sei.

- Hey! Eu to falando serio, pode até checar minha lista de chamadas. Eu estava falando com a Ângela.

- Eu não disse nada. – Como se insinuar já não bastasse, dessa vez Alice ia ficar no escuro sobre a Victoria, eu tinha o suficiente de magoas da minha irmã por mim.

- Vou querer batata frita e um suco de abacaxi. – Falei para o garçom que ainda me esperava pacienciosamente.

- O que deu em você para tomar suco de abacaxi? – Alice perguntou estática – Você odeia abacaxi!

- Não sei, eu só senti vontade de comer abacaxi, e o que tem de mais? Gostos mudam com o tempo.

- Sei – Rosalie foi quem disse o "sei" dessa vez, isso é péssimo, elas nem ao menos acreditam em mim.

- Sabe que esses "sei" de vocês já estão me irritando? Por que vocês não sabem de nada, será que eu não posso falar com uma amiga ou ter um gosto desapropriado para um suco que eu odiava!

***B..E***

Eu demorei e eu sei, mas eu realmente estou lotada essa semana. Tenho um trabalho de química para apresentar, um relatório de ciências e um teste de matemática, as provas estão vindo e ainda tenho que estudar pro Enem. Meu aniversario foi sexta feira então parabéns para mim! Acreditem ou não eu fiz catorze anos, isso é bom, mesmo que treze fosse meu numero favorito.

De um jeito ou de outro eu escrevi o cap, ficou pequeno e meio chato, mas melhora com o tempo, acho que estamos indo ao fim, mais uns quatro capítulos e acaba eu acho.

**olha gente, normalmente eu responderia todas as reviews, mas to realmente sem tempo dessa vez, eu respondi algumas mais nem sei se já havia respondido. eu li todas e vou fazer uma resposta geral para todas as perguntas.**

**é a Bella está gravida, eu fiz isso para a chance de haver uma segunda temporada. e bom algumas coisas vão ser concertadas e esclarecidas no final da fic. eu adoro voces e adoro que estejam amando. bjs**

**any**

**v**


	27. péssima hora, bom presente

CAPITULO 26 – PÉSSIMA HORA, BOM PRESENTE

- Ang, você já disse isso milhares de vezes! E eu digo que não vai adiantar ficar repetindo. – Falei ao ouvir pela milésima vez o quanto isso é estranho, e como ainda não percebemos Victoria no colégio, entre outras coisas.

- Okay, mas e se ela te viu e contou para os pais? E se eles tentarem algo contra você?

- Eles não irão tentar nada contra mim, pelo menos não por enquanto – Soei mais certa do que eu me sentia.

- Bom, ao menos temos o resto do dia para pensar, já que você decidiu ficar aqui até amanhã. – Eu não queria ir pra casa, Alice e Rose tentariam me persuadir a contar a verdade e Alice não iria gostar dela.

- Tem algo pra comer? – Perguntei, na verdade eu tinha acabado de comer um lanche com minhas irmãs no shopping, mas meu estomago pedia mais, e eu sentia que ia desmaiar. – To morrendo de fome.

- Bella você acabou de comer, tem certeza de que quer comer?

- Absoluta, e eu não creio que você já tenha comido algo depois do jantar, então, o que tem pra comer?

- Sei lá, eu é que não vou cozinhar.

- Podemos pedir comida japonesa. – Falei, pegando o telefone, sushi me parecia uma boa agora.

- Peixe cru não é algo que eu gostaria de comer no momento.

- Não tem apenas peixe no cardápio. – Sua expressão não era feliz – Vamos lá Ang, você não quer que um dia eu tenha um filho com cara de sushi.

- To nem aí o filho vai ser seu mesmo. – Eu não pensava muito em filhos, mas se ele tivesse cara de sushi seria um horror, eles vão ter cara de Edward, lindos de morrer como o pai. – E até você ter um filho, esse seu desejo louco por comida japonesa já passou.

- Não é um desejo, eu só pensei que comida japonesa era uma boa, mas podemos pedir uma pizza se você preferir.

- Ótimo, eu prefiro pizza, mas deixo você escolher o sabor. – Hum... aquela Califórnia, acho que tinha mussarela, figo, pêssego, lombo e abacaxi.

- Pode ser aquela Califórnia, é deliciosa.

- Califórnia não! Bella essa pizza tem gosto de... não sei, só sei que o gosto é horrível e a ultima vez que comi isso, vomitei sem parar duas horas seguidas. – Quanto drama.

- Tudo bem, pode ser o que você escolher.

Quinze minutos depois tínhamos uma pizza de calabresa, e dois estômagos roncando, nada como uma boa pizza para abrir o apetite.

- Pega a coca na geladeira Ang. – Coca-cola não faz bem e engorda, e daí? Quem não ama coca-cola? Eu amo coca-cola, e bem, não tem nada melhor pra acompanhar pizza.

- Não tá muito folgada não? – Ângela disse rindo, bom, eu passei o fim de semana lá e já estou me sentindo a dona da casa, mas ainda não tinha coragem de abrir a geladeira sem pedir permissão.

- Gelada?

- Gelada. Então de quem é o primeiro pedaço?

- Meu! – Falei toda gulosa.

- Nada mais justo, foi você quem pagou, mas o primeiro copo de coca é meu. – Isso era idiota, disputar quem ia ser a primeira em tudo, como se fosse mudar o gosto. Mas essa era eu. Eu acho.

- Deve estar delic... – Eu cortei a frase quando dei a primeira dentada. – Horrível! Como você consegue comer algo assim? – Perguntei pra ela que já estava no seu segundo pedaço.

- Que isso Bella, está ótimo, é calabresa, e está muito bom. – Eu senti meu estomago embrulhar só de olhar pro enorme pedaço de pizza na minha mão.

- Eu acho que eu vou vomitar!

Nada como vomitar tudo o que você comeu no dia. Credo! Ângela me seguiu até o banheiro e ficou me olhando pasma, nem pra ajudar, ficou só olhando pra mim, pensando e vi que ela tirou uma conclusão da mente dela.

- Bella você está...

- Enjoada e com sono. – Completei a frase dela antes do fim.

- Não! Bella você está grávida! – Que porra é essa? Da onde nessa merda de mundo ela tirou essa ideia idiota, eu não poderia estar grávida, eu nunca estive. Okay isso foi...estranho.

- Não! Você está louca Ang?

- qual foi a ultima vez que você ficou menstruada?

- Você não me perguntou isso. – Ela não podia estar perguntando isso, minha menstruação vem no dia vinte e hoje é. – Ang que dia é hoje?

- Vinte e nove de maio. Por quê?

- Nove dias, era pra ter vindo há cinco dias, quer dizer já faz mais de um mês, Ang você acha mesmo que eu estou... – Isso é horrível, tipo, eu sou uma adolescente sem juízo que não mede conseqüências e agora se eu parar para medir essa de acordo com a ciência, ela tem menos de um ou dois milímetros, ou centímetros.

- Eu acho que você está, e isso não é nada legal pra você.

- Isso é péssimo! É a hora errada e a idade errada, e eu nem sei se é do Edward.

- Como assim? Você e Edward estão namorando há algumas semanas não?

- É, mas não era pra ter esses enjôos agora, é cedo demais. – Bom eu não entendo nada sobre isso, mas eu acho muito cedo pra enjôos.

- E de quem poderia ser? – Jacob! Não, é meio tarde pra ser dele.

- Talvez... Ai Ang eu to confusa, não pode ser do meu ex-namorado, por que já faz dois meses que nós terminamos, e minha menstruação veio depois dele ir embora, mas os enjôos são precoces para ser do Edward.

- Eu não acho que sejam precoces, duas semanas são o suficiente pra você se sentir enjoada. E também são o suficiente para seus desejos malucos. – Meus desejos não são malucos.

- Eu não posso estar grávida, isso é totalmente fora de propósito! Nervosismo pode causar um atraso, e não tem nada de incomum em querer comer uma pizza Califórnia! – Isso é uma mentira descarada que eu inventei para fugir da verdade, mas eu sempre sei que não vai funcionar.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. – E a minha melhor amiga sempre sabe disso.

- É eu sei, mas Ang, o que... o que..eu vou fazer? Eu não terminei nem o colegial. Edward nem terminou o colegial, eu tenho uns tios malucos que podem tentar me assassinar a qualquer momento, eu não posso cuidar de um bebe! – Eu sabia que lagrimas caiam dos meus olhos e escorriam em minhas bochechas aos montes, não podia ser real, porque não pode dar tudo certo?

- Bella, um bebe é um presente, e você não têm muitas opções, quer dizer, você não iria... – Eu não acredito que ela cogitou pensar que eu faria isso, nunca que eu iria retirar um filho, por mais que eu ache a ideia de ter um abominável.

- Não! Eu não vou fazer besteira Ang! Eu só quero um tempo pra pensar sobre o que fazer, e até que eu saiba, ninguém pode ficar sabendo disso.

- Eu prometo que não vou contar, mas você tem que ser rápida, eu sei que você não vai fazer besteira, então não demore pra contar a Edward. Afinal ele tem a maior parte da culpa. –Na verdade, a maior parte da culpa era minha, já que Edward era virgem e eu era a experiente no assunto, mas nas duas vezes em que "ficamos", não tivemos tempo de pensar em proteção.

- Sim, ele tem – Ninguém mandou ser tão gostoso.

...

Já passava das dez, e amanhã tinha aula, e eu ainda estava acordada, por que simplesmente eu não tinha ideia do que fazer, as coisas só pareciam piorar pro meu lado.

Enquanto tentava dormir, eu decidi que só contaria a Edward sobre minha suposta gravidez, depois de ter certeza absoluta, coisa que seria resolvida na manhã seguinte. Ângela passaria na farmácia depois do colégio e nós iríamos pra minha casa com três exames pra fazer, se desse positivo, eu teria realmente algo com que me preocupar, e a única coisa que eu sabia sobre bebes é que eles choram, e choram muito.

Victoria teria que aparecer de novo, afinal Forks é mínima, e não é difícil encontrar pessoas por aqui. E o carinha negro com cabelo comprido não era difícil de reconhecer, e muito menos os ruivos cachos de Victoria, aqueles dois chamavam atenção demais.

Mas tudo isso de Victoria, tios malucos e herança dos meus pais assassinados, teriam de ser deixados pra depois, por que eu teria um filho pra me preocupar e por um segundo eu comecei a imaginar como ele seria. Se fosse um menino, seria lindo como o pai, e se fosse uma menina, teria de ser a cara de Edward também, mas teria cabelos castanhos como os meus.

Talvez não fosse ser tão ruim assim, talvez Edward fosse aceitar tudo, e assumir meu bebe, afinal ele também teve parte nisso tudo não é? Talvez Carlisle e Esme consigam nos ajudar, e quem sabe eu não tenha que deixar os estudos? Quem sabe um dia eu não vou poder curtir um domingo em família, do jeito que eu e Alice curtíamos com nossos pais quando crianças? Quem sabe eu ainda não pudesse ser feliz? Afinal, um filho é um presente, um presente que sempre bagunça a nossa vida, mas nos deixa super feliz.

Foi assim, pensando no filho lindo que eu teria, e imaginando nomes e rostos para ele ou ela, que eu pude adormecer, adormeci bordando olhos verdes para o bebe que vai nascer.

***B..E***

Todo mundo já sabia, só ela que não! acho que não fui tão má assim, o capitulo saiu meio fofo, mas tudo vai ficar bem. eu acho.

wannda, larissa e manu

larissa, feliz aniversario pra vc tambem, e que bom que voce gostou da bella gravida.

wannda o proximos agora só semana que vem, mas o de hoje eu já postei.

Manu, eu não sei o que o edward vai fazer, mas ele vai ter que

eu tive que responder tudo rapidinho, mas eu não esqueci de voces, então sempre que eu puder eu respondo as reviews.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	28. fazendo a coisa certa

CAPITULO 27 – FAZENDO A COISA CERTA

- Bella! Sai logo daí! Ou quem vai ter um filho sou eu – Ângela gritou batendo na porta do banheiro enquanto eu fazia os exames de farmácia que havíamos comprado.

- Cala boca Ang! Se você ficar gritando, daqui a pouco todo mundo vai saber – Disse me controlando pra não gritar também, eu estava ficando louca de raiva, principalmente por que quando precisa a merda do xixi não vem.

- Uh. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, e não se apavore que eu já estou saindo. – Depois de cinco minutos tentando, eu só precisava esperar.

- São cinco minutos pro resultado não? – Ângela perguntou assim que eu sai do banheiro.

- Isso, são cinco minutos – Cinco minutos que pareceram uma hora pra mim, e eu acho que pra Ângela também, afinal parecia que a suspeita de gravidez era com ela.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer se for positivo?

- Eu vou dizer ao Edward, eu não vou criar um filho, sozinha, a não ser que ele não queira assumi-lo, e eu acho que ele não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa, Edward é responsável o suficiente. – Eu realmente espero que seja.

- Que bom que você sabe o que fazer, eu realmente não saberia se fosse comigo.

- Sim você saberia, por que eu iria estar aqui pra por juízo na sua cabeça quando faltasse. – Da mesma forma que ela fez comigo.

- Eu acho que já deu, não?

- É eu acho que sim. – Assenti me levantando e indo até o banheiro, quando eu olhei para a tela, meu coração começou a disparar, o maldito sinal verde piscava pra mim. – Ang...

- O que? Deu negativo? – Que bom que fosse...

- Não – Eu queria conseguir dizer mais alguma coisa, mas puta que pariu! Eu estava apavorada.

- Ainda tem mais dois, se esse deu positivo o outro pode ser negativo e o outro também, esses testes erram às vezes. – Eu queria ter a mesma esperança que ela.

- Tudo.. bem – Com as mãos tremendo eu peguei os outros dois sobre a pia, e de novo o sinalzinho verde piscava pra mim, nada como ter um filho antes dos vinte. Merda eu acabei de me ferrar! – Droga.

- Bella, esta tudo bem, você sabe que vai dar certo. – Ângela falava enquanto eu tentava limpar as lagrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu não tinha motivos para chorar, um filho não é motivo de tristeza, nem quando você tem dezessete e esta totalmente apavorada com a situação.

- Eu sei, é que eu acho que isso de estar grávida esta mexendo com meu sentimentalismo.

- Quando pretende contar ao Edward que ele vai ser pai? – Isso seria engraçado, por mais que a situação seja critica, Edward iria fazer uma cara bem estranha com certeza.

- Logo depois que ele chegar – Edward havia ido até o lugar onde Emmet trabalha, fazer alguma coisa que eu não sei.

- Quer que eu fique aqui até isso? – Se eu planejasse ficar acordada, eu amaria que Ang ficasse ali comigo me distraindo, mas agora eu queria descansar, era como se esse bebe ainda minúsculo de quase 1mm me fizesse ficar cansada, isso é quase horrível.

- Não precisa, eu acho que vou tentar dormir um pouco.

- Tudo bem, então amanhã a gente se fala e você me conta o que aconteceu, ou se precisar me liga, que eu venho pra cá. Talvez você precise de uma amiga. – Acho que Ang não tinha tanta certeza sobre a aceitação de Edward e isso estava começando a me deixar com medo.

Eu não fui com Ângela até a porta, eu acho que ela não se importou, por que eu com certeza não tinha uma face saudável, agora eu só queria dormir e esquecer que daqui a algumas horas Edward chegaria e teria de saber a novidade. Eu não sabia como ele iria reagir, eu só queria que ele ficasse do meu lado.

Dizem que crianças gostam de musica, então acho que talvez se eu colocar "cry" pra tocar enquanto eu durmo, vai fazer bem pro meu bebe, eu seriamente estava ficando louca em me importar com o gosto musical de um embrião que não poderia nem ser visto por ultra-som ainda.

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon (yea)  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one will find...

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your  
eyes)  
It was now that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

…

- Bella amor, Esme está te chamando para jantar. – Eu ouvi a voz do meu anjo chamando e senti seus lábios tocarem os meus, abri os olhos, nossa eu dormi tanto que nem vi Edward chegar, ah droga! Edward chegou e isso significa...

- Será que a gente poderia conversar? – Eu realmente queria acabar logo com isso. Talvez não enquanto minha voz sai sonolenta assim.

- Claro, o que aconteceu, é algo serio? Por que a gente não se vê a três dias e eu fico morrendo de preocupação quando você fala assim, tipo nós precisamos conversar. – Ele tinha um sorriso bobo na cara e eu fiquei meia sem jeito de acabar com ele.

- Não, não é nada serio, acho que podemos jantar primeiro.

...

O jantar foi normal, com Alice e Rose falando sobre roupas e Emmet e Jasper discutindo qual time iria ganhar o campeonato de futebol americano, e eu estava começando a ficar enjoada, do tipo que vai vomitar a qualquer momento, mas faz o máximo pra disfarçar.

- Bella será que podemos conversar. No meu escritório de preferência? – Essa fala é metade minha hoje, mas Carlisle parecia estar calmo, então não era nada tão importante, ou talvez fosse.

- Tudo bem, eu só vou ao banheiro primeiro. Okay?

...

Eu vomitei o que comi no jantar e o resto do almoço, credo! Escovei meus dentes correndo e corri direto para o escritório de Carlisle.

- Acho que podemos conversar agora, o que eu fiz? – Normalmente era por algo que eu fiz. Embora eu não me lembre de ter feito nada de errado desta vez.

- Não foi nada que você fez, é que eu menti pra você alguns dias atrás quando disse que não podia resolver o problema dos seus tios. – Meu estomago embrulhou só de ouvir falar deles.

- E o que você fez? Conseguiu encontrá-los? Por que eu vi Victoria aqui em Forks.

- Sim, Victoria está em Forks, mas ela não está com os pais, parece que ela está morando com o namorado, um cara chamado Laurent. – Isso não ajudava.

- E onde estão Marcus e Dafne?

- Em Seattle, e eles estão praticamente esbanjando a herança que era pra ser sua e de Alice. – O ódio me corroia por dentro só de pensar que eles estavam usando dinheiro que veio do sangue e suor dos meus pais.

- E o que pode ser feito sobre isso?

- Eu entrei com um processo sobre eles, alegando uso de propriedades e ações que não estão no poder deles e que pertencem por direito a duas menores que foram abandonadas em um orfanato, mas não se pode fazer muito já que nem você nem Alice são maiores e eles são seus tutores.

- Mas eles mataram meus pais! – Eu não acreditava que o máximo que podia ser feito era fazê-los devolver a nossa herança, esse dinheiro não fazia diferença, eu só queria ter certeza de que eles seriam punidos.

- Não há provas e você como testemunha não iria ser aceitável já que é você também que os acusa e novamente você é menor.

- Isso não é certo. – Não, não é certo que pessoas como eles possam ficar impunes.

- Estamos indo por partes, por enquanto, acusá-los de roubar o direito de vocês duas é o máximo que eu posso fazer por enquanto.

- E se eles tentarem se livrar de mim e da Alice? Se eles mataram meus pais, eles podem fazer isto com a gente também, pra fazer parecer um acidente, ou suicídio como eles fizeram antes.

- Bom, vai demorar um pouco para que o processo chegue até eles, e quando chegar vocês serão protegidas pela policia de Forks, eu falei com o juiz sobre haver uma chance de eles terem assassinado teus pais, vocês vão receber proteção. Então não se preocupe, vamos fazer dar certo. – A policia de Forks, grande coisa.

...

Eu meio que agradeci a Carlisle quando sai, ao menos eu não estava mais sem rumo, agora eu precisava falar com Edward, e fazer tudo dar certo, e sair da merda que eu me meti.

- O que ele falou? – Edward perguntou assim que entrei no quarto. Isso me lembrou uma coisa...

- Você não tem mais um quarto não? – Ele sorriu e eu sorri também, depois que começamos a namorar, Edward não saiu do meu quarto e eu aposto que ele dormiu aqui quando eu não estava.

- O seu é melhor que o meu; mas o que ele falou?

- Algumas coisas sobre o caso dos meus tios, nada que resolva meus problemas, mas que também clareiam um pouco o caminho.

- E o que você queria falar comigo antes do jantar? Você parecia preocupada e com medo, está acontecendo algo que eu não sei? – E como!

- Promete que não vai surtar? – Sua expressão passou de meio confuso para preocupado.

- Só me diz o que está havendo Bella, eu to morrendo de preocupação.

- É você nem esperou pra surtar, se acalma que eu acho que não é tão ruim, só inesperado.

- Então só me diz o que está acontecendo, eu não vou surtar, prometo. – Promessas de momentos assim não contam.

- Não é culpa minha, só aconteceu.

- Desembucha logo pelo amor de Deus! – Lembra quando eu falei sobre ser engraçado? No momento eu ainda não tinha encontrado a graça.

- Edward, eu... eu estou grávida. – Pronto falei! Agora é que a coisa pega fogo.

- Grávida!

***B..E***

Hey, eu demorei um pouquinho, mas consegui.

**larissa mendes dos santos: **_o Edward realmente ajudou, e como! mas ela precisava de uma amiga, e eu não achei que a Alice serviria, no filme eu sempre achei a Ângela legal. mas ela já voltou, só temos que saber a reação do Edward._

**wannda:**_Bom, a fic não demora a acabar, mas por hoje voce vai ficar ansiosa de novo. bjs_

_bjs_

**_any_**

**_v_**


	29. para cada erro uma consequencia

CAPITULO 28 – PARA CADA ERRO... UMA CONSEQUENCIA

Edward PDV

Eu fiquei sem Bella por duas noites, já que ela foi pra casa da Ângela no sábado, e quando ela voltou eu não estava, no colégio ela estava estranha e nem passou perto de mim, era como se Bella estivesse me evitando.

Assim que eu cheguei, fui perguntar pra minha mãe se ela já havia chegado.

- Ela não saiu do quarto hoje, acho que está dormindo, aproveita que vai subir e chame-a para jantar. – Isso, foi juntar o útil ao agradável na ideia da minha mãe, na saudade que eu estava da minha namorada eu não deixaria ela descer daquele quarto tão cedo.

- Sim, mãe. – Suspirei e subi as escadas.

- E não demore, ou a comida esfria. – Algo me dizia que minha mãe tinha um sorriso.

...

- Bella amor, Esme está te chamando para jantar. – Falei, beijando suavemente seus lábios.

- Será que a gente poderia conversar? – Isso não é bom, nunca é bom quando mulheres dizem isso, principalmente quando isso vem de Bella.

- Claro, o que aconteceu, é algo serio? Por que a gente não se vê a três dias e eu fico morrendo de preocupação quando você fala assim, tipo nós precisamos conversar. – Perguntei e apostei que estava fazendo a maior cara de otário, é claro que Bella não iria brigar comigo, eu não fiz nada de errado. Eu nunca a magoaria, é impossível.

- Não, não é nada serio, acho que podemos jantar primeiro. – Ufa! Se pode ser deixado pra depois não é tão serio, eu não sei, mas talvez isso não seja lógico, talvez seja algo que ela não está afim de contar. Ultimamente ela vem andando tão estranha, primeiro aqueles enjôos estranhos com os ovos com bacon que ela adora, depois sorvete de morango com pasta de amendoim, isso é o cumulo. Será que Bella está... doente?

...

O jantar foi normal, exceto pelo fato de que Bella estava branca e parecendo que ia sofrer um treco, meu pai parecia mais calmo que o normal, mas isso não extremamente ruim.

- Bella será que podemos conversar. No meu escritório de preferência? – Meu pai perguntou saindo da mesa assim que terminamos o jantar.

- Tudo bem, eu só vou ao banheiro primeiro. Okay? – Eu queria segui-la enquanto meu pai subia pro escritório e perguntar o que está acontecendo.

- Fique aqui Edward, ela precisa fazer isto sozinha, depois vocês conversam. – Minha mãe pediu assim que eu tentei me levantar para ir atrás dela, porra até a minha mãe sabe e eu não!

Esme PDV

Homens não notam um palmo em sua frente quando o assunto são as mulheres, estava fácil de notar que algo não estava certo com Isabella, mas parece que só eu prestei atenção suficiente nisso.

Eles deveriam saber que quando uma mulher decide se negar a comer sua comida favorita, e começa a ter hábitos estranhos na alimentação, é sinal de gravidez.

Edward não notou isso, e Carlisle também não, o restante das crianças estava entretido em seus próprios assuntos e ninguém reparou no quão ruim ela parecia, Edward notou apenas que ela estava mal, mas não se preocupou no por que.

Talvez tenha sido a perda do meu primeiro filho que não me deixou esquecer essa sensação de ser mãe, eu era jovem também, mas tudo o que eu queria era aquele bebe, e agora Isabella vai ter um em breve, e Carlisle vai fazer um discurso quando descobrir, sobre o quanto foi irresponsável da parte deles.

Edward vai pirar e não saberá o que fazer. Alice vai tentar fazer com que Bella permita que ela faça a decoração do quartinho. Jasper vai ficar babão com o sobrinho ou sobrinha, Emmet vai ensinar coisas idiotas pro meu neto. Rose vai ficar com um pouco de inveja e logo vai dar um jeito de arrumar um pra ela também. Carlisle mesmo tendo feito um discurso enorme, vai paparicar o neto até não poder mais. E eu vou ajudar a criar o bebe que eu nunca pude ter.

Edward PDV

- Grávida! – Eu ainda estava em choque, depois que Bella voltou do escritório de Carlisle ela parecia melhor, então eu só tentei descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- É. – Não que eu fosse absorver qualquer coisa que ela dissesse agora, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em eu com dezessete anos criando um filho. – Edward?

Eu sei que ela queria uma resposta, mas era difícil me concentrarem algo. Oque seria minha vida agora? O que meu pai diria? Que futuro eu poderia garantir a uma criança sendo que nem o meu está garantido? Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Quando eu tentei dizer isto, eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

- Edward, não foi minha culpa... não foi. - O que eu iria fazer eu ainda não sabia, mas eu sabia que não era apenas sobre mim, Bella também iria perder com isso, talvez mais do que eu. E eu estava sendo um idiota ignorante em não dizer a ela que aceitaria esse filho.

- Eu sei que não foi sua culpa. – Eu falei abraçando-a e apertando seu corpo pequeno contra o meu – A gente vai fazer dar certo, eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Obrigado... – Eu não sabia por que ela tinha que agradecer, mas eu não sabia mais o que dizer, éramos apenas dois adolescentes recebendo uma dádiva fora de hora que iria mudar nossas vidas.

- Não foi sua culpa, então não há o que agradecer, eu também tive papel nisso.

- Mas o que vai ser agora? – Isso era algo que eu não sabia, e não poderia resolver sozinho.

- Temos que contar para Carlisle. – Disse me lembrando que minha mãe já deveria saber.

- E Esme.

- Ela já sabe. – Mãe sempre sabe das coisas, isso é incrível.

- E ela não disse nada, quer dizer, não era pra ela ter entrado nesse quarto e feito um discurso sobre nossa irresponsabilidade? – Eu ri, a tensão tinha ido embora, e agora nós só estávamos meio com medo mesmo, mas Esme não, minha mãe sabe o quão bom é ter um filho, mesmo que não seja a hora certa, e todos aqui em casa sabem o quanto ela queria ter tido um só dela pra criar e cuidar até ele crescer.

- Esme não é assim, ela dá valor às coisas que acontecem, principalmente quando se trata de filhos.

- Carlisle?

- Sim, desse você pode esperar um belo sermão sobre irresponsabilidade adolescente e o quão idiota nós fomos. – Falar com Carlisle exigiria um tampão de ouvidos, ele com certeza iria gritar.

- Talvez devêssemos deixar para amanhã, resolver isso tudo aos poucos.

Bella PDV

Eu comecei a chorar no instante que Edward se recusou a responder minha pergunta, ele nem conseguia olhar pra mim! Como ele poderia assumir o meu filho? O nosso filho que agora só seria meu. Isso era insuportável.

- Edward, não foi minha culpa... não foi. – Eu disse tentando livrar-me das lagrimas e tentar fazê-lo entender.

- Eu sei que não foi sua culpa. – Edward me abraçou, e eu percebi o quão boba eu fui, ele só estava confuso, eu deveria saber que ele ficaria, mas eu deveria saber confiar nele também. – A gente vai fazer dar certo, eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Obrigado... – Eu não sabia por que eu estava agradecendo, mas acho que não era a Edward, meio que foi a Deus, mesmo que eu não rezasse muito antes de dormir, ele me deu a oportunidade de ao menos criar um filho com um pai do lado.

- Não foi sua culpa, então não há o que agradecer, eu também tive papel nisso.

- Mas o que vai ser agora? – Carlisle e Esme teriam de saber, não se pode esconder uma gravidez por muito tempo, por mais que a minha só seja de algumas semanas.

- Temos que contar para Carlisle.

- E Esme. – Eu completei.

- Ela já sabe. – Eu deveria saber que ela iria notar, e não se intrometer. Por mais idiota que isso soe ela até parece minha mãe de verdade.

- E ela não disse nada, quer dizer, não era pra ela ter entrado nesse quarto e feito um discurso sobre nossa irresponsabilidade? – Perguntei agora com um sorriso.

- Esme não é assim, ela dá valor às coisas que acontecem, principalmente quando se trata de filhos.

- Carlisle? – Esse seria difícil de encarar.

- Sim, desse você pode esperar um belo sermão sobre irresponsabilidade adolescente e o quão idiota nós fomos. – Falar com Carlisle iria ser difícil pra mim, mesmo com tudo o que ele tem feito nos últimos dias pra me ajudar; acho que talvez ele pense que eu destruí a vida do filho dele.

- Talvez devêssemos deixar para amanhã, resolver isso tudo aos poucos. – A ideia de terminar logo com tudo parecia horrível agora.

...

- Carlisle as crianças precisam falar com você? – Esme batia na porta do escritório insistentemente, ela disse que quando ele se concentra em algo ele se esquece do mundo.

- Er... Podem entrar eu estava meio entretido. – Ele disse abrindo a porta – Então, o que aconteceu para vocês estarem no escritório por conta própria às sete da manhã?

- Temos uma noticia meio difícil para dar. – Edward começou.

- E você vai ter que ser paciente, eles não tem tanta culpa assim, são crianças ainda – Esme completou, antes eu odiava ela me chamando de criança, mas se isso funcionava pra tirar a culpa da gente. Fazer o que né.

- O que você fizeram dessa vez. – Seus olhos saíram de Edward pra mim, e em mim eles ficaram.

- Eu... eu estou grávida. – Falei de uma vez e soltei o ar que não sabia que prendia em meus pulmões.

Meu sogro-pai parecia estar ficando roxo, e depois branco meio vermelho agora, isso não é bom, ele vai querer me matar. Você destruiu a vida do filho dele, é claro que ele vai te matar. Doida.

- Edward Anthony Cullen! – Eu esperava que ele fosse gritar comigo, não com Edward. Mas isso é bom, um pai não pode matar o filho. Mas acho que não iria precisar por que Edward também está branco. Talvez ele desmaie; isso é horrível, embora eu tenha esperado o pior. – O que eu expliquei pra você e seus irmãos sobre se prevenir? Será que você não pode ser responsável o suficiente para evitar que sua namorada engravide? Eu não lhe dei educação garoto?

- Não foi culpa dele, eu era experiente e ele não, então a culpa é minha. – Disse tentando fazer Carlisle parar de gritar.

- Não Bella, ele é homem, e a parte de se prevenir vem dele, não é culpa sua. – Pra quem esperava ser culpada, ele me tratou muito bem. Mas eu não creio que a culpa é só de Edward, não é certo. – Mas considerando sua culpa Isabella, vocês dois deveriam ter alguma consciência do que fazem. Um filho aos dezessete não é algo fácil, vocês vão ter que trabalhar, para cuidar dele, por que eu não vou criar filho de filhos irresponsáveis.

- Carlisle, você não está exagerando? – Esme entrou no meio, acho que ela sabia que ele só estava tentando assustar, ele não tiraria a gente do colégio pra nos fazer trabalhar, não custa ele ajudar a criar o neto, mesmo que eu esteja pedindo demais. – Eles são só jovens que cometeram um erro, você sabe que não foi diferente da gente.

- Esme... nós não tínhamos dezessete. – Agora o mundo era deles e era como se não estivéssemos lá.

- Mas éramos jovens, e meios que irresponsáveis também, e aprendemos a cuidar dele, mesmo antes dele nascer. Se tivesse ido tudo bem, acha que seria legal se nossos pais nos abandonassem? – Nossos pais sempre castigam a gente pelos nossos atos, mas nunca se lembram que eles já fizeram as mesmas coisas que nós quando tinham nossa idade. – Um filho não é algo ruim, Carlisle, é uma dádiva, então nós vamos sim cuidar do nosso ou nossa neta, e fazer tudo dar certo pra eles como nossos pais teriam feito pra gente.

***B..E***

wannda e larissapatz. eu trouxe o cap e estou muito feliz que voces tenham gostado do anterior.

bjs

**any**

**v**


	30. eu só quero ser feliz

CAPITULO 29 – EU SÓ QUERO SER FELIZ

Bella PDV

- O que será que eles vão decidir? – Perguntei a Edward, enquanto ele me abraçava apertado e enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo em seu dedo. Carlisle e Esme tinham nos tirado do escritório e estavam conversando há mais de uma hora, acho que já tinham se acertado, mas eu queria saber o que iria acontecer.

- Eu não sei, mas seja o que for, não vai ser ruim. Nossos pais não são ruins, no mínimo vão ficar todos babões pra cima do nosso filho. – Ele falou e eu ri.

- Pode ser que seja nossa.

- Eu acho que é um menino, mas se for menina, não vai mudar nada pra mim.

- Fala um nome, que não seja estranho pelo amor de Deus. – Eu ainda não sabia que nome por, mas se fosse menino acho que eu colocaria... – O que acha de por seu nome se for menino?

- Edward? Isso não é um bom nome.

- Não, Anthony, eu não quero ter que por Junior, então Edward realmente está fora de cogitação. – Ele riu, e deitou-se sobre mim colando nossos lábios.

- Edward! Se nossos pais resolverem vir pra cá, essa não é uma boa forma de recebê-los, vão pensar que estamos encaminhando outro antes desse chegar. – Ele tombou para o lado e eu ri com a cara que ele fez.

- Eu não ligo de ter outro, tipo a gente pode encher essa casa de netos para Carlisle e Esme pirar.

- Isso por que não é você quem vai ficar gordo e muito menos parir em uma mesa de hospital sentindo dores por horas. – Isso não foi algo bom de imaginar.

- Então você não planeja ter mais? – Eu não sei o que tal de homem tanto gosta de ter filhos, um só é bom e chega!

- Edward eu só tenho dezessete, não é hora para planejar um próximo bebê!

...

Esme PDV

Carlisle estava furioso, e perplexo. Não é que ele fosse realmente se negar a cuidar do neto, mas ele se sentia ferido, como se não tivesse sido bom o suficiente para evitar que isso acontecesse, mesmo que eu soubesse que isso não era verdade. Tantas vezes esse tema foi discutido aqui em casa quando as crianças começaram a namorar entre si, ou quando Edward saía com Tânia.

- Não foi culpa sua Carlisle, eles só erraram, como qualquer um podia ter errado, podia ter sido com qualquer um dos nossos filhos. Mas isso não significa que não foram avisados o suficiente e sim que foram imaturos e desajuizados.

- Eles são crianças Esme, crianças não podem cuidar de outras crianças. – Essa era a primeira vez que ele concordava comigo sobre eles serem crianças.

- Para isso é que servem os pais, para ajudar quando os filhos precisam, não nos custa ajudá-los, ao menos até que eles se estabeleçam na vida. E afinal, o que se pode fazer agora? Já aconteceu.

- Com Bella eu não sei, mas a minha vontade agora é dar a Edward os tapas que eu me arrependo de não ter dado nele quando criança. – Por mais serio que ele tentasse se fazer, sua voz não saía com raiva, ele estava quase rindo da situação. – Mas ele não tem mais idade pra apanhar, então vamos lá falar com eles, acho que Edward precisa de um emprego, tal como Emmet, assim ele não vai ter tempo de fazer filhos por aí.

...

Carlisle PDV

Primeiramente... eu queria esganar meu próprio filho, quantas e quantas vezes eu não colocara todos eles nesse escritório e falara desse assunto, e quantas vezes eles não ficaram vermelhos de vergonha, principalmente ele. E juraram sempre se cuidar.

Então ele, o único que eu não esperava algo assim, me aparecesse com a namorada grávida, é o cumulo dos cúmulos.

Mas depois de Esme falar, e que sempre escutaria a voz dela, decidi que matar Edward esganado não era uma boa ideia, meu neto não seria órfão. Isso não significava que ele iria ficar de boa, Emmet tinha um emprego, então Edward também iria ter e Jasper também, assim eu já resolvia todos os problemas com a falta de responsabilidade.

- O que será que eles vão decidir – Ouvimos Bella perguntar assim que eu e Esme chegamos à porta do quarto de Edward.

- Eu não sei, mas seja o que for, não vai ser ruim. Nossos pais não são ruins, no mínimo vão ficar todos babões pra cima do nosso filho. – Ele respondeu e eu não pude deixar de concordar, por mais irresponsável que tenha sido, eu não deixaria de ficar babão pelo meu neto.

- Pode ser que seja nossa.

- Eu acho que é um menino, mas se for menina, não vai mudar nada pra mim. – Eu não criei meu filho de forma errada, ele podia ter sido irresponsável, mas era um bom garoto e seria um bom pai.

- Fala um nome, e que não seja estranho pelo amor de Deus. – Esme colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta para entrar, mas eu sussurrei para ela esperar – O que acha de por seu nome se for menino?

- Edward? Isso não é um bom nome. – Edward odiava seu nome, mas não fui eu quem escolhi e acho que ele não gostaria do que eu escolhesse também.

- Não, Anthony, eu não quero ter que por Junior, então Edward realmente está fora de cogitação. – Eu ouvi sua risada, e a cama fez um barulho estranho que fez Esme por as mãos na maçaneta novamente.

- Edward! Se nossos pais resolverem vir pra cá, essa não é uma boa forma de recebê-los, vão pensar que estamos encaminhando outro antes desse chegar. – Eu ri com o que Bella disse, o fato deles terem um filho não me incomodava mais, eu não poderia voltar no tempo, e se pudesse também não iria querer que meu neto não acontecesse.

- Eu não ligo de ter outro, tipo a gente pode encher essa casa de netos para Carlisle e Esme pirar.

- Isso por que não é você quem vai ficar gordo e muito menos parir em uma mesa de hospital sentindo dores por horas.

- Então você não planeja ter mais?

- Edward eu só tenho dezessete, não é hora para planejar um próximo bebê!

...

- Mas é hora de planejar como cuidar do primeiro. – Esme falou entrando no quarto e eu a segui mantendo a expressão mais seria que pude.

- Então...o que vocês decidiram? – Bella perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim.

- Edward, você e Jasper vão arrumar um emprego. – Comecei, mas fui interrompido pelo meu filho mais novo e mais irresponsável.

- O que Jasper tem haver com o fato de Bella estar grávida?

- É pra evitar problemas com a Alice, cabeça de vento! – Bella respondeu por mim e eu continuei.

- Sim, é para evitar mais questões como a de vocês. Bella, você não vai parar de estudar é lógico, muito menos Edward. Eu nunca faria isso com vocês, mas espero que saibam que a partir do dia em que meu neto nascer, festas e eventos onde ele não puder estar, você não irão estar. A não ser que Esme esteja livre de qualquer trabalho e queira cuidar dele. Nada de bebidas alcoólicas pra você Isabella. E Edward cuide bem da sua mulher e filho, ser pai não é tão fácil como você imagina.

- Ah, e já que o pai de vocês acabou com o sermão sobre irresponsabilidade, queria dizer que realmente estou muito, muito feliz mesmo que vou ter um neto. – Esme sentou-se na cama e abraçou Bella e o nosso caçula.

- Eu também estou feliz por vocês. Embora decepcionado, mas feliz.

Bella PDV

Depois do sermão obrigatório sobre o quão irresponsável nos fomos e sobre o que não podemos mais fazer, tudo estava bem e Edward já estava procurando um emprego em Port Angeles.

- Temos colégio hoje sabia? – Perguntei tirando-lhe a atenção dos classificados de empregos em um jornal.

- Não ter um diploma é uma merda. – Disse se referindo aos empregos que não eram nem de longe importantes ou legais. – E não me esqueci do colégio, mas eu acho melhor ficarmos em casa hoje.

- Tudo bem, mas se eu tiver de repor aula a culp... – Seus lábios tocaram os meus e sua língua pediu passagem que foi concedida de imediato. Minha vontade era permanecer assim pra sempre se pudesse, beijar Edward era tão bom, mas respirar é algo necessário para o ser humano.

- Eu senti saudades disso... de te beijar assim. E continuar assim... – Edward beijava meu pescoço, eu queria simplesmente agarrá-lo ali na cozinha mesmo e que se dane a privacidade.

- Edward... – Seu nome saiu dos meus lábios quando ele me deitou sobre o balcão... tenho boas lembranças desse balcão, um copo d'água ao anoitecer... e beijos quentes na cozinha... em falar em beijos quentes. – Edward! Para... Aqui não é lugar pra isso!

- Então a gente pode subir... não tem ninguém lá em cima agora.

- Acho melhor a gente ir pro colégio, ainda dá tempo de pegar algumas aulas se formos depressa. – Edward me olhou como se eu houvesse falado um absurdo.

- Eu não posso ir pra escola assim. – Ele apontou para o volume em suas calças e eu ri.

- Se ajeite, não podemos ficar em casa só por que eu estou grávida. Carlisle não irá gostar disso. – Ultimamente eu vinha faltando muito no colégio, não queria repor aula no final do ano quando eu estivesse barriguda e me sentindo uma bomba relógio.

- Bella... – É algo com os Cullen, esse beicinho lindo que todos eles sabem fazer, se não fosse pelo risco de ser reprovada eu agarrava Edward e ia pro meu quarto, ou seria nosso?

- Nem vem Cullen, nós vamos pro colégio. E sem, mas...

Edward PDV

Eu não tive uma noite descente com Bella desde... a ultima sexta feira... Depois que ela soube que está grávida, eu fui completamente deixado de lado. E não, isso não é drama.

- Por que está me evitando? – Perguntei entrando no banheiro e abraçando-a por trás enquanto ela se olhava no espelho.

- Eu não estou te evitando, quem pôs essa merda na sua cabeça?

- É serio, depois que voltou da casa da Ang ontem, você tem me evitado. Tem algo acontecendo não é?

- Carlisle entrou com um processo contra meus tios. – Ela falou libertando-se do meu abraço e voltando para o quarto.

- Isso é bom, não?

- É, mas o processo só inclui o roubo da herança, e o abandono de menor tutelado, eles vão ficar em pune pelo assassinato dos meus pais. – Desde que Bella começou a se lembrar da noite em que os pais morreram, sua ideia principal é fazer os tios pagarem pelo crime, mas não havia provas e a palavra de uma única adolescente não pode provar muita coisa.

- Tem que ir devagar, primeiro vamos esperar pra ver qual será a pena se ganharmos o processo. Depois pedimos para Carlisle uma investigação mais detalhada sobre o "acidente" onde seus pais morreram. Vai dar tudo certo.

- E se eles vierem atrás de mim, ou de Alice? E se algo acontecer com o nosso filho? Eu estou com medo Edward, medo por você, por Carlisle, por Esme, por vocês.

- Com certeza tem policiais de olho neles, nada irá acontecer, tem que pensar positivo sempre, e vai dar certo, acho que a gente merece ser feliz. E nosso filho merece mais ainda.

...

Jasper PDV

- A Bella tá estranha. – Rose comentou, quando descemos pra tomar café da manhã. – E Carlisle fez um escândalo no escritório hoje, ele falou tanto que eu não consegui entender nada do que foi dito.

- Deve ser só mais algum problema que ela arrumou e carregou Edward pelo jeito. – Emmet comentou entrando na fofoca.

- Será que tem algo haver com aquele telefonema? – Alice perguntou direcionando-se a Rose.

- Que telefonema? – Eu e Emmet perguntamos em uníssono.

- Eu não sei, mas é algo serio por que nossos pais estão conversando até agora no escritório. – Rose nos ignorou e continuou falando com Alice.

- Porra! Vocês não vão dizer que merda de telefonema foi esse? – Emmet perguntou irritado.

- Nada de importante. É que quando estávamos no shopping ela saiu para atender um telefonema, meio que correndo e demorou um bocado pra voltar. – Alice respondeu.

- Acho melhor nós irmos pro colégio logo ou vamos perder a primeira aula. – Falei alertando-os da hora. Eu sinceramente não queria saber o por que da Bella estar estranha, na vida existe algo chamado privacidade e cada um tem de saber o limites da dos outros.

...

Bella PDV

- Chega de drama, vem vamos logo pro colégio, eu não quero perder mais aula. – Falei limpando minhas lagrimas e tentando me recompor.

Edward desceu as escadas de mãos dadas comigo, acho que meu ataque de dramatização ao menos serviu para resolver o problema dele, nem parecia que estávamos nos agarrando há dez minutos.

Foi eu por a mão na maçaneta da porta que a campainha tocou. Ótimo, mais atraso, quem será o desajuizado? Pensei abrindo a porta, tamanha foi minha surpresa quando vi quem apertava insistentemente a maldita campainha.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntei, mas ao invés de me responder ela me empurrou e entrou na sala.

- Manda o filhinho de papai sair Bella, precisamos conversar.

*****B..E*****

**Hey gente, agradeço pelas reviews, e vou respondendo as de quem não tem conta aqui. eu já tinha o cap pronto há muito tempo, mas ando bem oucupada e só deu pra postar hoje.**

**wannda: é sempre bom saber que voces gostaram, e o proximo cap eu espero ter tempo para postar o mais rapido possivel.**

**larissapatz: Ai que fofo! é eles sempre enfrentaram tudo de cabeça erguida. E eu já estava cansada das fics onde a Bella ou esconde a gravidez ou foge de casa, por que por mais dificil que seja, a minha Bella tem atitude.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	31. é preciso aceitar e esquecer

CAPITULO 30 – É PRECISO ACEITAR E ESQUECER

Bella PDV

- Edward pode ir na frente, depois Leah me leva pro colégio. – Edward estava boquiaberto desde o momento que ela entrou. Não que ele fosse babar pela Leah, mas pela forma que ela entrou.

- Não demora... por favor.

- Pode me dizer o que aconteceu pra você entrar desse jeito? – Perguntei e tinha certeza que ela iria dizer algo pela forma que eu gritei.

- Jacob foi preso. – Mas não, ela só me respondeu e eu fiquei em choque com a resposta.

- Onde ele está agora?

- Em Seattle, ele ligou pra mim usando a ligação que ele tinha direito. Disse que não quer um advogado, só quer que eu o tire de lá.

- Então você quer que eu... invada uma delegacia e tire Jacob de lá? – Perguntei descrente, okay que eu era boa em invadir, mas daí tirar alguém da cadeia era loucura. – Isso é impossível!

- Não se estivermos todos juntos, a gente sempre conseguiu fazer essas coisas, não é impossível e você sabe disso. – Leah nunca ligou muito pra união, mas eu sabia que para ajudar Jacob ela daria uma de super-man e giraria o mundo ao contrario se precisasse. Só havia um problema, comigo era diferente agora, eu estava esperando um filho, invadir uma delegacia não é algo saudável que eu queira passar pro meu bebê.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, não dessa vez.

- Bella, se fosse você naquela delegacia, Jacob faria tudo que estivesse a seu alcance e ainda mais para poder te salvar, se você não vier ajudar estará condenando ele ao presídio por um crime que ele não cometeu. – Eu sabia disso também, aquele homem no supermercado não morreu pelas mãos de Jacob, nem pelas minhas, o tiro veio de um policial, mas quem pode provar isso se os acusados são moradores de rua?

- A gente não pode ser pego, de maneira nenhuma. – Falei voltando atrás em minha decisão, essa seria a ultima vez que eu faria algo assim. – Vou conseguir cobertura daqui pra nós duas, quem protege Sam?

- _"Emily"_ – Parece que Sam tem uma nova namorada e Leah não vem gostando muito disso. – Ela é capaz de fazer barulho suficiente pros donos do motel acreditar que Sam está com ela.

- Okay, pra todo caso você veio me visitar e nós passamos o dia fofocando no quarto, vou dizer isto a Esme e ainda poderei usar a desculpa de que por isso não fui ao colégio. – Deus ajude que Esme não resolva entrar no quarto depois que pularmos a janela.

...

A adrenalina acabou com os meus medos assim que Leah acelerou direto para Seattle, onde ela arrumou uma moto maneira como aquela ainda é um segredo, mas por enquanto eu ainda tenho coisa mais importante para me preocupar.

De braços abertos contra o vento e toda aquela velocidade, parecia fazer anos que eu não me divertia assim, o caso podia ser serio, mas sempre tratamos essas coisas como diversão, é só invadir uma delegacia eu não estou ficando mole, eu ainda posso pular um muro de seis metros sem pestanejar.

Eu não sei quanto tempo levou, mas não demorou muito para estarmos em um terreno baldio atrás da delegacia de Seattle, ainda estava claro e tínhamos o dia todo para arquitetar o plano perfeito. Sam já estava nos esperando

...

- Então vamos fazer assim: eu pulo o portão dos fundos quando os guardas saírem para a troca de turno na hora do almoço. – Sam começou repassando o plano que levamos um bom tempo para idealizar. – Leah acende os brinquedinhos na porta da frente quando o sol se por – Leah balançou as duas mini dinamites como se realmente fossem de brinquedo.

- Eu pulo o muro daqui mesmo, mas Sam, você tem que estar ali para me pegar na hora que eu descer, é bem alto eu não posso descer sozinha. – Falei observando o muro que cercava toda a delegacia.

- Eu envio uma mensagem pra você, e aviso quando puder pular. – Sam falou e eu acenti. Tudo daria certo, eu acho. – Leah tem que sair o mais rápido possível e ir pro local de encontro, lá ela observa se não tem meganha na parada. Enquanto isso eu e você Bella, invadimos a sala do delegado, pegamos as chaves e tiramos Jacob da cela, daí é só pular o muro e ir todo mundo pra casa.

- E se o delegado não sair? E se só os guardas pararem para ver o caso das bombas? – Eu perguntei prevendo o pior.

- Daí a gente vai resolver de outro jeito. – Sam levantou a camiseta e deixou o colt prateado a mostra, isso não ia dar certo, não mesmo.

- Você está louco? Isso vai acabar ferindo alguém, se eles nos pegarem, isso manda a gente pra cadeia e não há advogado que tire. – Disse me referindo à arma que pra começar tinha causado a morte de um inocente e por essa mesma razão estávamos aqui. Não era a mesma arma, mas faria o mesmo estrago, ou pior.

- Relaxa Bells, não é como se nunca tivéssemos usado uma dessas antes.

- É por esse motivo, é por que já usamos uma dessa varias vezes, e por que já deu errado em todas elas. – No supermercado houve a primeira morte, mas sempre houve feridos nessa de assalto a mão armada, Jacob sempre causava danos, às vezes não com a própria arma, mas alguém sempre sai ferido de alguma forma.

- Não vamos precisar dessa arma Bella, é só para garantir que não iremos ser pegos, basta tudo correr bem e Jacob estará a salvo e sem mortes ou feridos. A gente faria isso por você.

...

O sol ia se por em pouco tempo, até agora tudo tinha dado certo, Sam estava dentro da delegacia e Leah estava com as dinamites prontas para serem acesas na porta da frente, logo eu poderia pular, logo isso terá acabado.

O som das explosões foram à deixa para Sam me enviar uma mensagem, estava tudo certo e continuaria assim. Eu pulei esse muro da mesma forma que pulei aquele de quando conheci Edward pela primeira vez, naquela hora a adrenalina deu lugar a angustia e ao medo e eu rezei para que tudo desse certo, realmente eu precisava de proteção.

- Que a Leah se cuide. – Eu ouvi Sam murmurar, e corremos para a sala do delegado, as mascaras foram decidas sobre nossos rostos, mas a sala estava vazia, a chave estava sobre a mesa, e algo repetia pra mim que estava fácil demais, fácil demais.

- Tem algo errado, muito errado – Sussurrei e Sam acentiu em sinal de concordância, meu celular vibrou, era Leah avisando que o esconderijo estava livre, eu enviei outra mensagem pedindo que ficasse lá e não saísse de forma alguma.

- Vem, vamos encontrar Jake, e dar o fora daqui. – Sam tinha o colt agora destravado e em mãos, a sensação de ter algo fora do lugar estava me matando.

Adentramos em meio às celas, e elas estavam vazias, só lá no final é que havia três homens em uma cela só, isso tornava tudo mais estranho, em um lugar vazio, pra que dividir cela? Um dos homens era Jacob, todos estavam em pé próximos a porta que estava aberta e eu descobri na hora o que era.

- Sujou geral Sam, corre! – Eu avisei, mas já era tarde. Tinha uma arma apontando pra mim, Sam apontava para um dos policiais e um policial apontava uma arma para Jacob que não apontava pra ninguém, seria até engraçado se eu não estivesse na mira de uma delas.

- Se eu fosse vocês colocava as mãos para o alto e acabava com essa palhaçada. – O policial que estava com a arma na cabeça de Jacob falou, e sua voz me pareceu familiar, talvez do tempo em que...

**Flashback on **

- Hey Charlie quem é a nossa nova detetive? – Um dos guardas perguntou quando eu entrei de mãos dadas com meu pai na delegacia numa época em que ele estava investigando um caso importante. Eu devia ter sete anos nessa época.

- Essa é a minha filha Bella, ela vai me ajudar a resolver esse caso não é princesa? – Nesse dia meu pai teve de me levar pro trabalho já que minha mãe levou Alice ao medico. – Mas indo ao caso relativamente serio, tem novidades Tyler?

**Flashback off**

Esse cara era um grande amigo do meu pai, e eu lembro que ele odiava os meus tios pois achava estranho a reação deles ao acidente, Tyler ia todo domingo visitar eu e Alice antes de sermos abandonadas no orfanato. Não tinha ouvido falar dele desde então.

- Fala serio que você continua aqui? – Eu perguntei tirando a mascara enquanto Sam abria a boca em surpresa, Jacob estava preocupado com o outro policial para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Bella? É você? – Eu pensei que ele iria me abraçar ou algo assim, mas a arma continuava direcionada pra mim. – O que você... o que você pensa que está fazendo ao invadir uma delegacia? Onde estão...

- Marcus e Dafne? Eu e Lice ficamos por nossa conta depois que eles nos abandonaramem Phoenix. Temjeito de liberar a gente?

- Nunca! Seu pai iria ficar muito bravo com você, pequena. – Na verdade Chefe Swan ficaria morrendo de orgulho, fala serio eu invadi a delegacia! – Tirar prisioneiros de dentro de uma unidade militar sem permissão de um advogado é crime.

- Prende a gente não Tyler, papai ficaria uma fera com você.

- Só tem eu e o Brian de plantão hoje, o delegado foi baleado e está de licença. Fala pro seu amigo abaixar a arma e nós vamos conversar, quero saber como veio parar aqui Bella.

...

Depois de uma grande relutância de Sam em largar a arma, e Jacob ser colocado dentro da cela novamente eu contei a Tyler e Brian tudo o que aconteceu desde a partida dos Volturi até o diaem que Leahe Sam tiveram a brilhante ideia de invadir uma delegacia para tirar Jacob de lá, é lógico que eu citei que ele estava preso injustamente.

- Não era mais fácil trazer um advogado? Vocês só teriam que depor, se ele é inocente.

- Levando em consideração que ninguém aqui é realmente inocente, é claro que não matamos o homem do supermercado, mas já aprontamos a beça, não poderíamos depor sem dar fichas a policia, iríamos presos na hora. – Sam poderia me esganar, mas eu confiava em Tyler ele não iria me prender, ele cuidava da gente.

- Eu deixo vocês saírem com Jacob, em todo caso tivemos um problema com explosões na rua e saímos para ver se havia feridos. Que Deus me perdoe por isso e que esse seja o certo, mas é o seguinte, tem uma condição.

- Sempre tem... – Sam resmungou,mas Tyler não se importou com isso.

- Eu não quero ver a cara de nenhum de vocês aprontando por Seattle, ou é cadeia na certa. – Ele não veria. – E Bella, eu vou a Forks o mais breve possível, acho que posso ajudar a depor contra Marcus e Dafne, eu também nunca acrediteiem acidente. Porenquanto eu vou ligar para Carlisle e ele vem buscar vocês três.

- Quatro na verdade – Eu completei pensando se Leah se importaria de ir com Carlisle, o orgulho dela é muito grande. – Se importa da gente ir direto pra casa tipo sozinhos? É que Carlisle não sabe que eu estou aqui e deve estar de plantão no hospital.

- Claro que eu me importo, acha mesmo que vou deixar três irresponsáveis soltos com uma menor de idade sem saber onde vocês estão? – Eu não podia entrar em casa pela porta da frente, não mesmo.

- Mas e quanto a Carlisle? Ele...

- Eu levo vocês!

...

Leah foi é lógico, mas ficou com Samem Port Angeles, Jacob disse que desceria onde eu descesse, o que é uma merda total por que eu vou ter de terminar com ele tipo de verdade mesmo.

Tyler aceitou entrar na minha casa para que Esme fosse atendê-lo e não visse eu e Jacob entrando pela janela. Jacob não falara nada desde que me vira na delegacia. Eu estava meio preocupada com ele.

- Então, eu acho que realmente temos de conversar... – Eu comecei.

- Principalmente pra me explicar como eu fui ganhar um par de chifres! – Leah, aquela infeliz contou pra ele.

- Você foi embora eu...

- Isso foi há dois meses Bella, foram apenas dois meses... se tivesse sido um ano ou mais tudo bem, eu não pedi que esperasse por mim, mas foram dois meses! – Seu tom de voz aumentou consideravelmente.

- Da pra falar baixo, eu duvido que queira platéia. – Disse meio que sussurrando, ele tinha todo o direito de ter um ataque, mas chamar a atenção de Edward pro meu quarto era uma maneira de estragar o meu dia.

- E quem seria a platéia? O seu novo namoradinho idiota? Quanto tempo vocês estão justos? Duas semanas? Três? A gente ficou junto por quase seis anos, você não pode simplesmente fingir que esqueceu.

- Eu amo ele Jake, eu pensei que amava você, mas eu amo ele. – Ele estava agora sentado na minha cama, olhando pro nada como se a parede fosse mais interessante do que o fato de eu amar outro.

- Um dia você disse que eu seria o único, o único que ficaria com você, a gente esta junto a tantos anos que você sabe que você foi a única pra mim, eu não posso simplesmente fingir, mesmo que você não esteja. Eu vou sair por esta janela, e lembrarei-me de todas as noites que passamos juntos, eu não vou te esquecer, mas não quero sofrer também, espero que esteja feliz aqui, eu vou buscar um jeito de fazer a minha felicidade. A gente não poderia dar certo mesmo, você é rica demais pra mim.

- Espera Jake! – Eu disse quando ele se preparou para sair, eu sabia que ele iria ficar bem, só queria me certificar. – A Leah te ama! – Eu não sei se ele ouviu por que ele pulou antes de eu poder terminar, mas tudo iria dar certo, sempre deu.

Eu iria sentir falta dele.

...

- Por que você não foi ao colégio? Pensei que a ideia era não perder aula. – Edward disse me dando um selinho quando chegou. – Esme disse que você passou o dia com aquela garota estranha. Ao menos se divertiu? Tomou cuidado com o bebê? Se alimentou corretamente?

- Calma Edward! Eu nem sai do quarto! – Eu ri da minha própria mentira, mas meu estomago acompanhou minha risada.

- Mas não se alimentou direito, olha aí! Está com fome. Vem vamos comer alguma coisa saudável. – Ele iria cuidar de mim, do jeito mais idiota que ele pudesse, mas ele ia.

- Edward promete que nunca vai me deixar?

- Por que essa pergunte Bella?

- Só responde, eu preciso ouvir isso de você hoje.

- Eu prometo, Eu nunca vou te deixar. Vou ficar ligado em você pra sempre. Eu quero me casar com você.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone the words I need to hear

to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do, reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone the words I need to hear

to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

we were made for each other

out here forever

I know we were

Yeah yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone the the words I need to hear

will always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

*****B..E*****

**Wannda: Não era o Jacob, mas tinha algo haver com ele, eu ia deixar o capitulo acabar bem na parte dos policiais, mas eu fiquei com pena de vocês, já que é chato ficar morrendo de curiosidade e a autora demorando pra postar.**

**Larissapattz : A outra que errou também, não era a ruiva, mas vamos ver o que acontece.**

**P. Bruce: O que vocês tem com o Jacob? Kkk, não era ele, ninguém pensou na Leah por aí? Eu também acho que a gravidez da Bella tem que ser perfeita e sem problemas, mas vamos ver o que acontece.**

**Alice cullen: Eu ia por o Carlisle severo, mas ai, o papito Cullen é tão fofo que deu pena do Edward se ele resolve pegar pesado. Carlisle não combina com o gênio durão, mesmo que tente passar algo assim.**

**Bjs**

**Any**

**v**


	32. paz eu espero

CAPITULO 31 – PAZ EU ESPERO

Edward PDV

- Edward... eu quero café. – E lá vou eu buscar café pela vigésima vez, acho que grávidas não podem beber café. – Edward! Eu não quero nessa xícara.

- Bella amor, o que há de errado com a xícara?

- Eu acho que azul é melhor, Edward... me traz café numa xícara azul?

...

- Edward! Esse pão está com gosto de metal.

- Mas você nem provou amor, como pode saber o gosto?

- Tem cara de metal Edward. Traz outro pão pra mim?

...

- Edward! Acha que eu engordei?

- Não amor, você está perfeita.

- Mentira! Você está mentindo pra mim! Eu te odeio Edward!

...

- Edward você me ama?

- Claro que amo, você é minha vida Bella.

- Eu também te amo. Edward?

- Fala amor.

- Traz chocolate quente pra mim?

...

- Edward... eu senti sua falta. Deita aqui comigo...

...

Bom na ultima eu me dei muito bem...

Só que foram duas semanas, e eu não posso nem sequer imaginar que ainda tem mais de sete meses disso. Eu não posso nem pensar em olhar demais pra ela que a gente vai brigar. Culpa da Alice que ficou falando que ela vai ficar gorda e inchar. Ela não tem nem dois meses de gravidez e já encanou com essa de "Edward! Não me olhe assim por que eu não estou gorda!"

Bella PDV

Fora minhas brigas com Edward tudo estava indo bem. Amanhã haveria o julgamento dos meus tios, estou torcendo para eles apodrecerem na prisão. Tyler vai ajudar a depor contra eles alegando que a morte dos meus pais não tinha indícios verdadeiros de que foi um acidente e que eles não tinham um motivo para se suicidar. Isso ajudaria no caso do juiz resolver não acreditar em mim.

Alice ainda não sabia de nada, mas eu planejava contar a verdade pra ela. Talvez só depois que eles estivessem presos ou nunca. Tipo pra que ela precisa saber que eles estão por perto? Não quero a minha irmã sofrendo, quero acabar com todos os problemas e ser feliz.

Em falar em ser feliz, eu estou super ultra mega feliz com meu filho. São cinco semanas de gestação, logo eu poderei fazer um ultra som que não seja aquele que eles enfiam algoem mim. Eunão quis fazer o transvaginal então vou ter que esperar o bebê estar maior, só de saber que tem algo dentro de mim que é a minha união com Edward eu explodo de felicidade.

Alice está mais feliz que eu, depois que eu contei pra todo mundo aqui em casa, até a Rose está feliz. Edward e Jasper estão trabalhando com Emmet em uma loja de artigos esportivos que agora é deles, por que eles compraram com as sobras da mesada gorda que eles recebiam, e o restante eles venderam o jeep do Emmet pra inteirar. Ele chora esse jeep até hoje.

Bom ao menos eles tem um salário razoável, era isso ou ficar sem grana, e no caso do Edward ele não tinha essa opção. O único inocente ali era o Jasper que pagou o pato quando Carlisle descobriu minha gravidez. E ele nem era tão inocente assim, afinal tem quase noventa por cento de chance de a Alice aparecer grávida um dia.

Escola era um tédio, como sempre. A Mallory tinha me esquecido e agora ficava arrastando asas pra um novato bonitinho que chegou, chamava-se Dick alguma coisa que eu não prestei atenção.

Minha barriga cresceu, e eu engordei dois quilos, Carlisle disse que é por que eu como demais. O pior é que é impossível fazer dieta, tem tanta coisa gostosa, como a torta de chocolate que Esme fez e eu comi um pedaço enorme há alguns minutos atrás. Edward bem que tentou me impedir, e disse que eu tinha que me alimentar de coisas saudáveis, mas se "saudável" é verdura ou qualquer coisa verde que aparente ser um alienígena ou uma arvore minúscula, eu não irei me alimentar saudavelmente.

...

- O réu é acusado de abandono de menor tutelado, e uso indevido de propriedades que não lhe pertenciam, incluindo uma denuncia final e de ultima hora de assassinato. – O juiz terminou de falar e eu pude ver que Marcus estava ficando mais branco do que já era. Ele seria julgado hoje, aparentemente Dafne também, mas eu não a vi no tribunal ainda.

O advogado de defesa se levantou e pediu licença para fazer uma pergunta ao setor de acusação, e advinha quem ia responder? Eu.

- Existe alguma prova de que o réu aqui presente tenha assassinado os detetives Sr e Sra. Swan? – Filho de uma puta! Advinha o que aconteceria se eu gritasse isso.

- Eu vi Marcus ameaçando meu pai com uma arma antes dele sair. Não sei se isso prova realmente algo, mas eu sou testemunha e não tenho motivos para mentir.

- E a sua irmã? Ela não estava presente no momento em que isso aconteceu? Por que ela não veio depor?

- Alice não se lembra, ela foi a primeira a ver tudo, principalmente a arma nas mãos de Marcus, mas ele acertou a gente na cabeça, e Alice acredita que tudo não passou de um sonho, afinal ela era só uma criança.

- Mas alguma pergunta referente ao caso? – O juiz interrompeu e o advogado de defesa voltou a se sentar.

As coisas caminharam nesse ritmo por um longo tempo, perguntas sobre como eu poderia acusá-los de assassinato sem ter nenhuma prova. Dafne havia aparecido no meio do julgamento, apenas para decisão final, já que ela estava envolvida nas mesmas coisas.

...

- Eu declaro o réu Marcus Swan Volturi e a ré Dafne Turner Volturi como culpados ambos de abandono de menor tutelado o que os condena a um ano de prisão, também são culpados referente ao uso ilegal de herança pertencente às duas adolescentes Alice Mary Cullen e Isabella Mary Cullen, acarretando assim ao processo mais dois anos de prisão. – Eu não queria saber sobre essa merda de herança, mas o juiz parecia achar essa parte a mais importante. – E por ultimo, mas não menos grave os réus são condenados em vinte anos por ameaça e assassinato. Somando assim vinte e três anos de prisão.

Meu coração bateu tão forte que parecia que iria pular do peito, vinte três anos... quando eles saíssem eu já estaria nos quarenta, isso é bom, afinal eles estarão velhos e rabugentos, irão para um asilo e eu estou livre de tudo isso pra sempre, isso é bom, muito bom...

...

She lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far for us to find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of the world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her

The angles were all wrong now

She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To berry the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Parapa para pa para

So one day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve

Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick

Or the wolves gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

I want bury the castle, bury the castle

Well, you built up a world of magic

Because your real life is tragic

Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real

You can't hold it in your hand

You can't feel it with your heart

And I won't believe it

But if it's true

You can see it with your eyes

Oh, even in the dark

And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Parapa para pa para

Parapa pa para pa pa

Parapa para pa para

Parapa pa para pa pa

Parapa para pa para

Parapa pa para pa pa

Parapa para pa para

Parapa pa pa pa pa pa

Não é legal fazer festa quando alguém é condenado a anos de prisão, mas dane-se, essa noite era um sonho, um sonho que se realizou... não era bem uma festa, era eu Ângela, Rose, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Ben, Edward, Carlisle e Esme ouvindo musica, conversando, dançando, e bebendo vinho, ou melhor, eles estavam bebendo vinho... Edward me entregou um copo de suco de laranja... laranja ainda por cima.

Alice acabou sabendo, e ela não estava irada comigo como eu pensei que ficaria, ela só entendeu, e levou numa boa, mas me chamou de gorda umas vinte vezes. E Edward ficou uma hora pra me convencer de que eu estava ótima, eu sei que eu engordei, mas fala serio, Esme faz cada comida boa, hoje até bolo prestigio tinha, com uma mãe dessas, quem não engorda?

...

Agora só restava esperar que tudo continuasse assim, paz, para sempre eu espero.

*****B..E*****

**Wannda: Não desisto nunca fofa! valeu eu adorei que voce tenha gostado.**

**Larissapattz : Tambem não quero problemas com o bebê, acho que vai ficar tudo bem.**

**Reta final da fic, este é o penultimo cap eu acho, fora o epilogo.**

**eu queria fazer uma segunda temporada, mas só se voces acharem que vai ser legal, então comecem a votar.**

**Bjs**

**Any**

**v**


	33. tão magico quanto o amor

CAPITULO 32 – TÃO MÁGICO QUANTO O AMOR

Bella PDV

Três meses... nem parece que eu já estou de doze semanas, passou tão rápido, e agora eu estou aqui como o planejado, deitada e com uma medica parecida com a bruxa do setenta e um passando um gel gelado na minha barriga.

...

- Pronto olhem, esse é o saco-gestacional – Ela mexeu mais com o aparelho em minha barriga e focalizou um ponto dentro do saco-gestacional, eu não entendia nada de ultra som, mas fiz um esforço enorme pra ver meu filho onde a mulher dizia ser o embrião.

- Olha que fofo Edward.

- É o nosso menino, está cada dia maior. – Eu comecei a pensar no tamanho que minha barriga ficaria.

- Querem ouvir o coração? – A doutora perguntou, e um som oco foi ficando cada vez mais audível sempre que ela movia o aparelho.

- Espera um pouco aqui... tem algo errado. – Ah meu Deus! Tem algo de errado com o meu filho. – Não é só um.

- Só um o que? – Edward perguntou olhando mais perto do televisor.

- O coração, ouça, bate junto com outro, por isso é tão forte. Veja temos outro saco gestacional. – Ela moveu o trequinho de novo e eu já não estava entendendo mais nada.- São gêmeos. Parabéns.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

GÊMEOS!

DOIS BEBÊS EM MIM.

...

- Como foi à consulta? – Esme perguntou assim que colocamos os pésem casa. Edwardexibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e eu... Ah, eu também.

- Ótima, temos uma surpresa pra vocês. – Edward começou, e foi indo em direção a sala – Mas quero todos na sala pra poder contar.

- Jura que eu só vou ficar sabendo com os outros? Não pode me contar agora?– Esme perguntou manhosa, curiosidade é algo que esta família tem de sobra.

- Desculpe mãe, mas se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa.

...

Em menos de dois minutos Esme reuniu a família toda na sala, acho que se continuássemos demorando a dizer a novidade quem iria ter um filho era ela.

- Gente eu estou grávida... – Comecei, mas fui interrompida pelo panaca do Emmet.

- Isso não é novidade pra ninguém Bellita, todo mundo sabe que você e o Edward...

- Emmet! – Esme repreendeu antes que ele falasse coisa demais.

- Eu não to fazendo nada de errado, é a verdade, ela e o bonitinho ali passam a noite toda só...

- Cala a boca Emmet! E deixa eu terminar – Emmet tem um serio problema em ficar calado, quando é preciso fazer silencio. – Eu estou grávida de gêmeos!

- GÊMEOS! - Todos olhavam espantados pra mim, como se eu acabasse de avisar que tinha engolido uma bomba e ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Alice parecia que ia explodir de felicidade, Esme e Rose também, na verdade elas estavam todas as três quase batendo palminhas de tamanha alegria, isso por que não são elas quem vai carregar dois bebês por nove meses, sofrendo tonturas e enjôos.

Carlisle, Jasper e Emmet estavam com a boca aberta e mais pálidos do que o conde Drácula com anemia, nem sei da onde eu tirei isso, o conde Drácula não teria anemia nunca. Carlisle era o pior deles, o coitado nem piscava e estava encostado no sofá parecendo um defunto. Ai será que o sogrão teve um infarto? Ah meu Deus eu matei Carlisle!

- Ge... Ge...gemeos? – Graças aos céus ele falou alguma coisa – Você está grávida de gêmeos?

- Isso que eu disse.

- Vão ser dois meninos. – Emmet falou se recuperando do susto.

- Um menino e uma menina. – Jasper disse.

- Apostado. – Que isso? Meus filhos viraram motivo de aposta?

- Vão ser duas meninas! – Alice apoiada por Esme e Rose, bom se eu pudesse escolher, eu iria querer um menino e uma menina, mas não vem ao caso, meus bebês não vão ser motivo de apostas.

- Pode parar com essa merda! – Eu gritei e os olhares voltaram para mim. – Edward diz pra eles pararem de apostar nossos filhos!

- Vocês ouviram a Bella, nada de apostas nos nossos pimpolhos.

Pimpolhos... é dois pimpolhos, serão lindos como o pai, e a mãe é claro, mas é que vai ser melhor e mais lindo se os dois terem olhos verdes, cabelos cor de bronze e o sorriso torto mais lindo que existe, coisa que só Edward Cullen tem.

- Carlisle, algum problema? Você ainda está branco e não disse quase nada. – Eu perguntei vendo a situação em que ele se encontrava.

- Não, eu só estou surpreso. Gêmeos, vocês têm sorte... – Ele sorriu. um sorriso sincero, mas assustado, acho que o sogrão está tendo uma síndrome de netos, eu quero ver quando não for só eu.

...

Esme PDV

Eu fui pega de surpresa, mas foi uma surpresa boa, ótima na verdade, dois netos, duas crianças lindas pra alegrar nossas vidas. Só que Carlisle não me parecia bem, na verdade parecia que ele estava em transe, como se a noticia tivesse causado algo nele, isso me incomodou muito, mas eu não falei nada até todos se dissiparem cada um para os seus quartos.

- O que é que tanto lhe aflige Carlisle? Não está feliz com a notícia dos gêmeos? – Perguntei quando a sala ficou vazia.

– Sabe Esme, eu fico pensando, daqui um tempo é o Emmet e a Rose, e a Alice...com Jasper. Nossos filhos estão indo embora. Logo Edward e Bella vão se casar, todos vão pra faculdade, logo todos estarão morando cada um em suas casas, e nós dois vamos virar velhos caducos e sozinhos. Eu só queria que eles fossem crianças pra sempre.

Apertava-me o coração ver meu marido assim, mas num ponto era engraçado, ele estava sempre mandando os meninos crescerem, e quando eles crescem, ele quer que eles voltem a ser crianças... Ah Carlisle...

- Querido, nós não vamos ficar caducos e sozinhos, teremos netos e muitos se depender dos nossos filhos e alem disso ainda falta muito para eles irem embora, a gente prende eles aqui até não dar mais se for preciso, Emmet e Rose mesmo sendo os mais velhos, estão conosco até hoje e nós sabemos que Emmet ainda depende de você pra acertar alguma coisa na vida. Nossos filhos não vão embora, eles só vão viver, mas eles sempre voltaram pra gente. – Eu segurei suas mãos nas minhas e sorri, ele ainda tinha os mesmos olhos de quando éramos jovens, pra mim, nunca haveria um momento em que viraríamos velhos caducos sozinhos, tínhamos o maior numero de filhos que alguém pode ter. Nenhuma mãe foi tão feliz como eu.

- Eu sei... só não consigo acreditar...

...

Edward PDV

- O menino se chamará Anthony, mas e a menina? – Bella perguntou enquanto eu folheava um livro com nomes que ela havia me dado para ler, enquanto ela dizia freneticamente que já havia decidido que seria um casal. Desde quando se decide uma coisa dessas?

- Que tal deixar isto pra semana que vem quando formos descobrir o sexo dos bebês? Assim poupamos o trabalho de escolher um nome que não iremos usar.

- Mas eu queria tanto escolher um nome agora... – Ela fez um beicinho lindo que com certeza aprendera com Alice, normalmente ela é quem fazia isso pra conseguir as coisas. – Deixa Edward... eu quero um nome pra nossa filha.

- Tá bom... mas esquece esse livro, só tem nome estranho aqui. A não ser que você ache Gioconda Leopoldina um nome considerável. – Falei lendo uma linha do terrível livro de nomes.

- Que tal Renesme Carlie? – De onde veio isso?

- De onde você tirou esse nome?

- É a mistura de Reneé e Esme, Carlisle e Charlie, fica legal é o nome dos nossos pais misturados.

- Renesme Carlie Cullen... é fica legal, bom temos dois nomes, basta saber se acertamos o sexo deles, tipo, pode ser que seja duas meninas, ou dois meninos, aí vai ter que aparecer um novo nome estranho na sua cabeça.

- Eu sei que é um casal, minha intuição de mãe não falha. – Cinco meses de gravidez e ela já tem intuição de mãe.

...

- Olha, esse é menino, agora vamos ver o segundo bebê... – A medica mexia com o aparelhinho e nossos filhos podiam ser vistos perfeitamente, e eu fazia questão de ficar observando, eu contei os braços, as pernas e se pudesse contaria os dedos, queria ter certeza de que tudo estava bem com meu menino. – Parece que é menina, mas não dá pra ver direito... vou tentar aproximar...

Acho que Bella estava a ponto de sair pulando, e com certeza jogar na minha cara que estava certa o tempo todo sobre o sexo dos bebes.

- Parabéns papais vocês tem um casal.

- Eu disse Edward, minha intuição de mãe não falha.

- É, e é exatamente por isso que você será uma mãe maravilhosa. E uma esposa maravilhosa também.

...

Bella PDV

Agora minha barriga estava crescendo de verdade, ninguém do colégio sabia ainda, mas as batas e camisetas mais largas não iam resolver meus problemas por muito tempo. Renesme e Anthony decidiram crescer absurdamente no ultimo mês.

Mas eu não estava mais ligando para isso, eu estava entrando em outra fase, aquela maldita onde meus hormônios sobem lá em cima e eu não posso nem pensar em imaginar o Edward só de cueca saindo do banho... hum..isso seria realmente algo bom de se ver... melhor ainda se ele estivesse sem cueca... e ai a gente poderia...

- Edward... vem tomar banho comigo...

...

Edward PDV

- Vamos Bella, Carlisle já avisou que não é pra você faltar ao colégio de novo, você não foi na segunda, nem na terça e muito menos na quarta, são os últimos dois dias da semana e só falta um mês pras férias de verão, não quer repetir o segundo ano não é?

Bella conseguiu uma desculpa favorável para faltar quase todo o semestre, sem Carlisle saber é lógico. E quando ele tirou tempo do hospital pra descobrir, ela inventou uma dor de cabeça enorme, e eu acabei tendo de ficar em casa também, o que não foi de todo ruim já que a Bella está numa fase ótima esses dias...

Mas se ela faltar as últimas semanas do colégio vai ter que ir ao colégio de verão, ou repetir o ano letivo, o que não é nada bom pra ela.

- Não Edward, eu não quero repetir o segundo ano, mas não é você quem está carregando nossos filhos enormemente pesados.

- Então essa é a desculpa dessa vez? Bella, são só mais algumas semanas, você já tem um trabalho enorme de compensação de ausência pra fazer, não arrume mais pra te atrapalhar.

- Edward, sabe quem vai fazer os trabalhos de compensação de ausência que eu tenho que entregar segunda feira sem falta? Você.

Bella PDV

Era aula de matemática, o professor explicava algo sobre gráficos e linhas. Quando eu senti algo na minha barriga. Era uma dor pequenina, que eu descobri ser o primeiro chute dos meus bebês, Alice estava do outro lado da sala e eu tive vontade de gritar pra ela e pra quem quisesse ouvir que meus filhos estavam chutando, por que agora eram os dois, eu podia sentir dois chutes de uma vez em alguns momentos.

- Srta. Isabella! Algum problema que lhe impeça de prestar atenção na explicação? Como se já não estivesse com as notas baixíssimas.

Claro que tem! Meus filhos estão brincando de futebol dentro de mim! Será que é permitido parar um pouco para apreciar o momento?

Eu poderia ter gritado isso pra todo mundo ouvir, mas é lógico que eu apenas neguei com a cabeça e voltei minha atenção para a lousa, só para voltá-la para a minha barriga assim que o professor deu-me as costas.

...

- Edward eu preciso falar com você. – Disse assim que cheguei no refeitório, Renesme e Anthony haviam decidido que eu não precisava de paz.

- Tudo o que você quiser amor... menos ir embora. – Só por que era exatamente isso que eu ia pedir.

- Nossos filhos aprenderam a chutar.

- Jura? – Não minha barriga esta doendo pra caramba e eu não tenho certeza de nada! É claro que eu juro porra! – Posso sentir um pouco?

- Agora não, vamos nos sentar primeiro, e depois do almoço eu vou embora.

- Nem pensar! Você não...

- Edward.. eu não vou agüentar mais um segundo se eles continuarem assim.

Num momento como esse eu começo a entender o que é se sentir uma bola de futebol ambulante.

- Vamos ligar pra Carlisle, se você não consegue então é melhor começar a estudar em casa, é só falar com o diretor eu acho que ele pode anteceder a sua licença.

- É eu vou gostar disso.

...

Uma palavra pra gravidez de gêmeos. Insuportável!

São duas da manhã, eu não consigo dormir com tanta agitação dentro de mim, agora eles pararam um pouco, mas acho que eles só ficam realmente calmos quando Edward está comigo, ele ficou uma hora cantando com as mãos na minha barriga, mas no fim ele acabou dormindo e eu fiquei sozinha.

Carlisle agendou uma consulta pra amanhã, parece que vou ter de tomar uns remédios para eles acalmarem um pouco, mas tenho que fazer uma pancada de exames primeiro, é uma merda mesmo... no dia em que eu vou ao colégio eles decidem me infortunar.

...

- Oi amor. Você está bem? – Edward me ligou dez vezes em uma hora, só por que eu fiquei em casa e ele está preocupadíssimo comigo depois que os bebês começaram a chutar. – Se quiser eu vou pra casa ficar com você.

- Eu estou ótima, Edward. Disse isso na ultima vez que você ligou e Esme está cuidando muito bem de mim, só estude e fale pra Alice copiar tudo que o professor falar na explicação pra eu revisar depois.

...

Esquece a historia de que ninguém no colégio sabe ainda, a informação se espalhou feito o vírus H1N1 em um apartamento lotado.

Mas agora eu não estou mais estudando por lá então tudo bem, basta ignorar os telefonemas chatos do povo curioso.

Alice está me enlouquecendo esses dias, disse que é hora de comprar roupinhas pros bebês, e também o enxoval e arrumar um quartinho lindo pra eles, ela falou tanto que eu topei. Então nesse fim de semana eu vou com minhas duas irmãs que eu mais amo, comprar coisas pro bebê, eu queria ir com Edward, mas Emmet e Jasper disseram que eles têm coisas de homem a fazer.

Então quem sou eu pra discutir.

...

- Olha esse macacãozinho Bella, é tão lindo. Compra vai. – Era realmente lindo, todo branquinho com babado rosa, tão fofo e tão pequenininho, que eu ficava pensando se minha filha ia caber ali.

- É realmente lindo Alice, mas a gente já comprou vários desses tanto femininos quanto masculinos, vamos pra seção de sapatos e luvas tem coisas muito lindas lá também.

- Okay, mas eu escolho o primeiro sapatinho.

- Eu queria escolher, afinal até agora eu não dei palpite nenhum. – Rose disse, e eu me surpreendi um pouco, normalmente ela não participava muito, talvez se...

- Tudo bem, Alice dessa vez a Rose escolhe, você já escolheu muito por hoje.

...

- Olha só esse, é tão fofo... – Rose me ajudou a escolher muitas coisas, mas ela não ficava forçando a gente comprar, era mais como dar uma opinião. – Mas acho que temos babadores demais.

- Agora só falta os carrinhos e os moveis para o quarto. – O quarto não ia ser muito grande, mas era o suficiente para os bebês, logo eu e Edward iríamos casar e quem sabe ter nossa própria casa.

...

- Eles não vão demorar a entregar, mas os meninos não chegaram ainda, eu preciso deles pra montar as coisas. – Eu já estava ficando estressada demais com isso.

- Claro que eles já chegaram, só que ficaram lá em cima dando os últimos toques no quartinho, por que você não vai tomar um banho e descansar um pouco?

Ótimo conselho.

...

Foi duas horas e meia os ouvindo baterem martelos e gritarem coisas estranhas sem poder sair para ver como estava ficando o quarto dos meus filhos. Alice e Esme me trancaram no quarto, disse que era para eu não me preocupar, mas isso me fez ficar mil vezes mais preocupada.

- Bella, pode vir, Edward está te esperando.

Eu fui quase correndo, acho que só não corri por que não ando tendo pique pra isso, mas eu fui o mais rápido que eu pude.

- Oi amor...

Edward estava no meio do quarto, mas o quarto, o quarto era lindo, eles haviam trocado o papel de parede bege por um azul claro com borboletas, os berços branquinhos os armários os brinquedos, tudo em seus devidos lugares, era um sonho de se olhar e viver, eu podia imaginar meus pequenos ali, dormindo, brincando, correndo, pulando, estudando, sei lá, minha vida inteira queria passar frente aos meus olhos. Mas o futuro era mais forte.

- Ah meu Deus Edward! É lindo.. eu...- Minhas lagrimas desciam pelo meu rosto e eu nem conseguia enxugá-las de tanta felicidade.

- Tem mais, vem aqui. – Ele me puxou pela mão, e me levou até um puff no centro do quarto. – Isabella Mary Cullen, você quer se casar comigo.

Ele não fez isso! Não ele fez, e foi lindo, totalmente perfeito. Com um anel de brilhante e tudo, e eu só tinha uma resposta pra dar, a resposta que mudaria toda a minha vida, me faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo, me faria ter os filhos mais feliz do mundo.

- É lógico que eu aceito. Edward Cullen eu Isabella Cullen, aceito me casar com você e ser feliz para sempre ao seu lado.

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. – Nós juntamos nossos lábios assim que acabou suas palavras, eu queria ficar assim pra sempre.

*****B..E*****

**Bom gente a segunda temporada vai demorar um pouquinho mais vai chegar.**

**ainda falta o epilogo e eu vou dividi-lo em duas partes. logo voces vão entender, mas pra postar o proximo eu quero reviews.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	34. epilogo parte 1

EPILOGO Parte 1

É PRECISO AMAR COMO SE NÃO HOUVESSE AMANHÃ

_"Quando tudo fica bem com você, não há o que me faça ficar mal" (Eu mesmo)_

Bella PDV

- Edward, eu estou horrível! – Minha barriga estava enorme, na verdade eu parecia um botijão de gás, ou pior um duplo e super mega enorme botijão de gás, ou só uma gorda que engoliu duas melancias inteiras mesmo. – E esse vestido não quer fechar, eu não vou aparecer em publico assim! A Alice que me perdoe. Eu sei que é o aniversario de dezessete anos dela, mas não dá.. simplesmente não dá...

Alice ia dar uma festa enorme pra comemorar, mas eu não sentia vontade nem de sair da cama, muito menos de me enfiar em um vestido apertado e ir pro um lugar onde todo mundo ia reparar a minha barriga.

- Bella amor eu acho que...

- Depois você termina de falar eu vou ao banheiro... – Deuses... Sabe o que é ter sua bexiga espremida por dois bebes de dois quilos e quinze gramas? Acredite é horrível. Eu fui ao banheiro milhões de vezes em duas horas.

O pior é que eu acho que a minha barriga desceu bastante, Edward disse não ser nada, mas Edward não sabe merda nenhuma de gravidez, Carlisle está ajudando a carregar umas garrafas de champagne e cerveja que o Emmet comprou, eu queria poder encher a cara, mas nem isso eu posso mais.

Eu acho melhor ficar por aqui mesmo, nada me fez sair deste quarto nas ultimas semanas, anão ser minha inquestionável vontade de fazer xixi. E Carlisle ainda fez Edward ficar me entupindo de líquidos, saudáveis é claro, nada de bebidas alcoólicas para a pobre e grávida de gêmeos Bella.

Na minha ultima consulta eu descobri que Renesme era bem menor que Anthony, o que fazia contar três quilos e meio na minha barriga. A Doutora Clara informou que eu ia ter de tomar umas vitaminas pra fortalecer minha menina e eu, mas acho que só Anthony vem se fortalecendo. Ele esta pesando muito, e chuta como um jogador de futebol enfurecido.

- Eu acho que é realmente bom você ficar, e eu vou ficar com você, Alice vai entender. afinal se fosse com ela, eu acredito que nada a faria por um vestido e ir dançar tendo dois bebês enormes na barriga.

- Se você quiser pode ir, eu não ligo, só preciso que Carlisle venha, eu realmente acho que minha barriga desceu, eu não quero ter um filho aqui, sozinha... Edward chama Carlisle... – Ai agora minha barriga está doendo, droga! – Edward vai logo chamar seu pai.

Minha barriga começou a doer assim que acordei, eram umas pontadas estranhas no útero, mas eu acho que era uma contração falsa, como elas se chamam mesmo...é Braxton... Braxton alguma coisa. A médica tinha dito que é normal, então está tudo bem, Carlisle é medico, deve saber algo e vai ajudar, se bem que um ortopedista não serve de nada nesses casos.

- Eu vou procurar Carlisle, tem certeza que quer ficar aqui sozinha? Eu posso chamar alguém pra ficar com você.

- Não Edward eu to bem... Na medida do possível... só quero ter certeza que minha barriga esta normal, vá chamar Carlisle e pronto!

Edward PDV

Bella estava linda grávida, eu não sei por que, mas por mais que ela dissesse que estava gorda e feia, eu continuava achando ela linda. Era tão bom saber que meus filhos estavam ali, e a mulher que eu amo também que pra mim tudo era perfeito.

Levei um bom tempo pra achar meu pai no meio de toda aquela bagunça, e quando encontrei, ele estava carregando caixas com bebidas, eu não sei pra que tanta bebida alcoólica, metade dos convidados são adolescentes, acho que é tudo pro Emmet.

- Edward, dá pra me ajudar com as caixas... tem mais dez dentro do carro. – Meu pai falou assim que eu me aproximei. Tudo estava uma correria e Alice colocou todos para ajudarem. Menos as mulheres da casa que ficaram se arrumando.

- Er pai, a Bella pediu pra chamar, parece que a barriga dela desceu ou coisa assim... pode deixar que eu carrego as caixas, mas vai falar com ela pra mim por que eu não entendo lhufas do que está acontecendo.

- Tá eu já vou subir... pede pro Emmet, colocar os vasos de flores vermelhas nos cantos da sala. – Coisas de Alice...

Bella PDV

Edward saiu faz meia hora, e nada de Carlisle... tive outra pontada no útero, malditas contrações de Braxton Hicks. A última não fazia quinze minutos que me atingiu.

- Com, licença... Bella o Edward disse que você pediu pra me chamar, algum problema serio? – Graças a Deus Carlisle chegou.

- Minha barriga desceu um pouco... isso indica algo? É que essas contrações falsas ficam indo e voltando e minha barriga só abaixa eu... não sei...

Carlisle tinha a expressão calma, porem ficou branco quando eu terminei de falar.

- Bella, essas contrações que você está sentindo não são falsas... você está entrando em trabalho de parto. – AAAHHHH! Momento para surtar okay! Pensa Bella, pensa, o que é que se faz em uma situação dessas. Bom Carlisle está no telefone, ele vai resolver tudo, eu só tenho que relaxar e...

A MEU DEUS! MEUS FILHOS VÃO NASCER...

Eu preciso do Edward...

Não o Edward só vai atrapalhar, é melhor chamar alguém experiente. Mas Carlisle já está aqui então...

- EDWARD!

- Calma Bella eu já falei com o medico que vai fazer o parto, ele disse que é pra você ir pro hospital assim que as contrações estiverem de dez em dez minutos. Okay? Não precisa apavorar, tá tudo bem, e eu vou chamar o Edward...

Isso por que não é ele quem está parindo... gêmeos...

Homens podiam parir também.

Ai. Essa foi forte, acho que já faz dez minutos, ou será que foi cinco? Ai droga eu tenho que ir pro hospital. Mas primeiro eu vou ao banheiro, to morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi.

Olha a hora que eu fui escolher pra isso...

- Bem no aniversario da Alice, não dava pra esperar não crianças? Mamãe também está ansiosa, mais nem tanto.

Ai! De novo merda! A dor era tanta que eu cheguei a me curvar para bloquear um pouco. Eu ouvi um plaft, e minhas pernas se molharam de algum liquido quente.

Ai meu Deus, minha bolsa estourou.

...

Edward PDV

Não entre em pânico... não entre em pânico... entre em pânico.

Carlisle está dirigindo pro hospital, Bella está do meu lado apertando a minha mão e o meu coração parece que vai pular pela boca.

Meus filhos vão nascer, isso é... apavorante, eu não consigo pensar em nada, minha cabeça está uma bagunça, eu só sei que meus filhos vão nascer em poucas horas e eu não sei fazer mais nada alem de ficar congelado no banco do carro.

- Edward você está bem? – Bella perguntou e eu ri. Era irônico o momento ali, completamente o contrario. – Qual é a graça?

- Era para eu estar perguntando isso, sobre você estar bem, eu...eu estou meio em choque ainda. Olha que belo pai eu sou, nem conforto pra mãe dos meus filhos eu dou.

- A gente vai ficar bem, eu acho... Desde que eu chegue ao hospital em tempo recorde.

Carlisle estava indo o mais depressa possível, eu já havia contado dois sinais vermelhos atravessados de raspão. O hospital parecia ser a milhas de distancia, quando não era nem dez minutos da nossa casa.

Emmet e Rose viriam pra trazer a mala com as roupinhas pros bebês que Esme tinha preparado. Tudo ia dar certo... Só bastava eu me conscientizar disso.

Bella PDV

Edward vai ter um ataque cardíaco, até parece que é ele quem vai parir! Minha fase de pirar já passou; agora eu to um pouco com medo. Sei lá, tudo vai dar certo, não há motivos pra dar errado.

...

Assim que chegamos no hospital, fui levada para uma sala e uma enfermeira desocupada veio avisar que a doutora Clara estava fazendo um parto e ia demorar um pouco. Filha de uma mãe! Eu estou literalmente parindo um filho aqui, um não! Dois, e ela vem me dizer que minha medica está ocupada! Ela que se ajeite eu estou pagando!

- Olá você está bem? – A doutora perguntou quando entrou na sala. Nunca senti tanta vontade de bater em alguém, como pode perguntar se eu estou bem. Eu estou parindo gêmeos aqui! Será que alguém avisou isso a ela?

- Ótima.. – Respondi com frieza.

Mas minha expressão de dor não deve ter ajudado, uma contração veio com tudo e eu tive que morder o lábio pra agüentar em silencio, nem sei por que estava fazendo isso, eu era a grávida ali, deveria poder gritar o quanto quisesse.

...

Fui levada para outra sala assim que ela diagnosticou dez centímetros de dilatação, sei lá, eu comecei a sentir uma vontade estranha de fazer força.

- Força menina! – A maldita Doutora disse enquanto eu me matava ali.

Eu apertei a mão de Edward que estava ao meu lado, mais branco do que papel. Eu não tinha ideia que uma contração podia se tornar tão dolorosa.

Edward PDV

Bella apertava a minha mão tão forte que eu pensei que fosse ficar com todos meus ossos quebrados. Mas Deuses! Eu é que não queria estar no lugar dela.

A médica anunciou que um dos bebês estava saindo e Bella começou a fazer mais força, ela gritou e eu tive vontade de gritar com ela, talvez eu até tenha gritado, por que puta que pariu! Eu não lembrei mais nada depois que ouvi o som mais lindo do mundo, o choro de um dos meus filhos, na verdade ele meio que gritava, é faz parte.

- O menino estava louco pra sair, e ele grita forte, parabéns papai. – A doutora disse e passou meu filho pra uma das enfermeiras, eu queria ir ver Anthony, mas ainda tinha Renesme, e Bella precisava de mim.

Com Renesme, foi menos complicado, e ela não demorou a nascer. Tão pequena, tão frágil, com um chorinho doce e suave, como minha menina devia ser.

Bella estava cansada, e eu queria poder ficar com ela, no mesmo tempo que queria ficar com meus filhos, mas acabaram por me levar para longe dela, não antes de me assegurarem que a fariam ficar bem.

Meus filhos eram tão lindo, Renesme tinha os olhos castanhos e cabelos acobreados, enquanto Anthony tinha cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes. Mas o nariz denunciava a mãe. Uma mistura completa, minha e de Bella.

...

Alice não estava nem aí por ter perdido o aniversario, todos estavam babando nos nossos filhos, Carlisle tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas e eu sabia que se ele derramasse uma delas eu é quem desataria a chorar.

Bella PDV

- Será que eles conseguem mamar? – A enfermeira perguntou pegando Renesme e colocando no meu colo, eu tirei uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre seu rostinho, tão linda, tal como meu menino.

- Tão lindas... – Edward sussurrou e eu ri, eu me sentia completa agora... Uma família do jeito que eu sempre quis ter.

- Tão lindos... – Disse e mandei um beijo no ar pros meus meninos, os homens da minha vida.

...

Fizeram-me ficar mais dois dias no hospital, eles disseram que eu estava muito fraca e tals.

Eu briguei até não poder mais, me doparam e eu perdi a batalha, mas graças a Deus hoje eu saio desse inferno, vou poder colocar meus bebês no bercinho deles, dar banho neles na banheira que eu comprei pra eles.

Ouvir Alice brigar comigo para que eu vista Renesme como uma patricinha e Anthony feito um playboy, mas nada como a família por perto. Não que eles não tenham estado aqui comigo, mas casa é casa.

...

- Posso carregar a Claire? – Emmet perguntou pela milionésima vez, eu nunca iria deixar um retardado, que nem sabe pronunciar Renesme, carregar minha filhinha.

- Não!

- Por favor... só um pouquinho... não seja má, Bella... diz que sim, diz que sim...

- Não Emmet! Você é surdo?

- Nem se eu ficar sentado no sofá? E você segurar ela junto comigo? Nem um pouquinho? – Eu fiz não com a cabeça, me negando a gastar saliva com ele, Emmet não dá paz! – Qual é Bells! Eu sou o tio e padrinho...

- Tudo bem Emmet... mas eu vou segurar ela com você, e se você deixar ela cair eu...

- Relaxa Bells...

Não é que ele segurou direitinho! Isso foi duas horas depois de eu ter chegadoem casa. Eleme importunou desde o hospital e acabou conseguindo, acho que é mal de família, Alice conseguiu que eu permitisse que ela vestisse Anthony com uma roupa igual a do Edward. Enfim foi hilário, eles são idênticos, ainda mais agora, que ele tá mais fortinho, também... Uma semana de vida.

Edward PDV

Uma semana... uma semana sem dormir... sem estudar direito... sem nem ao menos tocar Bella.

Quando na nossa primeira noite eu consegui fazer Anthony dormir, depois de uma tentativa frustrada para trocar fraldas...

**Flashback on**

- Quem é o meninão do papai? Quem? – Eu brincava enquanto tirava uma fralda suja do meu filho, e tentava inutilmente pegar o pote de talco na estante... bem que a Bella avisou pra pegar tudo de uma vez.

Tarefa cumprida! Depois de um show de contorcionismo eu peguei o talco... fralda nova e limpa em mãos, eu só precisava saber que lado se punha aquilo...

- Quem é que vai ficar quietinho pro papai trocar a fralda heim? É o Anthony? É? – Quase não deu pra terminar a frase antes do pestinha me molhar todo de xixi, e ele ria, ria não, ele gargalhava.

- Essa vai pro álbum! – Emmet gritou da porta com uma maquina nas mãos.

**Flashback off**

Emmet fez o favor de mostrar fotos e vídeos do meu mico com a primeira troca de fraldas, bom Anthony foi fácil, acontece que assim que meu garotão dormiu, minha pimpolha acordou. Fome, então eu chamei a Bella enquanto carregava Renesme de um lado para o outro e ela esganiçava em meus braços.

- Cadê a menininha mais linda e amada do mundo? – Foi Bella pegar ela no colo para o choro ir embora, quase com se minha filha não gostasse de mim.

O episodio com Renesme se repetiu varias vezes, ela não me suportava. Esme disse que não era comigo e sim com algo em mim, como um perfume ou barba mal feita. E eu nem tenho barba direito!

...

Renesme parou de me estranhar apenas um mês depois, quando eu cortei o cabelo, acho que ninguém suportava mais, Carlisle vinha comparando-o com um ninho de rato e minha filha apoiava o vovô.

Renesme havia pegado o habito de dormir tarde, coisa de Emmet que passava o dia paparicando a menina e a noite levava ela pra sala e ia assistir Barney até ela dormir. Coisas de Emmet.

Já Anthony acordava cedo, bem cedo, e acordava toda a casa com ele, eram gritos e berros, e ninguém fazia ele calar enquanto não estivesse alimentado e trocado. Meu filho era macho, disso eu tinha certeza.

Carlisle e Esme davam o maior apoio, embora que meu pai fugisse de fraldas e mamadeiras e ficava só com a parte de mimar e estragar os netos. Esme ajudava, olhava, trocava, brincava...

Alice... Alice só não promovia desfiles por que Bella não deixava. Renesme trocava de roupa varias vezes ao dia, e Alice fazia questão de vestir a sobrinha.

Jasper e Emmet, eram os tios mais loucos que alguém já teve, tínhamos de ficar espertos com eles ou nossos filhos ficariam insuportáveis.

Rose... rose foi a mais estranha, foi a que mais ajudou a cuidar dos bebês, nem parecia a patricinha mimada que era. Acho que ela se apegou a coisa de ser tia, logo vai querer ser mãe também. Bom o Emmet que se cuide.

*****B..E*****

**Sorry...**

**Eu ia postar semana passada, mas teve uma serie de acontecimentos e tudo foi adiado. É que as aulas voltaram, minha mãe estava no hospital entre outras coisas...**

**Então não tinha tempo nem animo pra escrever... mas espero que gostem do capitulo e me perdoem, vou fazer o possível pra postar a segunda parte do epilogo ainda esta semana.**

**E se tudo der certo, semana que vem Nós gatos já nascemos livres 2 começa.**

**Ah! Eu criei um blog onde deixo um pequeno resumo das fics que posto e das que estão a caminho, também deixo as capas e pretendo por as musicas também. Aí está: anydheyne(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com é só substituir, os pontos.**

**Bjs e espero minhas reviews, e espero que aceitem minhas desculpas.**

**Any**

**v**


	35. parte final

EPILOGO PARTE FINAL

OLHE PARA DENTRO DE VOCÊ E VERÁ O CÉU

Bella PDV

- Tem certeza que eles estão bem? – Perguntei pela milésima vez.

- Relaxa Bella, Anthony e Renesme não vão morrer por ficar um dia longe de você, alias isto é um SPA relaxe e curta o dia. – Alice, Rose e Esme me levaram, Lê-se seqüestraram, para um SPA.

Como se um banho de rosas fosse retirar todo o meu estresse, e se Edward desistisse de casar? Imagina que horror! E se uma das crianças estragar a cerimônia? E se eu cair no meio do caminho e na frente de todos?

- Tem certeza? Eu não acho que os garotos tenham muito tempo para cuidar deles, e se Anthony resolver sair para a rua e Edward não ver e um carro...

- De onde você tirou essa merda? Eles estão no campo Bella... não há rua nem carros lá, ninguém vai se machucar.

- Eu tinha me esquecido dessa parte. – Íamos nos casar na casa de campo do Cullens, em alguns anos eu descobri que os Cullens tem muitas casas, casas de campo, casas de praia, chalés de inverno e etc. eu diria que era casa demais para uma família tão pequena.

Não tão pequena assim na verdade, eu desconfio que Rose esteja grávida, ela está mais chata que o normal, e come feito louca, adivinhe eu passei por isso a três anos atrás, com gêmeos, não dá pra se enganar.

Agora que de acordo com Alice eu estou com a vida feita, quase casada e com filhos, eu tenho tudo para ser feliz, mas eu nem sai da faculdade, na verdade eu mal comecei o segundo ano. Edward também não concluiu os estudos, mas a loja de artigos esportivos cresceu e agora tem uma franquiaem Port Angelese mais duas e Seattle, Emmet garantiu que vão aumentar ainda mais no ano que vem.

Edward comprou uma casa para a gente, não é nem de longe a mansão de Carlisle, mas é nossa, minha de Edward e de nossos filhos. Anthony e Renesme estão lindos e fofos, Anthony conversa feito gente grande e Renesme é bastante tímida, ela prefere ouvir do que conversar, e vive grudada em mim, imagino que hoje seja um dia difícil para ela.

- Renesme deve estar sentindo a minha falta. – Pensei alto sem querer.

- Que isso o Emmet está lá, e ela adora ele.

Esse é o meu maior medo

...

Edward PDV

No momento eu andava de um lado para o outro, terno e gravata, e meu cabelo pela primeira vez fora aquietado pelo pente e gel. Embora meu nervosismo fosse desmanchá-lo antes que Bella entrasse pela porta da igreja, e ela entraria, linda e maravilhosa, como sempre.

Assim que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar eu tirei meus olhos do chão e tomei uma posição frente ao altar, o casamento não me assustava, acho que meus pais foram um bom exemplo de casal, e eu queria ser assim com Bella, um amor que durasse a eternidade.

Cada um ali naquela pequena igreja, havia feito parte de nossas vidas, Ângela, Ben, Tyler, Sam, Leah, Jacob, Emily, Seth, Jane, Riley, foram convidados de Bella, embora eu pouco os conhecesse. Meus avós, alguns tios, pessoas que havia questão de convidar, alguns amigo do colégio, amigas da Alice, pessoas, simples pessoas, mas ninguém sabia a grandeza do que ia acontecer hoje pra mim.

E assim ela entrou, seguida dos meus anjinhos, Renesme tão linda de daminha, e Anthony de terninho branco levando-a delicadamente com as alianças até o altar.

Carlisle acompanhava Bella, e eu sabia que ele se segurava para não chorar feito uma criança, afinal eu era o caçula e fui o primeiro a casar. É irônico, eu sempre disse que nunca me casaria antes do Emmet, e veja só, aqui estou eu recebendo minha esposa no altar.

...

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceita Isabella Mary Cullen como sua legitima esposa, promete amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

- Sim.

- Isabela Mary Cullen, aceita Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como seu legitimo esposo, e promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe? – Por mais estranho que me parecesse, me deu um medo enorme de ela dizer não e desistir de mim.

- Sim.

- Então podem colocar as alianças.

Renesme estendeu a almofada com as alianças e eu depositei o delicado anel de ouro branco no dedo de Bella. Ela fez o mesmo comigo, como deve ser em um casamento tradicional. Mas o padre não teve nem teve tempo de dizer as ultimas palavras.

Bom e aí que... a noiva beijou o noivo.

E que se foda o mundo a nossa volta, eu peguei Bella em meus braços e ignorei que tentava nos seguir, já tinha um carro a nossa espera, iríamos curtir nossa lua de mel bem longe dos problemas do mundo real.

- Eu te amo Edward. – Sussurrou quando lhe tomei os lábios novamente.

- Eu também te amo.

**Fim**

...


End file.
